La Dame en rose
by Lili-black89
Summary: Je m'appelle Lyana Montero et je suis… un peu spécial. Un jour, mon quotidien va être totalement bouleversé par un certain mage noir que vous connaissez surement. Mais je devrais peut-être lui dire merci ? Merci de m'avoir fait rencontrer ma future famille : les Maraudeurs.
1. Chapter 1

_**Auteur : **_

Lili-black89

_**Disclaimer :**___

Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

_**Résumé : **_

Je m'appelle Lyana Montero et je suis… un peu spécial. Un jour, mon quotidien va être totalement bouleversé par un certain mage noir que vous connaissez surement. Mais je devrais peut-être lui dire merci ? Merci de m'avoir fait rencontrer ma future famille.

_**Note de l'auteur : **_

Me revoilà depuis une longue absence ! J'ai été très prise par mes examens, mon mémoire…. Bref. Je sais que j'ai fort délaissé Moon of Blood. Le manque d'inspiration, j'en suis désolé.

Quoiqu'il en soit, voilà une nouvelle fic que j'ai terminé. Je la tapais chaque soir après avoir étudié pour me changer les idées. Je dois juste la chapitrer. La fin ne tiendra pas compte de celle du livre mais je vous laisse la découvrir par vous-même !….

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**

_**Chapitre 1 : Le bouleversement. **_

La solitude a 2 aspects : l'apprentissage de connaissances intellectuel nécessitant une réflexion quasi constante qui requiert un calme et un silence permanent, mais elle peut être également déstabilisante et nous donner une impression de vide et de tristesse.

Mais lorsqu'on a toujours vécu seule ou pratiquement, la 2ème possibilité nous est inexistante mais on peut la développer en cas de changement radical d'environnement. C'est ce que j'allais expérimenter de façon plutôt brutale et imprévu.

Lyana, voilà mon prénom. Cela pourrait vous être utile pour la suite de cette histoire.

J'ai 15ans et je suis née le 6juin, le 6/6. Root disait que c'était le jour du Diable.

Root VanHell est ma gouvernante antipathique. C'est une femme bien portante avec des cheveux noirs en carré strict qui encadraient un visage rond avec un nez d'aigle proéminant sur lequel se trouvait une énorme verrue velue… Elle porte toujours une robe noire à longue manche et des chaussures noires plates. Mais ceci n'est pas intéressant pour la suite.

Je vis dans un manoir datant du 17ème siècle. Les murs sont peints en gris foncés et d'épais rideau de velours pourpre redonnaient de la majesté au lieu que certains pourraient qualifier de morbide. Tout est très sobre. On ne se fatiguait pas à décorer. Pourquoi acheter alors que si on entretient correctement cela peut durer des siècles. Nos lits sont d'époque et toujours aussi confortable. Seuls les canapés en cuir noir se trouvant dans le salon et la bibliothèque dataient d'une décennie.

Cela nous suffisait. Je vis avec mon père, Raphael Montero. Il est typé espagnol et est plutôt bel homme. Toujours habillé en costume noir et chemise grise foncée. Nous sommes sorciers tous les 3 mais Root et mon père n'utilisait que très rarement leurs baguettes « La magie est utile que dans le monde des sorciers et encore ». Mon père voulait que j'apprenne à vivre sans car un sorcier éduquer « normalement » était perdu et honteux sans baguette.

Depuis mes deux ans, c'est mon père qui m'éduque. Le matin était destiné à la détente et l'après-midi, mon père et moi discutions de la matière du jour. Les sujets variaient tous les jours : mathématique, psychologie, philosophie, arithmétique, métamorphose, anglais, français,… Je voyais les cours moldus et sorciers.

Nous recevions rarement de la visite. Le seul qui venait était le livreur qui nous donnait aussi notre courrier. Nous vivions en pleine compagne dans le nord de l'Angleterre et les plus proches voisins étaient des fermiers à plus de 10km. Le manoir était entouré d'une petite forêt où vivait une petite meute de centaure et de sombrals ainsi que 2licornes.

Mais revenons à moi ou je pourrais vous parler de la maison pendant longtemps mais ça ne vous passionnerez pas.

Comme vous l'avez surement deviné, je ne vais pas à l'école. A mes 11ans, j'ai reçu ma première lettre de toute ma vie. Imaginez ma joie et ma perplexité. Elle venait d'une école dénommée Poudlard qui m'accueillait pour suivre des études de magie. Mais mon père était d'un autre avis et la jeta dans les flammes de l'immense cheminée du salon.

A l'époque, tout ce que faisait mon père était juste. Mais j'ai réalisé que plus tard… Bref, vous allez bientôt le découvrir.

Le jour où tout bascula était une chaude journée d'aout. C'était le jour le plus chaud depuis le début de l'été. Je me levai vers 5h pour débuté mes exercices de yoga. Il faisait encore une chaleur agréable et j'en profitais pleinement.

Deux heures plus tard, j'allai prendre une douche froide car oui, mon père disait que c'était bon pour le corps. La douche terminée, je me tressai mes longs cheveux roses et m'habilla d'un short et d'un t-shirt noir.

Ah oui, j'avais oublié de vous le signaler. Oui, j'ai les cheveux roses plutôt foncé… Etrange ? Peut-être, mais quand on vit avec son père et sa gouvernante sans aucunes autres personnes et que son père n'ait jamais évoqué ce détail, on pense que c'est normal.

Je vais vous donnez une description de ma petite personne un peu plus détaillée : J'ai donc de très longs cheveux fushia qui m'arrive en bas du dos. J'ai des yeux bleus azur avec des fins sourcils noirs. J'ai un visage plutôt fin avec un nez droit et des légères fossettes. Je mesure environ 1m56. Petite, je sais… J'ai une silhouette assez fine et je commence à avoir des formes de jeune fille.

Mais revenons à mon histoire… Une fois habillée, je fis mon lit, pris mon livre de potion et descendit à la cuisine où Root préparait mes flocons d'avoine.

- Ton père est absent pour la journée. Dit Root de sa voix grave et autoritaire.

C'était la première fois que mon père quittait la maison…

- Où se trouve-t-il ? Demandais-je. Travaille-t-il encore sur les Reliques ?

- Cela ne te regarde en rien. Répondit-elle sur le même ton sec.

Ok… On ne pouvait pas discuter avec Root VanHell.

Mon quotidien venait d'être complètement bouleversé pour la première fois de ma vie. J'étais perturbée. Qu'allais-je faire ?

Root finit de faire la vaisselle et s'en alla je ne sais où. Quant à moi, je mangeai mes flocons d'avoine sans entrain et lava mon bol mollement.

Ma matinée était habituelle. J'allai dans le jardin de devant et mit une casquette pour dissimuler mes cheveux. C'était l'unique condition pour que je puisse sortir. Seules quelques mèches de ma frange encadraient mon visage. Je m'allongeais dans l'herbe et lus mon manuel de potion avec en bruit de fond le bruit des animaux venant de la forêt face à moi.

J'en étais au philtre de paix lorsque Flocon, une des deux licornes, vint brouter l'herbe près de moi. Je le saluai et continua ma lecture.

L'après-midi, je décidai de prendre de l'avance et lut le manuel de mathématique arithmétique qu'on devait étudier la semaine suivante. Je finissais mon manuel lorsqu'une énorme explosion retentit dans la forêt. Des oiseaux s'envolèrent, paniqués.

Je me redressai brusquement et resta figée en direction du bruit. J'entendais les centaures fuirent et crier. Les sombrals apparurent avec leurs ailes de chauve-souris. Ils vinrent se cacher derrière moi, comme si je pouvais les sauver. Je sentais leur peur. J'étais tétanisée.

Que se passait-il pour faire peur à des sombrals ?

De la fumée noire s'échappa de la cime des arbres un peu plus loin dissimulant presque le coucher du soleil.

Le silence se fit. S'en était assourdissant.

Root apparue près de moi, venue de nulle part, baguette en main. Elle se mit devant moi comme pour me défendre.

Je voulais parler mais les mots restèrent coincés en travers de ma gorge.

Après un temps qui me sembla interminable, un homme apparut. Chauve, pieds nus et avec une grande robe de sorcier noir. Il avait des yeux rouge terne avec une pupille de serpent et n'avait pas de nez. Il arborait un large sourire de dément tout en me fixant.

- Donne-moi cette enfant et tu seras sauve. Siffla-t-il.

- Jamais. Répondit Root de son ton froid et sec.

Aussi vite qu'un serpent, l'homme lança un sort de couleur verte qui percuta Root de plein fouet. Elle tomba à mes pieds, inanimée… morte.

Ni une, ni deux, je courus jusqu'à la maison et monta dans ma chambre quatre à quatre. J'y trouvai ma baguette que mon mère m'avait donné à mes 14ans et la pointa vers la porte de ma chambre fermée à clef.

J'essayai de me remémorer les sorts de défense et d'attaque mais tout se mélangeait… Root n'avait pas pu tenir plus d'une seconde face à cet homme… Quelle chance avais-je ?...

_Non, je dois lutter ! _

Soudain, la porte explosa. Les débris de bois volèrent dans toute ma chambre.

- Expulso ! Lançais-je, au hasard.

Le sort jaillit de ma baguette et l'homme percuta le mur du couloir. Il grimaça de colère et se releva. Je relançai le sort mais l'homme avait lancé un bouclier.

- Rends-toi et tu vivras. Dit-il. Je ne te veux aucun mal.

- Pourquoi avoir tué ma gouvernante alors ?

Il s'esclaffa et continua à avancer.

Je devais m'enfuir… Je n'avais aucunes chances face à lui. Puis sans cri et égard, la chambre disparue et je me retrouvai dans une forêt. « Ma » forêt qui se trouvait autour du manoir. J'en reconnaissais les arbres.

Je n'avais aucunes idées de la façon par laquelle j'étais arrivée là mais je préférai courir. Ça faisait une éternité que je courais. J'avais un horrible point de côté et ma gorge était en feu.

Mes pieds nus saignaient et j'étais remplie d'égratignures causées par les branches d'arbres. Je m'effondrai, à bout de souffle. Des larmes de panique et de désespoir coulèrent sans que je ne puisse rien faire pour les arrêter. Je ne savais pas quoi faire…

J'allai m'assoir au pied d'un arbre et mis ma tête entre mes genoux entourant ceux-ci de mes bras.

Alors que je reprenais mon souffle petit-à-petit et que je me retenais de pleurer, j'entendis des bruits de pas qui me firent sursauter. La nuit commençait à tomber et je ne voyais que des ombres.

- Qui est là ? Demanda-t-on, d'une voix grave.

Je me redressai et une dizaine d'hommes de grandes carrures, baguettes en main, approchèrent, aux aguets.

- Qui es-tu ? Demanda un homme qui semblait être le chef.

Il portait des lunettes rondes, des cheveux bruns en bataille grisonnant. Il avait une grande cicatrice qui lui barrait la joue droite. Sa voix était autoritaire ce qui affirmait qu'il était le chef de ce groupe.

- Je m'appelle… Lyana, Lyana Montero. Dis-je, d'une voix tremblante. Un homme nous a attaquées… ma gouvernante et moi-même. Il l'a tuée….

- Root VanHell ? Demanda l'homme en fronçant les sourcils.

J'opinai.

- Tu es la fille de Raphael Montero, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui…Comment…

- Nous sommes là pour te sauver. Tu peux avoir confiance en nous. Je m'appelle Charlus Potter, nous sommes la Brigade d'intervention des Aurors.

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**

_**? Reviews ?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Auteur : **_

Lili-black89

_**Disclaimer :**___

Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

_**Résumé : **_

Je m'appelle Lyana Montero et je suis… un peu spécial. Un jour, mon quotidien va être totalement bouleversé par un certain mage noir que vous connaissez surement. Mais je devrais peut-être lui dire merci ? Merci de m'avoir fait rencontrer ma future famille : les Maraudeurs.

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**

_**Chapitre 2 : La première soirée loin de chez moi….**_

_- Tu es la fille de Raphael Montero, n'est-ce pas ? _

_- Oui…Comment…_

_- Nous sommes là pour te sauver. Tu peux avoir confiance en nous. Je m'appelle Charlus Potter, nous sommes la Brigade d'intervention des Aurors. _

Etrangement, il me donna directement confiance.

- Tu es blessée ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Juste des petites blessures et ecchymoses.

- Y avait-il encore quelqu'un chez toi quand tu t'es enfuie ?

- Non. Mon père était absent pour la journée.

Il acquiesça et se retourna vers les autres. Ils leurs donna des ordres que je ne compris pas.

Il revint vers moi avec un sourire rassurant.

- Je vais t'emmener en lieu sûr. Dit-il en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

Il eut une étincelle et il retira vivement sa main en sursautant.

- Excuse-moi. Dit-il. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

Il reposa sa main sur mon épaule et la forêt disparut en un 'pop'.

On atterrit devant un immense portail en fer forgé avec un 'P' en son centre. Un manoir comparable au mien se trouvait à une 20ène de mètre après un jardin parsemé de buissons en forme de créatures magiques. Des torches encadraient un chemin de gravier nous guidant vers une grande porte en chêne massif.

- Veuillez m'excusez mais pourquoi m'emmener chez vous sans vouloir être indiscrète? Demandais-je, timidement.

- Comment as-tu deviné ?

- Le « P » sur les grilles…

Il acquiesça.

- Au moins, je suis sûr et certain que tu seras en sécurité ici. Dit-il avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

Il me fit passer en première mais lorsque Mr Potter referma la porte derrière lui, de l'eau glacée nous tomba sur la tête, nous trempant jusqu'aux os.

- JAMESSS, SIRIUUUUSSS ! Hurla Mr Potter me faisait sursauter.

On entendit des ricanements provenant du haut de l'escalier central.

Une femme apparue, venant de la pièce de gauche qui semblait être le salon. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux marron. Elle avait un visage jeune avec quelques rides de sourire aux coins des yeux et de la bouche. Elle portait une robe bleu marine et un tablier de cuisine blanc par-dessus.

- Charlus, que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

- Demande à James et Sirius… Grogna-t-il.

Elle ne releva pas et porta son regard sur moi. Son mari le remarqua et me présenta.

- Ah, je te présente Lyana Montero, la fille d'un vieil ami. Elle va rester avec nous quelques jours.

Les deux adultes se lancèrent un regard et elle acquiesça.

- Viens ma chérie, tu es trempée. Tu vas aller prendre un bon bain.

- Excusez-moi de vous importuner, Madame. Dis-je, intimidée par tant de gentillesse.

Je la suivie vers les escaliers.

- Moi, je vais m'occuper des garçons, on fera les présentations après. Dit Charlus Potter en courant dans l'escalier puis prenant le couloir de droite.

- Je m'appelle Doréa Potter. Dit la femme.

J'opinai alors qu'on prenait le couloir de gauche. Elle s'arrêta devant la 3ème porte et me l'ouvrit. C'était la salle de bain. Elle était recouverte de carrelage blanc avec une grande baignoire à patte de lion en son centre.

Elle me demanda de m'assoir sur une des chaises se trouvant près de la porte alors qu'elle allait chercher une petite bassine dans une armoire. Elle l'a rempli d'eau.

- Je vais d'abord soigner ces vilaines coupures. Dit-elle, en s'asseyant sur l'autre chaise.

Elle commença à nettoyer les égratignures de mes bras et de mes pieds.

- Je peux le faire si vous voulez. Dis-je, gênée.

- Laisse, je vais le faire. Mais dis-moi, quel âge as-tu ? Me demanda-t-elle soudainement.

- 15ans, madame.

- Le même âge que mon fils. Dit-elle, en souriant. Peux-tu enlever ton chapeau, s'il te plait ?

Je m'exécutai et elle resta figé une seconde.

- Tu te teins les cheveux ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Non, c'est ma couleur naturelle. Dis-je, gênée.

Elle opina et commença à nettoyer mon visage. Une fois terminée, elle coiffa délicatement mes cheveux.

- Tu as de très beaux cheveux. Dit-elle.

C'était agréable. C'était la première fois qu'on prenait ainsi soin de moi.

- Merci. Dis-je, en rougissant légèrement.

Une fois fini, elle me sourit.

- Prends donc un bon bain. Je vais aller préparer le souper.

Elle fit couler l'eau dans la baignoire et s'en alla après m'avoir mis des vêtements propres pour que je puisse me changer.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je pris un bain chaud. C'était un vrai délice. J'aurais pu y rester des heures et des heures mais l'eau refroidit et madame Potter m'attendait à la cuisine.

Je me séchai les cheveux et mis les vêtements qu'elle m'avait donné. Le pantalon était un peu trop grand mais avec un ourlet ou deux, c'était parfait. C'était un pantalon en lin mauve et un débardeur blanc. Moi qui m'habillais toujours en noir habituellement….

Je m'attachai les cheveux en une tresse lâche et la mit sur mon épaule.

Ensuite, je descendis timidement au rez-de-chaussée. Je passai par le salon mais ne vis personne. J'entendis des voix provenant du fond de la pièce où se trouvait une porte.

J'entrouvris la porte et entra dans la cuisine.

Doréa Potter était en train de parler avec deux garçons qui semblaient avoir mon âge. L'un avait des cheveux bruns en bataille avec des lunettes rondes. Il avait des yeux marron malicieux. L'autre était un peu plus grand, cheveux noirs mi-long et des yeux bleus acier avec la même lueur espiègle que l'autre.

- Ah ! Lyana ! Voici, James, mon fils et Sirius Black, son meilleur ami. Dit-elle, en me montrant le brun puis celui aux yeux bleus. Et je crois qu'ils ont tous les deux quelque chose à te dire.

Elle lança un regard aux garçons qui soupirèrent.

- Pardon pour le seau d'eau. Dirent-ils en chœur.

Je souris, mal à l'aise.

- Ils sont chouettes tes cheveux. Commenta Sirius.

- Merci…

- Ils sont naturels ? Demanda James.

- James ! ça ne te regarde pas ! S'indigna sa mère.

- Ils sont naturels. Dis-je. Ne vous inquiétez pas Madame Potter, ils ne m'importunent pas.

- N'hésite pas à me le dire s'ils t'ennuient. Dit-elle. Je vous ai fais des spaghettis bolognaise, ça vous va ?

On acquiesça tous les trois.

Le repas était succulent. Root n'aimait pas les plats en sauce et avait en horreur tout ce qui était épices. A la pensée de Root, je perdis l'appétit et ne mangea à peine la moitié de mon assiette.

- Est-ce que ça va Lyana ? Demanda Madame Potter.

- Oui, oui. Veuillez m'excusez mais… je n'ai pas trop faim, ce soir. Dis-je.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends. Dit-elle.

- Père ne mange pas avec nous ? Demanda James.

- Non, il avait des papiers à remplir. Il va rentrer tard.

- Mère ? Quand ira-t-on sur le Chemin de Traverse ? Demanda James. On voudrait aller voir quelque chose chez Zonko.

- On pourrait y allé demain. Dit-elle. Est-ce que tu vas bien Sirius ? On ne t'entend pas. Dit-elle, étonnée.

Je tournai mon regard vers le concerné qui me regardait. Il détourna le regard et sourit.

- Oui, oui. Je suis juste un peu dans la lune.

James ricana.

- Il est tard. Tout le monde au lit ! S'exclama Doréa Potter.

Les garçons râlèrent mais quittèrent la pièce.

Quant à moi, je rassemblai les assiettes sous le regard étonné de Madame Potter.

- Je voudrais tant que mon fils fasse comme toi ! Commenta-t-elle avec le sourire. Laisse-moi ça et va te reposer. Tu as subit une horrible épreuve…

- Cela ne me dérange en rien, Madame. C'est la moindre des choses face à votre hospitalité.

- Bien, si tu insistes. Dit-elle.

Nous fîmes la vaisselle et elle me montra ma chambre.

La chambre ressemblait à celle des contes que je lisais quand je m'ennuyais. C'était l'opposée de celle de chez moi qui était plus sobre. Elle ne possédait qu'un lit avec des draps noirs. Les murs gris foncés et des rideaux bordeaux. Je n'avais qu'une armoire et une seule peluche en forme de panthère noire. Celle que ma mère m'avait acheté avant même ma naissance…. Je chassai ces pensées obscures et me concentra sur la chambre que j'allais occuper.

Elle était grande. Le sol était recouvert de moquette bordeaux. Le lit à baldaquins en chêne avait des draps et des rideaux pourpres. Près de la fenêtre se trouvait un petit fauteuil et à l'opposé, se trouvait un bureau classique.

- Nous sommes un peu Gryffondor. Dit Doréa Potter, amusée.

- Gryffondor ? Qu'est-ce ?

- Tu… tu ne connais pas ? Demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

- Non.

- On va remédier à ça dès demain. Dit-elle, résolue.

Elle était choquée, ça se voyait. Mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je devais absolument connaitre ce Gryffondor.

- Nous t'achèterons des affaires et des vêtements demain.

- Vous me gênez…

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi. C'est tout naturel. Je vais te chercher une chemise de nuit.

Je dormis très mal, voir pas du tout. Je me permis même de verser quelques larmes pour Root. Je ne l'aimais pas beaucoup mais je la connaissais depuis très longtemps.

J'espérais que père revienne vite me chercher. Je ne supportais pas le changement….

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Auteur : **_

Lili-black89

_**Disclaimer :**_

Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

_**Résumé : **_

Je m'appelle Lyana Montero et je suis… un peu spécial. Un jour, mon quotidien va être totalement bouleversé par un certain mage noir que vous connaissez surement. Mais je devrais peut-être lui dire merci ? Merci de m'avoir fait rencontrer ma future famille : les Maraudeurs.

_**Note de l'auteur : **_

Chapitre un peu plus long ^^

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**

_**Chapitre 3 : Le Chemin de Traverse. **_

A 5h, je me levai et commença à faire mes exercices comme à mon habitude. Je pris, ensuite, une douche dans la salle de bain en annexe de la chambre. Je m'habillai avec les vêtements de la veille et fit mon lit.

J'ouvris les rideaux en grand et ouvris les fenêtres. Il faisait doux à cette heure mais on sentait dans le fond de l'air qu'il allait faire encore très chaud cet après-midi.

Je descendis ensuite au rez-de-chaussée mais ne vis personne. La maison était silencieuse. J'entrai timidement dans la cuisine et y trouva Madame Potter. Celle-ci était encore en peignoir gris foncée et avait les cheveux en bataille.

- Lyana ? Que fais-tu debout à cette heure ? Il y a un problème ? C'est les garçons qui t'ont ennuyé ? Ils vont voir…

- Non non ! Je vais très bien et les garçons ne m'ont point dérangé. C'est juste dans mes habitudes de me lever tôt.

- Depuis quelle heure es-tu debout ?

- 5h…

Elle me regarda, les yeux écarquillés mais ne fit aucuns commentaires.

- Tu veux quoi pour ton petit-déjeuner ? Demanda-t-elle après s'être reprise. Tu manges quoi habituellement ?

- Du flocon d'avoine mais si vous n'en avez pas, ce n'est pas grave. Je ne suis pas difficile.

- Ca, c'est sûr. Dit-elle, en ricanant avant d'aller dans les armoires.

- J'en ai !

Elle me servit un bol et commença à faire le repas des garçons. Pancakes, toasts, bacon et autres.

Elle me servit un verre de jus d'orange.

Une fois fini, je restai avec elle ne sachant que faire d'autre.

- Tu sais cuisiner ? Demanda-t-elle, en se beurrant un toast.

- Non, ma gouvernante ne savait déjà pas trop cuisiner alors je n'ai jamais pensé et eu l'envie d'apprendre.

- Je vois. Dit-elle, en souriant. Je t'apprendrais si tu veux.

- Merci beaucoup.

- Puis-je te poser des questions sur ta vie ? Juste pour que je puisse savoir comment rendre ta vie plus commode ici.

- Bien évidemment mais vous ne devez pas tout bouleverser pour moi.

- Ne dit pas de bêtises… Alors, tu vis avec ton père, c'est ça ?

- En effet.

- Et ta mère ?

- Elle est morte à ma naissance.

- Je suis désolé.

- Vous ne devez pas. Je ne l'ai jamais connue même si par moment…

Ma voix se brisa, c'était la première fois que j'avouais mon manque d'affection maternel.

- Où vivais-tu ? Demanda Doréa Potter, me ramenant sur terre.

- Dans un manoir un peu semblable au vôtre avec une petite forêt tout autour dans le nord de l'Angleterre.

- Tu vas dans quelle école ?

- Aucunes, je suis éduquer à la maison par mon père.

Elle sembla étonnée.

- Pourquoi ? Es-tu malade ?

- Non, c'est juste que mon père dit que le monde extérieur est trop dangereux pour moi.

Elle sembla pensive.

- Charlus va faire son enquête pour retrouver ton père, d'ailleurs. Dit-elle en se levant.

Elle mit les couverts pour les garçons puis s'arrêta nette.

-Mais alors… Tu n'as jamais côtoyé d'enfants de ton âge ?

- Non, Madame. Je n'étais jamais sortie du domaine jusqu'à hier soir.

Elle ne répondit pas.

- Je vais m'habiller et réveiller les garçons.

Elle me tendit le journal pour m'occuper et s'en alla.

La Gazette du Sorcier, lus-je. Les nouvelles étaient banales mais pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais lu les actualités du jour… C'était passionnant !

Je venais à peine de finir le journal quand Doréa revint dans la cuisine, habillée et coiffée. Elle avait une robe et des chaussures blanches en main.

- C'est une ancienne robe à moi, je voudrais que tu l'as mette, s'il te plait.

- Je ne peux accepter ces vêtements. Ceux-ci me suffisent.

- Non, met cette robe, s'il te plait. J'insiste et je pense que ces sandales sont à ta pointure.

Je montai donc dans la chambre que j'occupais et obéit en mettant la robe. J'étais jolie dedans. Elle était un peu large pour moi mais pas trop. C'était une simple robe avec des fines bretelles en dentelle qui m'arrivait jusqu'aux genoux. C'était la première fois que je mettais une robe…

Je mis les sandales qui étaient en effet à ma pointure. Je tressai mes cheveux et redescendis dans la cuisine.

- Tu es magnifique ! S'exclama Madame Potter en me voyant.

- Merci… Dis-je, rougissant.

- Tu n'as pas croisé les garçons en redescendant ?

- Non.

Elle soupira et sortit de la cuisine.

Elle revint avec les deux garçons 10minutes plus tard.

Ils avaient les cheveux en batailles et l'air grognon.

- Pourquoi se lever aussi tôt ? Grogna Sirius.

- Parce que c'est la fin des vacances et qu'il va y avoir du monde sur le Chemin de Traverse. Vous le savez bien ! Et puis, vous devriez prendre exemple sur Lyana ! Elle se lève tous les jours à 5h !

- QUOI ? S'écrièrent-ils en chœur.

La mère rigola en leurs servants des pancakes.

Je croisai le regard de Sirius qui rougit.

-Bonjour… Dit-il avant de plonger son nez dans son assiette.

James se frotta les yeux et sembla me voir pour la première fois.

- Excuse-moi, je ne t'avais pas vu. Tu as bien dormi ?

- Oui, merci. Mentis-je.

Le petit-déjeuner se déroula dans la bonne humeur. Les garçons discutaient de l'école et de leurs futurs cours. Puis d'un certain Remus qu'ils devaient retrouver sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ils me posèrent des questions sur mon équipe de Quidditch préféré mais j'ignorais ce qu'était le Quidditch… ça les a choqué au plus au point.

Le repas terminé, les garçons montèrent s'habiller et j'aida Doréa à ranger.

Celle-ci me prêta une cape noire avec une capuche.

- Nous ne savons pas qui nous allons rencontrer alors je voudrais que tu mettes la capuche, Lyana. Dit-elle.

- Je comprends. Dis-je, en m'exécutant.

Les garçons redescendirent 30minutes plus tard. Habillés et coiffés.

- Hey, Lyana ? On peut t'appelé Lya ? Demanda James.

- Euh… oui.

- Tu vas aller à Poudlard avec nous à la rentrée ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je … je ne pense pas. Mon père va revenir.

- C'est dommage. Commenta Sirius.

Je souris. Ils m'appréciaient ! Enfin, je crois… A moins que ce soit de l'ironie ?

Je me ressaisis et les suivis à l'extérieur.

Une fois les grilles fermées derrière nous. Madame Potter nous tendit son bras gauche et on transplana.

On atterrit dans une rue commerçante. Il y avait énormément de gens. C'était la première fois que je voyais autant de personnes en même temps. J'eu le souffle coupé et j'eu même un peu peur.

- Ca va, Lyana ? Demanda Madame Potter qui sembla voir mon trouble.

- Je… oui.

Je collai le plus possible les garçons qui semblait savoir où aller jusqu'au moment où quelqu'un me percuta et me fit presque tomber.

Sirius me rattrapa par le bras.

- Ca va ?

- Oui, c'est juste que…

- Tien, Black et Potter !

Un garçon aux longs cheveux blond lui tombant au milieu du dos nous toisait avec mépris avec son regard de glace.

- La ferme, Malefoy. Va faire joujou avec ta moman ! Répliqua Sirius.

- Je t'interdis de parler de ma mère ! Dit le dénommé Malefoy en sortant sa baguette.

Je m'interposai.

- Excusez-moi, c'est de ma faute. Je ne regardais pas où j'allais, veuillez m'excusez. Dis-je, avec un ton que je désirais résolu.

Le garçon ricana et je me tournai vers les deux autres. Madame Potter avait continué son chemin…

- Lya…

- Je ne veux pas voir de bagarre. J'en ai assez vu, hier… S'il vous plait, continuons notre route.

Je n'osais pas les regarder dans les yeux. Je n'aimais pas la violence, elle me tétanisait.

- Vous allez écouter une fille ! Ricana Malefoy.

- Qui a plus de jujote que toi. Répliqua James.

- Ah ! Vous êtes là !

Je me retournai et vis Madame Potter approcher, furieuse.

- Je vous ai demandé de me suivre ! Vous m'avez fait peur !

- Excusez-moi, c'est de ma faute. J'ai trébuché et ils m'ont aidé à me relever. Dis-je.

Malefoy était parti en voyant la mère de James.

- Tu ne devrais pas les défendre, Lyana.

Je ne répondis pas et on continua nos achats.

La matinée fut destinée à acheter les affaires des garçons pour l'école. Les boutiques étaient magnifiques surtout la librairie… Mais je me retins d'allé voir les ouvrages de peur de plus vouloir quitter les rayonnages.

A l'heure du déjeuner, on alla dans une auberge qui s'appelait le Chaudron Baveur. Le barman était plutôt jeune mais savait manier verres et chopes avec dextérité.

Un jeune garçon vint nous retrouver alors qu'on venait de finir de manger. Il avait des cheveux châtain mi-long et quelques cicatrices sur le visage. Il me regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Remus, je te présente Lyana Montero alias Lya. Lya, je te présente Remus Lupin. C'est un ami d'école. Vous devriez vous apprécier, vous qui adorer les choses sérieuses ! Dit James.

- Enchanté. Dis-je, en me levant.

Je lui tendis la main qu'il serrait, toujours troublé. A peine eussè-je touché sa paume que je ressentis une chaleur étrange puis relevant mon regard vers son visage, je sus ce qu'il était. C'était très difficile à décrire. Je n'eu pas peur. C'était comme si je le savais depuis toujours et que ça tombait sous le sens. C'était un lycanthrope.

Ne sachant pas comment le formuler, je préférai me taire et lui souris.

Il se ressaisit et me rendit mon sourire.

- Jolis cheveux. Dit-il.

- Merci.

Décidemment… Ce n'était visiblement pas commun des cheveux fushia…

Les garçons allèrent à la boutique de farces et attrapes alors que je suivais Madame Potter à la boutique de prêt-à-porter. Elle m'acheta des sous-vêtements et des vêtements de tous les jours. Je n'eu rien à faire pratiquement. Elle me demandait si j'aimais de temps en temps mais je préférai la laisser faire, elle semblait avoir la main contrairement à moi. Elle me prit aussi quelques robes et je rougis d'embarras lorsque je vis tout ce qu'elle m'avait acheté.

- Madame Potter, c'est trop… Dis-je, d'une petite voix. Je ne pourrais jamais vous rembourser…

- Tais-toi. Dit-elle, ferme. Ça me fait plaisir.

On sortit de la boutique avec pleins de sacs. Doréa les rétrécit et les mit dans sa poche de cape.

- Allons arracher les garçons à cette satanée boutique. Dit-elle, en me tendant la main.

Je la pris volontiers, ne voulant pas me perdre.

Le magasin ne se trouvait pas loin et on les trouva facilement. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde. Les 3 amis étaient rassemblés devant un rayonnage. Je restai en retrait pendant que la mère de James alla les voir.

La boutique était très colorée comparée à la façade peinte en noir. Les murs peints en rouge et mauve brillaient. Les rayons peint en vert et jaune étaient remplis d'articles en tout genre allant du philtre d'amour au poil à gratté moldu, plume à insulte et potions pour transformer la voix.

- La boutique te plait ?

Je sursautai et vit que Remus m'avait rejoint.

- Elle est sympathique. C'est beau toutes ces couleurs. Dis-je, intimidée.

- Je peux te poser une question ? Demanda-t-il. Tu n'es pas obligé d'y répondre si cela te dérange.

- Je t'écoute.

- Es-tu un hybride ? Je te demande ça pour tes cheveux…

Je restai perplexe. Je n'avais jamais envisagé cette possibilité…

- Je ne voulais pas être méchant, hein ?

- A vrai dire, je ne sais pas. Dis-je. Je ne me suis jamais posé la question et mon père ne l'a jamais évoqué. Je pensais jusqu'à hier que c'était normal…

Il sourit.

- On va devoir faire notre petite enquête ! Dit-il, en souriant. Et crois-moi, si tu es une hybride, on te repoussera pas.

- Je te fais confiance. Si j'en suis bien une, on sera dans le même camp. On pourra se tenir compagnie entre « créature ». Dis-je, en souriant.

Il me regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Comment sais-tu que… James et Sirius te l'ont dis ?

- Pour ta lycanthropie ? Non, je l'ai senti. C'est tout. Dis-je, en haussant les épaules. Ça ne me fait rien, je ne le dirais à personne, ne t'en fais pas. Je sais que la plupart des gens ont des réticences face à ce problème. Bien sûr, il y a des méchants loups et des gentils mais tout comme les êtres humains basiques, si je puis dire. Les hommes peuvent même être beaucoup plus cruels que certaines créatures.

Il me regarda un peu hébété puis sourit.

Les garçons et Madame Potter revinrent vers nous. Les deux premiers avait un sac chacun et souriaient de toutes leurs dents.

- Maman ? Remus peut rester avec nous pour le reste des vacances ? Demanda James.

- Je ne sais pas. Il faut voir avec ton père, Remus.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit d'accord… Répondit celui-ci.

Il avait le regard triste.

- Dommage mais de toute façon la rentrée est dans 4jours !

Je les écoutais avec envie. J'avais également envie d'y allé… Maintenant que je les avais côtoyés, je me sentais… seule. Ils n'étaient pas encore partis que ma bonne humeur était redescendue à son niveau le plus bas...

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Auteur : **_

Lili-black89

_**Disclaimer :**___

Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

_**Résumé : **_

Je m'appelle Lyana Montero et je suis… un peu spécial. Un jour, mon quotidien va être totalement bouleversé par un certain mage noir que vous connaissez surement. Mais je devrais peut-être lui dire merci ? Merci de m'avoir fait rencontrer ma future famille : les Maraudeurs.

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

Coucou Elo-didie ! Je suis trop contente que tu continues à me lire et à me review :D Merci 3

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**

_**Chapitre 4 : Proposition et bois de sorbier.**_

Les choses empirèrent en rentrant au manoir Potter. Charlus était rentré et était assis dans le salon, l'air préoccupé.

- Tu es déjà rentrée ! S'étonna Doréa en souriant.

Mais elle se stoppa en voyant la mine qu'il faisait.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

Il me regarda et au fond de moi, je le savais…

- Lyana, veux-tu bien t'assoir près de moi ? Demanda-t-il.

- Les garçons, allez dans votre chambre. Dit Doréa Potter. Je vais mettre tes affaires dans ta chambre, Lyana.

J'acquiesçai et alla m'assoir en face de Mr Potter.

- Lyana, j'ai fini mon enquête en ce qui concernait ton père. Je suis désolé… mais…

- Il a été assassiné ?

Il me regarda, choqué devant mon air badin.

- Oui… Voldemort voulait des informations mais…

- Qui est Voldemort ? Demandais-je, l'air de rien.

- Un Mage Noir très puissant qui sème la terreur depuis quelques mois. Il veut faire tomber le Ministère et façonné un monde de Sang Pur.

Je digérai l'information.

- Puis-je me retirer dans ma chambre, Monsieur ? Demandais-je.

- Euh… oui.

Je me levai et me dirigea calmement jusqu'à ma chambre.

- Hey, Lya ! Ça va ? Demanda Sirius de l'autre côté du couloir.

J'opinai mollement et entra dans la chambre.

Mes vêtements étaient pliés dans l'armoire et un pyjama était plié sur le lit avec un gros livre posé dessus.

Mais je n'y fis pas attention et me cacha sous l'épaisse couverture après avoir fermé la porte de ma chambre. Je pleura silencieusement toute la nuit.

Un Montero ne montrait pas sa tristesse. On reste digne quoiqu'il arrive. Voilà ce que disait mon père le jour où un ami centaure était mort.

Le lendemain matin, je n'eu pas envie de me lever et je restai au lit. Malgré les coups à la porte, je ne répondis pas.

J'étais dans une sorte de torpeur qui m'empêchait de bouger et de parler. Je regardais le ciel par un petit espace entre les rideaux. Je le voyais s'éclairer puis s'obscurcir. 24h après l'annonce du décès de mon père, on retoqua à ma porte pour la 3ème fois de la journée.

- Salut, Lya. Si tu es en petite tenue, désolé mais on entre quand même. Dit la voix de James.

- On vient t'apporter à manger. Y a des biscuits, du jus de citrouille, de la tarte aux pommes.

- Ta mère s'est vraiment surpassée. Dit Sirius.

Je ne bougeai néanmoins pas.

- Tu as un super grand lit. Commenta Sirius. Tu as de la chance !

- C'est toi qui as voulu dormir dans ma chambre. Répliqua James.

Je sentis un poids dans mon dos, comme si on s'était allongé à côté de moi.

- Fais-moi une place ! S'exclama Sirius.

Ma vue sur la fenêtre disparut pour laisser place à des cheveux noirs.

Les garçons se mirent sous la couverture en ricanant. Je me retrouvai à quelques centimètres du visage de Sirius et mon cœur manqua un battement.

_Pourquoi d'ailleurs ?..._

Il souriait de toutes ses dents.

- On s'inquiétait pour toi. Dit-il.

- On vient pour te faire rire. Dit James dans mon dos.

- Je n'ai pas envie de rire. Répliquais-je, d'une voix rauque.

- Avec nous, c'est impossible. Répliqua Sirius, arquant les sourcils.

- Essayons le moyen le plus basique. Dit James.

Je sentis ses mains sur mes côtes et il commença à me chatouiller. Je me trémoussai pour m'échapper des chatouilles mais Sirius s'y mit également. Et pour la première fois depuis… toujours, je ria.

- Arrêtez ! Dis-je, les larmes aux yeux.

- James ! Mission réussite ! S'exclama Sirius.

- ça va mieux ? Demandèrent-ils en chœur.

C'était comique.

- Oui, merci. Dis-je, en m'asseyant contre la tête du lit.

Ils vinrent s'assoir devant moi, en tailleur le plat qu'ils avaient apportés au centre.

Les garçons me regardaient grignoter avec envie.

- Servez-vous, je ne vais pas tout manger de toute façon. Dis-je.

Ils ne se firent pas prier et dévorèrent le plateau.

- Tu viens dîner avec nous ce soir ? Demanda James. Père voulait te parler.

- Oui. Je crois que je me suis suffisamment apitoyée sur mon sort. Dis-je.

Les garçons me laissèrent et je pris une douche rapide.

Je m'habillai d'un jeans noir et d'un pull gris foncé à col en V.

Une fois prête, je descendis et trouva tout le monde dans la salle à manger.

- Ah ! Lyana ! Tu arrives juste à temps. S'exclama Madame Potter.

Charlus me lança un regard compatissant.

- Monsieur et Madame Potter, je voudrais tout d'abord m'excuser pour mon comportement inapproprié et discourtois. Dis-je, en baissant le regard.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'était inapproprié. Répliqua Mr Potter, dur. Je t'interdis de t'excuser parce que tu étais triste. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas à nous demander.

- Merci beaucoup. Dis-je, d'une petite voix.

J'allai m'assoir en face des garçons, à côté de Doréa.

Je mangeai sans entrain. Non pas que la nourriture était mauvaise tout au contraire mais l'envie n'était pas trop présente.

Une fois le désert terminé- de la tarte tatin - Charlus croisa ses mains devant lui en me fixant.

- Lyana, je voudrais te parler de quelque chose. Dit-il. Bien sûr tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter, c'est juste une proposition.

Il lança un regard à sa femme et revint vers moi, souriant.

- Nous voudrions que tu restes avec nous. Je veux dire vivre avec nous. Tu garderais ton nom si tu le souhaites.

- Mais si tu refuses le Ministère te trouvera surement une très bonne famille. Dit Doréa, sans conviction.

Tous me regardèrent en attente de ma réponse.

- Vous… vous voulez … m'adopter ? Demandais-je, d'une petite voix.

Je sentais les larmes monter mais je les retins.

- Oui. Bien sûr la procédure dure un certain temps mais tu resterais avec nous jusqu'à la fin. Expliqua Charlus.

- Allez, dis oui ! S'exclama James, souriant.

- Ca me ferait terriblement plaisir. Dis-je. Mais je ne voudrais pas déranger…

Doréa se tourna vivement vers moi et me prit dans ses bras alors que quelques larmes coulaient le long de mes joues.

Doréa se recula et s'essuya les joues. Je fis de même et Mr Potter vint également me prendre dans ses bras mais plus brièvement.

Il retourna à sa place en souriant alors les garçons vint me prendre tous les deux dans leurs bras en rigolant.

- Un autre point à aborder. Dit Charlus, faisant arrêter les garçons. La rentrée est dans deux jours. Je sais que tu as toujours étudié à domicile mais nous te proposons d'allé à Poudlard afin d'étudier la magie. Tu serais avec les garçons.

- Poudlard ? L'école de sorcier d'Ecosse ? Demandais-je.

- Oui.

Je regardai les garçons avec envie.

- Oui, ça me plairait beaucoup. Dis-je, avec un faible sourire.

- Très bien. Je vais demander à Albus de passer demain. Il déterminera en quelle année tu pourras aller.

- Mais elle a notre âge, elle doit allé en 5ème avec nous ! Protesta James.

- Ca dépend. Lyana n'a jamais eu d'évaluation officielle.

- Même si nous ne sommes pas dans la même année, nous serons dans la même école. Dis-je.

- Mouais… Grognèrent-ils.

Le lendemain matin, Doréa me prêta un livre pour m'occuper. C'était L'histoire de Poudlard. Un épais volume retraça l'histoire de l'école de sa création à nos jours.

Il pleuvait abondamment et les garçons faisaient leurs devoirs de vacances dans le salon.

J'étais assise dans un des fauteuils en cuir et lisait. Par moment, je m'arrêtais pour les écouter râler et ça me faisait rire.

- C'était en quelle année encore la Révolte des gobelins ? Demanda Sirius.

- 18ème siècle. Dis-je, en tournant une page.

- Merci.

- C'est quoi les propriétés de la mandragore ? Demanda James.

- Ché' pu… Répondit Sirius.

- On utilise le jus de mandragore pour la plupart des antidotes, dont celui contre la Pétrification. Le filtre de mandragore permet de ramener les personnes qui ont été métamorphosées ou ensorcelées à leur état d'origine. Dis-je. On l'utilise la fleur pour les potions médicinales comme les antidouleurs. A forte dose, elle peut être mortelle. La racine peut provoquer des hallucinations négatives. Et les baies peuvent être utilisées comme potions de sommeil, d'invisibilité, de désir et philtre d'amour.

- Merci.

- Quel est la formule pour faire apparaitre un patronus ?

- Expecto patronum.

- D'attraction ?

- Accio + le nom de l'objet.

Je répondis à toute sorte de question distraitement pendant deux minutes sans me rendre compte que ce n'était plus les garçons qui me les posaient.

- Bien, je pense que vous pouvez facilement entrer en 5ème année.

Je relevai la tête, interloquée.

Un homme avec une très longue barbe blanche, des lunettes en demi-lune et une robe de sorcier grise étoilée me regardait, amusé.

Je me levai, intrigué.

Les garçons s'étaient levés depuis un certain temps et semblaient eux-aussi amusés.

Doréa se trouvait aux côtés de l'homme et sourit.

- Lyana, je te présente Albus Dumbledore. Il est le directeur de Poudlard.

- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Monsieur. Dis-je, en m'inclinant légèrement.

- Lyana ? Prénom peu commun mais très joli. Commenta-t-il.

Je souris, gênée.

- As- tu déjà pratiqué la magie, Lyana ? Demanda-t-il.

- Une fois… Dis-je, refroidie. Mais ce n'était pas très concluant…

Je lui expliquai et il devint sérieux.

- Personne n'a jamais battu Voldemort alors il est normal qu'une enfant comme toi n'ai pu rien faire. Je suis toutefois impressionné que tu sois encore vivante pour me le raconter.

- Je pense avoir transplané par inadvertance. Dis-je.

- La Magie peut être agréablement imprévisible parfois. Dit-il.

Il me donna une lettre avec la liste du matériel nécessaire pour mon année et s'en alla.

A l'heure du déjeuner, j'avais fini le livre et le rendis à Doréa.

- Merci Madame Potter, ce livre m'a beaucoup aidé et appris. Dis-je, en lui tendant.

- Tu as déjà fini ? Demanda-t-elle, choquée.

- Je lis vite. Dis-je, gênée.

- Si tu souhaites lire, tu peux toujours allé dans la bibliothèque. C'est la pièce juste après ta chambre.

- D'accord, merci beaucoup.

L'après-midi, j'allai avec Doréa sur le Chemin de Traverse. Les garçons étaient restés au manoir pour finir leurs devoirs sous la surveillance de Mr Potter.

Il y avait moins de monde sur la rue commerçante. Surement dut au temps pluvieux.

On acheta mes fournitures et on finit par aller chez Ollivander, le marchant de baguette. Doréa voulait qu'il examine la baguette que j'avais.

La boutique était un petit peu miteuse et poussiéreuse.

Un homme était derrière le comptoir. Il avait des cheveux mi-longs blancs en bataille, de grands yeux bleus presque blanc exorbités.

- Doréa Potter ! Bien le bonjour Madame. Comment allez-vous ? Demanda-t-il.

- Très bien et vous-même ?

- Il le faut bien en ces temps difficile !

- Je suis bien d'accord avec vous. Dit-elle. Je voudrais que vous examiniez une baguette. Nous ne sommes pas sûrs qu'elle convienne à mademoiselle.

Je sortis ma baguette et la confia au vendeur. Celui-ci l'examina sous toutes les coutures.

- Bois d'houx, ventricule de dragon, 30cm, rigide. Je l'ai vendu à un homme qui s'appelait Montero me semble-t-il mais il y a une 30ène d'année.

_C'était donc l'ancienne baguette de mon père. _

- Est-ce que vous pourriez déterminer si elle lui convient ?

- Bien sûr. Dit-il, en sortant deux mètres ruban.

Au bout de 5minutes, le vendeur n'était pas content.

- Ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'il lui faut !

Il me fit essayé la baguette et râla encore plus car j'avais brisé un verre se trouvant sur le comptoir.

Il me fit tester des dizaines de baguettes.

A la 45ème, il soupira et me fixa quelques secondes.

Il revint avec une seule baguette en bois clair.

Je fis le même geste qu'avec les autres baguettes mais rien n'explosa cette fois-ci. Des étincelles roses et doré en sortirent et m'entourèrent avant de se transformer en fleurs qui tombèrent autour de moi.

Les deux adultes en restèrent muet quelques secondes.

- Je pense que c'est la bonne, n'est-ce pas ? Demandais-je, timidement.

- Bois de sorbier, crin de licorne, 27cm, flexible. Il est très rare qu'une baguette en bois de sorbier trouve acquéreur. J'étais prêt à m'en débarrasser. Dit le vendeur, amusé.

- Pourquoi ? Demandais-je.

- La personne doit avoir un lien spécial avec la nature et les animaux.

Il emballa la baguette dans du papier kraft et on s'en alla.

- Cet homme est étrange. Dis-je.

- Il a toujours été un peu fou. Acquiesça Doréa, amusée.

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Auteur : **_

Lili-black89

_**Disclaimer :**___

Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

_**Résumé : **_

Je m'appelle Lyana Montero et je suis… un peu spécial. Un jour, mon quotidien va être totalement bouleversé par un certain mage noir que vous connaissez surement. Mais je devrais peut-être lui dire merci ? Merci de m'avoir fait rencontrer ma future famille : les Maraudeurs.

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**

_**Chapitre 5 : Poudlard Express et répartition. **_

Les deux jours passèrent très vite et le jour de la rentrée arriva.

Une valise en main chacun, Charlus et Doréa nous firent transplaner. On atterrit dans une petite ruelle et on marcha jusqu'à la gare de King Cross.

Il y avait tant de monde que je ne pus malheureusement pas observer attentivement chaque détail de ce merveilleux endroit avec ces locomotives que je n'avais vu qu'en livre.

Soudain, Charlus, James et Sirius foncèrent dans le mur entre les voies 9 et 10 et disparurent alors que Doréa m'avait retenue.

- La voie 9 ¾ est cachée aux moldus. Expliqua-t-elle.

Je respirai un bon coup et suivi Doréa. J'attendis l'impact mais il ne vint pas. Je découvris à la place une magnifique locomotive à vapeur rouge. Je retirai légèrement ma capuche pour mieux voir.

- Voici le Poudlard Express. Dit Doréa.

- Il est magnifique. Dis-je.

- Lyana avant de partir, je voudrais que tu me promettes une chose. Dit Doréa.

- Je vous écoute.

- Tutoie-moi, s'il te plait. Mais ce n'est pas ça. Je voudrais qu'au moindre problème, tu ailles voir les garçons ou un professeur. Les garçons sont farceurs mais ils ont un bon fond et ils sauront quoi faire si tu as un problème.

- D'accord.

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue et on rejoignit les autres.

- Pas trop de retenues cette année. Compris ? Dit Charlus.

- Oui. Répondit en chœur les garçons.

Les garçons entrèrent dans le train alors que Charlus m'attira à lui pour une brève étreinte. J'en fus émue mais ne le montra pas mais mes joues durent me trahir.

J'allai confier ma valise au bagagiste et monta dans le train.

J'avais perdu la trace de James et Sirius. Et c'est un peu paniquée que je parcourus le couloir. Je trouvai un compartiment vide et décida de m'y installé. Les garçons devaient être avec leurs amis. Je n'allais pas les déranger.

Je pris mon livre dans mon sac, le manuel de métamorphose de cette année, enleva ma capuche et commença à lire. Le train démarra et des cris et des rires retentirent dans le couloir.

Je n'y fis pas attention et continua ma lecture.

1h plus tard environ, 3 garçons entrèrent dans mon compartiment. Un des 3 était le dénommé Malefoy.

- Tu es la fille qui était avec Potter et Blacky sur le Chemin de Traverse, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il.

- Euh… oui, en effet. Dis-je, mal à l'aise.

Les deux autres ricanèrent et fermèrent la porte derrière eux.

Malefoy vint s'assoir à côté de moi et sortit sa baguette qu'il me mit sous la gorge. Je déglutis difficilement.

- Que me voulez-vous ? Demandais-je.

- M'amuser. Souffla-t-il dans mon oreille. Tu es bien jolie malgré tes cheveux…

Il se tourna vers les deux autres. Ceux-ci sortirent et je vis leurs ombres devant la porte.

Il posa son autre main sur mon genou nu. Il joua avec le bord de ma jupe blanche avec le même sourire mauvais. Je me pétrifiai.

- Laissez-moi. Soufflais-je.

Il commença à monter sa main sur ma cuisse quand une explosion venant du couloir le fit sursauter. La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à la volée laissant apparaitre Sirius, James et Remus.

- ENLEVE TES SALES PATTES, LUCIUS ! Hurla Sirius.

Le concerné se leva avec un sourire amusé.

- A bientôt, ma chère. Dit Lucius avant de sortir.

James dut retenir Sirius pour qu'il ne lui saute pas dessus.

J'étais encore tétanisée quand Remus me tendit sa main.

- Bonjour Lya. Dit-il. Et si tu venais avec nous ?

J'opinai faiblement.

Leur compartiment se trouvait deux mètres plus loin. Un autre garçon était assis en train de manger une boite de bonbon de toutes les couleurs.

- Lya, je te présente Peter Pettigrow. Pet', voici Lyana Montero.

- Alut' Chouette tes cheveux. Commenta-t-il, la bouche pleine.

Remus me fit assoir à côté de la fenêtre. Remus à côté de moi et Sirius en face.

- Tu es toute blanche. Ça va ? Demanda James.

J'acquiesçai.

- Comment… comment avez-vous su ?... Demandais-je, d'une petite voix.

- Ben, à vrai dire, c'est Remus qui s'est levé d'un bond et on l'a suivi. Expliqua Sirius.

- La pleine lune était avant-hier. Expliqua Remus.

Je lui souris faiblement.

Remus se pencha vers moi et me souffla à l'oreille.

- J'ai préféré ne rien leur dire pour pas qu'ils s'énervent trop. Ils sont très protecteurs.

- Hey qu'est-ce que vous dites sur nous ? Demanda James.

- Que vous êtes des idiots. Répliqua Remus.

Ils firent les offensés.

- Tu dois te méfier des Serpentard, Lya. Ils sont cruels et méchants. Dit Sirius.

- Je l'ai remarqué… Dis-je, nerveuse.

Alors que les garçons discutaient de chose et d'autres. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de tirer sur ma jupe pour cacher mes genoux. Remus le remarqua et me réconforta en me tapotant la main.

- Vous nous cachez un truc vous deux. Dit Sirius qui avait vu la scène.

- Tu te fais des films, Sirius. Répliqua Remus. Je sens que Lya est stressée ce qui est normal, non ?

- Désolé. Dis-je.

- Malefoy ne t'a rien fait, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda James, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ca va, je vous assure. Dis-je.

Ils n'insistèrent pas et continuèrent leurs conversations.

Une jeune fille fit une apparition alors que la nuit commençait à tomber. Elle était grande et avait de longs cheveux roux et des yeux vert émeraude.

- Ah ! Vous êtes là !

- Salut, Lily jolie ! S'exclama James, en se levant d'un bond. Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

- C'est quoi cette histoire d'explosion ?

- Crabbe et Goyle nous empêchaient d'entrer dans un compartiment où se trouvait notre amie Lya qui se faisait menacer par Malefoy. Expliqua Remus, calmement.

Elle sembla le croire.

- Je vois. Tu dois être la nouvelle qui entre en 5ème année ? Lyana Montero ?

J'acquiesçai.

- Je m'appelle Lily Evans, je suis la préfète de Gryffondor. J'espère que tu iras dans notre maison mais essai d'éviter ce groupe…

Cette remarque me refroidit.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Ils m'ont secourut alors que personne n'était pas là pour moi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne devrais pas les fréquenter. Dis-je, froide.

- Si tu ne veux pas faire perdre de points à ta maison ou avoir des retenues, tu devrais suivre mon conseil. Dit-elle.

- Je suis assez grande pour choisir. Dis-je. Et je préfère rester en leur compagnie.

Les garçons restèrent silencieux et nous regardait une à une.

- Bien.

Lily s'en alla sans rien ajouter.

- Lily… Souffla James, abasourdie.

- Toi, je t'aime bien. Rigola Sirius. Tu es la seule à avoir rabattue le caquet d'Evans depuis 5ans sans tenir compte des profs bien sûr.

Il m'embrassa sur le front et je rougis instantanément.

Je me sentais mieux mais lorsqu'on arriva à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, mon angoisse revint. J'avais peur d'être envoyé à Serpentard…

- Lya, tu dois aller avec Hagrid. Tu verras il est très gentil malgré les apparences. M'expliqua Remus, en me montrant un homme de… grande taille.

Les garçons me tapèrent affectueusement l'épaule avant de se diriger dans l'autre sens.

Je me faufilai dans la foule des premières années et réussit à atteindre le dénommé Hagrid.

- Bonjour, Monsieur Hagrid. Dis-je, un peu intimidée.

Il sursauta et baissa son regard vers moi.

Il avait une énorme barbe hirsute noir et de petits yeux tels deux scarabées.

- Ah ! Tu dois être Lyana Montero. C'est bien ça ? Demanda-t-il.

- Vous m'avez reconnu avec les cheveux, je suppose ?

- Tu m'as reconnu par ma taille ? Dit-il, en rigolant. Le directeur veut que tu fasses le trajet avec les premières années. Reprit-il. Je sais que ce n'est pas comique d'être avec des plus jeunes mais tu verras, la vue est magnifique.

Je lui souris et le suivis.

Il nous conduisit dans un petit chemin en terre au milieu de la forêt. Après 5minutes de marche, on atteignit la rive d'un immense lac où se trouvaient des dizaines de barques. J'en partageai volontiers une avec Hagrid.

J'eu le souffle coupé. La vue était… magique ! Le château s'élevait dans l'obscurité. Des milliers de chandelles éclairaient l'intérieur du château et faisait un effet miroir avec le Lac Noir.

- Voici ta nouvelle maison. Dit-il.

J'acquiesçai, émue.

Les barques nous conduisirent dans une petite grotte où se trouvait un escalier en pierre menant à une lourde porte en chêne. Hagrid nous l'ouvrit et nous laissa entrer. Une femme se trouvait un peu plus loin. Elle était belle malgré son visage strict. Elle avait des cheveux bruns tirés en un chignon très serré et elle portait des lunettes rectangulaires. Ses lèvres pincées montraient qu'elle ne souriait pas souvent. Elle porta vaguement son regard sur moi.

- Bienvenue à Poudlard. Vous allez maintenant assisté à la répartition afin de vous répartir dans les différentes maisons. Suivez-moi.

Les immenses portes de plusieurs mètres de haut qui se trouvaient derrière elle s'ouvrirent d'elle-même.

La salle que je devinais être la Grande Salle était illuminée par des centaines de bougies en lévitation. Quatre tables étaient dressées dans la longueur, un blason différent au-dessus de chacune. Au bout se trouvait une table en horizontal sur une estrade où se trouvait les professeurs et le directeur.

Juste devant se trouvait un trépied où était posé un vieux chapeau de sorcier.

Je croisai vaguement les garçons à la table des Gryffondor. Ils me saluèrent bruyamment sous les regards intrigués de leurs camarades.

- Bien, je vais vous appelé un à un et je mettrais le Choixpeau sur votre tête pour que vous puissiez être réparti dans votre maison.

Les noms défilèrent et les premières années furent répartis. Je fus étonné en voyant que c'était le chapeau qui criait le nom de la maison.

- Lyana Montero. Proclama la femme.

Je me repris et me mis un masque de neutralité.

J'entendis les hurlements des garçons derrière moi alors que je me dirigeais vers le trépied. Des murmures venant des autres élèves s'élevèrent alors que je me tournais vers eux.

- Ayez un peu de respect, s'il vous plait. Intervint le directeur.

Le Choixpeau fut mit sur ma tête et une voix murmura dans ma tête…

_- Lyana Montero… Mélange très peu commun mais cela me regarde en rien… voyons voir un peu… Où vais-je bien te mettre …. Tu es extrêmement brillante et travailleuse mais je vois également énormément de courage et de loyauté…. Hum… Serdaigle pourrait t'apporter beaucoup …. Oui…. mais… je crois que ça sera mieux…_ Gryffondor !

Le nom de la maison fut prononcé à haute voix et la table des lions hurlèrent de joie.

Je soupirai de soulagement et me leva. Le professeur reprit le chapeau avec un vague sourire.

James et Sirius étaient debout sur le banc et sifflaient. Remus essayaient de les faire redescendre sous les rires de toute l'assemblée.

- Veuillez vous assoir Messieurs. S'exclama la femme.

- Oui professeur McGonagall. Répondirent les garçons en s'exécutant.

Ils me firent une place à côté d'eux.

- Je savais que tu n'irais pas à Serdaigle ! S'exclama Sirius en tendant sa main vers James.

Celui-ci mit deux galions dans la main de son ami en râlant.

- Il a fortement songé à m'envoyer à Serdaigle. Dis-je.

Je portai mon regard sur la table. Beaucoup me regardaient bizarrement.

- Ai-je quelque chose sur le nez ? Demandais-je, gênée.

Remus me regarda.

- Non, ça doit être tes cheveux qui les surprennent. Expliqua-t-il, en tournant son regard vers la table des professeurs.

La répartition se termina et le directeur se leva.

- Bonsoir jeunes gens, j'espère que la répartition n'aura pas été trop longue pour vos estomacs. Vous allez bientôt profiter de notre merveilleux festin mais avant toute chose je voudrais vous présenter votre nouveau professeur, Mr Gallaway qui enseignera la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Souhaitons-lui bonne chance.

Le professeur concerné se leva et nous salua timidement. Il était très grand avec des cheveux blancs comme neige coupé très court. Ses yeux noirs avaient quelque chose qui me dérangeaient. Il semblait être musclé et son visage faisait penser à celui d'un guerrier, dur et froid.

- Il a l'air cool. Commenta Peter.

- Je me demande comment il va finir celui-là… Dit Sirius, pensif.

- Mort ou viré ? Dit Sirius.

- Fou ou démissionnaire ? Dit James.

- Tel est la question. Termina Remus.

Je les regardai, amusée.

- Je vous rappelle également que la Forêt est, comme le dit son nom, Interdite. N'est-ce pas ? Dit Dumbledore en regardant dans notre direction.

- Elle est si attirante, Monsieur le Directeur ! S'exclama Sirius, en écartant les bras.

La salle rigola alors que le directeur semblait partagé.

- Je crois que le plus gros a été dit alors je pense pouvoir vous souhaitez un BON APPETIT !

Des centaines de plats apparurent sur les tables. Tous semblaient succulents.

Je regardai étonnée et amusée, les garçons se ruer sur les différents plats.

- Tu veux du poulet, Lya ? Demanda Remus.

- Volontiers. Dis-je, en me ressaisissant.

- Habitue-toi vite car c'est tous les jours comme ça. Dit-il en montrant ses amis.

- Lyana ?

Je me retournai et vit Lily Evans qui me regardait bizarrement.

- Lily ! S'exclama James. Tu es très jolie aujourd'hui.

Elle ne lui prêta pas un regard.

_Le pauvre…_

- Oui ?

- Je voudrais te souhaiter la bienvenue dans notre maison. Dit-elle. Et je voudrais m'excuser pour le comportement que j'ai eu dans le train. Ce n'est pas mes affaires.

- Je confirme tes dires et je te pardonne volontiers. Dis-je. Ma réaction était également disproportionnée, je m'en excuse également.

Lily sourit et retourna s'assoir un peu plus loin.

James la regardait toujours, refroidi.

- _L'homme supérieur est celui qui reste toujours fidèle à l'espérance ; ne point persévérer est d'un lâche._ Dis-je, en me servant de la salade. Euripide.

Ils me regardèrent bêtement.

- Serdaigle t'aurait plus… Commenta Peter.

- Excusez-moi. Dis-je. Je disais juste … comme ça.

- Excuse-les, Lya. Ils n'ont pas l'habitude d'entendre des citations. Ce sont des vrais Gryffondors. Rigola Remus.

Je souris faiblement.

_Etais-je vraiment à ma place dans cette maison ?..._

Je ne mangeai pas beaucoup. J'étais trop dans mes pensées.

Le repas terminé, les garçons se levèrent et je les suivis.

- Lya ! Tu dois venir avec moi, je vais te montrer le chemin ! S'exclama Lily.

On me prit la main et je fus parcourue d'une décharge électrique. Je la lâchai et me tourna vers la personne. C'était Sirius, lui aussi se frottait la main.

- Tu es plutôt foudroyante ! Rigola-t-il.

Il me reprit la main et m'emmena avec lui. On rejoignit les autres dans le hall sous les cris de Lily.

- Déjà que tu as dut venir avec les premières années, on ne va pas te laisser avec elle. Expliqua Sirius.

Ils me conduisirent dans un dédalle d'escaliers et de passages secrets pour atterrir devant un portrait d'une femme bien portante avec une robe rose bonbon.

- Mot de passe ? Demanda la femme.

- Major Fortuna. Répondit Remus.

- Bienvenue chez toi, Lya ! S'exclama Sirius. Nous sommes les premiers en plus.

Celui-ci tenait toujours ma main et sembla s'en rendre compte que maintenant. Il me lâcha et rigola, gêné.

- C'est la salle commune. Expliqua Remus. Et là-bas, au fond, ce sont les dortoirs. Ceux des filles sont à gauche et les garçons, à droite.

Je l'écoutai tout en admirant la pièce recouverte de tapisserie rouge et or. Des fauteuils en cuir noir et usés étaient parsemés dans la pièce et devant une immense cheminée noircie. Des petites tables se trouvaient au fond pour ceux qui voulaient faire leurs devoirs.

- J'adore… Soufflais-je. C'est magnifique !

- On va aller se coucher, nous. Dit James. On ne peut pas t'accompagner jusqu'à ton dortoir. Les escaliers des filles sont ensorcelés.

- D'accord. Dormez bien. Dis-je.

Ils me saluèrent et montèrent les escaliers de droite alors que j'allais à gauche.

Je trouvai l'écriteau avec écrit « 5ème année » et entra.

La pièce était circulaire. Les murs étaient en pierre brute ainsi que le sol. 5 lits à baldaquin étaient disposés vers la droite en forme de demi-lune. De l'autre côté, se trouvait des armoires pour chaque élèves. Et tout au fond, se trouvait la salle de bain.

Je repérai ma valise sur le premier lit et alla m'assoir.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Lily entra accompagnée de 2 autres filles.

- Ah ! Tu es là ! S'exclama Lily. On pensait que les Maraudeurs t'avaient emmené je ne sais où !

- Les Maraudeurs ? Demandais-je, intriguée.

- James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. Dit une fille aux cheveux noirs coupé court. Salut, je m'appelle Alice Summers.

- Enchantée. Dis-je.

- Tu vas arrêtez avec eux, Lily ? Tu es fatigante à la fin. Ils ne sont pas si mauvais que ça ! Ajouta une fille aux cheveux blonds. Moi, c'est Célia Watt.

Alice avait un visage rond et des cheveux noirs très courts. Ses yeux bleus éclairaient son visage et on voyait que c'était une bonne vivante.

Célia, elle, avait de longs cheveux blond bouclés et d'un teint très pâle. Ses yeux noirs montraient tout le contraire qu'Alice. Elle semblait triste et vide.

- D'ailleurs, tu sembles bien les connaitre. Commenta Lily. Tu viens d'arriver pourtant.

- Je connais Sirius, James et Remus depuis 2semaines… Dis-je.

- Comment ça ? Tu as été chez eux ? Raconte ! S'exclama Alice.

- Je voudrais garder ma vie privé pour moi, si ça ne vous dérange pas. Dis-je.

Elle se refroidit directement.

Je n'avais pas encore le courage de parler de la mort de mon père…

Je finis de ranger mes affaires et alla prendre une douche pendant que les autres filles rangeaient les leurs.

Je revins en pyjama et alla m'assoir sur mon lit, tout en m'essuyant les cheveux.

- Dis-moi, c'est ta couleur naturelle ? Demanda Célia.

- Oui. Dis-je.

- Comment ça se fait que tu es les cheveux violets ? Demanda Alice. C'est rare non ?

Elle se tourna vers Lily qui semblait pensive.

- Je ne sais pas moi-même. Mon père ne me l'a jamais dit.

- On va trouver ! On est les meilleures dans ce domaine. Dit Alice, déterminée.

- Je ne préfère pas. Je suis bien telle que je suis. Dis-je, un peu plus ferme. Excusez-moi mais je vais me coucher à présent. Ajoutais-je, en fermant les rideaux de mon lit.

Je m'endormis quasiment instantanément…

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Auteur : **_

Lili-black89

_**Disclaimer :**___

Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

_**Résumé : **_

Je m'appelle Lyana Montero et je suis… un peu spécial. Un jour, mon quotidien va être totalement bouleversé par un certain mage noir que vous connaissez surement. Mais je devrais peut-être lui dire merci ? Merci de m'avoir fait rencontrer ma future famille : les Maraudeurs.

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**

_**Chapitre 6 : Monsieur Rusard. **_

Lorsque je me réveillai, un doux courait d'air avait envahi le dortoir.

J'entrouvris les rideaux et pris mon réveil, encore un peu endormie. Il était 5h du matin. Décidemment, mon corps était programmé pour s'activer à cette heure précise.

Je m'étirai et me leva silencieusement. Je pris un pantalon gris et un t-shirt blanc dans ma valise, m'habilla et sortit du dortoir.

Je pris le même chemin que la veille au soir avec les garçons et retrouva le hall. Les Grandes Portes étaient grandes ouvertes et on voyait l'aurore au loin colorant le fond du ciel en rose et orange.

J'allai m'installer sur la pelouse encore humide par la rosée du matin et commença mes exercices de yoga.

Le ciel commençait à être plus clair quand je fus arrêté par un cri dans mon dos. Sursautant, je me retournai et vit un homme qui semblait être d'un certain âge. Il était sale sur lui et ses cheveux brun grisonnant coiffé en arrière lui collaient à la tête. Une vieille chatte aux yeux rouge flamboyant le suivait.

- Que faites-vous ici à cette heure ? Cria-t-il.

- Bonjour. Dis-je. Je faisais mes exercices de yoga. Est-ce interdit ?

- De quoi ? Demanda-t-il, en grognant.

- De yoga. C'est…

- Oui, oui ! Je sais ! S'exclama-t-il, furieux.

_Mais j'avais de gros doutes…_

- Puis-je continuer ?

- Non, venez avec moi. On va voir votre directeur de maison ! Dit-il avec un sourire mauvais.

Etonnée, je le suivis néanmoins.

Il m'entraina à travers les couloirs et les escaliers et s'arrêta devant une porte à laquelle il toqua deux coups. La porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même pour faire apparaitre une salle de classe. Le professeur McGonagall se trouvait au bureau du professeur.

Elle leva un regard intriguée lorsque nous entrâmes.

- Mr Rusard, puis-je savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-elle, sévère.

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger aussi tôt, professeur. Mais cette jeune fille était en dehors de son dortoir. Dans le parc, plus précisément.

Le professeur arqua les sourcils.

- Et puis-je savoir ce que vous faisiez dans le parc aussi tôt ? Me demanda le professeur McGonagall.

- Je faisais mon yoga. J'ignorais qu'il était interdit de pratiqué des exercices physique dans le parc. Veillez m'excuser. C'est juste que je ne voulais pas risquer de réveiller les autres filles de mon dortoir.

- Il n'est, en effet, pas interdit de pratiquer des exercices physique du moment qu'il soit passé 6h du matin par mesure de sécurité.

- Je dois avouer que j'étais dans le parc vers 5h20 mais je ferais très attention dorénavant.

- Vous m'avez l'air d'une élève atypique, Miss Montero. Commenta le professeur. Vous pouvez vous en allez, Mr Rusard. Ajouta-t-elle.

L'homme grogna et s'en alla.

- Je le prends pour un compliment, professeur. Dis-je, en souriant. Puis-je retourner à mon dortoir pour me préparer ?

- Bien sûr, allez-y. Dit-elle. Oh, attendez. Quelles options voulez-vous prendre ?

- Quelles options y-a-t-il ?

- Divination, soins aux créatures magique, étude des moldus, arithmétique et runes. Dit-elle. Vous devez en choisir 2.

- Soins aux créatures magique et… arithmétique pourrait être intéressant. Dis-je.

- Bien, voici votre emploi du temps. Dit-elle en me tendant un morceau de parchemin. Vous commencez à 10h. Et une dernière chose, le directeur m'a informé que vous n'aviez jamais pratiqué de magie.

- En effet. Dis-je, un peu honteuse.

- Durant une semaine ou deux, je vous propose de nous voir pour vous exercer. Avec des sorts simples bien sûr, le temps que vous vous mettiez dans le bain.

- J'en serais ravie, professeur mais je ne voudrais pas vous dérangez.

- C'est l'année des BUSES. Vous devrez beaucoup travailler pour les réussir. Mais nous parlerons de tout cela plus tard, allez donc vous changer.

Je retrouvai facilement le chemin pour rejoindre le dortoir et je croisai quelques élèves qui me regardèrent, étonnés. Beaucoup murmuraient entre eux à mon approche mais je n'y prêtai pas attention.

La salle commune était encore calme lorsque j'entrai. Seuls 5 ou 6 élèves discutaient dans les canapés.

Je montai dans mon dortoir et vit que les filles commençaient à se réveiller. Seule Lily s'habillait.

- Lyana ! Je me demandais où tu étais. Dit-elle, en mettant ses chaussures.

- Je suis allé faire mes exercices dans le parc. Dis-je, en prenant mes vêtements d'école.

- Tu es une courageuse, toi… Commenta Alice, avant de bailler.

Je haussai les épaules et alla prendre ma douche.

En revenant, le dortoir était vide. J'étais la seule à savoir qu'on ne commençait qu'à 10h. J'allai m'assoir sur le bord de mon lit et brossa mes cheveux calmement avant de les tresser comme à mon habitude.

Il faudrait que je les coupe un peu un de ces jours…

Je finis de m'habiller, pris mon manuel de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et descendit.

J'avais à peine descendu la dernière marche de l'escalier que des cris me parvinrent dans la salle commune. Une seconde plus tard, des élèves descendirent les escaliers des garçons en courant. Je reconnus James avec sa tête brune en bataille et les héla.

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous net.

- Nous avons cours qu'à partir de 10h. Annonçais-je.

Ils avaient tous les cheveux en bataille et leurs robes de sorciers étaient de travers.

- Hein ? Comment tu sais ça toi ? S'exclama James.

- J'ai vu le professeur McGonagall qui m'a donné mon emploi du temps. Dis-je, en le sortant de ma poche.

Sirius le prit et écarquilla les yeux.

- On aurait pu dormir plus longtemps ! Grogna-t-il.

Je ricanai et ils me foudroyèrent du regard.

- Vais aller me recoucher moi… Commenta Peter avant de retourner vers les escaliers.

- Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas prévenus ! S'exclama James alors que Remus alla s'assoir sur un des fauteuils.

- Je ne l'ai su qu'il y a 30minutes. Dis-je. Et puis, n'est-il pas interdit d'allé dans le dortoir des autres ?

- Toi, tu ne nous connais pas ! Rigola Sirius. D'ailleurs, tu vas voir notre œuvre demain matin.

J'arquai les sourcils, intriguée.

- Je ne sais pas vous mais moi, je vais aller prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Dis-je.

- Je viens ! Dit Sirius.

- Moi aussi… Grogna James.

Remus suivit, silencieux.

- Comment ça se fait que tu es vu McGo déjà ce matin ? Demanda James.

- J'ai été faire mes exercices dans le parc mais un certain Mr Rusard est venu m'interrompre et m'a emmené chez elle.

- WAW ! Tu fais déjà ta rebelle ! Rigola Sirius. Tu as perdu combien de points ?

- Aucuns. Je ne savais pas qu'on ne pouvait pas sortir de son dortoir avant 6h.

- Attends, tu t'es levée à quelle heure ? Demanda Remus.

- 5h, comme tous les matins. Dis-je.

Les garçons s'arrêtèrent net.

- Tu es folle allié, toi… Commenta Sirius, bouche bée. Il va falloir la soigner, les gars !

Je souris alors qu'on atteignait le hall.

- Voilà la nouvelle honte de Gryffondor ! S'exclama une voix sur notre droite.

C'était Lucius Malefoy avec des élèves de Serpentard d'après leurs cravates.

- On ne devrait pas accepté de telle créature. J'en informerais mon père. Je me demande ce qu'on va te faire, Montero.

- Mon cher Lucy… Soupira Sirius. Tu sais très bien qu'on est plus dangereux que toi.

Je vis James et Sirius sortirent leurs baguettes mais je leurs prit la main pour les en empêcher.

- Allons prendre notre petit-déjeuner. Dis-je. Ils n'en valent pas la peine.

- Mais Lya ! Siffla Sirius entre ses dents.

Je plantai mon regard dans le sien et y mit toute ma persuasion.

Il soupira et lança un dernier regard aux serpents. Ceux-ci éclatèrent de rire.

Je lâchai la main des garçons en entrant dans la Grande Salle. Remus me prit le bras et me souffla à l'oreille.

- Tu es la première à savoir les stoppé aussi vite. Dit-il, encore étonné.

- Cela fait peut-être parti de ma seconde nature, qui sait ? Dis-je, amusée.

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Auteur : **_

Lili-black89

_**Disclaimer :**_

Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

_**Résumé : **_

Je m'appelle Lyana Montero et je suis… un peu spécial. Un jour, mon quotidien va être totalement bouleversé par un certain mage noir que vous connaissez surement. Mais je devrais peut-être lui dire merci ? Merci de m'avoir fait rencontrer ma future famille : les Maraudeurs.

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**

_**Chapitre 7 : Le professeur Gallaway. **_

Le petit-déjeuner se passa dans le calme. J'écoutais avec amusement les garçons dans leurs « projets top secret ». Etant une non-initié, je n'avais pas le droit d'écouter en entier.

On était en train de finir de déjeuner lorsque Lily vinrent nous voir avec des papiers en main.

- Bonjour, voici vos emplois du temps. Dit-elle, simplement.

- Bonjour, Lily jolie ! S'exclama James. As-tu bien dormi ?

Elle ne répondit pas et s'en alla.

- Hey ! Cria James. Tu sors avec moi à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard ?

Lily ne répondit pas et Sirius tapota l'épaule de son ami avec compassion.

- Pourquoi Lily réagit-elle ainsi ? Demandais-je.

- Elle ne supporte pas James mais James est fou d'elle. Répondit Remus.

- Je l'ai remarqué mais pourquoi le déteste-t-il ?

- C'est une bonne question ! S'exclama le concerné. Je suis beau, intelligent, marrant, joueur de Quidditch ! On ne peut rêver mieux !

- Si… être moi. Répliqua Sirius en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

- Tu n'es qu'un coureur de jupons. Intervint Remus. Tu n'as pas d'estime pour elles.

- Mais si !

La sonnerie retentit et je suivis les garçons en silence. Je me sentais un peu exclue. Je n'avais jamais eu de relation amoureuse ni rien s'y approchant. Mon père m'avait presque éduqué à être associable….

Lorsqu'on entra dans la salle de cours, le professeur Gallaway se trouvait assis derrière son bureau. James et Sirius allèrent s'assoir au fond de la classe et Remus alla au premier rang à côté de Lily.

J'allai également au fond de la classe mais non loin de James et Sirius.

La classe semblait être coupée en deux. Gryffondor et Serpentard collant chaque côté et à la rangée centrale, personne. Seule moi étais seule à mon bureau mais d'un côté, j'en étais heureuse. Personne pour me poser des questions et me parler à tout bout de champ…

- Bien. S'exclama le prof. Bonjour à tous !

Mais Peter arriva à ce moment-là. Il avait les cheveux en bataille et avait la marque de l'oreiller sur sa joue.

Tous rigolèrent.

- Excusez-moi… Dit Peter, rouge pivoine, avant d'allé s'assoir près de James et Sirius.

- Vous êtes arrivé tout juste, Mr… ?

- Pettigrow…. Dit Peter, d'une petite voix.

- Je ne tolérais plus aucuns retards.

Le silence se fit et le professeur se leva.

- Comme vous le savez surement, vous êtes dans votre année des BUSES. Nous allons donc tout revoir depuis le début mais dans les grandes lignes. Je pourrais ainsi donc approfondir les points dont vous êtes plus faible. Nous allons tout d'abord revoir toutes les créatures dites « à intelligence presque humaine » comme dit le Ministère.

Remus leva la main.

- Pouvez-vous donnez quelques exemples ?

- Vampire, loups-garous, centaures, elfes,… Les êtres doués de paroles pour la plupart. Il y a un gros débat sur ce sujet mais le Ministère reste ferme à ce sujet mais soit, revenons à nos histoires.

Tout le cours fut sur le thème des vampires. Leurs caractéristiques, leurs histoires en bref, la façon de les reconnaitre et de les tuer.

Je regardai les autres agiter leurs plumes frénétiquement en écrivant alors je m'ennuyais à mourir…

Le prof s'en aperçu quelques minutes avant la fin…

- Miss Montero, sachez que je vous interrogerez la prochaine fois.

- Bien, professeur. Dis-je.

- Comptez-vous prendre des notes à un moment ou mon cours est-il si ennuyeux ? A moins que vous profitiez de votre condition de nouvelle attraction de l'école que vous comptiez prendre les notes d'un de vos camarades ?

- Pour répondre dans l'ordre, je dirais, sans vous offenser, que votre thème est quelque chose de vue et revue pour ma part et que par ce fait, mon attention est largement diminuée. Deuxièmement, je ne vous permettrez pas d'insinuer de telle choses à mon égard tout en sachant que vous ne connaissez rien de ma vie, ni de mon caractère sauf si bien sûr c'est de la discrimination envers ma couleur de cheveux et dans ce cas, j'irais en informer le directeur dès la fin de ce cours. Et la réponse à votre troisième interrogation est également « non » vu ma réponse à la première.

- J'ai rien suivit… Souffla Peter, dans le silence qui s'était installé.

La sonnerie retentit et personne n'osa bouger sauf Sirius et James.

- Puis-je disposer professeur ou dois-je attendre une réplique de votre part ? Demandais-je, poliment.

Il me fit un signe de tête et repartit à son bureau, sans un mot.

Je me levai, pris mon sac et sortit de la classe, l'air de rien.

Tous chuchotaient dans mon dos mais je ne préférai ne pas écouter.

Les Maraudeurs m'attendaient dans le couloir.

- Lya, je t'adore ! S'exclama Sirius. Osez parler à un prof comme ça !

- Je n'ai pas aimé son ton, c'est tout.

Lucius Malefoy passa à côté de nous avec un regard mauvais. Il était accompagné d'un garçon d'à peu près ma taille avec un nez assez proéminent et des cheveux noirs mi-long très gras. Celui-ci ne nous regarda même pas.

Alors qu'on était en milieu de hall, une phrase du professeur me revint à l'esprit.

Les garçons s'arrêtèrent plusieurs mètres plus loin, intrigués et se tournèrent vers moi.

- Lya ?

Je les rejoins et leurs demanda …

- Est-ce que vous me côtoyer pour mes cheveux ? Parce que je suis « la nouvelle attraction de Poudlard » ?

Ils me regardèrent, bouche bée. Avant d'éclater de rire…

- Bien évidemment ! Notre côte de popularité va monter en flèche grâce à toi ! S'exclama Sirius, en ricanant.

- Et en plus, tu pourras faire nos devoirs. Ajouta James, avec le même sourire.

Je baissai les yeux.

…

Sans un mot, je relevai le menton et fit demi-tour, ne faisant pas attention aux cris dans mon dos.

Une fois aux escaliers, je me mis à courir le plus vite possible, bousculant plusieurs personnes sur mon passage.

Arrivée à un couloir isolé et silencieux, j'allai m'assoir contre une armure et mis ma tête entre mes genoux.

Un ricanement retentit et je sursautai.

Une fille se trouvait un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Elle avait des cheveux noirs frisés et des yeux noirs mauvais. Elle portait fièrement le blason de Serpentard. Elle était accompagnée d'un garçon à l'allure banale. Brun, taille moyenne mais ce qu'il le différenciait était une grande balafre à son cou à moitié dissimulé par son col de chemise.

- Mais c'est la nouvelle ! S'exclama la fille d'une voix criarde. (Vous aurez deviné qui c'est rien qu'avec cette adjectif…)

- Oh mais c'est qu'elle serait triste ! S'exclama-t-elle, en sautillant vers moi.

Je me levai tout en essuyant mes larmes rageusement.

- Tu as l'air de si bien me connaitre. Puis-je savoir ton nom en retour ?

- Mais c'est qu'elle parle d'une drôle de manière en plus !

- Je n'aime pas les gens qui se prennent de haut. Comment le garçon.

- On a la même vision des choses, Rodolphus !

Elle passa un doigt glacé sur ma joue.

- Je m'appelle Bellatrix Black et voici, Rodolphus Lestrange. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas souvent nous voir… Murmura-t-elle, près de mon oreille.

Elle planta son regard noir dans le mien. J'étais comme hypnotisé par ce regard de démon jusqu'au moment où deux mains m'attrapèrent par derrière et m'immobilisa. C'était le garçon.

- Je n'aime pas tes cheveux. Déclara Bellatrix qui s'était avancée en souriant.

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**


	8. Chapter 8

_Auteur : _

Lili-black89

_Disclaimer :_

Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

_Résumé : _

Je m'appelle Lyana Montero et je suis… un peu spécial. Un jour, mon quotidien va être totalement bouleversé par un certain mage noir que vous connaissez surement. Mais je devrais peut-être lui dire merci ? Merci de m'avoir fait rencontrer ma future famille : les Maraudeurs.

°.^.^.^.^.^.°

_Chapitre 8 : Infirmerie. _

J'étais à genoux sur le sol en pierre froide lorsque des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir. Je fixais mes mains ensanglantées posées sur mes genoux. Assise dans une salle de cours à l'abandon. La porte était grande ouverte mais je n'avais pas le courage de me lever et de partir… Je voulais rester là sans rien faire et … attendre… attendre la fin de ce cauchemar.

Je vis vaguement une forme argentée passer devant moi et me parler mais j'étais comme dans un autre monde. Tout n'était qu'échos incompréhensibles.

Je sentis soudainement des mains sur mes épaules mais je n'arrivais pas à immerger. J'étais telle une poupée de chiffon jusqu'au moment… jusqu'au moment où une douleur fulgurante mais brève m'atteignit à la joue droite.

J'inspirai violemment et je pus immerger, enfin.

Deux yeux bleu-gris me regardaient, soucieux. Sirius. Puis je vis le visage de James et Remus derrière lui.

- Lya ! Qui t'a fait ça ?

Je secouai la tête négativement.

Il me prit les bras et me secoua.

- C'est Malefoy ? Cria-t-il.

- Sirius ! Arrête ! S'écria Remus. Malefoy était en cours avec nous !

- Lya ! Dis-moi ! Récria Sirius en me secouant toujours.

- Tu me fais mal… Arrivais-je à murmurer.

Ma remarque dut le réveiller car il me lâcha et se recula légèrement.

Remus vint s'accroupir à côté de moi et me prit dans ses bras.

La chaleur de son corps me fit du bien. Il me frotta le dos à présent dépourvu de ma tresse et me berça doucement. Je fermai les yeux. Mes yeux faisaient mal ainsi que mon visage…

Je commençais à m'éveiller et j'avais déjà mal de tête. Tout était silencieux mais je n'osais ouvrir les yeux.

Un vent froid me fit frissonner. Je sentis un poids en plus sur moi et quelque chose claqua tout près. Puis une main chaude se posa sur mon front. Un peu surprise, j'ouvris légèrement les yeux.

- Tu es enfin réveillée… Soupira la voix de Sirius.

- Sirius ? Dis-je, d'une voix rauque. Où suis-je ?

- A l'infirmerie. Dit-il. Ça fait 3jours que tu dormais. On s'est relayé pour te veiller. On a rendu folle, Madame Pomfresh. C'est l'infirmière.

Je sortis ma main des couvertures et me frotta les yeux en grimaçant.

- Ca va ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Demanda Sirius.

- Mal de tête mais ça va. Ça va passer… Dis-je, en fermant les yeux.

Je les rouvris, soudain intriguée.

- Il fait nuit ? Demandais-je, le réalisant seulement maintenant.

- Ouais. Il est environ minuit.

- Tu devrais être dans ton dortoir… Dis-je, en soupirant.

- Pas du tout. Officiellement, je me suis blessé durant la dernière séance d'entrainement de Quidditch. Les cognards peuvent être dangereux parfois. Dit-il, amusé.

Contre mon gré, je sentis des larmes couler le long de mes joues.

- Lya ?

- Pourquoi les humains sont-ils si mauvais entre eux ? Demandais-je, dans un murmure.

- Nous ne sommes pas tous comme ça… D'ailleurs… je … je m'excuse pour… t'avoir secoué… tu sais, l'autre jour…

- Es-tu mon ami, Sirius ? Le coupais-je.

- Bien évidemment.

- C'est tout ce qui importe…. Dis-je.

- Et puis, tu sais… Quand on t'a dit dans le hall… c'était de l'ironie. On ne pensait pas ce qu'on disait…

Je souris faiblement.

- J'ai été idiote… J'étais encore énervée contre Gallaway… C'est à moi de m'excuser… Dis-je.

Il prit délicatement ma main.

- Qui t'a fait ça ? Demanda-t-il, en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

- Je ne sais plus… Dis-je.

- Tu mens. Dit-il, en lâchant ma main.

- En effet, je ne vais pas le nier. Mais quoique tu dises, je ne dirais pas qui m'a fait ça.

- Et pourquoi donc ? S'écria-t-il.

- Parce que je veux me venger par moi-même, tout simplement. Comme disait Pasquier, « Nul ne sait combien douce est la vengeance de celui qui a reçu l'injure. » Pour l'instant, je suis encore novice dans le monde de la magie mais une fois que j'aurais assez d'expérience…

Il me regarda bizarrement et je me sentis mal à l'aise.

- Tu veux que je t'arrange les cheveux ? Demanda-t-il, en souriant.

- A cette heure ?

- Il n'y a pas d'heure, du moment qu'on a de la lumière.

Il m'aida à me lever et me montra une chaise pendant qu'il ajustait la luminosité de la bougie.

- Au fait, d'où venait le sang ? Demanda-t-il en mettant ses mains dans ce qu'il restait de mes cheveux.

- Des coupures au niveau de ma nuque et mes joues. Pourquoi ?

- Ben… quand on t'a emmené ici, tu n'avais pas de blessures mais tu étais pleine de sang. On a supposé que ça venait de tes agresseurs mais personne n'ai venu se faire soigner.

- Je cicatrise vite. Dis-je alors qu'il brossait mes cheveux.

- Je vais t'arranger ça. Dit-il. Tu as confiance ?

- Ca ne peut pas être pire, je suppose.

- Si en étant chauve ! Rigola-t-il.

Je sentis la chaleur du sort de découpe dans ma nuque. Sirius ne parlait pas, concentré.

- Voilà ! Dit-il 10minutes plus tard.

Il me donna un miroir et je pus voir le résultat…. Qui n'était pas du tout mauvais. J'avais les cheveux très courts à la garçonne. Seules les mèches de mon front avaient survécues.

- Merci beaucoup, Sirius. Dis-je, émue.

Je me levai et le pris dans mes bras un peu maladroitement. Il m'enserra la taille légèrement puis se recula, en souriant.

- Tu devrais te recoucher. Dit-il, sous un drôle de ton.

Sa lueur malicieuse avait disparu d'un seul coup.

_Avais-je fait quelque chose de mal ?... _

Il retourna se coucher à l'autre bout de l'infirmerie, sans un mot.

Je fis de même, un peu intriguée.

Je sortis le lendemain. Madame Pomfresh avait été adorable et m'avait consolée malgré mon refus catégorique. Les Maraudeurs étaient un peu distants mais me surveillaient de loin. Sirius ne m'adressait beaucoup moins la parole et je le prenais très mal. Remus me disait que c'était qu'une passade, qu'il redeviendrait lui-même très vite. Je l'espérais…

Les cours se passaient très bien, surtout en soins des créatures magiques. Madame Gobe-Planche avait beaucoup d'expériences et donnait cours de façon claire et structuré. De plus, j'avais le contact très facile avec les animaux ce qui a même étonné la prof.

Deux semaines passèrent et je commençais à prendre une agréable routine. J'évitais au plus possible les Serpentard et n'allais jamais dans les lieux isolés et reculés toute seule. J'avais commencé les cours de pratique avec le professeur McGonagall. Je me débrouillais plutôt bien selon ses dires et j'en étais heureuse.

Mes cheveux commençaient à bien repoussé et ils m'arrivaient à présent à niveau d'épaule ce qui était plutôt rapide selon les autres.

Tout était calme mais je me sentais seule…

°.^.^.^.^.^.°


	9. Chapter 9

_**Auteur : **_

Lili-black89

_**Disclaimer :**___

Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

_**Résumé : **_

Je m'appelle Lyana Montero et je suis… un peu spécial. Un jour, mon quotidien va être totalement bouleversé par un certain mage noir que vous connaissez surement. Mais je devrais peut-être lui dire merci ? Merci de m'avoir fait rencontrer ma future famille : les Maraudeurs.

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**

_**Chapitre 9 : J'adore voler !**_

J'étais en train de lire mon manuel de botanique dans un fauteuil dans la salle commune lorsque James, Sirius, Célia et quelques garçons que je ne connaissais pas déboulèrent de leurs dortoirs dans une drôle de tenue. Ils ne m'adressèrent pas un regard.

Je me tournai vers Lily assise prêt de moi et qui avait également vu la scène.

- Lily, excuse-moi de t'interrompre dans ta lecture mais où vont-ils dans cette tenue ? Demandais-je.

- Entrainement de Quidditch. Le 1er match de la saison a lieu samedi.

Après mon court séjour à l'infirmerie, Lily avait été très gentille avec moi malgré ma relation avec les Maraudeurs. Elle m'avait donné ses notes de cours que j'avais manqué, mes devoirs et m'avait tenue au courant des diverses rumeurs à mon propos. Je n'avais néanmoins écouté ceux-ci que d'une oreille. Les rumeurs ne servaient qu'à installé la discorde.

- Peut-on assister aux entrainements ? Demandais-je.

- Oui, bien sûr, du moment que tu ne gênes pas les joueurs. Mais personnellement, je ne vois rien de constructif dans ce sport. C'est un jeu violent et idiot.

- Tu es bien négative envers ce sport. J'avoue n'avoir jamais assisté à aucuns matches de Quidditch et donc je vais aller me faire une idée par moi-même.

Je me levai et monta dans mon dortoir pour mettre ma cape et une écharpe.

Il commençait à faire nuit et le vent froid d'automne s'installait progressivement.

Je passais le portrait de la Grosse Dame quand quelqu'un me héla. Remus courut vers moi en souriant.

- Lya ! Où vas-tu comme ça ?

- Voir l'entrainement de Quidditch.

- Puis-je vous accompagner mademoiselle Montero ? Demanda-t-il en me tendant son bras.

Je le pris en souriant.

- Bien évidemment Mr Lupin.

Plusieurs filles qui entraient dans la salle commune murmurèrent à notre passage.

- Tu t'intéresses au Quidditch maintenant ?

- A vrai dire, je vais d'abord voir ce que c'est avant de prendre position.

- Je vois. Tu as raison. Personnellement, j'aime seulement regarder. J'ai trop le vertige.

On continua notre chemin dans un silence confortable. On pénétra dans le parc encore humide de la pluie de la nuit précédente.

- Les Serpentard t'ont encore ennuyé depuis ? Demanda-t-il.

- Non.

- Tu sais…. Sirius n'a pas voulu être méchant mais il est plutôt protecteur. Très protecteur d'ailleurs et le fait que tu ne lui dises pas exactement qui ta fait du mal, ça le rend hors de lui. C'est pour cela qu'il t'évite, il a peur de s'emporter. Mais ça va lui passé.

On arriva sur le terrain… le gigantesque terrain entouré de hautes colonnes en haut desquelles se trouvaient les tribunes. Je distinguais vaguement les joueurs sur leurs balais mais ils allaient tellement vite que j'avais du mal à les suivre d'ici bas.

- Montons. Dit Remus. Tu verras mieux.

Je le suivis jusqu'à la première colonne venue et on monta jusqu'en haut. Nous étions à présent à hauteur de joueurs et le spectacle était magnifique. Tous maniaient leurs balais comme si c'était un prolongement de leurs corps. Ils avaient une telle aisance que j'en étais jalouse.

Remus alla s'assoir au premier rang et je le suivis, bouche bée.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les joueurs s'arrêtèrent de se lancer la balle et Remus fit signe à un joueur aux cheveux noirs qui se trouvaient devant nous à une vingtaine de mètre.

Sirius arriva à pleine vitesse en souriant, une batte à la main. Il perdit son sourire en me voyant. Je me ratatinai légèrement.

- Ca va ? Demanda Remus. Les nouveaux sont bons ?

- Ouais, ça peut aller. Répondit Sirius. Mais je croyais que tu devais aller à la biblio ce soir, Remus.

- J'ai croisé Lya qui n'avait jamais vu un balai de sa vie et j'ai eu pitié. Rigola Remus en ébouriffant légèrement mes cheveux.

Je me sentis rougir.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute… Bougonnais-je. Je voulais juste savoir à quoi ça ressemblait le Quidditch…

- Et ? Demanda Sirius.

C'était la première fois qu'il m'adressait la parole en deux semaines…

- C'est magnifique. Dis-je, en souriant.

- Tu n'es donc jamais monté sur un balai ? Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire.

- Non.

Il s'approcha de nous et me tendit sa main.

- Tu viens tester ?

Je n'hésitai pas une seconde et monta sur le bord du parapet.

- Euh… tu devrais peut-être faire ça d'en bas… Il pourrait y avoir un …

- Mais non. Coupa Sirius, en prenant ma main dans la sienne gantée.

Il m'aida à m'assoir derrière lui.

- Agrippe-toi à ma taille si tu ne veux pas tomber. Dit-il.

Je m'exécutai et enroula mes bras autour de son torse. Je pus sentir son parfum et ses battements de cœur rapide. J'étais bien malgré la hauteur.

- Prête ?

- Toujours !

- J'aime entendre ça ! Rigola-t-il.

- Ramène-la entière… Conseilla Remus.

- T'inquiète Mumus. Dit Sirius avant de partir à grand vitesse.

Il fit plusieurs fois le tour du terrain avant de monter au-delà et de faire des pirouettes et des tonneaux.

Ça devait faire dix bonnes minutes qu'on volait lorsqu'il s'arrêta. On était au-dessus des nuages et on voyait le soleil se coucher au loin.

- Magnifique, hein ? Dit Sirius.

- Les descriptions des livres ne sont rien comparées à la réalité. Dis-je. Mais la prochaine fois, rappelle-moi de prendre des gants avant, j'ai les doigts gelés. Dis-je, en grimaçant.

- Mets tes mains sous mon pull. Dit-il. Tu auras moins froid.

- Sous ton pull ? Demandais-je, rougissant.

Heureusement qu'il ne pouvait pas me voir…

Je fis néanmoins ce qu'il me dit et passa mes mains sous pull. Sa chaleur apaisa mes mains immédiatement.

Il descendit plus lentement que pour la montée. Il ne restait plus que James et Remus sur le terrain. On les rejoignit.

- Alors Lya ? Demanda Remus.

- C'est génial ! Dis-je, en descendant du balai.

- Tu pourras essayer de monté sur un balai un de ces jours. Dit James. Là, il va faire trop sombre.

Depuis ce soir-là, tout redevint normal et Sirius recommençait à me parler normalement.

Le samedi arriva et le premier match affrontant Gryffondor à Serpentard allait débuter dans 1h.

Lorsque je descendis dans la Grande Salle, j'eu la grande surprise de voir les maraudeurs attablés.

- Vous êtes bien matinaux. Commentais-je. Vous êtes tombés du lit ?

- En effet. Grogna Remus. Sirius a eu la bonne idée de tester un nouveau sort de réveil. Ce qu'il nous a pas précisé c'est qu'on serrait propulsé de notre lit à 6h du matin et que si on se recouchait dedans, on était de nouveau propulsé par terre…

- Mais au moins, on était réveillé ! Se défendit Sirius alors que je m'installais à côté de Peter qui dormait à moitié.

James lui donna une claque à l'arrière de sa tête.

- Salut tout le monde ! S'exclama Célia.

Les Maraudeurs furent surpris. La « bande des furies » comme les appelait les garçons. Lily, Célia et Alice les détestaient et ne leur parlait jamais sauf pour répliquer ou au Quidditch dans le cas de Célia.

- Euh salut. Dirent les garçons.

Elle vint s'assoir à côté de moi, l'air de rien et commença à se servir en toasts.

J'étais en train de beurrer ma brioche quand je m'aperçus que Sirius me regardait.

- Qui a-t-il ? Demandais-je, intriguée.

- Je regarde les Serpentard. Murmura-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

- Ils ont réussi à enlevé. Dit Remus. J'avais dit de rajouter du miel.

Sirius grogna alors que j'éclatai de rire.

- Quel devait être le résultat ? Demandais-je.

- La peau rouge et or. Répondit James.

- Je ne devrais peut-être pas dire mais vous semblez vous être calmé niveau mauvais coup. Commenta Célia.

- Comme tu l'as dit, Célia. Tu n'aurais pas dut dire ça. Dit Remus, amusé.

- Après le match nous nous remettrons au travail, ne t'inquiète pas. Ajouta Sirius. Demain, sortie à Pré-au-Lard et lundi, c'est reparti !

- Bon, on va devoir y allé. Dit James. Faut aller tester le terrain.

- Il est sec et froid mais pas gelé. Dis-je.

Ils me regardèrent intrigués.

- J'ai été faire mes exercices, ce matin… Dis-je, d'une petite voix.

- Ah, oui, c'est vrai !

James, Sirius et Célia se levèrent et les deux premiers m'ébouriffèrent les cheveux sous mes protestations et m'arrachèrent quelques cheveux.

- AIE !

- C'est pour nous porter chance ! Rigolèrent les deux garçons avant de partir.

- C'est demain la sortie à Pré-au-Lard ? Demandais-je en me tournant vers Remus.

- Oui, tu n'étais pas au courant ?

- Non…

- Il faut une autorisation aussi. Dit Peter. Tu en as une ?

- Euh… non. Dis-je, déçue.

Juste à ce moment-là un hibou fonça sur notre table et atterrit devant moi.

- C'est le hibou des Potter. Dit Remus. Si tu cherches James, il est parti au terrain de Quidditch. Ajouta-t-il au rapace.

Il s'ébouriffa les plumes et sautilla vers moi avant de tendre une de ses pattes où se trouvait une lettre et une petite bourse.

Intriguée, je tendis timidement la main vers sa patte mais le hibou de protesta pas.

- C'est bien pour toi. Commenta Remus, étonné.

Je pris l'enveloppe et la bourse puis le hibou s'en alla.

- Il n'attend pas de réponse. Expliqua Remus.

J'ouvris l'enveloppe délicatement.

_Bonjour Lyana,_

_J'espère que tout ce passe bien pour toi et que tu n'as aucuns ennuis depuis l'accident de l'autre jour._

_Nous avons oublié de te donner quelque chose d'important avant ton départ et dont tu auras surement besoin demain._

_Sois prudente._

_Doréa et Charlus Potter._

Je repris l'enveloppe où se trouvait un deuxième papier. C'était l'autorisation de sortie pour Pré-au-Lard ! La bourse contenait de l'argent…

- Je ne mérite pas tout ça… Soufflais-je.

- Bien sûr que si. Intervint Remus.

- On devrait partir maintenant avant qu'il n'y est plus de bonnes places. Dit Peter.

Je mis la lettre et la bourse dans ma poche de cape et je suivis les deux garçons vers le terrain de Quidditch.

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Auteur : **_

Lili-black89

_**Disclaimer :**___

Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

_**Résumé : **_

Je m'appelle Lyana Montero et je suis… un peu spécial. Un jour, mon quotidien va être totalement bouleversé par un certain mage noir que vous connaissez surement. Mais je devrais peut-être lui dire merci ? Merci de m'avoir fait rencontrer ma future famille : les Maraudeurs.

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**

_**Chapitre 10 : Sombrals…**_

On longeait la forêt lorsque quelque chose m'interpella. Quelque chose bougea dans les arbres. Quelque chose de grand.

Je m'arrêtai nette et m'approcha légèrement pour mieux voir.

- Lya ?

Les deux garçons s'étaient arrêtés.

- Il y a quelque chose là-bas. Dis-je, en entrant un peu plus dans la forêt.

- Lya, tu … faut pas allé dans la forêt… Bafouilla Peter. C'est dangereux.

- C'est dangereux pour ceux qui n'ont aucuns respects pour les habitants de la forêt.

- Pas tort. Commenta Remus.

- Tu sens quelque chose de spécial Remus ? Demandais-je.

- Non, rien d'inhabituel.

Je m'approchai un peu plus et aperçu une forme noir derrière un buisson.

J'avançai avec assurance vers cette forme et découvrit un sombral. Il était blessé sur les côtés et saignait beaucoup.

- Un sombral. Dis-je.

- Un quoi ? Demandèrent les garçons.

Je tendis ma main sous le museau de l'animal qu'il renifla. Puis en une seconde, il appuya sa tête sur ma main en attente de caresses.

- Euh… Lya… tu fais quoi là ? Demanda Peter.

- Chut ! J'essais de savoir ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Dis-je.

- Lya… On ne voit aucun animal. Intervint Remus.

- Les sombrals ne peuvent être vu que par les gens ayant vu la mort en face. Dis-je.

- Je crois avoir lu ça quelque part… Dit Remus. Il est blessé ?

- Oui, sur les côtés. Ça dut être violent. Un sombral est très résistant d'habitude.

- Tu as l'air de t'y connaitre. Commenta Peter.

- Le Manoir où j'habitais était entouré d'une forêt similaire à celle-ci mais plus petite tout de même. Depuis que je suis toute petite, les créatures qui y habitaient étaient mes seuls amis si je puis les appeler ainsi.

Je caressai ses ailes à la recherche de blessures mais ne trouva rien.

Puis soudain, il s'éloigna de quelques mètres dans la forêt. Il s'arrêta et me regarda.

- Il veut que je le suive dans la forêt. Dis-je.

- Je ne …

- Il me fait confiance, je dois l'aider. Dis-je, coupant la parole à Remus. Il ne fait pas nuit donc pas de vampires ni de louloup. Et de plus la pleine lune n'est que la semaine prochaine.

Remus soupira et me rejoignit.

- Tu viens avec nous Pet' ?

Celui-ci semblait mal à l'aise et tenaillé.

- Ou… oui, oui. Bafouilla-t-il, en accourant vers nous.

On, plutôt je, suivis le sombral. La forêt s'épaississait de plus en plus et on ne voyait plus le parc à présent.

Ça faisait 30minutes qu'on marchait lorsque Peter parla.

- Mais où on va comme ça ? Demanda-t-il, d'une petite voix.

- On va bientôt le savoir… Dis-je alors que le sombral s'était arrêté devant un grand buisson.

La créature poussa le buisson de sa tête pour me montrer le chemin.

- Longez à gauche si vous ne voulez pas entrer dans son arrière-train. Dis-je.

Ils obéirent et Peter sursauta quand la queue du sombral lui effleura le bras.

On pénétra dans une grande clairière. Je dus me retenir de crier en voyant le spectacle…

Une dizaine de sombral étaient allongés sur l'herbe souillée de sang. Certains étaient démembrés ou décapités.

Le sombral qui nous avait guidé avança d'un pas lent vers un de ses siens. Un poulain ( ?) sans vie et se coucha à ses côtés en posant sa tête sur son petit corps.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Remus.

- Il y a du sang sur le sol. Commenta Peter, pas rassuré.

Je ne pus retenir quelques larmes.

- Le troupeau de sombrals a été décimé…. Soufflais-je.

- Quoi ? S'exclama Remus. Nous devons prévenir le directeur.

D'un pas lent, j'allai aux côtés du dernier sombral vivant et m'accroupit à ses côtés.

Je caressai le petit corps squelettique du petit et examina les blessures.

- On dirait un animal… Dis-je. Qui a bien pu faire ça ?

Le sombral posa sa tête sur la mienne et j'eu un flash. Le troupeau mangeait de la viande cru qu'Hagrid leur avait rapporté. Trois hommes de grandes tailles apparurent. Un blond et deux bruns à la peau très blanche, leurs visages recouverts de sang et arboraient un grand sourire. Ils avaient des yeux blancs et des canines proéminentes.

La scène se stoppa et Remus se tenait à côté de moi, inquiet.

- ça va, Lya ?

- Vampires, ce sont des vampires qui ont fait ça. Soufflais-je. Il faut prévenir le directeur immédiatement.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Je… je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas le plus important. Dis-je en me levant.

Je m'essuyai les yeux rageusement et le sombral se leva. Il vint près de moi et me poussa légèrement de son flanc.

- Non, reste ici. Nous irons à pied. Dis-je, en le caressant l'encolure.

Sans plus attendre, je fis demi-tour.

On marcha d'un pas rapide.

- Hey mais vous êtes sûr du chemin ? Demanda Peter, essoufflé.

- Oui.

Je ne savais pas mais j'en avais l'instinct.

- C'est le bon chemin. Ajouta Remus. Je sens l'odeur de l'herbe pas loin.

- Tu vois Peter, confirmation d'un louloup !

5minutes plus tard, on arriva enfin au parc et Peter se laissa tomber sur l'herbe.

- Le directeur doit être sur le terrain de Quidditch. Dit Remus.

On se mit à courir vers le stade alors que Peter restait en arrière pour reprendre son souffle.

Le stade n'était pas loin et on voyait au loin les élèves retourner vers le château.

- Le match doit être terminé. Cria Remus.

On parcourut la foule du regard.

- Là-bas ! Cria Remus en montrant les buts.

Dumbledore discutaient avec les professeurs Slughorn et McGonagall.

On courut jusqu'à eux.

- Professeur ! S'exclama Remus. Il s'est passé quelque chose dans la forêt !

- Quoi donc ? Demanda le directeur.

- Vous êtes allé dans la forêt ! S'exclama McGonagall.

- Le troupeau de sombrals a été décimé ! Dis-je. Il n'en reste plus qu'un. Il m'a prévenu. C'était des vampires. Ils étaient 3. Tous grands. Deux étaient bruns et un blond.

Ils me regardèrent bizarrement, comme une folle.

- Je ne vous mens pas ! Dis-je, excédée. Je sais que c'est une histoire complètement folle mais je n'ai pas inventé ça ! Dis-je en montrant mes mains encore pleines de sang du poulain.

Le professeur Slughorn s'approcha et prit mes mains délicatement pour examiner le sang.

- Du sang de sombrals. Dit-il. Elle pourrait dire vrai.

- Je vous crois tous les deux. Minerva ? Horace ? Pourriez-vous allé chercher Hagrid ? Il est parti vers le château.

- Oui, Monsieur le Directeur. Dit les concernés avant de partir.

- Bien. Reprit le directeur. Je voudrais que vous me racontiez tout depuis le début.

Et c'est ce que je fis, tout en détail.

- Vous semblez avoir un contact privilégié avec les créatures magiques, Miss Montero. Mais nous en reparlerons plus tard. Cette affaire m'inquiète. Retournez au château et n'en sortez plus. Même pour vos exercices matinaux, Miss Montero. Quand à la sortie au village, je ne veux aucunes imprudences, compris ?

- Nous ferons passer le message aux autres. Répondit Remus.

Le directeur s'en alla vers le château et je m'affalai sur l'herbe.

- Ca va ? Demanda Remus.

- Oui, j'ai juste le contrecoup.

- S'il y a vraiment des vampires dans la forêt interdite….

Je me levai et enroula mon bras autour du sien pour qu'il me guide vers le château….

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Auteur : **_

Lili-black89

_**Disclaimer :**___

Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

_**Résumé : **_

Je m'appelle Lyana Montero et je suis… un peu spécial. Un jour, mon quotidien va être totalement bouleversé par un certain mage noir que vous connaissez surement. Mais je devrais peut-être lui dire merci ? Merci de m'avoir fait rencontrer ma future famille : les Maraudeurs.

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**

_**Chapitre 11 : Soirée arrosée. **_

On alla d'un pas trainant vers la tour de Gryffondor.

- On a raté le match… Dis-je, morose.

- Ouais…

- Je me demande qui a gagné. Dis-je.

- Je crois entendre que c'est Gryffondor. Dit-il avec un petit sourire. J'entends de la musique et des cris.

En effet, à peine passé le tableau de la Grosse Dame qu'on fut assaillit par des cris et de la musique comme l'avait dit Remus.

On essaya de se faufiler dans la foule. Remus eu juste le temps de passé entre deux 7ème années mais on m'avait attrapé par la taille avant que je puisse le suivre.

La personne me tourna vers lui et je découvris que c'était Sirius, ses cheveux d'habitude bien coiffé avaient été ébouriffés par le vent. Il avait un immense sourire et ses yeux brillaient.

- On a gagné, Lya ! Cria-t-il, en me soulevant et en nous faisant tourner.

J'éclatai de rire et ferma les yeux.

- Sirius ! Arrête ! On va tomber ! Criais-je.

Et c'est ce qui arriva…

Il tomba en arrière et je suivis malgré moi.

- Espèce d'idiot ! Riais-je.

- C'est tes cheveux qui nous ont porté chance ! Dit-il avant de m'embrasser sur le front.

Je rougis instantanément et me leva sous les rires de Sirius.

Je lui tendis ma main pour l'aider à se lever.

Il arrêta directement de rire en fixant ma main.

Il se leva et avait perdu tout sourire.

- Que s'est-il passé ? On t'a fait du mal ? Demanda-t-il.

J'avais oublié mes mains pleines de sang.

- C'est une longue histoire… Dis-je.

Il me prit par la main et m'emmena vers l'escalier du dortoir.

Comme par magie, James nous suivit et Remus attendait déjà, assis sur les marches.

Sirius me fit passer devant lui, James ferma la marche.

On monta 5volée de marche et ils me poussèrent dans un dortoir.

Le dortoir était… le cliché d'une chambre de garçon.

- Vous pensez à ranger de temps en temps ? Demandais-je, amusée.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda James. On ne vous a pas vu durant le match.

- Je t'en prie, Remus, raconte-leur. Je n'ai pas le courage. Dis-je.

J'allai m'assoir sur un des lits alors que Remus racontait ce qu'il s'était passé.

Je pris une brosse à cheveux posé à côté de moi et commença à jouer avec alors que Remus finissait son récit.

- Tu parles avec les animaux ? S'étonna James.

- Visiblement… Dis-je.

- Plus de sorties à l'extérieur pendant quelque temps. Conclut Remus.

James et Sirius acquiescèrent.

J'examinai la pièce alors que les garçons discutaient entre eux.

C'était le même dortoir que les filles mais difficilement reconnaissable par l'impression de « bazar » qu'il y avait partout. Vêtements, sous-vêtements, livres, parchemins se mélangeaient. Sauf un côté était propre, celui du fond que je devinais être celui de Remus.

Le lit sur lequel j'étais assise était à moitié défait et une pile de vêtements s'amoncelait au pied du lit. Je m'aperçus que j'étais assise sur un vêtement, je retirai le vêtement des bouts des doigts pour découvrir… un caleçon rouge.

- Si je dois encore venir ici, par pitié, rangez vos sous-vêtements… Dis-je, en le rajoutant sur la pile de vêtement.

- Oups… Souffla Sirius avant de prendre les vêtements qu'il mit dans sa valise grande ouverte. Désolé. Rigola-t-il. On ne reçoit pas beaucoup de dames ces derniers temps !

- En tout cas, je vais aller me décrasser. Dis-je, en me levant.

- Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas à venir. Dit James.

- Merci. Dis-je avant de sortir.

Je retournai dans mon dortoir discrètement.

Lily était assise sur son lit en train de lire un énorme livre lorsque je rentrai dans le dortoir.

- Salut, Lily. Tu ne fêtes pas la victoire avec les autres ?

- Non, je n'ai pas trop envie. Potter doit encore faire son vantard avec Black.

- Non, ils sont partis dans leur dortoir.

Elle ne répliqua pas.

J'allai dans la salle de bain et me lava les mains et le visage.

En revenant, Lily me regardait bizarrement.

- Qu'y-a-t-il ? Demandais-je.

- Tu sors avec Potter ? Demanda-t-elle, directe.

- Euh, tu veux dire… en tant que petit-ami ?

Elle opina.

- Bien sûr que non. Dis-je.

- Avec Black ?

- Non ! Dis-je. Je ne sors avec personne. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Non, c'est juste que tu passes beaucoup de temps avec eux.

- Ce sont mes amis, c'est tout.

Je ne lui avais pas raconté mon histoire, ne voulant pas me dévoiler à tout le monde.

- Pourquoi ? Tu veux sortir avec Potter ? Je peux t'arranger les choses si tu veux. Dis-je, l'air de rien.

Elle piqua un fard.

- Non, pas du tout ! S'exclama-t-elle. Potter n'est qu'un gamin sans cervelle ! Je vais à la bibliothèque ! Je n'arrive pas à lire ici.

Sur ce, elle se leva et s'en alla d'un pas vif.

Je décidai de me changer et de mettre un jeans bleu et un pull noir à col en v. J'allai à la fenêtre tout en attachant mes cheveux lorsque je vis le directeur, Hagrid et plusieurs professeurs pénétrer dans la forêt.

En cet instant, je repensai à mon père. Père qui ne m'avait tout et rien appris à la fois mais qui avait toujours été la seule personne qui comptait.

Je me ressaisis, pris des feuilles et un crayon, et descendit dans la salle commune. La foule s'était un peu calmée. Les Maraudeurs au complet se trouvaient dans un coin entouré de filles que je ne connaissais que de vue.

Je me sentis un peu jalouse de ne put être le centre de leurs attentions mais je devais me faire une raison ce n'était pas le cas. Ils avaient leurs vies avant que j'arrive et je dois m'effacer pour faire la mienne.

Même si c'était difficile…

J'allai m'assoir dans le canapé face à la cheminée et commença à dessiner la cheminée distraitement.

N'ayant pas de montre, je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais là mais je vis le soleil se coucher de plus en plus par la fenêtre.

De la musique retentit avec des cris. Je me retournai et vit James et Sirius passé le portail avec des bouteilles à la main.

Soupirant, je retournai à mon dessin.

Je dus m'endormir car lorsque j'ouvris les yeux. J'étais toujours sur le canapé, la tête posé sur l'accoudoir. La musique retentissait toujours mais il n'y avait quasiment plus personne hormis les Maraudeurs et quelques filles.

Sirius et James dansaient sur les tables avec deux filles. Chemises ouvertes, bouteille à la main, ils étaient complètement ivres… Remus, lui, était couché sur le sol, les pieds sur une chaise, en train de rigoler tout seul. Quant à Peter, il ronflait sur un fauteuil.

Je me levai et m'étira.

- Lya ! S'exclama Sirius.

Il tomba de la table et les autres éclatèrent de rire.

- Sirius ! ça va ? Criais-je en courant vers lui.

Il rigolait en se frottant la tête.

- Ca ne peut pas allé mieux ! Regardez-moi cette vue !

Il se leva difficilement alors que la musique changeait et devenait plus rythmé.

Il me colla à lui et se déhancha au rythme de la chanson.

- Je ne sais pas danser, Sirius !

- Suis le rythme, ne réfléchis pas. Murmura-t-il dans mon oreille me provoquant des frissons. Pour une fois, ne réfléchis pas. Vis….

La musique s'arrêta et une autre plus lente suivie. Sirius enfui son visage dans ma nuque et soupira.

- Tu sens bon…

- Euh… merci. Rigolais-je.

La musique s'arrêta quelques minutes après mais Sirius continuait de tourner lentement.

- Sirius ? Soufflais-je.

- Chut, je suis bien là… Murmura-t-il.

- Tu es fatigué. Viens. Dis-je, en m'arrêtant.

Il grogna lorsque je pris la bouteille de sa main. James s'était endormi sur la table et les filles avaient disparues. Je coupai la radio et l'emmena jusqu'aux escaliers. L'ascension fut périlleuse mais au bout de 5 longues minutes, j'atteignis le dortoir des 5èmes années. J'installai Sirius sur son lit et redescendit chercher James, Remus, puis Peter. J'avais mal au dos et aux bras.

- Lya ?

Je me tournai vers Sirius qui tâtait son lit.

- Je suis là. Dors. Dis-je, en lui mettant la couverture sur lui.

Il attrapa ma main et m'attira à lui, m'asseyant sur le lit.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demandais-je. Tu as mal quelque part ?

Il caressa ma joue tendrement. Je rougis instantanément. Heureusement qu'on était en pleine nuit…

- Tu es ivre, Sirius. Dis-je.

Il se redressa et m'embrassa sur les lèvres.

Ce fut d'abord tendre, hésitant. Je fermai les yeux et me laissa allé… Ses lèvres avaient le goût de l'alcool mais je n'y fis pas attention.

Le baiser devint plus fougueux. Sirius m'attira à lui tout en se couchant sur son lit. Il passa ses mains dans mes cheveux et enleva mon élastique. Puis, il descendit ses mains dans mon dos pour me pressé contre lui alors que j'avais enroulé mes bras autour de son cou.

Puis, une petite voix retentit dans ma tête. _Stop_…

J'arrêtai nette. Il n'était pas conscient de ce qu'il faisait et j'en profitais…

- Dors maintenant. Murmurais-je.

Il ne se fit pas prier et à peine eu-je remis la couverture sur lui qu'il s'était endormi.

Je soupirai bruyamment et retourna dans mon dortoir.

J'imaginais mon premier baiser différemment…

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Auteur : **_

Lili-black89

_**Disclaimer :**___

Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

_**Résumé : **_

Je m'appelle Lyana Montero et je suis… un peu spécial. Un jour, mon quotidien va être totalement bouleversé par un certain mage noir que vous connaissez surement. Mais je devrais peut-être lui dire merci ? Merci de m'avoir fait rencontrer ma future famille : les Maraudeurs.

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**

_**Chapitre 12 : Gueule-de-bois et empathie…**_

D'après ce que j'avais lu sur les effets de l'alcool. Les effets secondaires étaient : Nausées, états second, mal de tête, amnésie.

D'un côté, j'espérais que Sirius oubli ce qu'il s'était passé. Il n'était pas dans son état normal et moi qui avait toujours rêvé d'une romance comme dans les livres que j'avais lu… ce n'était pas la même chose.

Je dormis très mal. Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai avec une migraine affreuse. Et pour la première fois depuis que j'étais là… non, la première fois de ma vie, je me levai après les autres. Il était 9h au réveil…

Je me trainai jusqu'à la salle de bain où je pris une longue douche froide pour me réveiller. Je m'habillai comme la veille, pris ma cape et descendit d'un pas trainant dans la salle commune.

Je croisai Remus qui avait les cheveux en bataille et semblait avoir la gueule-de-bois.

- Bonjour. Grognais-je.

- Lu'…

- Comment sont les autres ? Demandais-je.

- James et Pet' sont dans le même état que moi sauf que James a mal partout pour une raison inconnue. Et Sirius… il se porte comme un charme. James est en train de l'interroger sur la potion qu'il a prit pour ne pas avoir la gueule-de-bois. D'ailleurs, on ne sait même pas comment on est retourné dans notre dortoir…

- Vous vous ne souvenez de rien ? Demandais-je, (avec espérance).

- Non, rien du tout.

_Ouf…_

- Je vous ai ramené dans votre dortoir. Et pour les douleurs de James, je peux y répondre. Il est tout simplement tombé de la table alors qu'il dansait avec une fille.

- Je vois… Ben, merci.

On alla s'assoir dans un des canapés en attendant les autres.

- Mais dis-moi, toi aussi tu as bu ? Demanda-t-il.

- Non. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai une migraine pareille et en plus, je me suis réveillé à 9h !

- Bizarre… Dit-il. Tu as absorbé la gueule-de-bois de Sirius ! Rigola-t-il.

… _Non… non, c'est impossible…_

Des bruits de pas retentirent dans l'escalier et les garçons apparurent.

- Lyana Montero ! S'exclama Sirius. As-tu bien dormi ?

Il accourut vers moi et m'embrassa brièvement sur les lèvres. Je devins rouge pivoine.

Un silence s'installa.

- Tu croyais que j'allais oublier !

Je souris faiblement.

- Allons manger ! J'ai faim ! S'exclama-t-il ensuite.

- Tu ne m'avais pas parlé de ça. Rigola Remus.

Je piquai un nouveau fard et me leva.

Sirius qui était déjà sorti de la salle commune nous appela.

On le suivit d'un pas lent. J'avais toujours la migraine mais la confusion et une drôle de sensation se mélangeait.

- Je comprends pourquoi il nous harcelait pour nous habiller plus vite. Dit James. Félicitation Lya, tu as hérité de Sirius Orion Black, le plus chiant des Gryffondor.

Remus rigola alors Peter dormait debout.

- A quelle heure est la sortie ? Demandais-je.

- Après le déjeuner. On a le temps d'immerger. Dit James.

Sirius revint vers nous en courant.

- Voulez-vous que je vous porte jeune demoiselle ? Demanda-t-il, tout sourire.

- Euh… non, ça ira.

- Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ?

- Hormis de l'aspirine, non. Dis-je, amusée et intriguée.

Cette situation me laissait perplexe. Je n'avais rien connu de similaire et le fait qu'il se soit souvenu m'avait coupé dans mon rythme. Le changement me perturbait…

- Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais je m'en vais vous en chercher !

- Sirius ! Il n'y en a pas à Poudlard ! Intervint Remus. C'est une potion moldue !

Sirius s'arrêta net et se tourna vers nous.

- Tu es malade ? Demanda-t-il.

- Migraine comme les autres.

- Tu n'avais pas bu pourtant hier.

- Mystère, mystère. Dis-je. Allons manger, ça ira peut-être mieux ensuite.

Sirius prit ma main tout le long du chemin alors que les autres discutaient un mètre en arrière.

- Au fait, je crois que ceci est à toi. Dit-il alors qu'on entrait dans la Grande Salle.

Il me tendit un élastique. Celui qu'il m'avait enlevé hier soir…

- Merci. Dis-je, en le reprenant.

- C'est grâce à ça que j'ai compris que ce n'était pas un rêve. Dit-il, en me faisant un clin d'œil.

- Lya, je peux te parler deux minutes ? Demanda James alors qu'on s'apprêtait à s'assoir.

- Euh, oui bien sûr. Dis-je.

Je le suivis dans le hall et me guida à un endroit légèrement isolé où personne ne pouvait entendre.

- Que s'est-il passé hier soir ? Et ne me mens pas. Je n'ai jamais vu Sirius comme ça.

- Euh… bah… Vous faisiez la fête avec des filles que je ne connaissais pas. Vous dansiez sur les tables, sauf Remus qui rigolait tout seul sur le sol et Peter qui ronflait sur un fauteuil. Puis, j'allais vers mon dortoir quand Sirius m'a entrainé pour danser. Et puis, je vous ai tous monté dans votre dortoir.

- Et ?

- Ben… Sirius m'a embrassé. Dis-je, gênée.

- Contre ton gré ?

- Euh, non… non. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Tu ne parais pas heureuse de cette situation, c'est pour ça que je demande. Remus m'a dit que tu semblais être soulagé quand il t'a dit qu'on ne se souvenait de rien.

- C'est que… je ne sais pas comment… comment me comporter. Je n'ai jamais connu ce genre d'expérience, ni rien.

- Es-tu heureuse ?

Je le regardai dans les yeux.

- Arrête de réfléchir ! Dit-il. Tu réfléchis tout le temps, ce n'est pas digne d'un Gryffondor ! Que te dis ton cœur ?

- Je suis… heureuse. Lâchais-je en souriant.

C'était donc ça le petit sentiment inconnu.

- C'est ce que je voulais entendre ! Arrête de réfléchir et vit ce sentiment. On aura tout le temps de réfléchir quand on sera vieux !

On retourna dans la Grande Salle, bras dessus, bras dessous.

- J'espère qu'il ne t'a pas ennuyé. Dit Sirius.

- Pas le moins du monde. Dis-je.

- Toi. Dit James en s'asseyant face à son meilleur ami. Si tu lui fais du mal, tu auras affaire à nous.

- Vous n'inquiétez pas ! Il n'y a pas de risque ! S'exclama-t-il avant de m'embrasser sur la joue.

Le reste de la matinée fut sous le signe de la détente pour moi en tout cas car les garçons s'éclipsèrent pour une raison inconnue. Je devais les attendre sur les marches devant les Grandes Portes vers 13h.

Il était 12h45 quand j'allai m'assoir sur le côté pour ne pas gêner le passage.

- Miss Montero ! Bien le bonjour ! S'exclama une voix dans mon dos.

Je sursautai et me retourna.

- Bonjour Hagrid, vous m'avez fait peur. Dis-je, en me levant. Comment allez-vous ?

- Très bien ! Un bébé licorne vient de naitre !

- C'est de bon augure. Dis-je, en souriant.

- D'ailleurs, j'ai quelque chose à te proposer. Dit-il en se rapprochant. J'ai entendu dire que les animaux t'appréciaient beaucoup. Tu ne voudrais pas m'aider pour soigner certains animaux de temps en temps ? Certains préfèrent les présences féminines.

- J'en serais heureuse !

- C'est très gentil. Dit-il. Tu vas à Pré-au-Lard ?

- Oui. J'ai hâte de découvrir ce village.

-Tu y vas toute seule ? Demanda-t-il, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non, j'y vais avec les Maraudeurs. Ils ne vont plus tarder à arriver enfin j'espère.

Il parut soulagé.

- Bien. Je vais te laisser alors. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu peux me demander.

- Merci beaucoup Hagrid. Bonne journée !

J'allai me rassoir et regarda Hagrid allé vers sa cabane dont la cheminée fumait lentement.

- Mais regardez qui est là et … toute seule !

Je me figeai.

_Pas eux, pitié…_

Je me levai dignement sans rien laisser paraitre.

- Bonjour. Dis-je en me tournant vers Malefoy.

Il était accompagné de sa clique habituelle. Bellatrix Black, le garçon aux cheveux noirs qui s'appelait Rogue, Avery, Goyle, Crabbe, Lestrange et Nott.

- Mais quelle politesse face à nous.

Lucius Malefoy s'approcha de moi en me souriant.

- Tu devrais faire disparaitre ce regard face à moi, Montero. Tu pourrais avoir des ennuis… Dit-il, en caressant ma joue de son index.

- Et toi, tu devrais retirer ton doigt de ma joue avant que je te l'arrache. Dis-je.

- Mais c'est qu'elle se rebelle ! Mais ce n'est que du vent… Dit-il, haineux.

Bellatrix éclata de son rire aigue alors que je ne quittais pas Malefoy des yeux.

Puis, venu de nulle part, un hibou plongea sur Malefoy, lui griffant méchamment la joue. Puis s'en alla aussi vite qu'il était venu.

- Tu vas me le payer, Montero ! S'écria Malefoy en s'approchant méchamment de moi.

Puis, il se figea, regardant derrière moi.

Je fis de même et vit les 4 maraudeurs pointer leurs baguettes sur les Serpentard.

Ces derniers nous lancèrent des regards haineux et firent demi-tour vers le château.

- Ca va, Lya ? Demanda James.

- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. Dis-je.

Ils me regardèrent bizarrement. Ils étaient si … sérieux… que j'en ria nerveusement.

- On y va ? Demandais-je. Ou vous avez un contretemps ? Je voudrais aller voir ce magasin de bonbons magique…

Ils retrouvèrent leurs sourires et Sirius me prit la main.

- Allons-y ! Déclara celui-ci.

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Auteur : **_

Lili-black89

_**Disclaimer :**_

Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

_**Résumé : **_

Je m'appelle Lyana Montero et je suis… un peu spécial. Un jour, mon quotidien va être totalement bouleversé par un certain mage noir que vous connaissez surement. Mais je devrais peut-être lui dire merci ? Merci de m'avoir fait rencontrer ma future famille : les Maraudeurs.

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**

_**Chapitre 13 : Première sortie à Pré-au-Lard…**_

Ils me guidèrent vers les grilles où un chemin en terre brute coupait la forêt en deux parties. A une 50ène de mètres s'ouvrait un petit village aux toits triangulaires et dont les façades étaient multi couleurs.

- C'est plus joli sous la neige, je trouve. Commenta Remus.

- C'est magnifique ! Dis-je, en prenant la tête du groupe.

- Ce n'est qu'un village. Dit Peter.

- C'est une chose que vous, pauvre humain, ne pouvez pas comprendre. Dis-je, mystérieuse.

Ils me montrèrent le village et les principales boutiques où ils aimaient aller. J'ai particulièrement aimé la Poste où se trouvaient des centaines d'hiboux de différentes tailles et couleurs pour les courtes ou longues distances.

Ensuite, ils m'emmenèrent au bout du village où l'on pouvait admirer la Cabane Hurlante.

- Elle est hantée. Déclara Sirius qui me tenait toujours la main.

- Permettez-moi d'en douter. Dis-je.

- Si, je t'assure. On y entend des hurlements de temps en temps. Dit James.

- Cette maison n'est pas hantée. Soupirais-je. Ce sont surement des plaisantins qui s'amusent à faire croire que des esprits s'y trouve mais je connais très bien le sujets et je peux affirme qu'il n'y a aucuns esprit là-bas. En présence d'esprits, la température est beaucoup froide. Et il ne fait pas plus froid ici qu'ailleurs.

Peter rigolait sous cape alors que Remus était livide. James ne semblait pas savoir quoi penser ou dire alors que Sirius me regardait, incrédule.

- Quoi ? Demandais-je.

- Tu es bizarre mais je t'adore. Dit Sirius.

- Vu ton air, Remus, je suspecte cette cabane être le lieu de ta transformation à la Pleine Lune. Dis-je.

Il acquiesça faiblement.

- Et si on allait boire une bière-au-beurre ? Proposa Peter pour briser le silence gêné.

- OUAIS ! Crièrent James et Sirius.

- Tu en as déjà bu, Lya ? Demanda James.

- Non…

On entra dans une auberge chaleureuse. La salle était parsemée de petite table ronde en bois usé. Les ¾ étaient prises mais les garçons allèrent avec assurance vers le bar où se trouvait une serveuse assez jolie avec des boucles châtain claires.

Je les laissai faire alors que j'observais tranquillement les clients. J'aperçus les professeurs McGonagall, Flitwick, Dumbledore et Gobe-Planche en train de boire un verre près de l'entrée. Le professeur Slughorn, lui, semblait un peu trop heureux. Il était assis au bar et discutait avec les garçons.

La porte de l'auberge s'ouvrit et Lucius Malefoy accompagné de sa clique entra. Ils me nièrent et allèrent s'installer au fond de la salle.

Alors que j'observais les garçons rirent avec la serveuse, je sentis une présence dans mon dos et un frisson glacial me parcourut. Je me pétrifiai.

- Tu vas venir avec moi gentiment. Dit une voix rauque dans mon dos. On va sortir.

Je sentais la pointe brûlante de sa baguette dans mon dos. Je décidai de le suivre malgré tout. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il détruise tout et que quelqu'un soit blessé.

Il m'emmena dans une ruelle à côté de l'auberge.

Au bout de 10mètres se trouvait un mur en brique haut de 3mètres. Je m'arrêtai net mais l'homme me poussa violemment. A ma plus grande surprise, je traversai le mur comme celui de King Cross.

De l'autre côté, la ruelle continuait sur une 10ène de mètres. Soudain, surgit un gros rat qui s'arrêta et nous fixa à 3mètres. Un chat noir surgit de nulle part et captura le rat dans sa gueule. Il nous regarda puis disparut derrière une benne à ordure alors qu'on passait à sa hauteur.

On arriva au bout de la ruelle et je découvris un vieux square à l'abandon de 40m² environ. Les boutiques avaient leurs fenêtres brisées ainsi que leurs portes. La peinture était noircie comme par un incendie. Et l'odeur qui flottait dans l'air confirmait mes pensées. Un incendie avait eu lieu ici, il n'y a pas très longtemps de cela. La place était déserte.

- Que me voulez-vous ? Demandais-je sur un ton assuré.

Il ne répondit pas et me poussa encore en avant pour que je sois au milieu du square.

- Mon Maître va être tellement content de moi. Souffla l'homme.

Il se mit devant moi et je pus enfin voir à quoi il ressemblait.

Il était très grand, environ 2m. Il avait une silhouette massive. Son visage était dissimulé par le capuchon de sa cape noire.

Sans un mot, il retroussa sa manche gauche. Son bras veineux et musclé était défiguré par un tatouage d'un crâne d'où sortait un serpent.

Il toucha le tatouage de sa baguette et j'eu l'horrible impression que le serpent bougeait.

Quelques secondes plus tard, des 'pop' retentirent dans le square silencieux jusqu'à lors et 5personnes apparurent autour de nous, en cercle. Ils portaient tous un masque de crâne sauf un…

Je me figeai.

- Que me veux-tu Parkinson ? J'espère pour toi que c'est important. Dit l'homme sans masque.

- Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé Maître ! Ce que je vous ai rapporté !

Je plongeai mon regard dans celui de l'homme qui avait tué Root. J'étais terrifiée mais je ne devais pas lui montrer ma peur.

Je voulus reculer discrètement mais le dénomme Parkinson se tenait dans mon dos tel un mur.

L'homme s'approcha de moi avec un grand sourire.

- Te voilà enfin, Lyana. Dit-il presque amoureusement. Je t'ai cherché pendant des années !

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Il plongea son regard dans le mien.

- Bravo, Parkinson. Dit-il.

- Merci, Maitre. Dit le concerné dans mon dos.

- Tu m'as fossé compagnie la dernière fois mais ça ne recommencera plus et n'ose pas transplaner. Reprit l'homme.

Il prit une mèche de mes cheveux et fronça les sourcils en les examinant.

- Je ne te veux aucun mal, Lyana.

- Permettez-moi d'en douter, monsieur. Dis-je.

Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs.

En continuant de me fixer, il sortit un grand couteau taillé dans de l'os. Il approcha sa lame de ma joue et entailla ma chaire.

Je ne cillai pas. Je ne voulais pas lui faire ce plaisir.

Il caressa ma joue de ses doigts de glace. Je sentais la douleur lancinante de ma joue et le sang couler le long de ma gorge.

- Nous allons faire de grandes choses tous les deux. Murmura-t-il.

- Non, merci.

Tous rigolèrent.

- Qui a dit que tu avais le choix ? Ricana l'homme.

- Que me voulez-vous à la fin ? Demandais-je, énervée.

- DOLORIS !

Le sort me foudroya sur place. Je m'écroulai sur le sol, le corps parsemé de spasmes douloureux… très douloureux. J'avais l'impression que mon corps était en feu. Que je brulais de l'intérieur…

Au bout d'une interminable minute, il stoppa le sort.

- N'emploie plus jamais ce ton là avec moi. Ordonna-t-il.

J'étais encore allongée sur le sol froid et humide lorsqu'il s'approcha.

- Lève-toi. Ordonna-t-il.

J'essayais encore de reprendre mon souffle. Il leva sa baguette et j'eu l'impression qu'on me comprimait la gorge. Les pieds trainant sur le sol, je fus soulevé par cette main invisible qui m'étouffait.

Il prit mon menton entre ses griffes et tourna vers lui ma joue meurtrie.

- Fascinant… Souffla-t-il. Pouvoir de régénération.

Il ressortit son couteau et m'entailla l'autre joue sous mes grognements.

- Une minute… Murmura-t-il, avant de relâcher mon visage.

- Nous l'avons trouvé ! La dernière _Seelie_….Souffla-t-il, avec un grand sourire.

_Je dois gagner du temps…_

- Qui êtes-vous ? Crachais-je.

- Tu ne me connais donc pas ? Je suis Lord Voldemort. Dit-il, étonné.

- Vol de quoi ?

- Doloris !

Le sort me foudroya pour la deuxième fois avec la même intensité et la même durée. J'étais à bout de souffle sur ce sol en pierre humide.

Puis soudain, une explosion retentit. Je relevai la tête difficilement et vit une 20ène d'hommes entourant mes agresseurs.

Je me mis à ramper difficilement vers les hommes pendant que l'attention n'était plus sur moi. J'avais avancé d'un mètre quand on me tira par les cheveux.

- Viens ici toi ! Tu viens avec nous !

Voldemort me tira sur quelques mètres et m'obligea à me relever.

- Lâche-la Tom ! Cria un des hommes.

C'était Charlus Potter. Fière dans son uniforme d'auror noir et avec les coutures dorées. Son regard donnait froid dans le dos.

- En quel honneur ? Demanda Voldemort, ricanant.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me collai un peu plus à lui, pris mon élan et lança ma jambe droite en l'air, lui donnant un coup de pied en pleine figure.

Il hurla et me lâcha. Je me laissai tomber sur le sol alors que Charlus Potter ordonnait aux autres d'attaquer.

Voldemort hurla derechef alors que les sorts fusaient de partout.

Rampant, j'avançai lentement vers Charlus Potter. J'allai derrière lui et me couva les oreilles de mes mains.

Une explosion retentit et tout le monde se figea, regardant derrière moi. Voldemort et ses sbires disparurent une seconde plus tard, le regard plein de haine.

Je me laissai tomber sur le sol, épuisée.

Ouvrant les yeux, je m'aperçus qu'une nouvelle personne se trouvait juste au-dessus de moi.

Albus Dumbledore, baguette levé, le regard d'habitude bien veillant était plein de haine.

Je soupirai de soulagement et ferma les yeux. Je voulais rester là malgré le sol inconfortable.

- Lyana ? ça va ? Demanda la voix de Charlus Potter.

J'ouvris faiblement les yeux et le vit s'agenouiller près de moi puis soulever doucement ma tête.

- Un peu fatiguée… Soufflais-je. Comment avez-vous su ?

- Ben… un chat… Nous patrouillions lorsqu'un chat s'est planté devant moi et à commencer à me tirer par le bas de mon pantalon. J'ai fini par le suivre et voilà. Il était vraiment bizarre ce chat….

Je ne répondis pas.

- Les garçons te cherchent. Intervint le directeur. Nous devrions aller les rejoindre. Peux-tu te lever, Lyana ?

- La question serait plutôt : puis-je ou est-ce que je veux me lever ? Dis-je. Mais oui, je pense que je peux.

Charlus se leva et m'aida à me lever à mon tour.

J'avais des vertiges et des courbatures dans tout le corps. Charlus s'en aperçu.

- Veux-tu que je te porte ? Demanda-t-il.

- Non, ça ira. Merci…

- Joli coup de pied, au fait ! Rigola-t-il.

- Mes exercices matinaux portent leurs fruits finalement.

Le directeur transplana au Ministère et Mr Potter m'aida à marcher. Il me guida vers la ruelle par laquelle j'étais arrivée et on retomba sur la rue principale.

Les Maraudeurs se trouvaient devant les Trois Balais. James, Peter et Remus étaient assis sur un vieux banc alors que Sirius faisait les 100pas devant eux.

- Tu veux faire une tranchée, Sirius ? Demandais-je, l'air de rien.

Le concerné se stoppa net alors que ses amis se retournèrent vivement, les yeux écarquillés.

- Pourquoi cette tête ? Je ne suis pas morte, ni rien d'y approchant. Dis-je, l'air de rien.

Sirius courut vers moi et me prit dans ses bras.

Mon cœur eut un raté. Son contact m'apaisa immédiatement. Sa chaleur me rassura et j'eu peur de me laissé allé.

- Mais où étais-tu ? S'exclama James.

Sirius me relâcha mais serra ma main.

- Je … j'ai eu un malentendu avec quelqu'un. Dis-je.

Ils froncèrent leurs sourcils en regardant le père de James.

- Je dois vous laisser les enfants ! Pouvez-vous emmener Lyana à Poudlard, s'il vous plait ?

Ils acquiescèrent et Charlus Potter disparut.

- Que s'est-il passé, Lya ? Demanda Remus. Pourquoi ton visage est rempli de sang ?

J'avais oublié ce détail…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne suis pas blessée. Dis-je, en essuyant nerveusement mes joues. Ce n'est pas mon sang en plus.

Ils semblèrent septiques.

- Pouvons-nous retourner au château ? Demandais-je. Si vous avez des courses à faire avant, il n'y a pas de problème, je peux aller au château par moi-même.

- Hors de question, allons-y. Dit Sirius.

Le trajet se fit en silence. J'avais de plus en plus de vertiges et j'avais dut mal à marcher droit.

C'est en sueur que j'arrivai enfin dans le hall.

- Lya, tu es sûre que ça va ? Demanda Sirius. Tu es très pâle…

Remus s'approcha de moi et prit mon menton dans sa main pour lever mon regard vers le sien.

- Tu vas perdre connaissance. Dit-il. Tu ne sais presque plus ouvrir les yeux.

- Mais non. Arrêtez de dire des stupidités pareilles ! Dis-je, rageusement. Je vais très bien.

- Faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Dit Remus.

- Il faut toujours écouter Remus. Intervint Peter.

- Allons-y alors ! Dit Sirius.

Il prit ma main et me tira vers les escaliers mais mes pieds ne suivirent pas et je m'effondrai à genoux.

Je gémis de douleur. Je sentais les larmes brûler mes yeux.

- Tu permets, Sirius ? Demanda Remus.

Le premier me lâcha la main et Remus me prit dans ses bras.

- Tu peux être énervante quand tu veux. Dit-il.

- Moi aussi, je peux la porter ! Protesta Sirius.

- J'ai plus de force que toi. Répliqua Remus. Et dans les escaliers, vaut mieux valoriser la prudence.

- Tu parles comme moi. Rigolais-je.

- Tu as déteint sur moi. Dit-il, amusé.

Ils m'escortèrent jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Nous n'avions croisé personne pour mon plus grand plaisir. Je ne voulais pas de nouvelles rumeurs.

Madame Pomfresh avait congédié immédiatement les garçons pour mon soulagement. Je n'avais pas envie de subir leurs questions.

Je ne voulais pas qu'ils me prennent en pitié. Et puis, moins ils en savaient plus ils étaient en sécurité. Oui, c'est ça… S'ils me fréquentent plus, plus de risque qu'ils soient attaqués…

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Auteur : **_

Lili-black89

_**Disclaimer :**___

Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

_**Résumé : **_

Je m'appelle Lyana Montero et je suis… un peu spécial. Un jour, mon quotidien va être totalement bouleversé par un certain mage noir que vous connaissez surement. Mais je devrais peut-être lui dire merci ? Merci de m'avoir fait rencontrer ma future famille : les Maraudeurs.

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**

_**Chapitre 14 : Haïr est plus difficile que prévu….**_

J'étais restée dormir à l'infirmerie. L'infirmière m'avait donné une potion de sommeil et une potion pour les courbatures suite aux doloris. Je savais qu'elle n'allait pas le répéter.

Je me levai aux aurores le lendemain matin. Je retournai dans mon dortoir afin de me changer et de prendre mes livres. Les filles dormaient encore profondément.

Je les enviais… eux et leurs vies… normales.

Une fois prête, je descendis directement dans la Grande Salle. Elle était vide à l'exception d'un Serpentard. Le dénomme Rogue, que les Maraudeurs appelaient Servilus. Il leva son regard à mon entrée. Pour une raison qui m'était étrangère, je le saluai d'un geste de la main puis alla m'assoir à la table des Gryffondors.

Pour me changer les idées, je lus mon manuel de sortilège. Je fus tiré de ma rêverie par deux bras musclé m'enlaçant la taille.

- Bonjour… Souffla-t-on dans mon cou.

Je frémis et je me sentis rougir légèrement.

Mais je le repoussai gentiment.

- Bonjour. Dis-je, un peu froidement.

Il n'eut pas de réaction alors que les autres s'asseyaient en silence, intrigués.

- Bien dormir, Lya ? Demanda Remus.

- Oui, merci. Dis-je, replongeant mon nez dans mon livre.

Je sentis Sirius s'assoir à côté de moi en silence.

- Pomfresh t'a bien soigné ? Demanda James.

- Oui.

- On a fait quelque chose de mal ? Demanda Peter de sa petite voix.

- Peut-être. Dis-je, évasive. Veuillez m'excuser, je dois aller m'entretenir avec le professeur Flitwick. Ajoutais-je en me levant.

Je ne leur adressai aucun regard et sortit de la Grande Salle, les larmes aux yeux.

_C'était la meilleure solution… l'unique solution…_

Les semaines qui suivirent furent un véritable calvaire…

Sirius me harcelait pour savoir ce qu'il se passait alors que je m'éloignais de plus en plus d'eux. J'avais fini par crier que je ne voulais plus les voir. Ce fut le moment le plus difficile… le regard de Sirius s'était décomposé devant moi ainsi que mon cœur… C'est les larmes aux yeux que je l'avais fui.

Pour me changer les idées, j'avais presque élu domicile dans la bibliothèque. J'y croisais souvent Lily et Rogue mais je ne me mêlais jamais de leurs affaires.

Nous étions de 20 octobre et il était 19h. J'étais encore une fois dans la bibliothèque, le nez plongé dans un livre sur l'histoire des gobelins. Mes yeux commençaient à fatiguer mais je ne voulais pas remonter tout de suite à la tour Gryffondor.

Il n'y avait plus personne dans la bibliothèque. Seule Madame Pince rangeait des livres sans me prêter attentions.

- Ce n'est pas un bon livre si tu cherches des explications sur la révolte. Dit une voix dans mon dos.

Je sursautai et vit Rogue avec une pile de livres entre les mains.

- C'est gentil mais je lis pour mon plaisir. Dis-je, surprise.

Il acquiesça.

- Et toi, tu fais des recherches ? Demandais-je, en montrant la pile entre ses mains.

- Ce n'est pas tes affaires. Dit-il, froid.

- Je demandais comme ça. Je pourrais t'aider si le sujet se trouve être dans mes cordes.

Il ne répondit pas et alla s'assoir à l'autre bout de la table.

Je souris et reprit ma lecture.

Le lendemain soir, je le revis à la même place. Il était toujours plongé dans les mêmes livres. Je me penchai derrière lui pour en lire les titres. Des livres sur les potions et l'herbologie.

- Un futur Maitre des Potions. Commentais-je.

Il sursauta et ferma son livre sur le coup. Il se tourna vivement vers moi, le regard haineux.

Je lui souris gentiment, ignorant son regard meurtrier.

Au fil des jours, Severus se dérida et commença à me parler un peu plus librement mais seulement lorsque nous étions seuls dans la bibliothèque. Les autres Serpentard le lui feraient payer s'ils apprenaient qu'il me parlait. Je commençais même à l'apprécier malgré sa drôle d'attitude et son côté froid et distant. Il semblait cacher un secret capital. Il détestait les Maraudeurs depuis sa première année, depuis leurs premières rencontres pour une raison qui m'était inconnue. On ne parlait pas beaucoup de nous mais plutôt des cours et de potions dont il était fan.

- Bonsoir Severus. Dis-je en m'asseyant en face de lui. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

- Connais-tu la formule de découpe ? Demanda-t-il comme réponse.

- Diffinito. Dis-je. Mais merci, je vais bien également. Ajoutais-je, en rigolant.

- Salut !

Lily apparut entre deux rangées, toute souriante.

- Vous faites quoi vous deux ? Demanda-t-elle, l'air de rien.

- Rien de spécial. Dis-je vu le silence de Severus. Pourquoi ?

- Oh, comme ça. Les Maraudeurs préparent quelque chose et je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi. Dit-elle rageusement. Tu sais quelque chose, Lyana ?

- Ca nous concernera de toute façon. Répondit Severus, le nez plongé dans son livre.

Lily sourit tristement.

- Non, je ne sais pas. Dis-je.

- Au fait, vous allez au bal d'Halloween ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Tu connais déjà ma réponse. Répondit Severus.

- Je ne pense pas non plus… Dis-je.

J'avais vu l'affiche le matin même, accroché sur le panneau d'affichage dans la salle commune près de l'entrée. Tout le monde était excité.

- C'est dommage. Dit Lily. Moi j'y vais en tout cas !

- Tu es obligée d'y allé. Tu es préfète. Répliqua froidement Severus.

Lily perdit son entrain.

- Je te vois tout à l'heure, Lyana. Dit Lily.

La jeune préfète s'en alla et je portai mon regard sur Severus qui demeurait silencieux.

- Je vois. S'exclama une voix dans mon dos.

Severus leva légèrement les yeux et le reporta directement sur son bouquin.

Je me retournai à mon tour et vit Sirius et Remus. Sirius semblait en colère et Remus, perplexe.

- Tu ne veux plus nous voir pour cette… chose ! S'exclama Sirius.

- Je te demande pardon ? Dis-je, interloquée.

- Ce type fait de la magie noire, Lya ! Et c'est un Serpentard !

- Je fréquente qui je veux ! Répliquais-je. Va donc frimer devant les filles de 3èmes années au lieu de m'ennuyer. Ajoutais-je en me retournant vers mon livre.

Une main se posa violemment sur mon épaule et m'obligea à me retourner. Un courant électrique me parcourut et la main me lâcha immédiatement.

- Viens avec nous. Ordonna Sirius, se caressant la main.

En colère, je me levai et le gifla de toutes mes forces.

Il me regarda, les yeux écarquillés en se tenant sa joue.

Je pris mes livres et salua Rogue avant de sortir de la bibliothèque. Une fois dans le couloir, les larmes de colère coulèrent sans que je puisse les arrêter.

J'avais besoin d'air…

J'avais atteint le hall quand on me héla. Je continuai néanmoins mon chemin et sortit dans le parc plongé dans l'obscurité.

- Lyana Montero ! Arrête-toi !

Je me retournai vers Remus.

- QUOI ?

- C'est à toi de demander ça. Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

- Va-t-en… Soufflais-je en m'asseyant dans l'herbe humide.

Je mis ma tête entre mes genoux, dissimulant mon visage.

- Pour ton bien, je ne t'obéirais pas. Dit-il en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

Il enroula son bras autour de mes épaules alors que je continuais à pleurer en silence.

- Je suis fatiguée, Remus… Soufflais-je au bout d'un long moment.

- De ?

- De vous haïr… je n'y arrive pas.

- C'est impossible, nous sommes trop beaux. Dirait Sirius. Dit Remus.

Je ne ria pas. Je n'avais pas envie.

- Je suppose que tu nous fuyais pour nous éviter un éventuel danger. Dit-il.

- Comme le sais-tu ? Demandais-je en relevant la tête.

- Simple déduction. J'ai vécu la même chose en première année. J'évitais tout contact social pour éviter de parler de ma lycanthropie. Mais ça n'a rien amélioré, j'étais triste comme les pierres jusqu'au jour où Sirius découvrit mon secret.

- Voldemort me veut… Dis-je.

- Je comprends mieux maintenant. C'est ce qui s'est passé à Pré-au-Lard ?

J'acquiesçai.

- Je ne veux pas que vous soyez blessé …. Dis-je.

- Si tu fonctionnes avec cette philosophie, tu n'iras pas loin. Autant allé s'exiler sur une île déserte. J'irais sur l'île voisine vu mon problème de fourrure.

Je ne répondis pas. Ça faisait du bien de parler.

- Mon père m'aurai giflée de me voir pleurer ainsi devant quelqu'un … Soufflais-je.

- Pas très sympathique ton père… Commenta Remus.

- Il était plus un professeur qu'un père… J'étais peut-être même qu'une expérience…

Remus d'ajouta rien.

- Prête à revenir parmi nous ? Demanda-t-il.

- Sirius ne me pardonnera pas. Soufflais-je.

- Mais si ! Faut juste être convainquant ! Et puis, s'il ne te veut plus, je serais là moi ! Rigola-t-il.

- Qu'entendus par convainquant ? Explique-toi…. Dis-je, en me tournant vers lui.

Ses yeux dorés brillaient de malice à travers ses mèches folles.

- Tu vas au bal?

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Auteur : **_

Lili-black89

_**Disclaimer :**___

Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

_**Résumé : **_

Je m'appelle Lyana Montero et je suis… un peu spécial. Un jour, mon quotidien va être totalement bouleversé par un certain mage noir que vous connaissez surement. Mais je devrais peut-être lui dire merci ? Merci de m'avoir fait rencontrer ma future famille : les Maraudeurs.

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**

_**Chapitre 15 : Rêve étrange …**_

Lorsque je retournai dans mon dortoir un grand paquet plat se trouvait sur mon lit avec une lettre.

Alice et Célia dormaient déjà alors que le lit de Lily était vide. Elle devait certainement faire une ronde.

Je fermai mes rideaux et ouvrit l'enveloppe sous la lumière de ma baguette.

C'était une lettre de Doréa.

_Bonjour ma chérie,_

_J'espère que tout se passe bien pour toi et que tu te portes bien._

_Voici un petit cadeau qui pourrait t'être utile pour demain soir._

_Amuse-toi bien._

_Doréa Potter._

Intriguée, j'ouvris délicatement le paquet et découvrit une magnifique robe de bal noir avec des perles noirs formant des arabesques sur le bustier.

Je n'avais pas l'habitude de bien m'habiller… ou plutôt, je ne m'étais _jamais_ bien habillée.

Je repliai soigneusement la robe dans sa boite et la mit sur ma table de chevet. Je pris ma chemise de nuit et alla dans la salle de bain.

Je sortais de la douche lorsque j'entendis la porte du dortoir claquer. Lily apparut dans la salle de bain visiblement énervée.

- Euh… ça va ? Demandais-je.

- Potter et Black sont encore sortis ! Ils ont peint les murs de la Grande Salle en rouge ! J'ai dut tout nettoyer avec Rusard ! Et ils nous ont fait perdre 100points en une semaine !

Je préférai ne rien dire pour ne pas empirer les choses et mis ma chemise de nuit.

Lorsque je me couchai enfin dans mon lit, Morphée ne voulut pas passé chez moi. Je n'arrêtais pas de me retourner dans ce lit qui me semblait être une prison. Je culpabilisais à propos des garçons. Ils devaient me détester… Même si Remus m'avait rassuré, je continuais à voir le regard de Sirius…

Je grognai de frustration et ouvris les rideaux d'un coup sec. Il était 5h à mon réveil. Je soupirai bruyamment et me leva. J'enfilai un jeans, un t-shirt blanc et un gilet noir. Je m'attachai les cheveux et mis mes baskets blanches.

Sans faire de bruits, je sortis du dortoir puis de la salle commune sans croiser personnes. Je descendis jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée où je faillis me faire attraper par Rusard. Une fois celui-ci partit, je continuai mon chemin et arriva enfin devant un tableau représentant une corbeille de fruits. Je chatouillai la poire qui se mit à rire et le tableau pivota sur les cuisines.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle ! S'exclama un elfe de maison.

Puis soudain, une vingtaine d'elfes de maison avec leurs yeux globuleux et leurs grandes oreilles s'entassèrent devant moi avec un grand sourire.

- Qu'avez-vous besoin Mademoiselle ?

- Euh… bonjour. J'aurais voulu un petit déjeuner pour 4personnes, s'il vous plait.

- Tout de suite, mademoiselle !

Les elfes disparurent et je les vis s'afférer un peu plus loin près des répliques des tables de la Grande Salle.

Ils revinrent 5minutes plus tard avec un grand panier rempli de croissants, toast, confitures, jus de citrouille et autres.

- C'est magnifique ! Dis-je. Merci beaucoup. Je n'ai rien pour vous payé… Mais si vous avez besoin d'aide, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler.

Les elfes me regardèrent choqués, les yeux exorbités.

- Mais Mademoiselle, nous ne voulons rien. Nous obéissons, c'est tout.

- D'accord…

Sur ces paroles, je les quittai après les avoir salués et remerciés chaleureusement.

Je remonta les escaliers jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor. Nous étions samedi et la salle commune était encore vide à cette heure.

Je montai silencieusement les escaliers et m'arrêta devant la porte des 5èmes années. Hésitant, je collai mon oreille contre le panneau et guetta le moindre bruit. Rien.

J'ouvris lentement le battant et constata qu'ils dormaient encore tous. Peter ronflait bruyamment et James marmonnait dans son sommeil.

Je déposai le panier près de la porte et rangea un peu les vêtements qui trainaient sur le sol. Je fis léviter la malle de Sirius et de James afin de faire une sorte de petite table. Puis je posai mon panier et l'ouvrit. Une agréable odeur s'en dégagea et mon estomac cria presque famine.

Satisfaite, je fis couler un peu d'eau dans un verre avec l'aide de ma baguette. J'allai de lit en lit et fis couler un peu d'eau sur leurs visages. Ils grognèrent tous mais ne se réveillèrent pas. Je rigolai librement.

Haussant les épaules, je pris un parchemin que je roulai en cône et me racla la gorge avant de … crier :

- DEBOUT BANDE DE MARMOTTES ! LE PETIT-DEJEUNER EST PRÊT !

Sirius sursauta et se plaqua les mains sur les oreilles. Remus, lui, tomba de son lit la tête la première. Les deux autres ronflaient toujours autant.

Sirius me fixa avec hébétude, les cheveux en pétards.

- Bonjour, le petit-déjeuner est prêt. Dis-je, l'air de rien.

- On est samedi ! Et il est… 6h ! Protesta-t-il, rageusement.

- Je suis d'accord avec Sirius… Grogna Remus avant de retourner dans son lit.

- Va-t-en ! S'exclama Sirius. Va donc réveiller Rogue. Ajouta-t-il avant de plonger sous sa couverture.

Cette remarque me fit comme un coup de poignard.

Je baissai le regard sur mes chaussures et fit demi-tour vers la porte.

- L'écoute pas. Intervint Remus, dans un bâillement. Viens-là plutôt.

Intriguée, je me tournai vers lui et vit qu'il m'avait laissé une place dans son lit.

Souriant, j'obéis. J'enlevai mes chaussures et me faufila sous les couvertures. Je me mis sur le côté face à Remus qui souriait légèrement. Remus s'approcha légèrement de moi.

- Pourquoi ne dors-tu pas à cette heure ? Je croyais que tu ne faisais plus tes exercices ces derniers temps. Demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir… Je n'arrive plus à dormir…

- Quand vas-tu comprendre qu'on veut t'aider…. Soupira-t-il.

Il se coucha sur le dos et m'attira à lui. Je posai ma tête sur son torse brûlant.

Ecoutant le battement régulier de son cœur, je m'endormis pour retrouver mes cauchemars…

_J'étais dans une forêt du style de la Forêt Interdite. Nous étions la nuit mais je voyais nettement les choses. Tout était teinté de bleu et de violet. C'en était presque magique. _

_L'air était froid. De la neige recouvrait toute la clairière._

_J'avançai à allure normal et atterris dans une petite clairière d'une 15ène de mètres de diamètre. L'herbe coupée court était glacée sous mes pieds nus. _

_Relevant la tête, je vis des formes dans l'herbe. Des formes noires. _

_Je m'approchai d'une des formes et le cauchemar commença…_

_Une femme à la peau laiteuse et aux cheveux d'un vert foncé était allongée sur le sol, morte. Son ventre rempli de sang et ses bras recouvert de griffures. _

_Je me reculai d'un pas et alla voir chaque silhouette allongées. C'était toutes des femmes aux cheveux de couleurs et… mortes. _

_Je me retrouvai au centre de la clairière et découvrit le dernier corps. C'était une jeune fille aux cheveux rose tirant sur le violet. Elle semblait dormir paisiblement dans sa robe blanche mais un poignard en argent était plongé dans son torse. _

_C'était moi… _

Je me réveillai en sursaut et me redressa, une main posée sur mon cœur.

- Mais ce n'est pas fini tout ce boucan ?

Sirius s'était assis dans son lit, visiblement de mauvaise humeur. Il me fixa bizarrement.

La respiration saccadée, je sentis les larmes affluer.

Remus n'était plus dans le lit.

- Pourquoi as-tu crié ? Demanda Sirius, plus calmement. Ça va ?

J'acquiesçai nerveusement et me leva.

Je pris mes chaussures d'une main et me dirigea vers la sortie. James et Peter dormaient toujours.

- Désolé de t'avoir réveillé une nouvelle fois. Dis-je dans un souffle.

- Attends !

Je m'arrêtai nette devant la porte.

- Quoi ? Demandais-je, la voix la plus assurée possible.

Il se leva et vint vers moi, les sourcils froncés. Il était torse nu et en boxer noir.

Je rougis et détourna le regard.

- Qu'y a-t'il ? Répéta-t-il.

- Rien.

- Lyana …

- Juste un cauchemar, c'est tout…

Il me fixa d'un air bizarre puis brusquement m'attira dans ses bras.

Il était 18h et le bal commençait à 20h. Assise en tailleur sur mon lit, la robe étalée sur celui-ci, j'hésitais. Avais-je vraiment envie d'y aller ? Je pourrais m'avancer dans mes cours…

- Lya !

Lily entra, les joues rosies.

- Lu'… Dis-je, pas motivée.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle, en regardant la robe. Waw, elle est belle ! Tu seras très jolie dedans !

- Je ne sais pas si je vais y aller…

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'as trouvé personne pour t'accompagner ? Je pensais que toi et Black…

- C'est … compliqué… Soupirais-je. Tu vas avec qui, toi ?

Elle piqua un fard.

- Ethan Lightwood…. Il est à Serdaigle.

- Le grand blond aux yeux vert ?

Elle acquiesça.

Je l'avais en effet vu plusieurs fois trainer à la table des lions mais je n'y avais pas fait plus attention.

- En tout cas, je vais commencer à me préparer. Dit Lily. Si tu as besoin d'aide, dit-le moi.

Je la remerciai.

Alors qu'elle allait prendre un bain, je contemplais la robe d'un air perdu jusqu'au moment où… un hibou entra par la fenêtre ouverte du dortoir.

Il lâcha un mot sur la robe et s'en alla directement.

Intriguée, je déroulai le morceau de parchemin. C'était l'écriture de Remus.

_Ne te défile pas._

_R._

_Moi, me défiler ? Jamais !_

Lily sortit de la salle de bain et j'en profitai pour allé me doucher. Une longue douche froide pour bien me réveiller.

Lorsque je retournai dans le dortoir en robe de chambre, Lily finissait sa coiffure. Elle les avait attachés en chignon avec quelques mèches bouclées sorties artistiquement.

- Tu es très jolie, Lily. Commentais-je.

- Merci… Dit-elle, gênée.

- Les filles ne sont toujours pas là à ce que je vois… Dis-je en m'asseyant au pied du lit.

- Non et ça va être encore la catastrophe… Grogna Lily.

Je me séchai les cheveux d'un coup de baguette et Lily m'aida à les boucler légèrement. Ils tombaient dans le milieu de mon dos, à présent, je me sentais mieux. Elle venait de finir lorsqu'Alice et Célia entra, hilares.

- Vous étiez où ? Demanda Lily.

- Vous avez raté quelque chose ! S'exclama Alice en rigolant.

- La Grande Salle a été transformée en gigantesque patinoire ! Continua Célia. Dommage que le directeur est réussi à l'enlever.

- Qui a fait ça ? Demandais-je.

- Je paris sur les habituels… Grogna Lily.

- Voyons Lily, c'était marrant de voir Rusard …

- Non ! Ils vont encore nous faire perdre des points !

- Rire est plus important que des points fictifs qui ne nous servent pas à grand-chose… Dis-je, en prenant délicatement ma robe. Les gens ont besoin de rire.

- Elle n'a pas tort. Commenta Alice.

- Je vois. Dit Lily, vexée. Le bal commence dans moins d'une heure, vous devriez vous préparer.

Les filles regardèrent leurs montres, les yeux écarquillés puis suivirent deux cris stridents. Elles foncèrent vers leurs lits alors que j'allais dans la salle de bain pour enfiler ma robe.

Elle était parfaitement à ma taille. Du bustier à la taille. Elle était évasée en milieu de taille ce qui m'affinait et me rendait plus …âgée. Elle était en satin noir dont le bustier était serti de brillants noirs. La robe frottait à peine le sol et n'ayant pas de talons, je mis des simples ballerines noires.

Je retournai dans le dortoir un peu gênée.

- Waw ! Tu es trop jolie !

- Merci… Dis-je.

Lily aussi avait mit sa robe. Elle était en satin vert émeraude comme ses yeux. Elle était toute simple mais ça lui allait à merveille.

Lily me maquilla légèrement les yeux et on assista, amusée, à la panique d'Alice et Célia.

- Tu vois pourquoi il faut toujours s'y prendre à l'avance. Dit Lily.

Je ris de bon cœur alors que Célia venait de mettre sa robe à l'envers.

40minutes plus tard, les filles descendirent enfin à la salle commune. Je fis marche-arrière lorsque je m'aperçus que j'avais oublié ma baguette. J'entendis le brouhaha alors que les filles finissaient de descendre les escaliers.

Je pris ma baguette posée sur ma table de chevet et contempla la forêt au loin éclairée par la lune presque pleine.

Je redescendis au bout d'une minute. Tout le monde était déjà parti. Je fus tentée de faire demi-tour mais le mot de Remus me fit comme une décharge électrique.

_Je ne me défilerais pas_ !

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Auteur : **_

Lili-black89

_**Disclaimer :**_

Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

_**Résumé : **_

Je m'appelle Lyana Montero et je suis… un peu spécial. Un jour, mon quotidien va être totalement bouleversé par un certain mage noir que vous connaissez surement. Mais je devrais peut-être lui dire merci ? Merci de m'avoir fait rencontrer ma future famille : les Maraudeurs.

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**

_**Chapitre 16 : Bal d'Halloween. **_

Je sortis de la salle commune d'un pas naturel tout en faisant attention à ne pas trébucher sur le bas de ma robe.

J'arrivai enfin en haut des derniers escaliers. J'étais morte de trouille. Les Serpentard allaient encore me bizuter…

- Vous êtes magnifique Miss Montero.

Je sursautai violemment et me retourna. Le directeur me regardait, amusé.

- Bonsoir, professeur… Vous m'avez fait peur, je suis désolé.

- C'est à moi de m'excuser. Mais dites-moi, pourquoi attendez-vous ici ? Le trac ?

J'acquiesçai.

- Un Gryffondor ne devrait pas avoir peur d'un bal ! Et puis, je pense que vous faites attendre Mr Lupin.

- Comment…

Il répondit en montrant le bas des escaliers. Remus s'y trouvait. Il me tournait le dos. Il portait une robe de sorcier noir un peu usée mais ça lui donnait tout de même une belle allure.

- Et bien, bonne soirée, Miss Montero ! Salua le directeur avant de descendre les escaliers en chantonnant.

Je souris. Ce directeur était peu banal mais ça me convenait parfaitement.

Remus leva son regard vers le directeur puis vers moi. Il ne parla pas pendant quelques secondes et j'eu peur qu'il me trouve horrible. … Attendez, pourquoi aurais-je peur qu'il pense ça de moi ?

Puis, il sourit et me tendit une main.

- Vous m'avez fait attendre, Miss Montero. Dit-il.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et descendis le reste des escaliers pour enfin prendre sa main.

- Tu es magnifique. Dit-il.

- Merci… Dis-je, en rougissant.

Il avait coiffé ses cheveux châtain habituellement en bataille ce qui dévoilait ses yeux couleur or. C'était la première fois que je le voyais vraiment. C'était… perturbant.

- Et si nous allions au bal ? Demanda-t-il. Vu que nous sommes habillés de circonstance.

Je souris et pris son bras qu'il me tendait.

- Si vous insistez. Dis-je. Mais excusez ma maladresse, je n'ai jamais porté une telle robe.

- C'est bien dommage car ça vous va à ravir !

Je souris.

- Ah voilà enfin un sourire. Souris, Lya, la vie est trop courte pour se poser sans arrêt des questions.

Il avait raison…

- Profitons de cette soirée comme si elle était la dernière. Dis-je.

De la musique assez douce retentit depuis la Grande Salle et on se dépêcha d'y entrer.

Celle-ci était magnifique. Des centaines de citrouille vidées brillaient de milles feux. Les petite tables rondes étaient remplies de bonbons et de sucreries.

Des murmures se répandirent comme une trainée de poudre alors qu'on se dirigeait à la table où se trouvaient les autres Maraudeurs.

- Bonsoir à tous. Dis-je, l'air de rien.

Ils me regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui ? Un 3ème œil a poussé ? J'ai un 2ème nez ? Mes cheveux sont devenus normaux ? Dis-je, en rigolant.

- On ne … on ne pensait pas que tu viendrais. Dit James.

- Comme me l'a si bien dit un ami très cher : la vie est trop courte pour se poser sans arrêt des questions. Et je crois que je vais écouter son conseil de vieux sage.

- Hey, je ne suis pas vieux ! Protesta Remus.

Je n'osai regarder Sirius. Je ne m'étais pas décidée sur ce que j'allais faire et je préférais ne pas y réfléchir pour l'instant.

Le directeur nous souhaita une bonne soirée et un magnifique festin apparut. C'était pour la plupart du temps des confiseries et des pâtisseries.

- Alors tu n'es pas venu avec Servilus ? Demanda Sirius, froidement.

- Il n'a pas souhaité venir. Dis-je, en me servant du gâteau au chocolat. Pour ma part, je suis étonnée de vous voir ici. Je pensais qu'avec ce qu'il s'était passé cet après-midi, vous seriez en retenue et privé de bal.

- Oh, on a une retenue même s'ils n'ont aucunes preuves que ce soit nous les responsables. Répondit James.

- Une de plus ou de moins… Grommela Sirius.

- Et puis, avec Rusard, ça va. Ajouta Peter. C'est mieux qu'avec McGo…

- Ouais, j'avoue… Dit James. Au fait, Lya, Lily est accompagnée ?

- Oui. Dis-je, en me servant du jus de citrouille. Avec un certain Ethan Lightwood.

Il grogna pour toute réponse en regardant Lily un peu plus loin.

Le dîner se termina et le directeur nous demanda de nous lever avant de faire disparaitre les tables et de faire léviter les chaises le long des murs. La table des professeurs avait également disparue et avait laissé place à une scène faisant toute la longueur de l'estrade. Des filles en robe de sorciers déchirées et aux cheveux multi couleurs s'installaient avec leurs instruments.

- Ce sont les Black Crow's. M'indiqua Remus.

La musique débuta sur un style plutôt classique mais rythmé. Je préférai aller m'assoir pour observer. Sirius et James allèrent voir des filles de Serdaigle qui gloussèrent en les voyants arriver. Remus et Peter, eux, étaient restés avec moi.

- J'étais du genre à penser que c'était ton genre de musique. Commenta Remus.

- Mon père m'a apprit la valse mais je n'ai jamais aimé ça. J'ai toujours trouvé ça soporifique. Dis-je.

10 longues minutes plus tard, la musique changea pour un rythme beaucoup plus rapide et tous les élèves crièrent. Les violons et le piano avaient fait place à la batterie et aux guitares. Genre de musique que je ne connaissais pas.

(ndl : j'écoutais Dance, Dance des Fall Out Boys en écrivant mais vous écoutez ce que vous voulez x))

- Tu veux danser ? Demanda Remus.

- Je n'ai jamais dansé sur ce genre de rythme… Dis-je.

- L'avantage c'est qu'il n'y a pas de danse pour ça. Tu dois te laisser guider par la musique. Dit-il.

Il se leva et me tendit une main. Après une seconde de réflexion, je la pris et il me fit tournoyer. J'entrai immédiatement dans le bain et me laissa guider par la musique ne faisant aucunes attention aux autres. Par moment, les autres répétaient les refrains à tout-tête ce qui ajoutait à l'ambiance. Je ne vis pas James et Sirius mais la présence de Remus, qui dansait plutôt bien, comblait le vide.

La musique changea pour un rythme plus calme et Remus m'entraina vers les chaises.

- Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je veux bien, merci.

Il revint quelques secondes plus tard avec deux grandes chopes mousseuses.

- C'est quoi ? Demandais-je.

- De la bière-au-beurre ! Tu n'as pas pu goûter la dernière fois…

Il me tendit la chope que je bus volontiers. Danser m'avait donné soif.

Le goût était extraordinaire ! Mélange de vanille, de biscuits et de chocolat et en même temps si rafraichissante !

Je la bus d'une traite sous le rire de Remus. J'eu un léger vertige lorsque je déposai la chope sur la chaise voisine.

- C'est trop bon !

- Je l'avais remarqué. Rigola Remus.

Soudain, la musique changea pour laisser place à rythme plus exotique. (ndl : reggae mais bon, les sorciers connaissent pas trop ça. Je me passais Lucenzo à ce moment-là)

Je me levai d'un bond et prit la main de Remus.

- J'adore cette musique ! Déclarais-je.

- Euh, ça va Lya ? Demanda Remus, amusé.

- Viens danser ! Dis-je, en l'attirant vers la piste.

Je ne me posais plus du tout de questions. Je me laissais entrainer par la musique. Dansant de façon plutôt … rapprochée avec Remus.

A la fin de la chanson, on retourna boire une bière-au-beurre et on croisa James et Sirius en plein… flirt avec les mêmes filles de Serdaigle.

_Sirius m'avait donc oublié malgré… _

Remus vit mon trouble et me détourna le regard des deux autres.

- Pas de larmes. Ça ferait mauvais genre. Dit-il. Sourit ! Et bois ça ! ça te fera du bien !

J'obéis et on retourna danser….

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Auteur : **_

Lili-black89

_**Disclaimer :**_

Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

_**Résumé : **_

Je m'appelle Lyana Montero et je suis… un peu spécial. Un jour, mon quotidien va être totalement bouleversé par un certain mage noir que vous connaissez surement. Mais je devrais peut-être lui dire merci ? Merci de m'avoir fait rencontrer ma future famille : les Maraudeurs.

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**

_**Chapitre 17 : Trou noir… **_

L'air était frais mais pas glacial et le chant des oiseaux résonnaient. La fenêtre devait être ouverte, Lily la laisse toujours entre-ouverte pour son hibou.

J'étais allongée sur quelque chose de mou. Mon lit, certainement. J'avais mal de tête mais ça passait. Alors que je commençais à immerger, je réalisai que quelque chose de chaud était posé sur ma taille.

Tout en baillant, je me mis sur le dos et entendit un grognement.

Je me figeai et ouvrit lentement les yeux.

Le ciel… le ciel gris, c'est ce que je vis en premier. Le ciel et les arbres hauts.

- Nom d'un hibou… Soufflais-je.

Je tournai la tête et vis… Remus. Son bras entourait ma taille.

- Remus ! M'écriais-je.

Le concerné grogna et resserra sa prise.

- Encore 5minutes… Grogna-t-il.

- Remus Lupin ! Nous sommes dans la forêt interdite !

- Arrête de dire des bêtises, Lya…

Il se figea et ouvrit les yeux.

Il me fixa un instant avant de se redresser violemment. Il grogna en se tenant le front.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? Demanda-t-il. Et il fait jour en plus.

Je me redressai à mon tour et épousseta un peu ma robe pleine de terre et d'herbes.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée… Dis-je.

- On a dut trop boire… Dit-il. Aaaah ma tête !

- Mais on a bu seulement de la bière-au-beurre… Dis-je, en m'asseyant sur une grosse pierre.

Nous étions dans une clairière, lugubrement familière. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à celle de mon cauchemar précédent…

- Je ne sais pas comment nous sommes arrivé ici mais j'espère qu'on n'a pas fait trop bêtises. Dit Remus, amusé.

- Nous devrions rentrer. Dis-je.

- Ouais mais … par quelle direction ? Demanda-t-il en grattant le crâne.

- Par ici. Dis-je, en allant tout droit.

On marcha en silence. La forêt était étrangement silencieuse.

- Je me demande quelle heure il est… Dit Remus alors qu'on apercevait le parc.

- Il doit être 6 ou 7h maximum. L'air humide de la nuit est encore présent. Dis-je.

Alors qu'on venait de dépasser les derniers arbres, Remus se stoppa net.

- Quoi ? Demandais-je.

- Tu ne sens pas ? Dit-il, dans un souffle.

Je me tournai vers le parc et huma l'air.

- Rien de suspect pour moi. Tu sens quoi, toi ?

- L'odeur… du sang. Dit-il, en scrutant les alentour, anxieux. Viens.

Il marcha d'un pas vif et je dus presque courir après lui pour rester à sa hauteur.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes au niveau des marches, Remus se stoppa et je le percutai.

- Désolé… Soufflais-je.

Intriguée, je le contournai et regarda, avec stupeur, les marches. Marches ensanglantées….

- Par Merlin… que s'est-il passé… Murmurais-je, en agrippant la manche de Remus.

On contourna le sang et on entra dans le hall … hall qui était complètement désert. Seuls des bruits de discutions nous parvenaient de la Grande Salle dont les portes, habituellement toujours ouvertes, étaient fermées. Remus s'en approcha et colla son oreille contre le battant. Je n'osai bouger, attendant les ordres de Remus.

J'étais complètement perdue. J'avais dormi dans la forêt interdite avec Remus après une nuit dont je n'avais aucuns souvenirs… Et en rentrant, les marches de l'école sont remplies de sang ainsi qu'une partie du hall…

- Remus… Soufflais-je. Nous devrions monter dans nos dortoirs avant qu'on nous attrape…

Il ne bougea pas, écoutant en silence, les sourcils froncés.

Je me balançai d'un pied à l'autre, anxieuse.

Puis soudain, il se redressa et courut vers moi. Il me prit la main et m'entraina derrière une armure. En me faisant signe de me taire.

J'entendis les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et les bruits de pas d'un seul homme retentirent dans le hall.

- Sortez de derrière cette armure, immédiatement avant que je vous stupéfie!

Remus soupira et sortit de notre cachette m'entrainant avec lui.

L'homme qui nous avait repérés était grand et des cheveux blonds en bataille. Mais ce qui frappait le plus était ses yeux… l'un était parfaitement normal, alors que l'autre était surdimensionné et n'arrêtait pas de tournoyer dans tous les sens.

- Miss Montero, je suppose ? Demanda-t-il.

J'acquiesçai.

- Venez tous les deux, le directeur voudra surement vous voir.

On suivit l'homme dans la Grande Salle où tous les professeurs étaient réunis. Tous étaient debout autour de la table des professeurs. La salle était comme la veille au soir. Les chaises toujours contre les murs et une centaine de ballons et des confettis étaient éparpillées sur le sol.

- Par Merlin ! S'écria McGonagall, en colère. Mais étiez-vous passé ?

- Euh… nous … nous… Bafouilla Remus.

- Nous étions dans la forêt… Avouais-je.

Ca ne servait à rien de mentir….

Ils devinrent livides.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais visiblement nous avons une amnésie temporaire de la nuit précédente. Dis-je.

- Il n'y avait pas d'alcool … sauf… Dit le directeur, pensif. Qu'avez-vous bu ?

- De la bière-au-beurre. Répondit Remus.

- Ah, bien sûr. Je comprends mieux. Messieurs Black et Potter avait rajouté du whisky pur feu dans les bouteilles et vu vos conditions personnelles, votre état d'ébriété ne m'étonne pas. Dit le directeur. Quoiqu'il en soit, vous ne vous souvenez de rien du tout ?

- Personnellement non. Dis-je. Je me souviens avoir bu ma 2ème boisson, j'ai été dansé et c'est le trou noir…

- Et vous Mr Lupin ?

Je tournai mon regard vers lui. Il semblait pensif.

- Quelques bribes mais rien n'important. Pouvons-nous savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Les professeurs se regardèrent, la mine grave.

- Une attaque a eu lieu hier soir, à la fin du bal. Dit le l'homme à l'œil étrange. Des vampires ont attaqués le parc et des élèves s'y trouvant à ce moment-là.

Toute chaleur quitta mon corps.

- Combien ? Demanda Remus, tout aussi livide.

- Dix morts. Dit le directeur, en le regardant dans les yeux. Vous devriez retourner dans vos dortoirs avant que vos amis paniquent trop.

Remus acquiesça et me tira par le bras mais je résistai.

- Professeur ? Est-ce des vampires indépendant ou … est-ce Lui qui les a envoyé ? Demandais-je.

Dumbledore jeta un regard à l'homme aux cheveux blond qui acquiesça silencieusement.

- On pense que c'est Lui, en effet. Dit-il. Vous devez redoubler de prudence, Miss Montero.

J'opinai faiblement et c'est moi qui tirai Remus vers la sortie.

On marcha d'un pas lent vers la tour Gryffondor.

- Pourquoi tu as demandé ça ? Demanda soudainement Remus alors qu'on était qu'à quelques mètres du portrait de la Grosse Dame. C'est qui Lui ?

- Je n'ai pas trop envie d'en parler. Dis-je.

- Lyana ! S'exclama-t-il. On a le droit de savoir !

- Bon, d'accord … Soupirais-je. C'est Voldemort. Il me veut pour une raison que j'ignore.

Il devint livide.

- Je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point… Souffla-t-il. A Pré-au-Lard…

- Oui, un mangemort m'a conduit jusqu'à lui mais les aurors sont venus me sauver juste à temps. Et c'est Voldemort qui a tué ma gouvernante et mon père.

- Je vois… Murmura Remus. Mais tu dois savoir qu'à présent, nous sommes ta famille et qu'on doit savoir ces choses là !

- Voilà pourquoi je vous ai nié et repoussé. Dis-je. Je ne veux pas qu'ils vous arrivent quoique ce soit… Murmurais-je.

Il m'attira à lui et me prit dans ses bras.

Il me repoussa au bout de quelques secondes.

- Allons-y avant que les autres ne se réveillent. Dit-il.

Lorsqu'on pénétra dans la salle commune, on découvrit le reste des Maraudeurs dormant dans les canapés encore dans leurs tenues de soirée.

- On les laisse dormir ou …. ? Demandais-je, hésitante.

Remus se racla la gorge et se mit debout sur une chaise.

- LES VERACRASSES ATTAQUENT ! Cria-t-il.

Les garçons se levèrent d'un coup en regardant partout, paniqués.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

- Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi le mot veracrasse avait tant d'effet… Dit Remus en redescendant.

- REMUS ! LYA !

Sirius me sauta dans les bras et James dans ceux de Remus.

- Tout le monde a cru que vous étiez mort ! S'exclama Peter qui était resté en retrait.

Sirius me serrait fort dans ses bras. Il m'étouffait presque mais j'étais si bien …

- Pardon, pardon, pardon… Souffla-t-il à mon oreille. J'ai fait le parfait crétin.

Je le serra à mon tour jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme.

- Mais vous étiez où ? Demanda James qui avait relâché Remus.

Sirius fit de même mais prit ma main dans la sienne.

- Bonne question. Dit Remus. Nous nous sommes réveillés dans la forêt… Mais aucuns souvenirs. D'ailleurs, il me semble que vous avez oublié de me signaler un petit détail hier soir. Ajouta-t-il en croisant les bras.

James et Sirius se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils.

- Le Whisky Pur Feu dans la bière-au-beurre. Dis-je. Nous n'avons pas supporté visiblement…

- On ne pensait pas que ça vous atteindrait à ce point… Dit Sirius, penaud.

- On voulait juste qu'il y est une chouette ambiance… Ajouta James. En tout cas, Lya… Je ne savais pas que tu dansais aussi bien. Rigola-t-il.

- Et tu sautes de très haut ! S'exclama une voix provenant des escaliers.

Lily était en robe de chambre, les mains sur les hanches, visiblement en colère.

- Sauter de la fenêtre du dortoir ! Mais à quoi pensais-tu ? Cria-t-elle. Tu m'as fait une peur bleu ! Comment as-tu fait pour n'avoir même pas une égratignure ? et puis, on vous a cherché toute la soirée ! On a cru que les vampires vous avaient enlevé ou pire !

- Respire Lily… Dis-je. J'ai sauté de la fenêtre ? Demandais-je, intriguée.

- Oui ! à pieds joint en plus !

Les garçons me regardèrent en haussant les sourcils.

- Je crois que Lily a trop forcé sur la bière-au-beurre… Commenta Sirius avec un petit rire.

La concernée devint rouge pivoine.

- C'est moi qui est découvert la blague ! Dit-il. Ça aurait pu être dangereux ! Vous ne…

- Lily… Dis-je, d'une voix calme. Calme-toi, tout va bien. Tu as eu peur comme tout le monde. Sauf peut-être Remus et moi-même mais quoiqu'il en soit, allons nous recoucher.

- Et en plus tu as découché ! Ajouta Lily, excédée.

Je devins rouge pivoine.

- On ne sait pas comment on est arrivés là-bas ! Dis-je. On s'est réveillés dans la forêt et voilà… Bref ! Dis-je, en me ressaisissant.

Je contournai Lily qui me regardait, furieuse.

- On se voit au déjeuner. Dis-je avant de monter.

Le soir même lorsque tout le monde alla souper, le directeur proclama les noms des victimes et je fus choqué d'entendre le prénom des noms de Gryffondor. Mais bizarrement aucuns Serpentard.

_Coïncidence_ ?

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Auteur : **_

Lili-black89

_**Disclaimer :**___

Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

_**Résumé : **_

Je m'appelle Lyana Montero et je suis… un peu spécial. Un jour, mon quotidien va être totalement bouleversé par un certain mage noir que vous connaissez surement. Mais je devrais peut-être lui dire merci ? Merci de m'avoir fait rencontrer ma future famille : les Maraudeurs.

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**

_**Chapitre 18 : Sans énergie. **_

Le mois de novembre se passa sans encombre et sans aucunes autres attaques. Mon moral n'était pas au top et je préférais rester discrète.

Le mois de décembre arriva donc et la neige avec lui. J'adorais la neige mais j'avais l'interdiction de sortir dans le parc jusqu'à nouvel ordre… Malgré mon attitude solitaire, les Maraudeurs continuaient à me coller. Ils ne voulaient plus me lâcher depuis que j'avais avoué à Remus que je les avais fuis pour les protéger.

Quant à Sirius, je lui avouai que j'avais besoin de temps. Que tout arrivait trop vite pour moi. Il ne le prit pas mal et me promit qu'il m'attendrait.

Les vacances débutaient le lundi, deux jours avant Noel. J'étais assise dans le canapé face à la cheminée de la salle commune, le nez plongé dans un livre. J'entendais les élèves rirent et parler de leurs vacances. Le train partait dans une heure et beaucoup était déjà descendu dans le hall avec leurs valises.

- Mes cheveux roses préférés ! S'exclama la voix de Sirius dans mon dos.

Il tira sur ma queue de cheval et sauta dans le canapé, à côté de moi.

- Tu as laissé ta valise dans le dortoir ? Demanda Remus.

Le reste des Maraudeurs étaient accoudés au canapé et me regardaient.

- Je reste ici, je vous signale. Dis-je. Dumbledore m'a ordonné de rester ici jusqu'à nouvel ordre...

James jura en se frappant le front.

- Tu as oublié de lui dire ? Soupira Remus.

- Désolé, Lya… Dit James. J'ai complètement oublié avec ces entrainements de Quidditch et les devoirs… Tu viens à la maison.

Je le fixai quelques secondes.

- C'est vrai ? Je peux ?

- Ben ouais. Ça tombait sous le sens mais bon…

- Tu devrais aller faire ta valise. Dit Sirius, en ricanant.

Contrairement à eux, je connaissais le sort pour faire sa valise en quelques secondes.

Cinq minutes plus tard, je les rejoignis donc dans la salle commune et on descendit jusque dans le hall. On déposa nos valises dans un coin où elles devraient être transportées magiquement jusqu'au train.

Le voyage se passa calmement. Pour moi du moins car je dormis pendant quasiment tout le voyage. Je me sentais fatiguée depuis une semaine malgré mon sommeil quotidien de 10h.

Arrivé à King Cross, on aperçut Doréa et Charlus appuyés contre un mur, un peu à l'écart.

Remus nous salua et partit rejoindre un homme aux cheveux bruns en bataille et à l'air très fatigué. Ils partirent directement.

Peter, lui, rejoignit une femme plutôt imposante, remplie de bijoux voyants.

Je me retourna pour saluer Sirius mais celui-ci avait perdu son sourire et regardait sur sa droite avec un regard froid comme le pôle Sud. Je suivis son regard et aperçu une grande femme habillée tout de noir et à l'air hautain. Un garçon se tenait à côté d'elle, il semblait avoir 12 ou 13ans.

- Je vais surement être fouetté pour ça mais tant pis. Dit-il.

Sirius se tourna vers James et lui fit une accolade. Puis, il se tourna vers moi et me prit dans ses bras.

- Fais attention à toi. Souffla-t-il avant de m'embrasser sur le front.

- Un an, Sirius. Dit James, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, un an.

Il soupira et s'en alla vers ce qui devait être sa mère.

- Je ne savais pas qu'il avait une telle famille. Dis-je.

- Et tu ne sais pas tout… Dit James, lugubre.

- Dommage que Sirius ne puisse pas venir.

Les parents de James venaient de nous rejoindre et avaient un sourire triste en regardant Sirius partir.

Doréa prit ma main et on transplana tous devant le Manoir Potter qui n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois sauf qu'il était enneigé.

Rien n'avait changé. Je dormais dans la même chambre mais Doréa m'autorisa à changer la déco si je le souhaitais.

Le lendemain matin, je me sentais encore toute faible et j'avais mal de tête. Mais j'en fis abstraction et descendis à la cuisine pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner.

Doréa était assise à la table de la cuisine. Elle lisait le journal, une tasse de café à la main.

- Bonjour. Dis-je, timidement.

- Oh, bonjour, Lya ! As-tu bien dormi ?

- Oui, merci. Dis-je en m'asseyant en face d'elle.

- Tu es toute pâle, tu te sens bien ?

- Oh, un peu mal de tête. Dis-je. Ça va passer, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Tu devrais aller te recoucher après avoir mangé quelque chose.

J'acquiesçai et pris un toast.

- Dis-moi, Lya, comment se passait tes Noël avant ?

- Oh, nous n'avons jamais vraiment fêté Noël. Mon père considérait les fêtes comme une escroquerie.

- Tu n'as jamais eu de cadeau, ni de souper ?

- Non.

- Hé bien, tu vas avoir la totale ce soir alors. Ria-t-elle. Les collègues de Charlus viennent souper ici, ainsi que plusieurs personnalités du monde sorcier.

- Mais je… je n'ai rien à me mettre de circonstance. Dis-je, gênée.

- J'y ai pensé, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu n'as pas ouvert ton armoire visiblement.

Je fis non de la tête.

Doréa se leva et me demanda de la suivre. Nous montâmes jusque dans ma chambre et Doréa ouvrit mon armoire. Elle était remplie !

- Garde de robe d'hiver pour mademoiselle. Déclara la mère de James.

- Par les dieux, mais c'est de la folie ! Soufflais-je.

Doréa me prit dans ses bras et je la serra de toutes mes forces.

- Merci… Murmurais-je.

- Hey ! Moi aussi je veux des câlins !

James était dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Waw ! Nouvelle garde-robe ! Commenta James en entrant dans la chambre. Heureusement que Sirius n'est pas là sinon tu aurais dut essayer chaque vêtement. Rigola-t-il.

Je passai une bonne partie de la journée à dormir. Je sortis du lit vers 17h pour me préparer.

Je pris une bonne douche chaude et m'habilla de la robe rouge que Doréa m'avait achetée. Elle m'avait demandé également de me teindre les cheveux en noirs pour l'occasion. Ça me faisait bizarre, cette couleur… Mais ça m'allait plutôt bien malgré tout.

Une fois prête, j'allai voir James dans sa chambre.

- Waw, tu es jolie. Commenta-t-il. Ça te change les cheveux.

- Merci et toi, tu es… en t-shirt.

Il était en t-shirt blanc et pantalon de survêtement.

- ça commence dans 10minutes non ? Demandais-je, amusé.

- Ouais, t'inquiète. Les stars font toujours attendre ses fans ! Rigola-t-il avant d'aller dans sa salle de bain.

La chambre de James était grande, très grande. Les hauts murs étaient peints en rouge et d'affiche d'équipe de Quidditch et de blasons de Gryffondor. Le lit à baldaquin ressemblait à ceux de l'école avec ses rideaux pourpre. Sur son bureau était posé des dizaines de photos des Maraudeurs.

James sortit de la salle de bain cinq minutes plus tard. Il portait la même robe de sorcier qu'à Halloween. Elle était plutôt passe-partout et lui allait parfaitement.

- Joli. Commentais-je.

- Comme toujours ! Rigola-t-il.

- Tu copies Sirius là. Commentais-je.

Il haussa les épaules en souriant.

- Faudra qu'on fasse des photos de toi pour t'ajouter à nos collections. Dit-il alors que je regardais encore les photos.

- Quand vous voulez Monsieur Potter !

- En attendant les photos, me feriez-vous l'honneur d'être ma cavalière pour la soirée, Miss Montero ? Demanda-t-il, en tendant son bras.

- Volontiers, Mr Potter. Dis-je, en enroulant mon bras autour du sien.

On descendit pour trouver une foule de gens qui m'était inconnus…

- Je te rassure, on ne va pas rester longtemps avec eux. Souffla James à mon oreille.

La soirée se passa agréablement. Au début tout du moins… On avait passé notre temps à éviter les personnes que James définissaient comme « somnifère ambulant ».

Le salon était décoré de guirlande rouge et or et un immense sapin se trouvait à côté de la cheminée. Il portait les mêmes décorations que la pièce mais il brillait par de petites fiole lumineuse qui tournoyaient.

Une heure plus tard, alors qu'on s'était caché dans le hall pour allé faire un tour dehors, mes vertiges reprirent et je dus rebrousser chemin pour aller m'assoir sur les marches menant à l'étage.

- Ca va, Lya ? Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? Demanda James, un peu gauche.

- Non, ça va aller. Ça va passer. Soufflais-je, la tête entre les mains.

- Tu as les joues rouges. Commenta-t-il avant de poser une main chaude sur mon front.

- Tu es brulante. Dit-il. Tu as de la fièvre. Je vais prévenir ma mère.

Je n'eu pas le temps de protester qu'il était déjà parti.

- Bonjour madame.

Un petit garçon aux cheveux roux venait d'apparaitre devant moi.

- Euh, bonjour.

- Je m'appelle Bill, Bill Wesley!

- Enchantée, Bill. Que fais-tu ici ? Où sont tes parents ?

- Oh, ils sont dans le salon mais je jouais à cache-cache avec mon frère Charlie mais je ne le trouve plus…

Je me levai avec difficulté et pris la main du garçon.

- On va essayer de le retrouver. Dis-je. Sais-tu s'il a été à l'étage ?

- Oui, je l'ai vu monter mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé.

On monta les escaliers mais une fois en haut ma tête me tourna et je me sentis tomber en arrière. Je n'avais plus d'énergie, j'étais telle une poupée de chiffon…

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Auteur : **_

Lili-black89

_**Disclaimer :**_

Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

_**Résumé : **_

Je m'appelle Lyana Montero et je suis… un peu spécial. Un jour, mon quotidien va être totalement bouleversé par un certain mage noir que vous connaissez surement. Mais je devrais peut-être lui dire merci ? Merci de m'avoir fait rencontrer ma future famille : les Maraudeurs.

_**Note de l'auteur : **_

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu ! Et un énooooooooooooorme merci à ceux qui m'ont reviewé( ?) ! Ca me fait hyper plaisir ^^ 3

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**

_**Chapitre 19 : Révélations. **_

_J'ai froid… si froid…_

Une lumière vive me brula les yeux alors que j'émergeais petit à petit.

- Lya ?

- Madame Potter… Soufflais-je.

J'ouvris totalement les yeux et reconnu ma chambre.

- Tu es tombée dans les escaliers. Dit Doréa d'une voix douce.

Elle caressa mes cheveux doucement.

- James m'a dit que tu te sentais mal juste avant que ça t'arrive. Reprit-elle. Depuis quand es-tu comme ça ?

- Un mois environ… Dis-je.

- Reste allongée, je vais chercher Charlus. Dit-elle avant de partir.

La porte se rouvrit et James apparut.

- Waw, tu as une sale tête… Commenta-t-il, en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

- A ce point ?

- Tu es toute blanche… et tes yeux… ils sont noirs. C'est bizarre.

- J'ai été inconsciente combien de temps ?

- Deux heures environ.

Charlus entra dans la pièce. Il avait la mine grave.

- James, pourrais-tu nous laisser ?

Celui-ci acquiesça et sortit de la chambre.

- Tu te sens mieux Lyana ?

- Pour tout vous dire… non. Mais ça va passer, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Je dois te parler de quelque chose mais avant je voudrais que tu m'accompagnes.

- Où ?

- Dans la forêt qui entoure le manoir. Je suppose que ça fait un petit temps que tu n'as pas touché un arbre ?

- En effet… depuis Halloween.

Charlus m'aida à me lever et on descendit les escaliers à une allure lente. Les invités étaient tous partis et Doréa rangeait le salon avec sa baguette.

Arrivé devant la porte d'entrée, il me mit ma cape et lui la sienne.

Ma cape était rembourrée en fourrure mais j'avais si froid que je ne sentais pas la chaleur en émanant.

Il faisait nuit noire et il avait arrêté de neiger. Charlus fit fondre un chemin pour nous conduire vers la petite forêt.

- Pourquoi m'emmenez-vous là-bas ? Demandais-je d'une petite voix.

- Ton père m'a tenu au secret pendant des années… Lorsqu'il a été assassiné, le problème du secret s'est imposé… devais-je tout te dire ? Mais si je te le disais, tu prendrais conscience de ce que tu étais et certaines personnes… disons, mal attentionnées, pourraient s'en prendre à toi.

- Vous savez donc ce que je suis ?

- En effet. Très rares sont les personnes qui étaient au courant. Et à présent, nous sommes 2. Moi et Lord Voldemort. Ce dernier était ami avec ton père lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes.

- Mon père et …

- N'imagine rien. Ils étaient jeunes et allaient à l'école ensemble. Lorsque ton père a rencontré ta mère… Voldemort, à l'époque, Tom Jedusor, l'a rencontré. Il a voulu convaincre ton père de ce qu'un enfant de cette union pourrait donner mais ton père n'était pas du même point de vue et il y a eu un violent combat qui s'est résulté par un match nul. Voldemort a fui promettant vengeance.

- Je comprends pourquoi nous étions isolés en permanence… Dis-je.

Nous arrivâmes enfin aux premiers arbres et j'allai m'appuyer sur un, soulagé. La sensation était étrange… c'était comme si je me réveillais. Une nouvelle énergie s'insinuait en moi. Mes sens s'aiguisèrent de plus en plus.

J'avais déjà remarqué que je me sentais mieux à l'extérieur mais à ce point…

- Ca va mieux ? Demanda Charlus, en souriant.

J'acquiesçai avant de m'assoir au pied de l'arbre.

- Que suis-je ? Soupirais-je.

- Ta mère… était une fée. Une fée mystérieuse comme on les appelle. Une Seelie.

- Mais les fées…

- Si, elles existent. Elles se sont cachées au monde pour ne pas être harcelées pour leurs pouvoirs.

_Ca expliquait tout…_

- Tu es une hybride. La première d'après ce qu'on sait. On ne connait pas l'étendu de tes pouvoirs aussi bien sorciers que féeriques ou même si tu as hérité de leurs immortalités ou de leur malédiction. Continua-t-il. Je ne peux pas t'obliger mais si j'étais toi, je garderais ça pour moi jusqu'au jour où tu te sentiras capable d'affronter le pire.

Je méditai quelques secondes ces paroles… J'étais donc à moitié fée… Je me sentais libérée en quelque sorte. Comme si je l'avais toujours su mais que je l'avais oublié.

- Tes yeux sont de nouveau bleus. Commenta Charlus.

- Merci… Soufflais-je.

- Je vais retourner à l'intérieur. Rentre quand tu seras prête. Dit-il.

Bizarrement je ne souffrais pas du froid. Je le sentais mais c'était comme si mon corps l'acceptait.

Charlus Potter partit et j'admirai le manoir éclairé par des centaines de chandelles. J'aperçus James à la fenêtre d'une d'elle. Il regardait dans ma direction mais je n'aurais su dire si il me voyait ou non.

Garder tout ça secret, c'était facile mais devais-je tenir ma langue devant les Maraudeurs ?

Je retournai à l'intérieur une heure plus tard. Toutes les lumières étaient éteints hormis celles du salon où Doréa lisait, assise dans le canapé.

- Doréa ?

- Ah ! Lyana, tu te sens mieux ?

- Oui, beaucoup. Merci. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

- Lyana ? … Joyeux Noel.

- Joyeux Noel à vous aussi.

Je dormis d'un sommeil réparateur. Ce fut des coups cognés à la porte qui me réveillèrent en sursaut.

Grognant, je me levai et tâtonna pour trouver la poignée de la porte dans le noir quasi complet.

- Qui ose me réveiller ? Dis-je, d'une voix pâteuse.

Je me retrouvai nez à nez avec Remus.

Je me frotta les yeux pour voir si je ne rêvais pas.

- Remus ?

- Salut, jeune fille ! Joyeux Noel !

- Joyeux Noel à toi aussi mais que fais-tu ici ?...

- Ici devant toi ou ici chez James ?

- Les deux.

- James m'a invité à finir les vacances ici et je suis venu voir si tu étais réveillée, il est 10h déjà.

- James ne m'a rien dit. Dis-je en m'étirant.

Je retournai dans ma chambre et ouvris les épais rideaux. Le ciel était clair et bleu. Un épais tapis de neige recouvrait tout le domaine.

- Tu es arrivé quand ? Demandais-je.

- Oh, il y a 1h environ. Répondit-il.

J'allai me recoucher sous les couvertures et il vint s'assoir à côté de moi.

- Tu as passé un bon début de vacance ? Demandais-je.

- Oh… assez calme. Dit-il. James m'a dit que tu avais eu un malaise hier soir ?

- Il ne peut pas tenir sa langue celui-là… Grognais-je en mettant ma tête sous la couverture.

- On est une famille. Si on ne fait pas confiance…

- LE GRAND ET LE FABULEUX SIRIUS EST ARRIVE ! OU EST MA LYANA ADORE ?

Je sortis à moitié mon visage et vis Sirius dans l'encadrement de la porte. Je me recachai vite fait.

- Je ne suis pas là !

Remus rigola.

Un poids me tomba à moitié dessus. Sirius venait de sauter sur le lit.

- Waw, j'adore ce lit. Dit-il.

- J'avoue qu'il est confortable. Ajouta Remus.

- Mais il y a un truc qui me gêne…. Dit Sirius. Un truc là…

Il frappa mes fesses…

- Sirius Orion Black, sais-tu courir ? Demandais-je.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je vais te tuer !

Je l'entendis rire puis le poids disparut. Je sortis du lit et vis Sirius sortir de la chambre en courant.

- Je dirais qu'il est allé … dans la chambre de James. Dit Remus.

Je courus dans le couloir et entendis une porte claquer. Je courus dans cette direction où était, en effet, la chambre de James.

Je toquai à la porte.

- Sirius, je sais que tu es là. Montre-toi si tu es un homme !

- Je suis un homme mais je ne suis pas dans la chambre !

Je me retournai et vis Sirius devant les escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée.

- Joli pyjama ! Dit-il.

Je baissai mon regard et contempla mon short et mon débardeur.

Il rigola et descendit en courant.

Je le suivis mais arrivée en bas de l'escalier, je ne vis pas qu'il s'était arrêté et … le percuta de plein fouet.

- Je t'ai attrapé. Rigolais-je. Tu…

Deux silhouettes justes au-dessus de nous me fit taire et je me levai précipitamment en même temps que Sirius.

Devant nous se tenait Charlus et un homme qui me disait vaguement quelque chose. Il était très grand avec des cheveux gris, des yeux noirs et un air strict. Il semblait n'avoir jamais sourit de sa vie. Il portait une longue cape noire avec un M vert brodé sur le torse.

- Sirius, Lya… Pouvons-nous savoir ce que vous faites ? Surtout toi, Lya, dans cette tenue ?

- Je… je… Bafouillais-je.

- Permettez-moi, Miss Montero. Me coupa Sirius. Je me suis permis d'allé réveiller mademoiselle d'une façon un peu chevaleresque mais cette méthode l'a rendu visiblement de mauvaise humeur et elle m'a poursuivit à travers la maison pour se venger.

- Je vois… Soupira Charlus. Lyana, pourrais-tu monter t'habiller plus décemment ? Nous voudrions te parler.

J'acquiesçai et courut dans ma chambre où James et Remus étaient toujours là, assis sur mon lit.

- Dehors ! Je dois m'habiller ! Dis-je, en entrant.

- Hey, Lya !

Sirius entra dans la chambre avec un air perplexe.

- Quoi, Sirius ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour que le Ministre de la Magie vienne ici te parler ?

- Il me semblait bien que cette tête m'était familière. Dis-je, en sortant des vêtements de mon armoire.

- Alors tu as fait quoi ? Demanda Sirius.

- Je ne sais pas. Soupirais-je, en jetant un coup à Remus pour qu'il se taise.

Ce dernier n'avait pas raconté aux autres que Voldemort me voulait et je lui en étais reconnaissante. Il leur avait dit que j'étais en danger. Que des gens me voulaient pour une raison inconnue.

- Pourriez-vous sortir de ma chambre ? Soupirais-je.

- Oh, je suis bien là, moi. Dis Remus en même temps que James.

- Pareil. Acquiesça Sirius en allant se coucher sur mon lit.

Haussant les sourcils, je pris mes vêtements et alla m'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Une fois habillée, je descendis au salon où je retrouvai Charlus et le Ministre.

- Lyana, assis-toi s'il te plait. Dit Charlus en montrant un fauteuil faisant face aux deux hommes.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demandais-je, un peu nerveuse.

- Il y a quelques mois, je t'ai proposé de faire partie de notre famille et je voudrais, nous voudrions, savoir si tu es toujours d'accord. Dit Charlus, en souriant.

- Je… je… oui, oui ! Bafouillais-je.

Charlus me sourit et se tourna vers le ministre muet jusqu'à présent.

- Bien, dans ce cas, les papiers seront prêts pour demain. Dit le ministre en se levant.

Ce dernier nous salua et s'en alla sans ajouter un mot.

- Quel homme mystérieux et peu bavard. Commentais-je, un peu amusée.

- Il ne m'apprécie guère. Nous n'avons pas les mêmes points de vue… Bref.

- Etes-vous sûre de vouloir m'adopter ? Demandais-je, perplexe. Vous savez que Voldemort …

- Oui, je le sais. Mais depuis que je t'ai amené ici, je te considère déjà de ma famille. Et à partir de demain, tu seras officiellement une Potter !

Il me serra dans ses bras et je pus y verser quelques larmes avant qu'il me relâche, souriant.

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Auteur : **_

Lili-black89

_**Disclaimer :**___

Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

_**Résumé : **_

Je m'appelle Lyana Montero et je suis… un peu spécial. Un jour, mon quotidien va être totalement bouleversé par un certain mage noir que vous connaissez surement. Mais je devrais peut-être lui dire merci ? Merci de m'avoir fait rencontrer ma future famille : les Maraudeurs.

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**

_**Chapitre 20 : Oh les vilains aurors… **_

Le déjeuner se passa dans la bonne humeur comme d'habitude avec les maraudeurs.

- Père, est-ce que Peter peut venir les deux derniers jours de vacances ? Nous avons un projet que nous voudrions terminer avant la rentrée.

- Si ça ne concerne pas une mauvaise blague, je suis d'accord. Répondit Charlus.

- Mais devait-il pas passer ses vacances en Suisse ? Demanda Doréa.

- Si mais c'est plutôt important…

- Au fait, Sirius, je ne savais pas que tu devais venir aujourd'hui. Dis-je.

Celui-ci perdit son sourire et devint blanc.

- Ca s'est décidé à l'improviste…. Dit-il, gêné.

On ne chercha pas plus à savoir et le déjeuner se termina.

Les garçons allèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse pour aller au magasin de Quidditch alors que je restai au Manoir avec Doréa.

En fin d'après-midi, après avoir discuté de choses et d'autres avec Madame Potter, je décidai d'allé faire une promenade dans la forêt pour « respirer ».

Je découvris d'ailleurs qu'un petit troupeau d'hippogriffes et de centaures y vivaient et étaient plutôt sympathiques.

Lorsque je retournai vers le parc, il faisait presque nuit noir et les torches du sentier menant au Manoir étaient éclairées. Alors que j'arrivais au sentier, des silhouettes passèrent les grilles. C'était 6 hommes. Tous de fortes carrures et en capes noires, le visage à moitié dissimulé par leurs capuches.

- Lyana Montero ? S'exclama un homme.

Je m'arrêtai nette et enleva mon capuchon pour mieux voir.

Les 6 hommes vinrent se poster devant moi, baguettes en main.

- Etes-vous Lyana Montero ?

- Euh… en effet, oui… Dis-je, perplexe. Qu'y a-t-il ? Qui êtes-vous ?

- Brigades des aurors, section Département des Mystères. Nous avons ordre de vous emmener avec nous.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- De gré ou de forces. Ajouta-t-il.

Je reculai de quelques pas, complètement abasourdie.

- Lyana ?

Je me retournai et vis Doréa dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée.

- Que faites-vous ? Cria-t-elle en s'approchant.

- Madame Potter, nous avons ordre d'emmener Lyana Montero avec nous.

- L'ordre de qui ? S'exclama-t-elle.

- Peu importe !

Les hommes m'entourèrent alors que le « chef » s'approchait de Doréa. Il avait des cheveux gris foncé, le nez tordu et des yeux noirs comme l'enfer.

- Madame, laissez-nous faire et tout ira bien.

- NON ! Je refuse !

L'homme, très rapide, lança un sort rouge sur Doréa qui le reçu de plein fouet….

_Non, non, non, non,…._

- DOREA ! Hurlais-je, en me débattant.

Doréa s'effondra sur le sol enneigé. Inanimée.

Mes mains se mirent à trembler. Je bouillonnais de rage.

Et ce fut comme un surplus d'énergie que j'évacuai, projetant les hommes à plusieurs mètres.

Ils se levèrent en grognant et revinrent à l'attaque. Je me baissai juste à temps pour éviter les sorts et je ne sais pas pourquoi, je plaquai mes mains dans la neige pour toucher l'herbe en dessous. J'envoyai toute l'énergie que je pouvais et je sentis la terre trembler. Puis, soudainement, une explosion de terre, non, de racines percuta les hommes et se fut comme si celles-ci les maintenaient à terre.

- BRULEZ-LES ! Cria le chef.

Ils s'exécutèrent et les racines ne tenures pas plus de 2minutes avant de relâcher mes assaillants.

Vidée de mon énergie, je m'effondrai à genoux.

Je regardai les hommes s'approcher de moi en époussetant leurs capes. Impuissante.

- Hé ben, toi, tu es un cas intéressant. Commenta le chef.

- Assomme-la qu'on en finisse ! Grogna un de ses collègues.

Le chef sourit méchamment et pointa sa baguette sur moi.

- Ne résiste pas et aucun mal ne sera fait à Doréa Potter. Dit-il.

- Ai-je votre parole de sorcier ? Le jurez-vous sur votre vie ? Demandais-je, acide.

- Je le jure.

Je me relevai lentement et la tête haute, je m'approchai de lui et plongea mon regard dans le sien.

Il trembla et se mit à grogner.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me fais ? Grogna-t-il.

Il était comme tétanisé.

Avais-je vraiment le contrôle sur lui ?...

_Pointe ta baguette sur ta tempe_… Pensais-je.

Pour ma plus grande surprise, il s'exécuta dans des gestes raides et tremblants.

_Petrificus Totalus_

Le sort sortit de sa baguette et le chef s'effondra sur le sol sous les regards hébétés de ses collègues.

- Vous avez blessé Doréa, vous avez donc trahi votre promesse. Dis-je, froide.

- Démon ! Cria l'un.

Puis venu de nulle part, je sentis un violent coup me frapper à l'arrière du crâne puis… le noir.

Lorsque je me réveillai, j'étais allongée sur un sol dallé et froid. Ma tête me faisait horriblement mal et je me levai, tremblante de la tête aux pieds.

J'étais dans une pièce de 10m sur 10 entièrement en pierre. Des torches accrochées aux murs éclairaient la pièce ainsi que quelques bougies lévitant au plafond.

Une porte me faisait face. Elle semblait être en métal et comportait plusieurs verrous.

Je ne portais plus ma cape, mes mains étaient liées par des chaines et j'étais pieds nus. J'essayai de les enlever mais c'était peine perdu…

La porte cliqueta ce qui me fit sursauter. Je reculai le plus loin possible alors qu'une dizaine d'hommes entraient dans la pièce. Ma cellule.

- Ah, vous êtes enfin réveillée ! S'exclama un petit homme à l'air un peu fou avec ses cheveux gris en bataille. N'ayez pas peur ! Nous ne vous ferons pas de mal !

- Permettez-moi d'en douter. Grognais-je.

- Ce ne sont que des brutes ces aurors ! Critiqua un autre homme portant des lunettes dont les verres mesuraient plusieurs centimètres d'épaisseurs.

Les concernés, se trouvant derrière eux, grognèrent et des étincelles sortirent des baguettes qu'ils pointaient vers moi.

L'homme aux cheveux gris s'approcha de moi avec des petits pas joyeux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à quelques centimètres de moi.

- Puis-je toucher vos cheveux, ma chère ? Demanda-t-il, avide.

- Si vous souhaitez devenir manchot, allez-y. Dis-je, dégoutée.

- Manchot ? Demanda-t-il, perplexe.

Je soupirai alors que l'homme tendait une main tremblante vers ma tête.

Je le laissai néanmoins faire. Il prit une de mes mèches et la caressa telle une incroyable découverte.

- Magnifique… Souffla-t-il. Incroyable… époustouflant…

- Que sais-tu faire ? Demanda-t-il soudainement.

- Quoi ? Demandais-je.

- Quels pouvoirs as-tu que nous n'avons pas ?

- L'intelligence en premier.

Un sort m'atteignit en pleine tête, me faisant tomber.

- PAUVRE MALHEUREUX ! POURQUOI AVEZ-VOUS FAIT CA ? Cria l'homme, énervé.

- Pour vous montrer qu'elle saigne comme nous et que son sang est rouge. Répondit simplement l'auror que je reconnais comme celui que j'avais contrôlé. Elle peut contrôler les gens en les regardant dans les yeux. Ajouta-t-il, moins amusé.

- Fascinant… Souffla l'homme.

Il m'observa, bouche bée. J'en fus presque gênée au bout de plusieurs… minutes.

- Allez-vous me nourrir ou … ? Demandais-je.

L'homme sursauta.

- Oui, je vais vous chercher ça ! Voulez-vous quelque chose de spécial ?

- Non.

- J'arrive !

Il courut vers la sortie et les aurors sortirent en même temps que lui. Mon copain l'auror me lança un dernier regard haineux et disparut.

Une fois seule, je soupirai un grand coup et alla m'assoir contre le mur du fond, face à la porte d'entrée.

L'homme à l'air fou revint 5minutes plus tard avec un plateau accompagné de deux aurors.

- Me voilà ! Cria-t-il. Steack, pomme de terre et haricot vert. Ça vous va ?

Il déposa le plateau à mes pieds alors que je lui lançais un regard noir.

- Où suis-je ?

- Au département des Mystères ! Dit l'homme, joyeux.

- Et quand pourrais-je partir ?

Son grand sourire disparut pour laisser place à la …tristesse ?

- Vous ne voulez pas rester ici…. Je vous comprends…. Mais vous n'êtes pas en prison, vous savez ! On veut juste savoir ce que vous êtes !

- Je veux partir. Dis-je.

L'homme sourit et partit comme si rien n'était.

Soulevant la cloche du bout des doigts, je découvris mon repas d'un air dégouté. L'odeur qui s'en dégageait était écœurante. Je repoussai le plateau au loin et attendis…

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Auteur : **_

Lili-black89

_**Disclaimer :**_

Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

_**Résumé : **_

Je m'appelle Lyana Montero et je suis… un peu spécial. Un jour, mon quotidien va être totalement bouleversé par un certain mage noir que vous connaissez surement. Mais je devrais peut-être lui dire merci ? Merci de m'avoir fait rencontrer ma future famille : les Maraudeurs.

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**

_**Chapitre 21 : Le département des Mystères. **_

N'ayant aucunes vues sur l'extérieur ni de montres, je ne sus pas dire depuis combien de temps j'étais là… Je devinais aux nombres de repas qu'on venait m'apporter de façon régulière. D'après les repas donc, j'étais dans cette pièce plus de 10jours.

Je sentais mon corps s'affaiblir de plus en plus mais leurs nourritures me dégoutaient toujours et je ne pus me résoudre à en manger.

Au bout d'un moment, l'homme fou aux cheveux gris qui s'était présenté comme Mr Jackson, entra dans la pièce avec 4aurors, baguettes en main.

Jackson avait un grand sourire et sautillait sur place. Ca me disait rien cet air là…

- Je suis très déçu de votre comportement ! Dit Jackson, faussement désolé. Je vais devoir vous obliger à manger pour que vous ne tombiez pas malade !

- Impero !

Le coup fut trop rapide pour que je l'évite.

Je me sentais si bien… J'avais envie de faire tout ce qu'on me disait de faire…

Et c'est ainsi que je dus manger et boire leurs nourritures aux goûts étranges.

J'ignore combien de temps mais j'étais que rarement consciente de ce que je faisais. Durant tout ce temps, j'étais dans une sorte de rêve. Je rêvais ou plutôt je me _souvenais_. Des souvenirs très anciens et très récents. C'était des sortes de flashes si … réels… Deux durèrent plus longtemps et qui me troublèrent particulièrement.

Dans le premier…

_J'étais dans le jardin du Manoir de mon père. J'avais 4 ou 5ans et je lisais un gros livre sur les Fables de Lafontaine. _

_Je me sentais si mal… Des larmes coulaient sur le livre, faisant couler l'encre et rendant le texte illisible. _

_Père allait me gronder… _

_- Ne pleure pas, petite fleur…_

_Je levai le regard et vis une femme devant moi. Elle était si belle… Elle avait de très long cheveux rouge et des yeux vert pur qui éclairaient sa peau blanche. Elle portait une longue robe blanche à manches longues. _

_- Qui êtes-vous ? Demandais-je, d'une voix de petite fille._

_- Tu le sais. Répondit la voix de la femme. Je voudrais que tu saches que quoiqu'il t'arrive, je serais toujours prêt de toi et que je ne veux plus te voir pleurer ainsi. Je ne veux pas que tu sois triste… Je veux que tu vives intensément, réagit, vit, ne regrette aucuns de tes choix. Ne te laisse jamais faire et prend tes propres décisions. _

_J'acquiesçai mollement. _

_- Nous nous reverrons ma belle mais dans longtemps. _

_Des larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues. Je les essuyai rageusement et souris. _

_- Oui, maman. _

_- Je t'aime._

_Elle disparut tel un mirage. _

_- Lyana ! Rentre ! Le dîner va être prêt dans 5minutes ! Je veux que tu te changes avant ! _

Le souvenir s'arrêta et Jackson et sa troupe m'apparut de façon flou.

- Nous allons passer à la 3ème phase ! Déclara Jackson.

Les aurors passèrent devant lui et m'ordonnèrent de me lever.

- Vous avez qu'à me porter. Répondis-je.

- Lève-toi, monstre !

Je ne répliquai pas. Je n'allais pas marcher dans son jeu.

Ils pointèrent leurs baguettes sur moi et je me sentis léviter.

En sortant de la pièce, on pénétra dans une espèce de hall rond avec des dizaines de portes qui donnait le tournis.

Jackson leurs indiqua une porte sur la droite.

- Allez-y, je vais prévenir le ministre que nous allons commencer. Dit celui-ci avant d'ouvrir une porte qui donnait sur un couloir en marbre noir.

_La sortie ?_

Les aurors me firent léviter vers la salle qu'avait indiqué Jackson et j'eu froid dans le dos… La salle était d'un blanc immaculé, sans fenêtre. Seule une petite table avec des instruments bizarres et une table, également blanche, trônait au milieu de la pièce. Une table où il y avait des sangles…

Ils me lévitèrent jusqu'à celle-ci et me firent me coucher. Je ne pouvais pas bouger….

Ils m'attachèrent les mains et brisèrent le sort. Je pus enfin ? me débattre.

- Qu'allez-vous me faire ? Grognais-je.

- Quelque chose qui va salir cette belle salle, je crois. Rigola un auror.

Les autres rigolèrent et sortirent.

J'étais seule.

_Il faut que je me libère… _

La table était derrière moi. Mes mains étaient trop loin pour attraper un des instruments tranchant.

- Bon, voyons si toutes ces années de yoga m'auront servi... Grognais-je.

Je fermai et déplia mes jambes endolories pour les dégourdir puis je les passai derrière ma tête. Délicatement, je tata la table du bout des orteils et repéra une lame. Je pris celle-ci entre mes doigts de pied et serra fermement, me faisant saigner. Je n'y fis pas attention et fis glisser la lame dans mes mains sanglées au-dessus de ma tête.

Puis, je commençai à couper la sangle en cuir le plus vite possible. Au bout d'une bonne minute, je sentis la lame dans mon poignet. J'avais réussi à libérer ma main gauche.

Je libérai ma main droite et je pus me lever. Mes poignets saignaient beaucoup mais je n'y fis attention et courus vers la sortie. Il n'y avait personne par chance.

Je courus vers la porte que Jackson avait prise mais ce n'était plus le même couloir, c'était une pièce ronde avec des centaines de sabliers. Je refermai la porte et paniquée, j'ouvris celle d'à côté mais c'était une immense salle remplie de sphères. Je la refermai et gémis, paniquée.

- JE VEUX SORTIR D'ICI ! Hurlais-je.

Une porte vers ma gauche s'ouvrit toute seule…

_Fallait juste demander ?..._

Je courus vers la porte et découvris le couloir en marbre noir. Je parcourus le couloir d'une 20ène de mètres d'un pas vif jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne une sorte d'ascenseur. J'ignorais l'heure qu'il était mais je ne vis personne. J'appuyai sur le 0 en espérant atterrir vers la sortie.

Après des zigzags et autres acrobaties de cette machine infernale, un immense hall en marbre noir avec fontaine et le tralala m'apparut à travers les grilles.

- Bingo… Soufflais-je.

Mais là, par contre, des dizaines d'hommes en noir et vert étaient éparpillés dans le hall.

Je marche d'un pas rapide, l'air de rien. J'aperçus des cheminées et décida d'utiliser la première venue.

Je m'efforçai à respirer calmement et à passer inaperçu…

J'étais à mi-chemin lorsqu'une sorte de cri strident retentit.

- « Un détenu s'est évadé. Cheveux rose. Dangereuse » Cria la voix.

Je me figeai sur place sans oser regarder derrière moi.

- HEY ! VOUS !

Une décharge me parcourut et je me remis à courir vers les cheminées. Un sort me frôla la joue et un autre me frappa en plein milieu du dos, me projetant par terre. Mon dos me brûlait atrocement.

Je me retins de crier et me releva tant bien que mal.

Vingt aurors me faisaient face, baguettes pointées vers moi.

- Salut à vous, braves employés. Saluais-je.

- Lève les mains et viens vers nous !

- Je refuse d'être un animal de foire qu'on observe sadiquement ! Protestais-je.

La lame toujours en main, je la mis contre mon cou.

- Laissez-moi partir ou je me tranche la gorge. Dis-je d'une voix claire et assuré.

Les aurors semblèrent perplexes. Ils ne semblaient visiblement pas quoi faire.

- Bande d'idiots !

L'auror aux cheveux gris pourfendit la foule d'auror et s'approcha de moi, le regard noir.

Je reculai d'un pas en enfonçant la lame dans ma chaire.

Non, je n'avais pas peur et oui, je pensais ce que j'avais dis. Je ne voulais pas être un cobaye…

Je sentis le sang couler le long de ma gorge mais je ne cillai pas.

L'auror comprit que je ne plaisantais pas.

- Voyons gamine, tu ne vas pas faire une connerie pareille… Dit-il.

- Vous croyez qu'un … monstre comme moi n'est pas capable de se suicider ? Demandais-je.

- QUE SE PASSE-T-IL ICI ? Cria une voix.

Les aurors sursautèrent et se divisèrent pour laisser la place à trois hommes.

Le Premier Ministre, Albus Dumbledore et … Charlus Potter.

Je sentis mes yeux piquer mais je devais garder la tête froide jusqu'à ce que tout ça soit terminé.

- Lyana… Souffla Charlus. Par Merlin, lâche ce couteau…

Il s'approcha lentement, me tendant une main réconfortante.

- Je ne veux pas retourner là-bas… Dis-je, presque suppliante.

- Tu n'y retournes pas. Tu as ma parole. On rentre à la maison.

Je regardai le Directeur de Poudlard puis le Ministre qui semblait être de mauvaise humeur.

Je lâchai lentement la lame qui tomba dans un bruit métallique se répercutant dans l'immense hall.

Charlus se précipita vers moi et me prit dans ses bras à m'en étouffer.

- Partons. Dit-il soudainement. Tu as besoin de soins.

- Je vais vous emmener. Dit Dumbledore. Nous parlerons de tout cela demain. Ajouta-t-il froidement au Ministre.

Charlus qui me tenait toujours contre lui d'une main ferme, posa son autre main sur l'épaule du directeur. Celui-ci transplana et on atterrit devant le Manoir Potter.

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Auteur : **_

Lili-black89

_**Disclaimer :**___

Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

_**Résumé : **_

Je m'appelle Lyana Montero et je suis… un peu spécial. Un jour, mon quotidien va être totalement bouleversé par un certain mage noir que vous connaissez surement. Mais je devrais peut-être lui dire merci ? Merci de m'avoir fait rencontrer ma future famille : les Maraudeurs.

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**

_**Chapitre 22 : De retour à Poudlard. **_

Il faisait nuit noire lorsque nous atterrîmes devant les grilles du Manoir Potter et il n'y avait plus de neige mais il faisait glacial.

- Quel jour est-on ? Demandais-je d'une petite voix.

- Le 10 février… Répondit Charlus.

J'encaissai la nouvelle en silence. Plus d'un mois…

En entrant dans le hall d'entrée, une agréable chaleur m'envahie et je m'effondrai à genoux sur le dallage.

- Lya ! ça va ? S'inquiéta Charlus.

- Oui… Soufflais-je. Je suis juste… heureuse d'être là.

Les deux hommes m'aidèrent à monter jusqu'à ma chambre où je pus enfin m'allonger sur mon lit.

- Puis-je te soigner, Lyana ? Demanda le directeur.

- Je ne voudrais pas vous faire perdre votre temps. Dis-je. Ca peut guérir tout seul.

- Modeste en toute circonstance, hein ? Ne bouge pas.

Il passa sa baguette sur mes blessures qui se refermèrent toutes seules.

- Tu pourras aller te ressourcer demain matin mais là, je voudrais que tu dormes. Dit Charlus.

- Charlus ? Est-ce… est-ce que Doréa va bien ?

- Oui, elle va bien. On t'expliqua tout ce qui s'est passé dès demain matin.

Ils me souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et me laissèrent tranquilles.

J'avais envie de sauter de joie, de prendre un bon bain, de courir partout mais je ne pus faire qu'une seule chose : dormir. Je n'eu même pas la force de me mettre sous les couvertures. Je m'endormis à peine la porte refermée sur mes deux sauveurs.

A mon réveille, je me sentis courbaturée. Le soleil semblait à peine se lever et en regardant l'horloge j'en eu la confirmation. Il était 6h du matin. Je me levai et m'étira longuement.

J'ouvris les rideaux avec de grands gestes et soupira de soulagement.

Je pris un bon bain chaud rempli de mousse et y resta une bonne demi-heure profitant de cette liberté.

J'enfilai un jeans noir, une large tunique blanche à dentelle dans le dos et des ballerines. Je tressai mes cheveux et sortit de la chambre, pressée de revoir Doréa.

La maison était très silencieuse. L'absence des Maraudeurs se ressentaient énormément.

Je descendis à la cuisine mais n'y trouva personne. Doréa et Charlus devaient encore dormir. Alors pour m'occuper, je décidai de préparer le petit-déjeuner.

Toast, bacon, jus de citrouille, café et thé. Je devais avouer que je n'étais pas très douée.

Je finissais de mettre les couverts quand la porte s'ouvrit et Charlus y entra en se frottant les yeux, tout habillé.

- Lyana ? Tu es déjà debout ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je me suis réveillée comme le soleil. Répondis-je.

Il me frotta le dos affectueusement avant de s'assoir.

- C'est toi qui as fait tout ça ?

- Oui, je m'ennuyais un peu…

- Je vois. J'ai dit à Doréa qu'elle aurait une surprise ce matin. Dit-il. On va rigoler.

- Je vois d'où vient le côté blagueur de James. Dis-je, amusée.

Il rigola avant de mordre dans un toast.

La porte s'ouvrit et Doréa entra, habillée d'une robe verte émeraude très élégante.

- Bonjour Doréa. Saluais-je, en me servant du jus de citrouille.

- Lyana ?... Souffla-t-elle.

- Surprise ! Rigola son mari.

- Par Merlin ! Lyana !

Elle courut à moi et me serra dans ses bras.

- Pardonne-moi d'avoir été si faible… Murmura-t-elle dans mon cou.

- Je n'ai rien à vous pardonné. Dis-je.

Elle se recula en s'essuyant les joues.

- Ils m'ont prise par surprise. Ça ne se répétera pas. Dit-il, froide.

- Ca ne risque pas de toute façon. Intervint Charlus. J'ai signé les papiers hier soir. Mais il aura fallu qu'Albus vienne avec moi pour qu'ils me les donnent. Tant que tu n'avais pas de tuteurs, ils avaient tous les droits sur toi. Expliqua-t-il. Au début, on ne savait pas si c'était des mangemorts qui t'avaient kidnappée ou si c'était vraiment des membres du Ministère. Il y a des espions partout….

- Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne veux plus y penser. Dis-je.

- Tu as bien raison. Dit Doréa.

- Quel jour est-on ? Demandais-je.

- Samedi, pourquoi ?

- Je voudrais retourner à Poudlard.

- Déjà ? Mais tu ne veux pas prendre quelques jours de repos avant ?

- Quelques heures en compagnie des arbres et des animaux et je me sentirais mieux.

- Au fait, je comprendrais aisément que tu gardes ton nom de famille mais ajouter le nom de Potter à la fin te faciliterait la vie.

- Lyana Montero Potter. Dis-je. Ça sonne bien.

Le petit-déjeuner se termina et Charlus m'escorta jusqu'à Poudlard.

- Tu es en sécurité, ici. Dit Charlus, une fois dépassé les grilles. Ne sors sous aucuns prétextes du domaine et essai d'empêcher les garçons… enfin essai. Dumbledore te convoquera surement dans son bureau aujourd'hui et s'il ne l'a pas fait avant ce soir, va le voir.

J'acquiesçai.

Il me prit dans ses bras et s'en alla.

La neige avait totalement fondue mais il faisait encore très froid. Le parc était vide à cette heure. La plupart dormait encore vu qu'on était samedi. Je distinguai seulement une équipe de Quidditch s'entrainer sur le terrain mais c'était les Poufsouffles se distinguant par leurs tenues jaunes vif.

Je continuai mon chemin jusqu'à l'intérieur du château où je croisai Rusard et sa chatte, Miss Teigne, qui me regardaient, soupçonneux.

J'allai dans la Grande Salle où je ne croisai aucuns Gryffondors. Je montai donc jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor mais une fois devant le tableau je restai coi… je ne connaissais pas le mot de passe.

- Bonjour Madame. Saluais-je la grosse Dame.

- Tien, cela fait bien longtemps que je vous ai vu ! Dit-elle, étonnée. Il s'est dit beaucoup de chose mais laquelle est vraie, je l'ignore.

- Des rumeurs ?

- Enlevée par des mangemorts, fuguée car honteuse d'être tombée enceinte, partie vivre avec les gobelins, …

- Je vois. Merci de m'avoir prévenue de ces ragots. J'ignore le nouveau mot de passe mais pourriez vous me dire si un des Maraudeurs est sorti de la salle commune ce matin ?

- Ils sont rentrés très tôt ce matin à vrai dire. Mais… si vous promettez de ne rien dire….

Le tableau pivota.

- Je vous remercie mille fois. Dis-je.

- De rien. Et n'oubliez pas, ne le répétez à personne.

- Je vous le promets. A plus tard, Madame.

La salle commune était très calme. Quelques 7èmes années travaillaient, commençant leurs devoirs pour le lundi ou d'autres étudiant déjà pour leurs aspics. Ils ne firent pas attention à moi et gardèrent leurs têtes baissées sur leurs parchemins.

Profitant de leurs désintéressement, je me faufilai dans l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des garçons et m'arrêta devant la porte des 5èmes années.

Collant mon oreille contre le battant, je guettai le moindre bruit mais je ne distinguais que des ronflements. J'entrai donc en faisant le moins de bruits possible.

Tous dormaient à point fermé sous leurs couvertures. Seul Sirius qui dormait les bras et jambes écartés sur son lit, la couverture par terre et Remus qui était absent.

Sur la pointe des pieds, j'allai lui remettre la couverture. Il gémit et se mit en position fœtal.

Je souris et les contempla quelques secondes avant de repartir.

Je redescendis dans le parc pour me ressourcé dans la forêt. Je me faufilai entre les arbres sans trop m'enfoncer. Je ne croisai aucunes créatures hormis quelques centaures qui ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour moi.

Au bout d'une heure, j'amorçai le chemin du retour pour aller déjeuner dans la Grande Salle.

Je venais d'émerger de la forêt lorsqu'une grosse voix m'appela. Je me retournai et aperçus Hagrid qui me faisait des grands signes depuis sa cabane.

- Par Merlin ! Je suis content de voir ici ! Tonna-t-il, en me serrant dans ses bras à m'en étouffer.

Il s'en rendit compte et me lâcha.

- Quand le directeur m'a dit que le Ministère t'avait enlevé, j'ai été scandalisé !

- J'espère que la rumeur n'a pas filtrée parmi les élèves. Dis-je.

- Non, non. Tout ça est resté secret. Rares sont les personnes aux courants et le Ministère ne va pas le crier sur les toits, ça les mettrait dans une mauvaise position !

- Vous allez déjeuner à la Grande Salle ? Demandais-je.

- Oui, en effet.

On alla donc ensemble jusqu'au château. Il y avait beaucoup plus d'élèves à cette heure et beaucoup ralentir le pas pour me regarder en chuchotant.

- La bonne vieille routine m'avait manqué ! Rigolais-je.

- Ne les écoute pas. Le monde est fait de rumeurs mais il faut avoir l'intelligence de ne pas les écouter. Dit Hagrid. Je te laisse, je dois parler au professeur McGonagall avant de déjeuner.

Je lui souhaitai une bonne journée et alla m'assoir à la table des Gryffondor.

Je commençais à me servir lorsqu'une tornade rousse me tomba dessus, m'étouffant à moitié.

- Lyana !

- Salut Lily ! Rigolais-je.

- Mais où étais-tu ? Tu étais vraiment malade ?

Elle s'assit à côté de moi, impatiente.

- C'est une longue histoire dont j'ignore si je peux donner les détails alors en attendant je dirais juste que je vais bien et que je suis de retour.

- Oui ! C'est le plus important ! Dit-elle avant de me reprendre dans ces bras.

On parla gaiement pendant une bonne demi-heure jusqu'au moment où Sirius, James et Peter vinrent s'assoir à côté de Lily sans visiblement m'avoir vu.

- Bonjour. Grogna James à Lily.

- Vous semblez bien fatigué pour un samedi matin. Commenta Lily.

- Hum… Grognèrent-ils en cœur.

- Et Remus ? Demandais-je, l'air de rien.

- Il n'était pas bien, il a dormi à l'infirmerie.

- Il a une santé bien fragile… Commenta Lily.

- J'irais le voir après le déjeuner. Dis-je. Je peux avoir le pain, Sirius ?

Le concerné me passa le plat mais s'arrêta dans son mouvement lorsqu'il croisa mon regard.

- Bonjour, Sirius. Saluais-je, avec un grand sourire.

Il se leva d'un bond, lâchant le plat par terre.

- Sirius… Grogna Lily.

- Lyana !

James et Peter levèrent la tête, l'air de rien comprendre.

- Quoi, Lyana ? Demanda James.

Sirius ne répondit pas et me prit dans ses bras, plongeant son nez dans mon cou.

- Par Merlin, tu es là… Souffla-t-il. J'ai tellement eu peur…. Enfin, on a …

Il fut coupé par James qui nous sauta dessus en riant.

- Salut frérot ! Riais-je.

Les deux garçons s'immobilisèrent en me regardant.

- Oui, James. Je suis officiellement ta sœur depuis hier soir.

- Mais où étais-tu ? S'exclama Sirius. On a harcelé les profs et les parents de James mais on n'a jamais eu de réponses claires !

- Je vous expliquerais plus tard.

- Tien, tien… L'horreur est de retour…

Je me retournai et vis Bellatrix et sa troupe nous regarder haineusement.

- Oh, Bella ! Ne te traite pas comme ça, ma chérie ! Il y a surement des potions qui pourraient t'aider, tu sais ! Dis-je, faussement compatissante.

Dans sa main, des éclairs sortirent de sa baguette.

Si les regards pouvaient tuer…

Elle s'approcha de moi et me murmura à l'oreille…

- Je vois que notre première rencontre ne t'a pas servie de leçon. Tu devrais faire attention, il pourrait t'arriver quelque chose de regrettable et… définitive.

Je souris de toutes mes dents et me leva pour lui faire face.

- Mais ma pauvre, tu crois vraiment que j'ai peur de toi ! M'exclamais-je. J'ai pitié de toi, c'est tout ! J'ai peut-être les cheveux roses mais je suis plus intelligente et plus puissante que toi ! Je sais que ce qui m'est arrivé est l'œuvre de ces mangemorts et bien, je les remercie ! Tu peux leurs dires, Bellatrix ! Je les remercie ! Ca m'a fait réaliser que j'avais un pouvoir et que je pouvais me défendre ! Alors c'est à toi de faire attention pas à moi !

- Ce sont donc des menaces ? Cria Bellatrix, en jetant un coup aux professeurs.

Sirius voulut intervenir mais je lui lançai un regard sans appel.

- Oui ! Ce sont des menaces, Bellatrix Black ! Tu m'as déjà humilié et torturée, ça ne se répétera plus ! Je vais me venger, Bellatrix !

- Miss Montero ! S'exclama McGonagall.

- Potter. Rectifiais-je. Lyana Montero Potter. Oui, professeur ?

- Je veux voir dans mon bureau dans 10minutes.

- Très bien, professeur. Dis-je.

McGonagall s'en alla alors que Bella souriait méchamment.

- Bellatrix, je me vengerais malgré les points en moins et les retenues.

Lily voulut protester mais Bellatrix l'en empêcha en s'en allant avec sa clique qui était resté silencieuse.

- Lya…. Souffla Lily. Tu… tu pourrais faire attention avec les… les points…

- Je verrais selon mon humeur, Lily. Dis-je. Je vais voir McGonagall.

- On t'attend dans la salle commune ! Dis James et Sirius en chœur.

Je partis, encore énervée mais sûre de moi.

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Auteur : **_

Lili-black89

_**Disclaimer :**___

Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

_**Résumé : **_

Je m'appelle Lyana Montero et je suis… un peu spécial. Un jour, mon quotidien va être totalement bouleversé par un certain mage noir que vous connaissez surement. Mais je devrais peut-être lui dire merci ? Merci de m'avoir fait rencontrer ma future famille : les Maraudeurs.

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**

_**Chapitre 23 : Je me souviens… de cette nuit-là…**_

Une fois quittée la Grande Salle sous les regards de quasiment tous les élèves présent, je me dirigeai vers le bureau de la sous-directrice.

En entrant, je la découvris en train de remplir de la paperasse.

- Miss Potter, veuillez vous assoir s'il vous plait.

Je m'exécutai.

- Malgré ce que vous pouvez penser, je ne vais pas vous réprimander pour votre scène. Miss Black a besoin d'avoir peur. J'espère juste que votre vengeance ne sera pas à réprimander.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, professeur.

- Je vous ai fait surtout fait venir pour vous parler d'une chose que le directeur m'a chargé de vous dire vu son absence pour le restant du week-end.

- Quelle est cette chose ?

- Il m'a raconté ce qu'il vous était arrivée ces dernières semaines et il m'a également révélée ce que vous étiez. Une fée. Il m'a chargé de vous dire que vous pouviez, en cas de besoin, aller dans la forêt pour vous ressourcer.

J'acquiesçai.

- Mais nous vous demandons juste une chose : prévenez-moi, ou le directeur ou encore un des Maraudeurs. Les temps ne sont pas sûrs et depuis l'attaque des vampires, nous ne sommes pas tranquilles même avec les protections supplémentaires que nous avons ajouté…

- Je le ferais, professeur.

Je me levai mais McGonagall me rappela.

- Vous devriez aller voir le professeur Gallaway. Il pourrait peut-être vous renseigner sur les fées et leurs pouvoirs.

- Très bonne idée, professeur. Je n'y manquerais pas.

Je la saluai et alla directement à l'infirmerie.

- Par Merlin ! Miss Montero, vous êtes de retour !

L'infirmière me prit les mains en les serrant chaleureusement.

- Et oui et pour de bon, je l'espère. Je suis venue voir Remus Lupin, est-il ici ?

- Oui mais il dort encore.

- Puis-je allé le voir quand même ?

Elle accepta et alla vers le lit du fond où se trouvait mon ami.

Remus dormait paisiblement. Il était torse nu et on voyant un pansement qui recouvrait son épaule gauche. La nuit avait été moins été rude que d'habitude visiblement.

Je lui dégageai une mèche de son front puis lui pris délicatement la main. Ce fut à ce moment-là que cette nuit me revint par flash…

_Après avoir bu… quelques bières-aux-beurres, nous allons dans la salle commune pour faire une blague aux autres maraudeurs mais Lily nous surprend dans la salle commune._

_Remus court par le portrait de la Grosse Dame alors que je saute par la fenêtre ouverte de la salle commune._

_Arrivée à quelques centimètres du sol, mon corps ralentit doucement et je lévite au-dessus de la neige…_

_Remus me retrouve en bas, hilare, sortant par les Grandes Portes. _

_On se met à jouer à chat allant jusque dans la Forêt Interdite. _

_On arrive dans la petite clairière et je trébuche…. Remus, ne pouvant s'arrêter, tombe sur moi, mort de rire. _

_Et c'est à ce moment-là… qu'il m'embrasse. Ses lèvres sur les miennes sont chaudes et douces et alors que j'ouvre les yeux, je croise les siens couleurs or…_

_Une femme aux cheveux rose mi-long est dans les bras de Remus qui est … plus âgé. Ce n'était pas moi, j'en étais certaine. _

_Je retourne dans la réalité et vis que Remus s'était endormi. _

_Je fis de même, épuisée par cette vision…_

- Sirius… Grogna-t-il. Je voudrais dormir…. Arrête de faire des conneries aussi grosses que toi…

Je souris et ne répondis pas. Je me contentai juste de lui tracer des cercles sur sa main.

Ses yeux clignotèrent et il me regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je rêve encore ? Souffla-t-il.

- Certaines personnes pensent que ce que nous pensons être la réalité n'est qu'un rêve et qu'on manipule nos rêves. Mais personnellement, je crois que les humains, les sorciers, façonnent ce qu'on considère comme la réalité tel un rêve dans des proportions plus raisonnable. Mais la vie transformée me paraitrait tellement ennuyeuse même si attrayante.

- Tu es là… Souffla-t-il.

Il m'attira à lui et me serra contre lui, à moitié couché sur lui. Je posai ma tête sur son torse alors qu'il me serrait de toutes ses forces.

- Remus, je voudrais respirer… Rigolais-je.

- Non, je ne veux pas. Dit-il.

- D'accord. Je vais donc finir morte étouffée le jour de mon retour. Rigolais-je.

Il desserra son étreinte. Il prit mon menton et le leva pour me regarder.

- Ils t'ont fait souffrir. Je le vois. Souffla-t-il. Qui ?

- Le Ministère. Répondis-je. Mais je pense surtout que des mangemorts espion étaient derrière tout ça.

Il acquiesça en caressant ma joue.

- Remus, je me rappelle de cette nuit d'Halloween. Et je sais que tu t'en es toujours rappelé.

Il ne répondit pas.

- Je ne suis pas celle qu'il te faut, Remus. Je l'ai vu.

- Mais…

- Nous ne pouvons aimer qu'une seule fois, Remus. Nous, les créatures magiques. Et je ne veux pas te faire perdre l'élue de ton cœur.

- Tu aimes, Sirius… Dit-il.

Je le regardai sans répondre mais oui, en effet…Il avait raison mais je n'arrivais pas à l'avouer.

- Il ne me reste pas longtemps à vivre, Remus. Soufflais-je. Je ne veux pas le faire souffrir.

- Mais tu vas te faire souffrir, toi.

_« Je veux que tu vives intensément, réagit, vit, ne regrette aucuns de tes choix. » _Avait dit ma mère.

- J'ai vu la vision de cette femme, Lya. C'est pour ça que je n'en ai pas parlé. Je l'attends avec impatience maintenant !

Je lui embrassai le front et la main que je tenais toujours.

- En tout cas, tu peux ajouter le don de voyance dans ta liste de tes pouvoirs. On va bien trouver ce que tu es.

- Je suis une fée, Remus.

Il … éclata de rire.

- Les fées ! Comme les contes d'enfants moldus ?

- Va-y, moque-toi…

- Les fées n'existent pas…

- Si, tu en as une devant toi !

- Bon, ok, je te crois. Dit-il en se reprenant.

- Mais, s'il te plait, tiens ta langue.

- Promis !

Après quelques minutes de discutions, Remus eut l'autorisation de sortir de l'infirmerie. On alla ensuite rejoindre les autres dans la salle commune. On monta dans leur dortoir où Peter lisait couché sur son lit.

Assise sur le lit de Remus qui prenait sa douche, je leur racontai ce qu'il m'était arrivé sans trop de détail.

- C'est honteux ! Heureusement que ton père est arrivé, James ! S'exclama Sirius.

- Et Dumbledore. Dis-je. C'est lui qui a dut menacer le Ministre.

- Je ne savais pas que les gens du ministère étaient comme ça… Commenta Peter.

- A mon avis, des mangemorts sont derrière tout ça. Dis-je. Quoique, le Ministère ne doit pas être meilleur pour autant…

- Et tu vas faire quoi maintenant ? Demanda James.

- Maitriser mes pouvoirs et me venger des Serpentard puis on verra. Répondis-je.

- Tes pouvoirs ? Demanda Peter.

- Et oui, maintenant que je sais ce que je suis, je vais me renseigner sur mes aptitudes et les maitriser.

- Ce que tu es ? Demanda Sirius et James.

- C'est une fée ! Rigola Remus, en sortant de la salle de bain en t-shirt et jeans propre.

- Match nul… Grogna James.

- James avait parié que tu étais elfe et Sirius, une Nephilim. Dit Remus devant mon air perplexe.

- Vous me flattez tous les deux. Dis-je. Et j'ignorais que tu connaissais les nephilim, Sirius.

- Il ne savait pas. Il a juste été à la biblio. Répliqua Remus.

- REMUS ! Grognèrent James et Sirius.

J'éclatai de rire.

- Ca existe vraiment les fées ? Demanda Peter.

- On dirait. Riais-je.

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Auteur : **_

Lili-black89

_**Disclaimer :**___

Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

_**Résumé : **_

Je m'appelle Lyana Montero et je suis… un peu spécial. Un jour, mon quotidien va être totalement bouleversé par un certain mage noir que vous connaissez surement. Mais je devrais peut-être lui dire merci ? Merci de m'avoir fait rencontrer ma future famille : les Maraudeurs.

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**

_**Chapitre 24 : Ne pas hésiter à être heureux… même si…**_

La journée se passa dans la bonne humeur. Les garçons préparaient un nouveau coup concernant, comme d'habitude, des Serpentard alors que je faisais mes devoirs en retard que les professeurs avaient donné à James.

Après le souper, on alla se promener dans le parc. Je conduisis, l'air de rien, les garçons vers la lisière de la forêt pour que je puisse me ressourcer un petit peu.

Je frôlai les troncs du bout des doigts. Les garçons étaient un peu à l'écart et parlaient entre eux.

- Si vous comptez me faire quelque chose, je vous préviens, je suis dans mon élément et vous ne ferez pas le poids. Dis-je.

- Pourquoi on te ferait quelque chose ? S'exclama James.

J'arquai les sourcils, pas dupe. J'allai m'appuyé contre un arbre dont les branches bougea pour se mettre devant moi comme pour me défendre.

- Waw… Soufflèrent les garçons.

- Elle me fait peur par moment… Ricana nerveusement Peter.

- Et si on allait au lac. Proposa soudainement Sirius.

Je fis quelques pas puis m'arrêta. Les blessures d'hier me faisaient encore un peu mal et là c'était surtout la paume de mes pieds. J'allai m'assoir sur l'herbe un peu humide.

- Lya ? ça va ? Demanda Sirius.

Les autres se retournèrent.

- Si, ça va. Continuez, j'arrive. Dis-je, en enlevant mes chaussures pour masser mes pieds.

- Tu as quoi aux pieds ? Demanda Remus en s'approchant.

- Oh, rien. Le directeur les a guéris mais j'ai encore un peu mal. Ça doit être le contrecoup.

- Je t'aurais bien proposé de te porter mais je suis encore trop faible. Dit Remus.

- C'est bon ! Sirius, l'homme de la situation ! S'exclama Sirius.

- Tu es sérieux ? Demandais-je.

- Bien évidemment. Dit-il en bombant le torse.

Je ris et me leva. Je grimpai sur son dos et enroula mes bras autour de son cou.

- Hey, tu devrais manger un peu plus. Tu es trop légère. Dit-il.

- Je n'ai pas mangé pendant 1mois, c'est normal. Dis-je, en posant mon menton sur son épaule.

Je fermai les yeux et respira à fond l'odeur de Sirius. Un mélange de bonbon et de… chocolat ? Une autre odeur que je n'arrivais pas à définir se mêlait au tout.

- Tu sens le chocolat. Soufflais-je.

- Grillé ! J'en ai encore si tu veux. Rigola-t-il.

Je refermai les yeux et commença à m'endormir avec les bercements.

- On va où ? Murmurais-je alors que je n'entendais plus le bruissement des arbres.

- Je te ramène au dortoir. Tu es crevée.

- Vous voulez plus de moi, c'est ça ? Je vous gêne ? Soufflais-je, sans entrain.

- Mais bien sûr… Je ne répondrais même pas à de telles conneries…

Un silence s'installa pendant qu'il grimpait les escaliers.

- Tu m'as manqué… Souffla-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, je déposai un baiser dans son cou le faisant arrêter net.

- Tu vas me rendre fou… Souffla-t-il en reprenant son chemin.

Pour une raison que j'ignorais, j'avais envie de pleurer. J'étais si bien là… Son odeur… le contact de son corps contre le mien… ce petit courant électrique que j'avais ressentie quand je lui avais embrasé le cou…

- Sirius ?

- Oui, mademoiselle Potter ?

- Si quelqu'un avait plus beaucoup de temps à vivre et qu'elle était amoureuse de quelqu'un. Est-ce qu'elle devrait le lui avouer ou le cacher pour éviter qu'il souffre ?

- Oh, moi je pense qu'elle devrait le lui dire. Il ne faut pas mourir avec de tels regrets.

On passa le portrait de la Grosse Dame et il me déposa devant les escaliers menant aux dortoirs. La salle commune était quasiment vide. Seul des premières années étaient installées devant la cheminée.

- Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée. Dis-je.

- De rien, Mademoiselle. Désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous emmener jusqu'à votre dortoir. Celui-ci se transforme en toboggan et je ne voudrais pas vous faire mal en tombant.

Alors que je m'apprêtai à monter, il me retint par la main.

- Je sais que tu n'as pas vécu des choses faciles … là-bas. Mais si tu as besoin d'en parler ou même pleurer… je suis là. Dit-il, en plongeant son regard bleu clair dans le mien.

- Je m'en souviendrais, Sirius.

Je m'appuyai contre son torse pour respirer son odeur une dernière fois. Mais il ne bougea pas. Il était raide comme un poteau.

- Tu sais, c'est bientôt la saint-valentin… Dit-il. Si tu veux annoncer tes sentiments pour le type, ça serait une bonne idée. On a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard en plus ce jour-là.

- ça serait une bonne idée… Dis-je, en écoutant les battements rapides de son cœur.

- Remus prendra très soin de toi, j'en suis sûr… Dit-il après une bonne minute de silence et d'immobilité.

Je relevai la tête brusquement.

- Remus ? Demandais-je, interloqué.

- Je vois comment vous vous comportez, je ne suis pas dupe.

Je souris faiblement.

- Tu es un idiot, Sirius Black. Dis-je.

Il s'en alla sans un mot, me laissant bras ballant.

_Ne pas réfléchir, vivre pleinement…._

Ni une, ni deux, je courus vers la sortie. Je sentais que les blessures de mes pieds se réveiller mais je m'en foutais complètement.

Sirius était presque au bout du couloir déjà.

- Sirius ! Criais-je.

Je courus vers lui et sauta dans ses bras.

- L'idiot s'en va…. Dit-il durement.

- Oh la ferme…. Soupirais-je, avant de l'attirer vers moi pour l'embrasser.

Ses lèvres m'avaient manqué….

Le baiser au début hésitant devint pressant. Sirius me fit reculer jusqu'au rebord de la fenêtre où je pus m'assoir et être à sa hauteur. Les jambes autour de sa taille et les bras autour de son cou, je laissai échapper un gémissement.

- Hum, hum….

On sursauta tous les deux.

Le professeur Gallaway, les bras croisés, nous regardait avec amusement.

- Veuillez m'excusez. Dit-il. Mais je voudrais parler à Miss … Potter.

Je devais être rouge pivoine….

J'acquiesçai et Sirius, qui avait un sourire gêné, m'aida à descendre de mon perchoir.

- J'irais me coucher après. On se voit demain ?

Sirius hocha la tête et je suivis le professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal.

Il me fit entrer dans son bureau où 4 gros livres d'au moins 15cm d'épaisseur étaient empilés sur son bureau.

- Le professeur McGonagall m'a demandé de vous donner ça. Ce sont des copies, vous pouvez donc les garder.

- Ce sont des livres sur les créatures mythiques ? Demandais-je, en découvrant les titres en runes.

- Oui, en effet. J'étudie et cherche les créatures qu'on dit imaginaire ou légendaire depuis des années mais je n'en ai jamais rencontré. Jusqu'à vous, en tout cas. Le professeur McGonagall ne m'a rien dit de plus à votre sujet et je ne peux pas vous forcer à me répondre mais je pourrais vous aider si vous me disiez ce que vous êtes.

- J'y réfléchirais, professeur. Comprenez-moi… Depuis ce qui m'est arrivé avec le Ministère, je suis plutôt méfiante.

- Je comprends aisément. En tout cas, ça vous fait de la lecture pour le soir !

- Merci beaucoup, professeur Gallaway. Dis-je, en prenant les livres.

Je lui souhaitai une bonne soirée et alla directement dans mon dortoir. Je ne croisai pas les Maraudeurs. Ils étaient surement partis accomplir leur plan contre les Serpentard.

J'entrai dans le dortoir silencieusement. Les filles dormaient. Je fermai les rideaux de mon lit et me plongea dans le premier livre de la pile. Tout était écrit en runes… heureusement que je savais les lire…

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'info sur les fées. Seules quelques descriptions brouillonnes : Belle, mystérieuse, pouvant voler, capable de magie semblable aux sorciers, hypnotisant les pauvres humains pénétrant dans leur forêt, …

J'en étais au ¾ quand mes yeux me firent trop souffrir.

Je sombrai dans le sommeil en quelques secondes.

Ce soir-là, je fis un drôle de rêve_…. Une fleur… une sorte de rose… multi couleurs… fluorescente…_

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Auteur : **_

Lili-black89

_**Disclaimer :**___

Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

_**Résumé : **_

Je m'appelle Lyana Montero et je suis… un peu spécial. Un jour, mon quotidien va être totalement bouleversé par un certain mage noir que vous connaissez surement. Mais je devrais peut-être lui dire merci ? Merci de m'avoir fait rencontrer ma future famille : les Maraudeurs.

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**

_**Chapitre 25 : Fleur étrange et transformations inattendues.**_

Le lendemain matin, à mon réveille, je soupirai de bien-être. Allongée sur le ventre, j'étais si bien. Le soleil filtrait entre mes rideaux m'indiquant qu'il devait être 9 ou 10h du matin.

Lorsque j'ouvris les rideaux, je découvris le dortoir vide. Je pris une bonne douche et mis un jeans noir et un gilet mauve avec mes ballerines noires.

Baguette en poche, bouquin réduit dans l'autre, cape sur les épaules, je descendis dans la salle commune. Les Maraudeurs et les filles de ma classe n'étaient pas là. Je descendis donc à la Grande Salle pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner. J'y trouvai Lily, lisant la Gazette du Sorcier.

- Bonjour Lily !

- Salut. Bien dormi ? Demandais-je en m'asseyant.

- Oui, je….

Elle ne continua pas, le regard tourné vers les portes. Devant son air hébété, je me retournai à mon tour et éclata de rire.

Severus, Lucius, Rosier et Nott avaient les cheveux… rouges et la peau dorée.

Ils me lancèrent un regard haineux alors que je continuais à rire aux larmes.

- Je paris encore que c'est eux …. Grogna Lily, le regard aussi noir que les Serpentard.

- En tout cas, j'adore ! Dis-je, en m'essuyant les yeux.

- Ils vont encore nous faire perdre des points ….

- Mais au moins, ça met de l'ambiance ! Ca fait longtemps que je n'avais pas rie ainsi. Bon ! je te laisse ! Je vais m'aérer un peu.

Je finis mon toast et mon jus de citrouille d'une traite.

L'air était frais et agréablement vivifiant.

Alors que je me dirigeai vers le lac, des cris et des rires m'interpellèrent. Ils venaient du terrain de Quidditch. C'était les Gryffondor.

J'allai donc vers le stade et m'asseyais dans l'herbe, au pied d'une tribune.

Je regardai James, Sirius et les autres joueurs se passer la balle. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, ça m'ennuya et je sortis mon bouquin.

J'étais à la dernière page quand la voix de Peter me parvint.

Celui-ci avait les joues rouges et transpirait.

- Ca va, Pet' ? Demandais-je, étonné.

- Ouais, mais, s'il te plait, tu ne m'as pas vu ! Ou si ! Tu m'as vu allé vers la forêt ! Dit-il, essoufflé.

- Euh, d'accord… Dis-je.

Il reprit sa course et se dirigea vers le château.

Une fille aux cheveux blond bouclé arriva 2minutes plus tard. Elle avait un grand sourire un peu fou.

- Lyana ? C'est ça ?

- Euh oui, c'est moi….

- Tu n'aurais vu passé Peter Pettigrow par hasard ?

- Euh…

J'indiquai la forêt du doigt. Elle me remercia et courut dans la direction que j'avais indiquée.

- JAMES, SIRIUS !

Les deux garçons coururent dans ma direction, complètement hilares. Un garçon aux cheveux verts courait après eux, visiblement en colère. Le garçon… c'était Remus…

James et Sirius plongèrent vers moi. Couché sur le ventre, derrière moi, ils continuèrent à pouffer.

- Vert en plus…. Dis-je.

- Protège-nous, mon amour ! Dit Sirius.

- Vous vous cachez derrière une fille en plus ! S'écria Remus, arrivé devant moi.

- Bonjour Mumus ! Dis-je, amusée.

- Ce n'est pas qu'une simple fille ! C'est Lyana, la puissante ! Dis James.

- Puis-je savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Demandais-je.

- Remus parlait encore de Servilus. Dit James. Alors on lui a fait des cheveux verts pour qu'il se fonde dans la masse !

Sirius éclata de rire.

- Je ne répliquerais pas à cette remarque. Dis-je, en refermant mon livre.

Je me levai et les garçons me regardèrent sans un mot alors que je me dirigeais vers la cabane d'Hagrid.

Le garde-chasse était assis sur un vieux tronc. Il avait un gros pot en terre devant lui et l'arrosait avec un arrosoir rose.

- Ca pousse ? Demandais-je en approchant.

- Je voudrais bien ! Le directeur m'a demandé de faire fleurir une rose spéciale pour une expérience mais visiblement… elle ne sera pas prête à temps.

- Avez-vous essayé des potions d'accélération ?

- Habituellement, je suis contre mais j'en ai utilisé et non, rien…

J'allai m'accroupir devant le pot et observa la terre, songeuse.

- Lya !

Les 3 garçons accoururent vers nous. Remus avait retrouvé ses cheveux châtain clairs et semblait embarrassé.

- Bonjour Hagrid. Saluèrent le trio en chœur.

- Lyana, on s'excuse si on t'a énervé… Dit James.

- Je n'étais aucunement énervée, je voulais juste ne pas avoir les cheveux verts.

Sirius ricana.

- Vous faites quoi, Hagrid ? Demanda Remus.

- J'essai de faire poussé des roses magiques mais rien ne fonctionne…

- Lyana a la main verte. Commenta Sirius, amusé de sa blague. Tu devrais lui donner un coup de pouce !

J'arquai les sourcils.

_Pourquoi pas…_

Je mis la main dans la terre et ferma les yeux.

Je sentais la vie se propageant dans la terre telle des petits courants électrique.

- Wow

J'ouvris les yeux et eus l'agréablement vision d'une rose de toutes les couleurs magnifique.

- ça c'est de la pousse rapide. Rigola James.

- Comment as-tu fait ça ? Souffla Hagrid.

- Tout le monde a ses petits secrets. Dis-je en admirant la fleur.

_Elle sentait si bon…_

_Elle ressemble à… celle de mon rêve ! Hormis qu'elle ne brille pas. _

- Excusez-moi, Hagrid mais ça semble être une rose tout à fait… normale. Commenta Remus.

- Et pourtant ! Je n'ai pas le droit de vous le dire. En tout cas, merci Lyana ! Le directeur va être drôlement content ! S'exclama-t-il alors que j'allais la toucher.

Il mit une espèce de cloche en verre au-dessus de la fleur et s'en alla vers le château.

Un grand vide s'en suivit. J'avais tellement envie de la toucher et de la sentir.

- Ca va, Lya ? Demanda James.

- Si tu veux des fleurs, ça peut s'arranger. Dit Sirius.

- Non, non… Je… Laissez tomber. On va manger ?

La semaine fut agréable et sans embuche. Sirius me quittai rarement mais sans en être collant. Je rattrapai vite mon retard et continuai à lire les livres que le professeur Gallaway m'avait donnés.

Je découvris que les fées pouvaient voler, transplaner, pratiquer la magie sans baguette et qu'elle pouvait contrôler la nature et les animaux.

Rien que je ne sache déjà….

Les fées avaient certainement des dons plus puissants mais les humains n'en savaient pas d'avantage visiblement. Sauf, peut-être… mon père.

Nous étions vendredi soir et j'étais assise à la table des Gryffondor dans la Grande Salle.

La salle était quasiment vide. Les garçons étaient en retenue et les filles de mon dortoir étaient je-ne-sais-où. Pour m'occuper, je dessinais le Manoir de mon père sur un morceau de parchemin. Avec ses 3étages et son immense porte d'entrée sculptée.

- Je ne savais pas que tu dessinais aussi bien.

Sirius m'enlaça et m'embrassa sur la joue.

- Ta retenue s'est terminée tôt. Commentais-je.

- Tu sais qu'il est déjà 9h30 ?

Je sursautai. Il n'y avait plus personne dans la salle.

- Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer… Soufflais-je.

- C'est quoi ? Demanda Sirius en montrant le dessin.

- Le manoir où j'habitais, celui de mon père. Dis-je.

- Tu voudrais y retourner ?

- Je ne sais pas… J'en ai envie parce que je crois qu'il y a des informations sur ce que je suis que personne d'autre ne connait. Mais d'un autre côté…

- Ouais, je comprends. Dit-il. Et si on montait ?

J'acquiesçai et on monta main dans la main.

- Hey, au fait… Dit Sirius en s'arrêtant devant les escaliers. Il sortit une rose rouge de sa cape et me la tendit.

- En quel honneur ? Demandais-je, en souriant.

- Voudrais-tu être ma Valentine demain ? Demanda-t-il.

- Bien évidemment, idiot.

- Arrête de m'appeler idiot… Grogna-t-il.

Je l'attirai à moi et l'embrassa tendrement.

Il sourit et on continua notre route.

La salle commune était bien peuplée. Tous faisaient leurs devoirs pour être tranquille pour le week-end.

- Tu ne veux pas monter, 5min ? Demanda Sirius. On a un truc à te montrer.

- Vu ton sourire malicieux, j'espère que ce n'est pas une blague… Dis-je, soupçonneuse.

- Non pas du tout ! Je te le jure !

- Ok…

- Hey les gars, vous êtes habillés ? Demanda Sirius en ouvrant la porte.

Remus et Peter faisaient une bataille explosive assis sur le lit du premier alors que James sortait de la salle de bain en serviette.

- On va dire que non. Rigola-t-il.

Sirius me mit les mains sur les yeux et j'éclatai de rire.

- C'est mon frère, Sirius ! Dis-je, amusée.

- Ce n'est pas une raison !

Au bout de quelques secondes, Sirius me rendit la vue. James avait enfilé un pantalon et un t-shirt.

J'allai m'assoir sur le lit de Sirius et croisa les bras derrière ma tête.

- Alors qui a-t-il à me montrer de si intéressant ?

- Tu te souviens qu'en début d'année, on a étudié les animagis ? Demanda Sirius.

- En effet.

- Regarde !

James, Sirius et Peter se rapprochèrent alors que Remus semblait mécontent.

Les trois adolescents se transformèrent devant moi. Sirius et Peter rapetissèrent alors que James lui prenait de la hauteur.

Cinq secondes plus tard, un gros chien noir, un rat et un cerf se tenaient devant moi.

Je restai figée quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire.

- Mais comment avez-vous fait ? Demandais-je.

Ils reprirent leurs formes.

- On s'entraine depuis un an, environ. Répondit James avant de retourner dans la salle de bain.

- On va pouvoir tenir compagnie à Remus ! S'exclama Peter.

- Pas bête idée. Dis-je. Les lycans aiment la présence d'autres animaux. C'est pour ça que tu avais moins de blessures, Remus ?

Il hocha la tête.

- Faudrait que j'apprenne aussi. Dis-je.

- On t'aidera ! Dit Peter.

Remus se leva brusquement et quitta le dortoir.

- J'ai dis une bêtise ? Demandais-je, gênée.

- Non, c'est juste qu'il était contre l'idée… Expliqua Peter. Il a peur de nous blesser ou pire…

- Conneries ! Il est inoffensif avec nous. Tu as bien vu l'autre soir ! Dit Sirius en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

- Hey ! Lya ? Demanda James en sortant de la salle de bain, les cheveux secs. Lily sort avec quelqu'un demain ?

- Je ne sais pas à vrai dire. Dis-je. Je l'ai brièvement croisée. Je passe tout mon temps avec vous, faut dire.

Il sembla déçu.

- Ne perds pas espoir ! Dis-je. J'ai une bonne intuition et je sais que vous finirez ensemble !

Il eut un petit sourire et alla dans son lit.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui demander ? Demandais-je.

- Elle est chez Slug, ce soir…

- Ah oui, c'est vrai !

J'avais complètement oublié les petits dîners du professeur Slughorn. Les filles de mon dortoir y était invitée. Il m'avait proposé mais j'avais refusé l'invitation, ne voulant pas être la bête de foire…

- Je vais aller me coucher. Dis-je, en m'étirant.

- Je te raccompagne. Dit Sirius en se levant d'un bond.

James ricana mais s'arrêta en voyant le regard que lui lançait Sirius.

On descendit donc les escaliers et je m'arrêtai devant les escaliers menant aux dortoirs des filles.

La salle commune était beaucoup moins peuplée à présent.

Sirius me prit la main, me faisant lever le regard vers lui. Il semblait si sérieux que j'avais envie de rire.

Il prit mon visage dans ses mains et m'embrassa tendrement. Ce bref baiser m'électrisa. J'en voulais encore… Je l'attirai à moi et l'embrassa avec plus de fougue.

- Viens… Soufflais-je, en lui prenant la main.

On monta jusqu'à mon dortoir, dont les escaliers restèrent bizarrement normales, et j'entrouvris la porte pour voir si les filles étaient rentrées mais il était libre.

Je l'attirai dans le dortoir. La porte à peine fermée, il replongea sur mes lèvres.

Je reculai jusqu'à mon lit et m'y allongea, entrainant Sirius avec moi.

C'était la première fois qu'on était… si proche mais ça me semblait naturel.

S'arrachant à mes lèvres, il descendit dans mon cou tout en caressant mes cuisses.

Je ne pus retenir un gémissement. Il replongea sur mes lèvres alors que j'enroulais une jambe autour de sa taille.

- Lya ? Souffla-t-il entre deux baisers.

- Hum ?

- On ne devrait pas… Dit-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

- Pourquoi ? Demandais-je, un peu refroidie.

- Je veux qu'on prenne notre temps. Dit-il. Je ne veux pas…. Je te mentirais si je te disais que c'était la première fois. Tu n'es pas comme les autres… Tu…. Je t'aime et je veux que ce soit sérieux.

Je restai coi 2secondes… _Il m'aime_…

- Je comprends. Dis-je en caressant ses lèvres. Tu me feras signe quand tu voudras…

Il s'allongea à côté de moi.

On resta une heure comme ça, parlant peu, s'embrassant par moment.

_Il m'aimait… Il l'avait dit mais je n'avais pas su y répondre…_

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Auteur : **_

Lili-black89

_**Disclaimer :**_

Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

_**Résumé : **_

Je m'appelle Lyana Montero et je suis… un peu spécial. Un jour, mon quotidien va être totalement bouleversé par un certain mage noir que vous connaissez surement. Mais je devrais peut-être lui dire merci ? Merci de m'avoir fait rencontrer ma future famille : les Maraudeurs.

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**

_**Chapitre 26 : Saint-Valentin. **_

Je dus m'endormir car lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, le lendemain matin, le soleil commençait à se lever. Les filles dormaient encore et j'étais seule dans mon lit.

Il était 7h à mon réveil.

Je m'étirai longuement et alla prendre une bonne douche.

J'étais en train de tresser mes cheveux quand Lily entra dans la salle de bain, encore endormie.

- Bonjour. La saluais-je.

Elle grogna pour toute réponse.

- Tu devrais te recoucher. Dis-je. Il est encore tôt.

- Non, je dois aller à la biblio… Dit-elle avant d'aller prendre sa douche.

- Tu ne vas à Pré-au-Lard ? Tu n'as pas de Valentin ?

- Non et non. Répondit-elle.

- James se ferait un plaisir de t'accompagner. Dis-je. Même en ami.

Elle ne répondit pas et je sortis de la salle de bain.

Je passai la tête par la fenêtre. L'air était doux pour la saison. La journée allait être ensoleillée.

Je mis mes ballerines noires et ma cape au-dessus de ma chemise blanche.

La salle commune était déserte. En descendant, je croisai seulement la Dame Grise que je saluai.

Le parc était agréablement silencieux. Seuls les oiseaux chantant brisaient le silence.

Je me promenai dans la forêt mais ne m'enfonça pas trop.

Ça faisait une bonne heure que je me promenais quand des gémissements me parvinrent. Je me stoppai nette, à l'affut.

Je sortis ma baguette et marcha silencieusement.

- Il y a quelqu'un ?

Le gémissement recommença. Ça venait de ma droite. Je m'y dirigeai et découvris un gros trou. Au fond, se trouvait une petite forme noire qui gémissait.

C'était … un chien…

- Sirius ? Demandais-je, pas sûr.

_Non, ce n'est pas lui, idiote !_

Le trou faisait 2m de profondeur et si je sautais là dedans, je serais coincée…

Je pointai ma baguette sur le chien et le fis léviter doucement. Je réussis à le sortir et il me sauta dessus pour me lécher.

J'éclatai de rire et l'écarta de mon visage.

C'était un chiot d'une 10ène de kg. Il semblait en bonne santé quoique un peu maigre.

- Tu viens avec moi ?

Il remua la queue et vint s'assoir à mes pieds.

- Je vais te présenter un ami à moi. Tu vas beaucoup l'aimer, j'en suis sûr.

Je retournai donc vers le parc et aperçu celui que je voulais voir.

Hagrid était assis devant sa cabane et jouait de la flute.

- Bonjour, Hagrid !

- Bonjour, Lyana ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien, merci.

- Mais dis-moi qui est cette boule de poil ?

- C'est un chien que j'ai trouvé dans la forêt. Il était coincé dans un trou.

- Un chien dans la forêt… Tu lui as sans doute sauvé la vie !

Le chien alla vers lui et lui lécha la main qu'il tendait.

- Il vous aime déjà beaucoup ! Dis-je.

- Il est adorable ! Dit Hagrid alors que le chien continuait à le lécher.

- Vous devriez le garder. Proposais-je.

- Je dois d'abord demandé au professeur Dumbledore.

- Et il est d'accord !

Je sursautai et me retourna pour voir le directeur juste derrière moi.

- Bonjour, professeur. Saluais-je.

- Comment allez-vous l'appeler Hagrid ? Demanda le directeur, amusé.

A ce moment, le chien se mit à mordiller un caillou.

- Crockdur !

On éclata de rire.

- Bonne idée ! Dis-je.

Je jouai encore quelques minutes avec Crockdur et retourna vers le château pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner.

- Ma belle est enfin là !

- J'étais dans le parc. Dis-je, en m'asseyant entre James et Sirius.

Je leur racontai mon aventure.

- Un chien, ici… C'est bizarre… Commenta James. On n'a pas le droit d'en avoir.

- C'est peut-être un chien perdu. Dit Sirius.

- Alors James, pour changer de sujet, tu t'es trouvé une Valentine ?

- Non…

Je mangeai quelques toasts et avala un chocolat chaud.

- Et si on y allait nous deux ? Demanda Sirius.

- Ok. Dis-je. Au fait, James, Lily n'a personne pour aujourd'hui.

Je lui lançai un clin d'œil et pris la main que me tendait Sirius.

Ce fut une des meilleures journées que j'eu passé depuis longtemps. On fit le tour des boutiques. Sirius avait fait ses provisions au magasin de farces et attrapes. A l'heure du déjeuner, on alla au Trois-Balais où Sirius m'ordonna de ne pas sortir et de lui tenir la main quoiqu'il arrive.

Les élèves de Poudlard qui nous croisaient n'arrêtaient pas de chuchoter sur notre passage mais je n'y fis pas attention.

Vers 16h, on retourna vers Poudlard. Beaucoup d'élèves trainaient au bord du lac.

Sirius me conduisit dans la forêt.

- Où m'emmènes-tu ? Demandais-je, curieuse.

- A un endroit calme et loin de ces curieux.

Il se stoppa dans une petite clairière lugubrement familière….

- Ca va ? Demanda Sirius, en fronçant les sourcils. Si ça ne te plait pas…

- Non, non ! C'est parfait ! J'étais juste… dans les nuages…

On s'allongea dans l'herbe et je soupirai de bien-être. Je sentais la vie émanant de la terre, sa puissance, son énergie.

Sirius avait fermé les yeux et au bout d'un moment, je crus qu'il s'était endormi.

Je me couchai sur le côté et lui caressa les cheveux délicatement pour ne pas le réveiller.

- On profite de moi quand je fais semblant de dormir. Dit-il.

Je rigolai et me rapprocha de lui pour poser ma tête sur son torse.

- J'ai oublié ! S'exclama-t-il.

Il se redressa et j'en fis de même.

- Quand je l'ai vu dans la boutique, j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi. Dit-il, en fouillant ses poches.

Il sortit une petite boite carrée en velours noir qu'il me tendit.

- Joyeuse Saint-Valentin. Dit-il. J'espère qu'elle te plaira.

J'ouvris délicatement l'écrin. C'était une bague en argent. Une améthyste était en son centre entourée par de petits diamants.

- Mais tu es fou…. Soufflais-je.

- Ca, je le savais. Rigola-t-il. Elle te plait ?

- Oui, elle est magnifique mais… Tu as dut la payer une fortune !

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. J'aime marchander.

Il avait son sourire malicieux et fier qu'il utilise quand il avait eu ce qu'il voulait.

Je mis la bague à mon majeur droit et l'admira aux rayons du soleil.

- Elle est magnifique… Soufflais-je.

- Je serais toujours là pour toi. Dit-il.

Je levai les yeux vers lui. Il était si sérieux que j'en avais des frissons…

- Je sais que j'ai été dure et injuste avec toi et j'en suis désolé… J'étais si perdue… Soufflais-je, coupable.

- Je peux comprendre. Dit-il. Je suis intelligent malgré mon beau visage.

Je souris et l'embrassa.

_La scène changea. J'étais dans la Forêt Interdite mais à un autre endroit. Je portais une longue robe blanche en satin. _

_J'avançai d'un pas lent. Mes pieds nus écrasaient les feuilles et les branches mortes. Je tenais ce qui semblait être une pierre dans ma main mais ne contrôlant pas mon corps, je ne pouvais l'ouvrir pour voir ce que c'était. _

_Je m'arrêtai soudainement et souris. Des formes blanches venaient vers moi…_

Lorsque je revins à la réalité, je dus prendre une grande bouffée d'air.

- Lya ! Réponds-moi !

Sirius me tenait les épaules, l'air paniqué.

- C'était quoi ça ? Demanda-t-il.

- Tu as vu toi aussi ? Soufflais-je.

- Ouais ! Tu marchais dans la forêt interdite dans une robe blanche. Dit-il.

- C'est la 2ème fois… Soufflais-je.

- Tu vois l'avenir ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas…

Continuant à trembler comme une feuille, Sirius m'attira à lui et me prit dans ses bras pour me calmer.

- Tu devrais en parler à Dumby. Dit-il.

J'acquiesçai.

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**


	27. Chapter 27

_**Auteur : **_

Lili-black89

_**Disclaimer :**___

Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

_**Résumé : **_

Je m'appelle Lyana Montero et je suis… un peu spécial. Un jour, mon quotidien va être totalement bouleversé par un certain mage noir que vous connaissez surement. Mais je devrais peut-être lui dire merci ? Merci de m'avoir fait rencontrer ma future famille : les Maraudeurs.

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**

_**Chapitre 27 : Roses.**_

Lorsque je fus enfin calmé, on retourna au château et suivant le conseil de Sirius, j'allai directement au bureau du directeur en espérant qu'il soit présent.

Arrivé devant la statue phénix, j'eu une hésitation… Dumbledore ne savait pas grand-chose des fées alors pourquoi lui en parler ?...

- Bien le bonjour, Miss Potter !

Je sursautai.

Dumbledore approchait, tout sourire, accompagné de McGonagall.

- Bonjour, professeur. Dis-je.

- Vous veniez me voir ? Demanda-t-il.

- En effet.

- Bien, Minerva. Je vous fais confiance. Si vous avez le moindre problème, prévenez-moi.

Le professeur de métamorphose hocha la tête et s'en alla.

- Patacitrouille.

Le phénix bougea pour nous laisser passer.

Le directeur m'ouvrit la porte et m'invita à m'assoir.

- Que se passe-t-il donc, Lyana ? Demanda le directeur en s'asseyant à son tour.

- A vrai dire, c'est plutôt compliqué… Dis-je. Je ne sais pas si vous pourrez répondre à mes questions.

- Posez-les et je verrais à ce moment-là. Dit-il en souriant.

- Savez-vous si les fées possèdent des talents de voyance par hasard ?

- Je ne sais malheureusement pas. Expliquez-moi plutôt. Ca vous arrive souvent ?

- Ca m'est arrivé deux fois. Dis-je. La première fois était durant la nuit d'Halloween dans la forêt interdite. Et la deuxième fois s'était également dans la forêt interdite.

- Etais-ce au même endroit ou… ?

…

- Oui, en effet. Dis-je après 2 secondes de réflexion.

- Puis-je savoir à quel endroit ?

- Une petite clairière à 30minutes depuis la pointe Nord du Lac Noire.

- Je ne connais pas tous les secrets que le château cache et encore moins dans la forêt. Mais, je peux me renseigner auprès des centaures. Il se pourrait qu'il s'est passé quelque chose à cet endroit et qui pourrait contenir une certaine magie. Mais, par simple curiosité, puis-je savoir ce que vous avez vu ?

- Dans ma première vision, j'ai vu Remus avec sa future compagne. Il était plus âgé. Et dans la deuxième vision… Je me voyais. Je marchais juste dans la Forêt Interdite …

- Quelque chose semble vous perturber. Commenta Dumbledore.

- Je… Oui. Depuis ma 2ème vision, j'ai une drôle de sensation… Comme … de la tristesse et de la joie mêlées…

- Cela devait être votre sentiment lors de la vision et comme elle vous concernait personnellement, elle doit vous suivre. Je pense que ça va passer avec un peu de repos. Vous semblez fatiguée.

J'acquiesçai et m'en alla.

Je descendis à la Grande Salle où le souper venait de commencer.

Je fus étonnée de voir des dizaines de roses blanches, roses et blanches sur les tables.

Je rejoignis les garçons qui se trouvaient en milieu de table.

A peine assise à côté de Sirius que ce dernier me prit la main. Je lui souris pour le rassurer.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demandais-je.

- La distribution spéciale Saint-Valentin. Répondis Remus. Les filles reçoivent des roses anonymes.

- Chaque rose a une signification. Ajouta James. Rose, amour amitié. Rouge, amour passionné. Blanche, amour pur.

- Original… Commentais-je.

J'avais beau avoir Sirius, j'étais un peu déçue de n'avoir aucunes roses. C'était peut-être prétentieux… L'adolescence certainement.

Je parcourus les tables du regard et vis des petits paquets devant chaque fille. A la table des serpents, Bellatrix avait un énorme bouquet.

- Comment cette harpie peut avoir autant de roses ? Soufflais-je.

- En les menaçant ? Dit James.

- En se les envoyant à elle-même ? Dit Sirius.

- En volant celles des autres ? Dit Remus.

Je ricanai.

- Tu n'as rien reçu, Lya ? Demanda James en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non.

- Tu as été voir à ton dortoir ? Demanda Remus.

- Non, je suis venue directement ici après …

Je m'arrêtai nette. Lily venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle avec une 60ène de roses des 3couleurs.

- Waw, Lily… Riais-je. Je ne savais pas que tu avais tant d'admirateurs !

- Salut… Dit-elle.

- Je paris que les ¾ viennent de ton chère frère. Commenta Sirius.

- A vrai dire, ce sont celles de Lyana. Dit-elle. Elles se trouvaient dans le dortoir, j'ai pensé que tu voudrais les voir. Tu vois, contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, tu as du succès. Rigola-t-elle.

Elle me donna l'énorme bouquet. J'étais bouche bée…

- Tout ça ? Demanda Sirius, choqué.

A chaque rose y était attaché un petit mot. Je pris une rose rose : « Une rose rose pour ma sœur rose »

Je rigolai.

- Merci James.

- Normalement, tu en as une de chacun d'entre nous. Dit Remus. Mais avec toutes ces fleurs, va falloir les trouver…

Une seule rose blanche se trouvait dans le tas.

- C'est toi ? Demandais-je à Sirius.

Il avait le regard sombre et regardait la rose méchamment.

- Non… Grogna-t-il.

- Attention, Sirius en mode jaloux. Ricana James.

Je lui pris la main pour le détendre.

- Et toi, Lily ? Tu as reçu des roses ?

- Oui… 40. Dont… 35 d'un inconnu. Grogna-t-elle.

James sortit une rose rouge de sa cape et lui tendit.

- Je n'aime pas les chiffres impairs. Dit-il.

Lily ne prit pas la peine de prendre la fleur et s'en alla.

- 1minutes les gars. Dit soudain Peter.

Je le regardai, étonnée.

- Une minute ? Demandais-je.

- Ouais, regarde mais fait comme si on avait rien dit. Souffla Remus.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un « pop » retentit puis des dizaines. Les ¾ des personnes présentes dans la salle, élèves et professeurs inclus, avaient les cheveux roses…

Je les regardai, amusée.

- J'adore ! Riais-je. Je me sens moins seule d'un coup !

Les Maraudeurs aussi avaient les cheveux roses et en riaient de bon cœur.

Après 5minutes de cris et de rires confondus, le directeur se leva, amusé lui aussi, et le silence se fit.

- Bien, même si j'ai ma petite idée sur les auteurs mais néant aucunes preuves prouvant qu'ils sont coupables, j'espère que cette teinture aura un effet limité dans le temps. Je demanderais à tous de garder votre calme et ne pas céder à la colère car cela ne servirait à rien. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit ! Bye !

- J'adore ce mec ! S'exclama Sirius.

Après le départ du directeur, on finit de manger en continuant de rire sur la blague. Sauf peut-être les Serpentard et Lily qui était revenue durant les paroles de Dumbledore.

- Quelqu'un a eu pitié de toi, Montero.

Bella se trouvait derrière moi avec son sourire en coin.

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir. Dis-je, las.

- Dégage, Bella. Grogna Sirius.

- La ferme, traitre à ton sang ! Tu salis notre famille avec cette …. Goule ! Siffla Bella.

- Je croyais que tu la salissais suffisamment en faisant la catin tous les soirs. Dis-je, l'air de rien en me servant de la tarte.

Je sentis la main fourchue de la Serpentard sur mon épaule mais un courant électrique lui fit lâcher prise et la propulsa à un mètre. Tombée sur les fesses, elle me foudroya du regard.

- C'était quoi ça ? Souffla Peter.

Je me levai à mon tour et la domina.

- N'ose même pas me toucher avec tes mains souillées. Sifflais-je.

Bellatrix se releva en grimaçant et s'en alla, l'air de rien.

J'allai donc me rassoir et attaqua mon morceau de tarte.

- Lyana se rebelle ! J'adore ! S'exclama James. On va en faire une Maraudeuse !

On ria de bon cœur.

- Au fait, Peter ! Tu n'as pas de copine ? Demandais-je après avoir fini ma part de tarte aux pommes.

Il devint rouge pivoine.

- Skeeter ! Rigola James.

- Ah oui ! La blonde qui est chez les Serpentard ? Demandais-je.

- Ce n'est pas ma copine… Grogna Peter.

- Faut te trouver mieux qu'une Serpentard ! Répliqua Sirius. HEY ! Alice !

La concerné, qui était assis à 2mètres, leva le regard vers nous.

- Tu es toujours avec Londubat ? Demanda Sirius.

- Oui !

- Bon, une en moins. On va te trouver ça, Pet'. Dit James, en lui posant une main sur son épaule.

Il avait l'air malheureux.

Sirius qui me tenait la main, la posa sur ma cuisse. Des milliers de frissons m'envahirent et je dus reprendre ma respiration.

- Ca va, Lya ? Demanda James.

- Oui, oui ! Je suis juste… fatiguée. Dis-je.

- On a entrainement de Quidditch, ce soir. Tu ne veux pas venir nous regardez ? Demanda James.

- Elle est fatiguée. Tu devrais aller te reposer. Intervint Sirius.

- Oui, tu as sans doute raison. Dis-je. Je pourrais vous voir jouer un autre jour. Dis-je.

- Je te raccompagne jusqu'à ton dortoir. Je dois quand même prendre mon écharpe.

- Tu prends la mienne aussi ? Demanda James.

Il acquiesçait.

Les mains chargées de mes roses, Sirius m'aida en portant la moitié.

- Tu es jaloux, hein ? Dis-je.

- Non, pas du tout… Dit-il.

Je haussai les sourcils.

- Oui, ok… Souffla-t-il.

- Ce ne sont que des roses, Sirius. Toi, tu es là, en entier.

Il leva son regard vers moi. Il sourit et m'embrassa soudainement. Je dus me retenir de lâcher les roses.

Il enroula son bras autour du mien et on continua notre route.

Arrivé devant les marches menant aux dortoirs, Sirius me donna le reste des roses.

-Repose-toi bien. Dit-il avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

- Je vais essayer. Murmurais-je.

- Pense à des trucs agréables... Dit-il en remettant une mèche derrière mon oreille.

- J'ai une très bonne idée, d'ailleurs. Soufflais-je, en lui souriant.

- Dommage que j'ai entrainement. Dit-il.

- D'ailleurs, vas-y !

- Oui, Mademoiselle Potter.

Il m'embrassa brièvement et courut vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Auteur : **_

Lili-black89

_**Disclaimer :**_

Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

_**Résumé : **_

Je m'appelle Lyana Montero et je suis… un peu spécial. Un jour, mon quotidien va être totalement bouleversé par un certain mage noir que vous connaissez surement. Mais je devrais peut-être lui dire merci ? Merci de m'avoir fait rencontrer ma future famille : les Maraudeurs.

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**

_**Chapitre 28 : Promenade nocturne plutôt étrange…**_

Lorsque je me réveillai, il faisait nuit noire. Les filles dormaient à point fermé.

Je m'assis dans mon lit. J'ignorais ce qui m'avait réveillé si soudainement. J'étais bizarrement éveillée et alerte.

Je me levai et regarda par la fenêtre. Rien. Aucunes âmes dans le parc. Aucuns bruits.

Tel un ordre, je sortis du dortoir sans prendre la peine de mettre ma robe de chambre ou de prendre ma baguette.

Je ne croisai personne dans les couloirs. Tout était silencieux.

Mes pieds nus marchaient sur l'herbe humide. Le vent froid me brulait mes bras et mes jambes nues.

Habillée d'un simple short et d'un débardeur, je marchais vers la forêt telle une marionnette.

Je me sentis plus légère en entrant dans la forêt.

Je marchai quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que je rencontre ceux que, instinctivement, je cherchais.

Quatre centaures me firent face, leurs flèches pointées vers moi et je repris possession de mon corps.

- Bonsoir à vous. Dis-je, en m'inclinant respectueusement.

- Que fais-tu ici et qui es-tu ? Demanda un centaure mâle aux cheveux noirs.

- Je m'appelle Lyana Montero Potter. Je suis une fée et je suis à la recherche de réponses.

- Les fées n'existent pas. Répliqua le même centaure.

Celui de droite, aux cheveux blonds, lui lança un regard méchant.

- La question des fées créées polémique chez les centaures. Dit-il. Mais une chose est sûre : Tu n'es pas humaine et tu ne sembles pas être une elfe. Quelles sont tes interrogations ?

- A quelques minutes d'ici se trouve une clairière. Je voudrais savoir s'il s'était passé quelque chose d'anormales dans ce lieu.

Les centaures se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils.

- Nous savons juste que cet endroit est souillé par la mort. Dit le centaure aux cheveux noirs.

- Des créatures sont mortes à cet endroit. Créatures, qui d'après la légende, vivaient parmi les animaux et possédaient la magie des sorciers en autre.

- Des fées ? Soufflais-je.

- D'après la légende, Salazar Serpentard serait venu les voir pour trouver de l'aide dans la construction du domaine. Elles possédaient le domaine et refusaient de le leurs céder. Le sorcier se serait mis très en colère et les auraient toutes tuées.

- Dans la clairière ?

Ils hochèrent la tête.

_Ça expliquait le rêve que j'avais fait quelques mois auparavant... Le rêve était donc en réalité une vision… Mais pourquoi me suis-je vue morte ? Ce n'était peut-être pas moi finalement…_

- Je vous remercie, Messieurs. Dis-je, en m'inclinant. M'autorisez-vous à me promener sur vos terres quelques instants ?

- Si ce n'est que te promener, va. Dit le centaure aux cheveux blonds. Adieu !

Les 3 centaures partirent au galop.

_Résumons ces nouvelles infos… : Des fées habitaient ces bois avant la création de Poudlard mais Serpentard les as tué car elles ne voulaient pas l'aider et lui céder le territoire. Les âmes des fées doivent encore perdurées à cet endroit, ce qui explique les visions que j'ai eu. Je pourrais peut-être même développer mes pouvoirs là-bas…_

J'avais marché jusqu'à la limite de la forêt. Je m'arrêtai pour admirer le château dont les couloirs étaient illuminés faiblement par des torches.

- Tien, tien. Il m'avait bien semblé voir un monstre dans le parc.

Je sursautai et me tourna vers la source.

Bellatrix se tenait devant moi accompagnée de Rosier et de Macnair.

- Bien le bonsoir, Bella. Je vois que tu prends l'air toi aussi. Dis-je.

Elle ricana méchamment.

- Tu m'as humilié devant toute la Grande Salle, tu vas me le payer. Dit-elle, joyeuse.

- Essai toujours. Dis-je.

Je voulus prendre ma baguette mais je l'avais oublié dans mon dortoir…

Le trio pointa leurs baguettes sur moi en souriant.

- Le bois appelle le bois… Aidez-moi…Soufflais-je en fermant les yeux.

Je me concentrai sur les baguettes et les arbres m'entourant.

Les cris du trio me firent ouvrir les yeux. Ils n'avaient plus leurs baguettes. Je les avais en main…. _Cool_.

- Comment as-tu fait ça ? Cria Bellatrix.

Je me sentis très légère et je perdis à nouveau la possession de mon corps.

Je ricanai et m'enfonça lentement dans la forêt. Ils me suivirent d'un même pas.

- Je vais te tuer Montero ! Hurla Bellatrix.

Soudain, un craquement retenti et une branche tomba sur la Serpentard. Non, elle n'est pas tombée… Les branches entourèrent les bras de la jeune fille puis les deux garçons suivirent. Le trio regarda les branches faire, perplexes.

Ils hurlèrent lorsque les branches les soulevèrent du sol, les suspendant à 5m environ.

- DEMON ! Hurla-t-elle. LACHE-MOI !

- Il ne faut pas s'en prendre à plus petit que sois. On ne sait jamais que le petit devienne grand et fort. Dis-je alors qu'il commençait à pleuvoir.

1h plus tard, je sortis de la Grande Salle et retourna à mon dortoir.

J'étais au 3ème étage quand des murmures me parvinrent.

Je m'arrêtai nette. Je sentais une présence dans mon dos.

- Qui est là ? Demandais-je, en me retournant.

Pas de réponse.

Je repris donc ma route.

- BOUH !

Je sursautai violemment. Les Maraudeurs étaient apparurent de nulle part.

Je contrôlai mon corps à nouveau et pus m'exprimer librement.

- Vous êtes fous ! Grognais-je, une main sur mon cœur. Que faites-vous ici ?

- On se promène ! Rigola James.

- Et toi alors ? Demanda Sirius.

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Alors j'ai été voir les centaures. Dis-je, anxieuse.

Ils me regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je vous expliquerais demain. Soupirais-je.

- Tu es trempée. Commenta Sirius.

- C'est rien…

On retourna à la Tour Gryffondor en silence.

- Lya ? Je peux te parler ? Demanda Sirius dans la salle commune.

Les autres montèrent alors que Sirius m'emmenait vers le canapé face à la cheminée. Il ralluma le feu avec sa baguette et me prit la main.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il.

- Rien.

Il haussa les sourcils.

- Lyana, on te retrouve dans les couloirs en pyjama, trempée jusqu'aux os et incohérente.

- Parce que je n'explique pas pourquoi je… Je suis descendu dans la forêt mais je ne me contrôlais pas. Dis-je. Ce n'est que lorsque j'ai parlé aux centaures que j'étais moi-même. J'ai même des trous noirs ! Je ne me rappelle pas du moment entre les centaures et lorsque je vous ai rencontré !

- De quoi as-tu parlé avec eux ?

- De la clairière dans la Forêt Interdite où nous étions cet après-midi.

- Là où tu as eu ta vision ?

J'acquiesçai.

- Il y a 1000ans, la forêt appartenait aux fées. Salazar Serpentard voulait que les fées leurs cèdent la forêt pour construire le château. Elles ont refusées, alors Serpentard les as tuées.

Il m'attira à lui et me prit dans ses bras.

- Ce lieu recèle leurs pouvoirs alors ? C'est pour ça que tu as des visions ?

- Peut-être. Ou alors, ce sont elles qui m'envoie ces visions pour une raison inconnue…

- Tu devrais aller te changer et te coucher. Dit-il. Tu vas tomber malade.

- Je suis bien là… Soufflais-je dans son cou alors que je m'endormais.

- Ok, allez viens. Dit-il.

Il se leva et me prit dans ses bras avant de monter les escaliers. Monter ? Je fermai les yeux, m'endormant aux rythmes de ses pas.

- Les gars, une demoiselle vient dormir ici, ce soir. Déclara la voix de Sirius.

- Elle dort déjà visiblement. Commenta la voix de Remus.

Je sentis qu'on me posait sur un lit moelleux mais je ne compris pas la suite, sombrant dans le sommeil.

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**


	29. Chapter 29

_**Auteur : **_

Lili-black89

_**Disclaimer :**___

Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

_**Résumé : **_

Je m'appelle Lyana Montero et je suis… un peu spécial. Un jour, mon quotidien va être totalement bouleversé par un certain mage noir que vous connaissez surement. Mais je devrais peut-être lui dire merci ? Merci de m'avoir fait rencontrer ma future famille : les Maraudeurs.

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**

_**Chapitre 29 : Première retenue. **_

Je me levai d'un bond. Je trouvai des vêtements au pied du lit. Une robe noire à bretelle avec un gilet de la même couleur.

_Je me demande d'où ils sortent ce genre de vêtements…._

Je les enfilai vite fait et me recoiffa avant de descendre, l'air de rien.

Je retournai à mon dortoir pour mettre des chaussures et vérifier l'heure. Il était 11h30.

_Hé ben…_

- Salut, Lya ! Soit tu t'es levée hyper tôt, soit tu as été voir quelqu'un en cachette. S'exclama Alice, malicieuse.

- On va dire un peu des deux ! Rigolais-je.

- Au fait, tu as vu Bellatrix ! Je me demande vraiment qui a fait ça !

Je m'arrêtai nette. Je sentais l'avoir vu hier soir…

- De quoi tu parles ? Demandais-je, innocente.

- On l'a retrouvé dans la Grande Salle avec Rosier et Macnair. Ils étaient nus comme des vers, des espèces de lianes les attachaient ensemble. Bella n'a plus de cheveux et a des inscriptions étranges sur tout le corps !

- QUOI ? Quels genres d'inscriptions ?

Des flashs me revinrent et je me rappelai…

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'étais pas assez près. Le directeur est furieux en tout cas.

- On a une idée du ou des coupables ? Demandais-je.

- Ben, tout le monde dit que ce sont les Maraudeurs. Mais, les connaissant, ce ne sont surement pas eux. Ils ne feraient pas une chose pareille !

…

- Je vais aller déjeuner quoiqu'il en soit. Dis-je en me reprenant.

Je descendis jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore et croisa Lily qui en sortait.

- Salut Lily ! Que se passe-t-il ?

- Les Maraudeurs sont allés trop loin cette fois. Dit-elle, froide. Je n'en dirais pas plus.

Elle s'en alla d'un pas vif.

- Patacitrouille !

Le phénix se déplaça et je montai quatre-à-quatre les marches. Je toquai deux fois avant d'entrer.

- Ah ! Bien le bonjour Miss Potter. Salua le directeur.

Les garçons étaient là, visiblement énervés.

- Bonjour ! Saluais-je, joyeusement.

- Que puis-je pour toi ? Je suis plutôt occupé …

- J'ai ouïe dire que Bellatrix Black, Evan Rosier et Anthony Macnair avaient été retrouvé dans la Grande Salle, ce matin.

- En effet, c'est justement le sujet de notre discussion avec vos amis qui semble être coup…

- Ils ne sont pas coupables. Coupais-je. C'est moi. Lorsque j'ai fait ça, je ne pensais pas que mes amis seraient entrainés là-dedans.

- Je vois…

- Lya… Souffla Sirius et James.

- Et pouvons-nous savoir pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? Demanda le directeur.

- Pour me venger. Je me trouvais dans la forêt cette forêt cette nuit. Bellatrix et ses compères m'ont suivi et ont voulu m'humilier encore une fois. Mais cette fois, je me suis défendue. J'étais sur mon territoire et ils me menaçaient. Je ne regrette pas mon geste, professeur.

C'était vrai. Malgré le léger sentiment de culpabilité qui me tenaillait, je ne regrettais pas. Elle le méritait.

- Légitime défense. Dit-il. Mais vous avez poussé la chose un peu trop loin. Un mois de retenu me semble convenable.

- Professeur !

Le directeur fit taire les garçons d'un geste.

- Un mois de retenue ou une expulsion. Dit-il, dur. Je sais que vous commencez à tester vos nouveaux pouvoirs, Miss Potter mais il faut les modérer. Je ne dirais à personne que c'est vous pour vous éviter des humiliations publiques et la vengeance des Serpentard mais je compte sur vous pour vous tenir.

- Oui, professeur. Dis-je. Merci.

Le trajet vers la Grande Salle se fit en silence. Même Sirius semblait dans un autre monde.

Une fois assis à la table des lions, je me servis du poulet tout en les observant.

- Vous m'en voulez à ce point ? Demandais-je.

- Tu as vraiment fait ça ? Demanda Remus.

- Oui. J'avoue que je ne me contrôlais pas entièrement mais je ne regrette pas mon geste.

Le silence se réinstalla.

- Au fait, merci pour la robe. Dis-je en finissant mon assiette. Vous l'avez trouvé où ?

- On a tous nos petits secrets. Répondit James, tout sourire.

Sirius se leva brusquement et sortit de la Grande Salle sans un mot.

- Il m'en veut tellement que ça ? Demandais-je, refroidie.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Répondit James. Il a reçu une lettre de sa mère ce matin alors voilà…

- Si elle est comme Bellatrix, je peux imaginer…

Ils restèrent dans le silence. Fixant leurs assiettes vides.

- Vous me cachez quelque chose… Dis-je, les regardant tour à tour.

- Normalement, on ne devrait pas te le dire … Dit Remus, hésitant.

- Sa mère ne veut pas que Sirius soit avec toi. Finit James.

- Ca, je m'en doutais déjà… Dis-je. La noble et très ancienne famille Black doit être très sélecte dans les candidates. Sirius s'en doutait aussi… non ?

- Si, si mais c'est le fait de recevoir une lettre de sa mère… ça a confirmé la chose, j'imagine.

Je me levai et alla dans le parc. Je le vis au loin, assis au bord du lac.

- Sirius Black qui est si sérieux, c'est à marqué d'une croix. Dis-je.

Il ne répondit pas. Le regard au loin.

- Si tu veux, je peux te laisser. Dis-je.

- Non, reste… S'il te plait. Dit-il d'une voix rauque.

J'allai m'assoir à côté de lui et lui pris la main.

- La reconnaissance de tes parents te touchent plus que tu ne le fais penser finalement.

- Non, je me suis fait une raison. Dit-il. J'ai menti aux autres. C'est mon oncle… Mon oncle Alphard. Il est mort. Ma mère s'est fait un plaisir de me l'annoncer. C'était le seul à accepter mes idées, mes choix…

- Je suis désolé… Soufflais-je, en appuyant ma tête contre son épaule.

- Tous les étés, lorsque je ne suis pas chez James, j'allais chez lui un maximum pour éviter mes parents et mon frère.

- Et si on partait loin ? Soufflais-je. Je rêve de voir la mer, l'océan…

- Bonne idée… Ricana-t-il. Mais nous n'avons pas d'argent.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Nous avons notre baguette et ma magie.

Il tourna son visage vers moi. Des larmes avaient coulés le long de ses joues. Je les essuyai du bout des doigts.

Je fis ma première retenue le lundi soir. Je me retrouvai devant la gargouille menant au bureau directorial à 20h.

- Patacitrouille ?

Le phénix ne bougea pas.

- Chocogrenouille ?

…

- Bonbon de Berthy Crochu ?

…

- Sorbet citron. Dit une voix dans mon dos, me faisant sursauter.

- Bonjour, professeur Gallaway. Soufflais-je. Vous m'avez surprise, excusez-moi.

- C'est à moi de m'excuser.

Il me sourit poliment et me laissa passer en première.

La porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même à notre approche. On entra tous les deux en même temps.

- Bonsoir à vous deux ! S'exclama le directeur. Lyana, ta retenue se fera avec Rusard, ce soir. Il t'attend dans la salle des trophées.

J'acquiesçai.

- Professeur ? Demandais-je. Pourrais-je venir vous parler après ma retenue ?

- Bien sûr.

Lorsque je fis demi-tour, le professeur Gallaway m'ouvrit la porte galamment. Je le remerciai alors qu'il me fixait dans les yeux. Je sortis un peu perdue. Au début, il semblait me détester et, maintenant, il est tout gentil…. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche…

Je descendis jusqu'au 3ème étage et emprunta le long couloir encadré par des dizaines d'armures de 2m de haut impressionnantes.

En entrant, la salle était sans dessus dessous. Tous les trophées et récompenses étaient éparpillées sur le sol. Rusard se tenait au milieu en train de rouspéter tout seul.

- Bonsoir Mr Rusard. Dis-je.

- Ah ! Vous voilà enfin ! Grogna-t-il. Je vous souhaite bon courage ! Peeves s'est bien amusé cette fois-ci !

Il était prêt à partir lorsqu'il rebroussa chemin et tendit sa main vers moi.

- Baguette !

Je le regardai sans comprendre.

- Vous croyez vraiment que vous allez utiliser la magie pour nettoyer et ranger tout ça ? L'éponge et le seau d'eau sont là-bas. Ricana-t-il.

Je lui donnai donc ma baguette et fis tomber lourdement mon sac sur le sol en pierre.

Les garçons avaient pariés que ça serait ça ma punition mais je ne les avais pas cru…

- Merci Peeves … Grognais-je.

- Maaaiiis de rien ! S'exclama une voix aigue au-dessus de moi.

Peeves flottait avec son sourire malicieux.

- Ne m'apprécies-tu donc pas ? Soupirais-je.

- A vrai dire, il se pourrait que si ! J'ai aaaaadoré ce que tu as fait à la petite peste de Black ! C'était maaaagnifique ! Ricana-t-il. Nos très chers Maraudeurs disaient donc vrais !

- Quoi donc ? Demandais-je, en prenant une médaille de préfet-en-chef de 1788.

- Tu es une Maaaaaraudeuse ! Et en tant que tel, je te respecte ! Je vais donc te donner un conseil ! Mais je veux que tu me promettes une chose !

Je le regardai, soupçonneuse.

- Je veux que tu me promettes de ne jamais dire à personne que je vais t'aider ! J'ai une réputation à tenir !

- Quel est ce conseil ? Demandais-je.

- Promet d'abord !

Je promis et il descendit jusqu'à moi.

- Tu n'es pas humaine !

- Ca, je le savais. Merci…

- Et en tant que non humaine, en tant que fée, quels sont tes pouvoirs ?

- Contrôle de la nature, voler,… Magie sans baguette !

- Exact ! Tu iras plus vite avec un petit récurvite !

Il hurla de rire et disparut dans le plafond.

Je contemplai la médaille d'un air songeur. Je n'avais encore jamais essayé la magie sans baguette. Ne voulant blesser personne.

- Recurvite ! M'exclamais-je.

Un grand sourire étira mes lèvres. La médaille brillait de propreté !

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**


	30. Chapter 30

_**Auteur : **_

Lili-black89

_**Disclaimer :**___

Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

_**Résumé : **_

Je m'appelle Lyana Montero et je suis… un peu spécial. Un jour, mon quotidien va être totalement bouleversé par un certain mage noir que vous connaissez surement. Mais je devrais peut-être lui dire merci ? Merci de m'avoir fait rencontrer ma future famille : les Maraudeurs.

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**

_**Chapitre 30 : Paris langoureux et baisse d'énergie.**_

Je finis de nettoyer et de ranger 30minutes plus tard. J'étais épuisée…

Je retrouvai Rusard dans son bureau (placard ?) et il fut bouche bée devant ma rapidité. Il me fouilla néanmoins au cas où j'aurais une baguette cachée.

- Je … j'aime nettoyer. Dis-je, en souriant.

Il grogna que je pouvais partir après m'avoir rendue ma baguette.

Je remontai dans le bureau du directeur. Après avoir toqué, la porte s'ouvrit après quelques secondes.

Charlus, Maugrey et un homme que je ne connaissais pas étaient présents et semblaient soucieux.

- Bonsoir… Dis-je, timidement.

- Lyana ! S'exclama Charlus. Comment vas-tu ?

Il se leva et posa une main chaleureuse sur mon épaule.

- Bien, père. Merci. Dis-je, en souriant.

- Excuse-moi, Lyana. J'avais oublié que tu devais venir me parler. S'excusa le directeur. Pourrions-nous nous voir demain matin ou est-ce très urgent ?

- En réalité, c'était juste une requête ou une autorisation selon votre décision.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- J'aurais voulu retourner dans mon ancienne maison pour récupérer certaines affaires personnelles. Dis-je.

- Dans l'immédiat, cela serait très dangereux. Dit-il. Vaut mieux attendre que les choses se calment. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord, Charlus ?

- Oui, le professeur Dumbledore a raison, Lyana.

Très déçue, j'acquiesçai.

- Bonne nuit et excusez-moi pour le dérangement. Dis-je en m'inclinant légèrement.

Je retournai directement à la salle commune des lions. Celle-ci était remplie et semblait être en effervescence.

Je trouvai Remus assis devant la cheminée. Il avait l'air fatigué et s'endormait à moitié.

- Salut Mumus. Dis-je, en m'asseyant sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

- Lu'… Grogna-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Sirius et James et leurs paris …

- C'est quoi cette fois-ci ?

- James a parié que Sirius ne pourrait pas serrer la main de Rogue en toute gentillesse.

- Et Sirius a perdu…

- Après que Rogue l'est insulté de tapette avec des cheveux longs… Soupira Remus. Ce qui a fini en bagarre et une retenue pour demain soir pour Sirius.

- Il s'en passe des choses en 1h… Commentais-je. Et quel était le gage en cas d'échec ?

- Oh, je crois que tu vas bientôt savoir…

De la musique retentit. Une musique lente et langoureuse.

Quelques filles crièrent le nom de Sirius. James descendit des escaliers avec un grand sourire. Je me levai et m'appuya contre le dossier du fauteuil pour mieux voir.

- Mesdames, ne vous affoler pas. Il va le faire mais je vous préviens, pas de débordement !

James s'écarta et Sirius apparut. Il fit son show de séducteur. Il sauta sur la table et commença à se déhancher.

Il se caressait le torse tout en enlevant sa chemise sous le rythme lent de la musique.

Les filles continuaient de crier. Tous le regardaient soit amusé (comme moi), soit salivant.

J'en étais presque jalouse. Le voir se déshabiller devant tout le monde… Je savais que c'était un gage mais…

Une fois torse nu, il lança sa chemise à travers la pièce et des filles de 2ème coururent pour l'attraper.

Il jouait avec sa ceinture lorsqu'il m'aperçut. Son sourire s'élargit et il continua à enlever sa ceinture tout en me regardant.

Je devais avouer que voir son torse musclé par le Quidditch ne me rendait pas indifférente…

Alors qu'il ouvrait son pantalon, une voix autoritaire et froide retentit, faisant tomber Sirius de la table.

- Descendez de là, Mr Black et veuillez vous rhabiller. S'exclama le professeur McGonagall. Que tout le monde rejoigne son dortoir par ordre du directeur.

Elle était blanche mais elle ne tremblait pas. Lily se trouvait à ses côtés, elle aussi blanche.

J'accourus vers Sirius pour l'aider à se relever alors que le professeur de métamorphose venait à nous, sévère.

- Que se passe-t-il, professeur ? Demandais-je.

- Je ne pense pas que ça vous concerne, Miss Potter. Allez à votre dortoir immédiatement.

Elle sortit du dortoir et la voix de Lily retentit pour faire partir les derniers retardataires dans leurs dortoirs respectifs.

- Promet-moi de rester dans le dortoir, ce soir. Demandais-je à Sirius.

- Promis. Dit-il avant de m'embrasser. C'est dommage, j'avais prévu d'autres choses pour ce soir. Souffla-t-il dans mon oreille.

- Ce n'est que partie remise. Dis-je avec un clin d'œil, main sur son torse.

Une fois dans mon dortoir, je contemplai le parc pour essayer de déterminer ce qu'il n'allait pas. Le parc et la forêt étaient silencieux et plongés dans l'obscurité.

Lily vint se poster à côté de moi.

- Tu sais ce qu'il se passe ? Demandais-je.

- Une attaque à Pré-au-Lard. Répondit-elle, livide. C'est par mesure de sécurité qu'on nous a enfermés.

- Cette guerre ne finira-t-elle jamais ? Soufflais-je.

Lily soupira et s'allongea dans son lit.

- Plus vite coucher, plus vite le matin sera là. Dit-elle.

Il est vrai que j'étais épuisée mais l'inquiétude me tenaillait. Les pauvres gens qui étaient attaqués, tués, torturés…

Je dormis très mal cette nuit là. Me réveillant toutes les heures.

Lorsque le réveil de Lily sonna 6h, j'étais déjà éveillée et écoutait le dortoir se réveiller.

Je me levai et m'habilla tel un robot. Je pris mes affaires et alla dans la salle commune.

Assise devant la cheminée, j'avais un étrange sentiment de solitude que je n'arrivais pas à faire partir. De plus, je me sentais sans vie… sans énergie…

- Salut, Lya.

- Bonjour, Peter.

Ce dernier vint s'assoir à côté de moi. Il semblait fatigué et nerveux.

- Tu vas bien ? Demandais-je. Tu es tout blanc.

- J'ai juste… mal dormi. Dit-il.

- Comme ça, on est deux. Dis-je, en baillant.

- Bonjour, bonjour !

Je sursautai violemment, faisant tomber mon sac.

Je lançai un regard meurtrier à mon frère et mon petit-copain.

- Oula, ma chérie a mal dormi. Rigola Sirius.

- Je ne répliquerais pas à cette remarque totalement burlesque. Dis-je.

- Et elle est de mauvais poil. Ajouta Sirius. Laissez-moi porter votre sac, ma bien-aimée. Dit-il en s'inclinant.

Il prit donc mon sac et me tendit une main que je pris volontiers.

Je suivis la petite troupe jusque la Grande Salle d'un pas trainant. Ils durent même ralentir le pas pour rester à la même allure que moi.

- Où est Remus ? Demandais-je, une fois dans le hall.

- Il s'est levé en retard. Il va arriver dans quelques minutes. Répondit James. Tu vas bien, Lyana ? Demanda-t-il, une fois assis à la table des rouges et or.

- Oui, je suis juste… un peu fatiguée.

Je mangeai un toast sans entrain. Remus arriva 10minutes plus tard, les cheveux encore humides.

- Tu as mauvaise mine, Lya. Commenta-t-il, en s'asseyant en face de moi.

Je grognai pour toute réponse.

Les garçons finirent de déjeuner et je les suivis d'un pas trainant.

J'entendais qu'on me parlait mais les voix me semblaient si lointaines. Je m'arrêtai devant les marches du grand escalier. Je savais que je n'arriverais pas à les monter. Ma tête me tournait horriblement et ma vision devenait de plus en plus floue.

- Les gars… Soufflais-je.

Je ne sus s'ils m'avaient entendu mais je senti mes genoux se plier.

C'était comme si mes oreilles étaient bouchées. J'entendais des bruits de façon étouffer.

Je reconnus Sirius et James au-dessus de moi.

- La forêt… Soufflais-je.

Ils durent comprendre car je me sentis soulevée et le vent frais ébouriffant mes cheveux.

Je sentis l'herbe sous mes mains et je respirai à fond.

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, je voyais de nouveau clair. Les Maraudeurs m'entouraient et semblaient soucieux. Hagrid se trouvait derrière eux, les mains sur les hanches.

- Je crois que j'ai eu une petite baisse d'énergie… Soufflais-je, amusée.

- Bonjour à tous, puis-je savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

Le directeur se tenait aux côtés d'Hagrid dans une robe de sorcier rouge bordeaux.

- Lyana a perdu connaissance. Répondit Sirius.

- Avez-vous forcé sur vos pouvoirs hier soir, Miss Potter ?

- Il se pourrait… Dis-je, d'une voix rauque.

- Une matinée de sommeil vous ferait du bien, je crois. Dit le directeur. Hagrid, pouvez-vous rester avec Lyana ce matin pour qu'elle ne soit pas toute seule ?

- Bien sûr, Monsieur le Directeur.

Les garçons me dirent au revoir et Sirius m'embrassa avant de partir avec ses amis.

- Je vais t'emmener un peu plus loin dans la forêt. Ici, on pourrait te voir.

Hagrid me souleva et je pus admirer les feuilles des arbres alors que les bercements m'endormaient petit à petit.

Lorsque je me réveillai, je me sentais en pleine forme. J'ouvris les yeux et vis un ciel bleu magnifique. L'herbe sur laquelle j'étais couchée était fraiche mais pas humide. Le pollen des arbres et des fleurs voletaient déjà légèrement.

Je me redressai avec précaution et m'assis contre un arbre derrière moi.

J'étais dans la clairière.

- Ah, tu es réveillée. S'exclama Hagrid.

Il était assis à 2m de moi en train de fumer une pipe, le journal dans l'autre main.

- Merci de m'avoir veillée, Hagrid. Dis-je, en me levant.

- Tu te sens mieux ?

- A merveille ! Dis-je, en m'étirant.

- Les centaures avaient donc raison. Ils m'ont dit de t'emmener ici.

J'acquiesçai.

- Quelle heure est-il ? Demandais-je.

Il sortit une montre à gousset de la poche de son manteau.

- 12h. Pile l'heure d'allé déjeuner !

Il se leva et contempla la clairière.

- J'ai toujours aimé cet endroit. Le temps semble plus long mais agréablement.

_S'il savait…_

On retourna au château en silence. Ecoutant le bruit des oiseaux.

A peine entrée dans le hall qu'on me prit dans les bras. Je reconnus son odeur immédiatement.

- Sirius, tu m'étouffes… Grognais-je, le visage contre son torse.

- Tu m'as fait peur… Tu vas mieux ? Demanda-t-il, en se reculant un peu.

- Oui, je dois faire attention lorsque je test mes pouvoirs…

- Et quel pouvoir as-tu testé ?

- Magie sans baguette. Murmurais-je à son oreille.

- Tu y arrives ?

- Oui, c'est Peeves qui m'a donné l'idée. D'ailleurs, merci de me considérer comme une Maraudeuse.

Il sourit.

- Après ce que tu as fait à ma chère cousine, on ne pouvait pas en dire autrement.

- D'ailleurs, en parlant de Maraudeurs. Il vous faudrait des surnoms. Ca gonflerait la légende.

- C'est dommage que tu ne sois pas un animagus comme nous. Dit-il en caressant ma joue.

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**


	31. Chapter 31

_**Auteur : **_

Lili-black89

_**Disclaimer :**___

Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

_**Résumé : **_

Je m'appelle Lyana Montero et je suis… un peu spécial. Un jour, mon quotidien va être totalement bouleversé par un certain mage noir que vous connaissez surement. Mais je devrais peut-être lui dire merci ? Merci de m'avoir fait rencontrer ma future famille : les Maraudeurs.

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**

_**Chapitre 31 : Nuit de Pleine Lune. **_

Deux semaines passèrent et les retenues s'enchainèrent. Je passai des heures à recopier des lignes et dépoussiérer des tableaux avec et sans magie.

Nous sortions de cours de potion lorsque Remus s'en alla vers l'infirmerie. Les garçons l'accompagnèrent alors que j'allais à ma retenue.

Celle-ci se finit vers 20h, j'avais passé 3h à nettoyer tous les chaudrons de Slughorn…

Je retrouvai les Maraudeurs faisant leurs devoirs dans un coin de la salle commune.

- J'ignorais que Galilée avait changé son nom en Calinée. Commentais-je, amusée en regardant la copie de Sirius.

Sirius sursauta en soupirant alors James et Peter ricanaient.

- Tu es plus consciencieux habituellement. Dis-je. Ca va ?

- C'est la Pleine Lune. Répondit-il, avec un grand sourire.

- Donc, c'est à cause de l'enthousiasme que tu oses faire des fautes pareil ?

Il rougit légèrement.

- Je vais corriger vos fautes si vous le souhaitez. Dis-je en m'asseyant sur les genoux de Sirius.

- Tu serais un ange. Dis-je avant de me serrer contre lui.

Je fis mes propres devoirs et finis de relire ceux des Maraudeurs alors que la plupart des élèves étaient montés dans leurs dortoirs.

- On va y allé ? Demanda James.

- Ouais, la lune va se lever. Répondit Sirius.

Ils montèrent leurs affaires dans leur dortoir et en redescendant, James m'embrassa sur le front.

- PAS TOUCHE JAMIE ! S'exclama Sirius.

- Si tu arrêtes de m'appeler Jamie, j'arrêterais.

Sirius vint m'embrasser et Peter me salua timidement.

Je les regardai sortir de la salle commune tristement. J'avais peur qu'ils leurs arrivent quelque chose…

Les filles dormaient déjà lorsque je montai. Je me changeai et mis mon short de pyjama et mon débardeur.

J'ouvris la fenêtre en grand. Le vent n'était pas fort mais piquant.

Je parcourus le parc du regard et aperçus 4 formes courir à la lisière de la forêt pour allé jusqu'au Saule Cogneur.

Je restai là pendant de longues minutes à écouter le calme de la forêt. Un hurlement de loup retentit, lointain.

Je m'apprêtais à allé me coucher quand le vent me poussa dans le dos. Je me retournai pour en déterminer sa provenance mais il n'y avait rien. La porte du dortoir était fermée et les filles dormaient toujours. Le vent souffla de nouveau dans mon dos, vers le vide.

Telle une pulsion, je me mis debout sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

_N'ai pas peur… Aie confiance en toi…_

- Je n'ai pas peur… Soufflais-je.

Et d'un geste qui me sembla être naturel, je sautai pied joint dans le vide. Je fermai les yeux et me concentra sur l'atterrissage.

Je me sentis ralentir puis me stopper complètement. J'ouvris les yeux et vis que j'étais à quelques centimètres du sol, en lévitation.

Souriant, je mis un pied sur l'herbe comme on descend une marche d'escalier.

J'allai directement dans la forêt. Celle-ci était étonnamment calme. Surement dût à la présence de Remus.

Mes pas me guidèrent jusqu'à la clairière. J'allai m'allonger en son centre et contempla les étoiles. Cette partie d'herbe ne me faisait plus peur au contraire, je me sentais revivre ici.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps, j'étais là. Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne fis pas attention au temps qui s'écoulait. Je revins à la réalité en entendant le hurlement de Remus plus près de moi.

Je restai néanmoins couchée. Je n'avais pas peur de Remus.

Au bout de quelques minutes, des petits grognements me parvinrent sur ma droite. Un loup-garou haut de 2m me regardait, l'air curieux avec ses yeux dorés.

- Salut Mumus. Dis-je, l'air de rien. Tu viens te reposer avec moi ?

Il fit quelques pas hésitant.

- Je ne vais pas te manger. Dis-je, en fermant les yeux.

Je ne fus pas surprise lorsque je sentis une truffe contre mon bras. J'ouvris les yeux. Le loup était assis à côté de moi.

Je tapotai l'herbe à côté de moi et il vint se coucher en boule à mes côtés.

Soudain, j'entendis un gémissement sur ma gauche. C'était Sirius sous sa forme d'animagus. Derrière lui se trouvait James avec Peter entre ses cornes.

- Tout va bien. Dis-je. On est déjà de grand copain. Ajoutais-je en caressant la tête de Remus. Et n'oubliez pas que les animaux sont mes potes de nature.

Les 3animagi s'approchèrent et le loup se leva pour allé bousculer amicalement Sirius. Ils se mirent à se courir après dans des aboiements joyeux.

James et Peter vinrent s'assoir près de moi, toujours sous leurs formes d'animagi.

Après une bonne demi-heure, Sirius vint se coucher à côté de nous, haletant. Le loup, lui, semblait en pleine forme.

- Gentil chien-chien. Rigolais-je.

Sirius sauta sur moi et se mit à me lécher le visage.

- Arrête ! Criais-je, en riant. Tu es dégoutant ! Je suis pleine de bave ! Arrête ! COUCHEZ !

Et comme si un chien ne suffisait pas, le loup s'ajouta à la séance de léchage…

Heureusement le loup se lassa vite et alla jouer avec James et Peter alors que Sirius continuait à me lécher.

- Sirius Black, tu sais que tu es dégoutant… Je vais être toute collante maintenant.

Il s'arrêta et me fixa dans les yeux.

Je se couchai sur moi alors que j'éclatais de rire.

Quelques temps plus tard, Sirius descendit de ma poitrine et se dirigea vers les 3autres. Il se retourna vers moi et leva le regard vers le ciel. Celui-ci commençait à s'éclaircir. Le jour allait se lever.

- On se voit au déjeuner. Dis-je avant de me lever.

Lorsque je revins dans mon dortoir, les filles dormaient toujours. Je n'avais pas sommeil et alla donc prendre un bon bain chaud.

En sortant de la salle de bain, propre et en serviette, les filles dormaient toujours. Je réalisai que nous étions samedi…

Il y avait match de Quidditch en début d'après-midi. Les garçons allaient être morts de fatigue…

Je m'habillai d'un jeans et d'un pull noir avant de descendre dans la salle commune pour lire un peu.

Je venais de commencer à lire lorsque le portrait de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrit laissant passer les Maraudeurs qui s'endormaient déjà.

- Vous avez passé une bonne nuit ? Demandais-je, amusée.

- Pourquoi toi tu es bien réveillé ? Demanda James, d'une voix pâteuse.

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que j'ai passé toute ma nuit là-bas. Ca m'a requinqué.

Peter monta directement d'un pas lourd et sans un mot. Sirius, lui, sans un mot, s'effondra sur mon canapé et posa sa tête sur mes genoux.

- Sirius ?

Il ronfla comme réponse… James rigola.

- Désolé, je suis trop fatigué pour le porter. Dit James avant de monter les escaliers.

Sirius dormit donc sur mes genoux pendant que je lisais. Une main posée sur sa poitrine et l'autre tenant le livre.

Il commença à se réveiller en fin de matinée. De plus en plus d'élèves commençaient à descendre.

- Veux encore dormir… Grogna-t-il.

- Dors, mon cœur. Je t'en pris. Je te réveillerais dans 1h.

- Lya ?

Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa.

- J'ai vraiment dormi ici ? Demanda-t-il en se frottant les yeux.

- Oui, pourquoi ? Demandais-je, amusée.

- J'ai fait un rêve…

Je le regardai, amusée et intriguée.

Je ne sus pas ce que ce rêve avait de spécial. Il se leva et s'étira longuement.

- Il est quelle heure ?

- Je pense qu'il doit être 10h30 environ.

- Je vais aller me doucher. Tu as déjà pris ton petit-déj ?

- Non. Un homme était couché sur moi, m'empêchant de me lever.

Il se rassit en souriant.

- Vous me faites des infidélités alors. Il était séduisant cet homme au moins ?

- Ca peut aller. Dis-je.

- J'espère qu'il ne vous a pas touché. Je devrais en venir aux mains.

Il caressa ma joue du bout des doigts ce qui m'électrisa.

- Un seul homme en a le droit, Monsieur.

- Puis-je vous embrasser Mademoiselle ?

Il était déjà à quelques millimètres de mon visage et me regardait avec des yeux de braises.

- Faites donc, Monsieur. Soufflais-je. Faites avant que mon cœur n'éclate.

Il sourit avant de m'embrasser tendrement. Mais le baiser devint vite plus ardent surtout lorsqu'il glissa une main sous mon pull.

- Dites, il y a des endroits plus appropriés pour ce genre …d'activité…

- Dégage James ! Grogna Sirius.

- Bonjour à toi aussi. Bonjour, Lya. Tu devrais aller te doucher, Sirius. Tu sens le chien. Et puis, si tu n'y vas pas maintenant, tu seras en retard vu que tu mets toujours des heures à te coiffer…

J'éclatai de rire et Sirius grogna.

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**


	32. Chapter 32

_**Auteur : **_

Lili-black89

_**Disclaimer :**___

Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

_**Résumé : **_

Je m'appelle Lyana Montero et je suis… un peu spécial. Un jour, mon quotidien va être totalement bouleversé par un certain mage noir que vous connaissez surement. Mais je devrais peut-être lui dire merci ? Merci de m'avoir fait rencontrer ma future famille : les Maraudeurs.

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**

_**Chapitre 32 : Petite frayeur…**_

Alors que Sirius était monté se doucher, je suivis James et Peter jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Celle-ci était en effervescence à l'approche du match. Gryffondor contre Serdaigle. C'était la demi-finale et les points étaient serrés… m'avait dit James.

Plusieurs hiboux entrèrent alors que je venais de finir de manger. Six lettres tombèrent devant moi.

- Tu as beaucoup de courriers, dis donc… Commenta Peter.

- Il n'y a rien de spécial aujourd'hui pourtant… Dis-je.

- Euh… Moi, j'ai une petite idée mais je ne préfère pas m'avancer… Dit James en fixant les enveloppes. Fais juste attention quand tu les ouvres.

Intriguée, je pris celle au-dessus de la pile. Il n'y avait pas de nom sur l'enveloppe. Elle était juste fermée à la cire.

Je l'ouvris et un liquide verdâtre coula sur mes mains. Mes mains brûlèrent et des cloques apparurent.

Je gémis, en les regardant sans pouvoir rien faire…

- C'est bien ce que je redoutais… Grogna James. Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie.

- Pas avant que tu m'expliques… Dis-je, menaçante.

- Tu as dépassé en durée toutes celles qui sont sorti avec Sirius.

- Mais c'est 2semaines !

- Ouais, je sais. Elles sont jalouses, c'est tout. C'est déjà arrivé avec d'autres. Je suis même étonné que tu n'en aies pas reçu avant vu que vous êtes en réalité ensemble depuis plus longtemps.

- Ca m'arrange bien ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

- Je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie. Tu viens Pet' ?

- Non, j'ai encore faim…

James prit le reste de mon courrier et m'escorta jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

L'infirmière sut toute suite quoi faire. Elle me fit boire une potion et mit de la pommade sur les cloques purulentes. Elle me mit des bandages que je devais garder jusqu'au lendemain.

On voulut ensuite voir Remus mais il dormait toujours au fond de la salle entouré par des haut-vent.

On redescendit donc et on alla dans le parc pour ouvrir les autres enveloppes sauf si elles étaient anonymes.

Nous étions assis, face à face sur l'herbe.

- Quatre anonymes. Dit James. Je crois que la dernière vient de mon père. Ajouta-t-il en me tendant la dite lettre.

C'était une écriture un peu brouillonne comme celle de James.

_Bonjour Lyana,_

_J'espère que tout va bien pour toi et que tu ne te laisses pas entrainer dans les bêtises des garçons._

_J'ai parlé avec le Directeur de ce que tu lui as demandé la dernière fois et cela va pouvoir se faire._

_Sois prête 30minutes après ton heure habituelle, demain matin._

_Charlus Potter._

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te raconte ? Demanda James.

- Je vais pouvoir retourner chez moi récupérer des affaires. Dis-je.

- Tu penses pouvoir récupérer les notes de ton père ?

- Peut-être… J'ignore si ton père sera seul ou non. Si c'est le cas, oui. Je ne veux pas qu'une personne du Ministère mette son nez là bas.

- Ah ! Vous voilà enfin ! Je vous ai cherché partout !

Sirius vint s'assoir avec nous et fixa mes mains.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tes mains ?

- Je me suis juste… blessée … en tombant. Bafouillais-je.

Il fronça les sourcils et regarda James qui avait mes lettres anonymes entre les mains.

- On devrait aller s'habiller. Proposa James. Le match commence dans 30minutes.

James se leva et entraina Sirius à sa suite.

Alors que je me dirigeais vers le terrain de Quidditch à une allure plus raisonnable, Peter me héla. Il me rejoignait, à bout de souffle.

- Alors ? ça va tes mains ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui, merci. Je dois enlever mes bandages demain. Répondis-je en reprenant ma route.

Nous atteignîmes la foule qui attendait pour entrer dans les tribunes.

Alors que nous attendions notre tour pour monter, j'aperçus notre petite bande de Serpentard. J'aperçus Macnair me regarder, les yeux écarquillés, le crâne rasé et des larges cernes sous les yeux. Il chuchota à Bellatrix qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui. Elle avait la même tête que Macnair. Ces cheveux poussaient très lentement et aucunes potions ne semblaient fonctionner. Elle portait donc très souvent sa capuche.

Cette dernière se tourna vers moi et me lança un regard haineux. Je la fixai alors qu'elle n'arrivait plus à détourner son regard. Je m'approchai, l'air de rien et posa ma main sur sa joue.

Tout le monde s'était arrêté.

Je m'approchai de son oreille pour lui murmurer un tout simple …

- Bonjour ma chère Bella…

- Je vais te tuer… Grogna-t-elle, tremblant de rage.

- Tu as déjà essayé. Dis-je, en haussant les épaules.

Pour la première fois, je ressentais un sentiment de puissance, de force. Je savais que je pouvais la battre et voir pire. Je devais juste faire attention à garder les pieds sur terre et ne pas m'emporter.

- Retourne donc à ton dortoir, tu as besoin de repos. Dis-je, en la fixant toujours.

Elle grimaça mais s'en alla néanmoins vers le château.

Peter semblait mal à l'aise. Je passai outre et on nous laissa passé.

Un match de Quidditch… mon premier match de Quidditch…

Autant j'avais adoré voler sur un balai mais les voir jouer… m'ennuyais…

La plupart du temps, j'étais attentive à James et Sirius. Au bout d'une bonne heure, je m'étais assise et attendait que l'attrapeur d'une des deux équipes attrapent ce Vif d'Or…

Au bout de cette heure, Gryffondor menait 250 à 100. Je vis Célia, l'attrapeuse, foncer vers les buts de Serdaigle à vive allure alors que l'attrapeur des aigles était toujours en hauteur et fouillait le ciel.

Célia leva le poing, triomphante et la foule crièrent de joie. Puis, soudain, un cri retentit et une masse tomba de son balai.

Sirius avait reçu un Cognard sur son épaule et l'avait éjecté de son balai.

Je crus que mon cœur s'arrêtait … jusqu'au moment où James réussit à l'attraper par son autre main. Il le descendit en douceur sur la pelouse alors que la foule commençait déjà à descendre des gradins.

J'aurais pu sauter du haut de la tribune mais je devais garder mes pouvoirs pour moi… pour l'instant tout du moins.

Je me faufilai donc dans la foule et réussis à me frayer un chemin.

Lorsque j'atteignis l'endroit où Sirius et James avaient atterris, je dus utiliser les coudes pour allé voir.

Madame Pomfresh avait sa baguette posée sur l'épaule de Sirius qui grimaçait.

- Il a juste l'épaule démise. Déclara l'infirmière. On va aller arranger ça à l'infirmerie.

- Il faut toujours qu'il fasse son intéressant… Soupira-t-on.

James était à côté de moi. Je ne l'avais même pas remarqué. Il souriait de toutes ses dents.

- Hey, ne fais pas cette tête, Lya ! Dit-il. On a gagné !

Je souris malgré moi et alla vers Sirius alors que la foule se dispersait.

- Pitié, Madame Pomfresh ! Laissez-moi sortir une fois la potion prise ! Suppliait-il.

Je ricanai.

- Oh, Lya ! On a gagné !

- Oui et tu as l'épaule démise…

- Blessure de guerre ! Ca ajoute à mon charme ! Rigola-t-il.

- En attendant, charme ou non, venez Mr Black ! Gronda l'infirmière.

- On se retrouve à la salle commune, Sirius ! S'exclama James.

Sirius s'en alla avec l'infirmière et je ne savais pas quoi faire…

La foule s'agitait autour de moi, heureuse de cette victoire.

- Hey, Lya ! ça va ? Demanda James.

- Je vais voir Sirius. Dis-je.

- Pomfresh ne te laissera pas entrer…

- Je peux être persuasive. Dis-je, résolue.

Je m'éloignai de la foule, le cœur battant encore la chamade à m'en faire mal.

J'étais à bout de souffle lorsque j'arrivai devant l'infirmerie du 1er étage. Les portes étaient légèrement entrouvertes et j'entrai avec le plus de naturel possible.

- Miss Potter, veillez sortir d'ici. Je ne veux aucuns visiteurs.

Sirius était couché en milieu de rangée et me regarda avec un grand sourire.

- Ne voulez-vous aucuns visiteurs ou aucunes groupies ? Je suis là pour Sirius en tant que petite-amie, pas en tant que fille sans cervelle qui glousse et qui hurle à sa vue.

- Elle est mon infirmière particulière, Madame Pomfresh ! Rigola Sirius.

L'infirmière soupira et me laissa passer.

- Merci, je ne vous gênerais pas.

- De toute façon, Mr Black, vous pourrez sortir d'ici 5minutes, le temps que la potion face totalement effet.

Elle s'éloigna vers un autre élève qui se trouvait un peu plus loin. Remus semblait toujours dormir au fond de la salle. Son lit était toujours entouré de paravent.

Je m'avançai vers le lit de Sirius alors qu'il continuait de sourire.

- Tu en fais une tête… Dit-il. Ça va pas ? Demanda-t-il, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je … je … si… je crois. Bafouillais-je.

- C'est quand même pas ma blessure qui te rend comme ça ?

Je ne répondis pas. Le regard baissé, admirant mes mains bandées.

Il m'attira à lui de sa main valide et je m'asseyais au bord de lit.

- Hey, calme-toi… Souffla-t-il, en mettant sa main sur les miennes.

Celles-ci tremblaient… je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte.

- Désolé… Soufflais-je. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive…

- Tu as eu tout simplement eu peur pour moi. C'est tout à fait normal soit disant passant. Dit-il, l'air de rien.

Je souris et versa une larme que j'essuyai en vitesse.

- Mon corps change… Soufflais-je. Et je crois que ma sensibilité aussi…

- C'est ce que Remus pense aussi. Lui aussi était plus sensible lorsque son corps s'est transformé à cause de son problème de fourrure. Il pouvait s'énerver pour un rien et rire une seconde après.

Nous fûmes interrompus par Madame Pomfresh qui revint en nous jetant un regard noir.

- Il n'a pas utilisé son bras blessé et est resté allongé. Dis-je.

Elle ne dit mot et fis bougé le bras de Sirius. Il n'avait presque plus mal et put s'en allé.

- N'oubliez pas, si vous avez trop mal, revenez me voir ! Cria l'infirmière alors que Sirius courait vers la sortie, me tirant par la main.

On était au bout du couloir quand il ralentit avant de s'arrêté. J'en profitai pour le serrer dans mes bras et je pus enfin respirer.

- Ca va mieux ? Murmura-t-il.

- Maintenant, oui.

Il serra ses bras autour de mes épaules et soupira.

- Et si on allait à cette fête ? Demandais-je après une bonne minute.

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**


	33. Chapter 33

_**Auteur : **_

Lili-black89

_**Disclaimer :**___

Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

_**Résumé : **_

Je m'appelle Lyana Montero et je suis… un peu spécial. Un jour, mon quotidien va être totalement bouleversé par un certain mage noir que vous connaissez surement. Mais je devrais peut-être lui dire merci ? Merci de m'avoir fait rencontrer ma future famille : les Maraudeurs.

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**

_**Chapitre 33 : Agréable nuit et nostalgie. **_

La fête battait déjà son plein lorsqu'on pénétra dans la salle commune. Sirius fut acclamé et ses coéquipiers le portèrent sur leurs épaules.

La fête dura jusqu'à dans la soirée. Je préférai néanmoins resté en retrait. L'équipe de Quidditch n'arrêtait pas de raconter dans le moindre détail le match… en boucle sous l'assistance du fan club de James et de Sirius composé essentiellement, pour ne pas dire totalement, de filles. La soirée fut arrosée de Whisky Pur Feu dégoté par les Maraudeurs.

Remus nous avait rejoints. Il n'avait que des égratignures et s'était bien reposé.

J'étais assise dans le canapé face à la cheminée avec Lily et Alice. Celles-ci discutaient entre elles sur les divers ragots de la semaine. Je les écoutais d'une oreille, trop occupé à lire L'histoire de Poudlard.

- Hey, Lya ! S'exclama James à l'autre bout de la pièce. Tu viens boire un verre ou tu as trop peur ?

- Non, merci ! Répondis-je en me retournant vers eux.

James était visiblement éméché et Sirius était mort de rire avec Remus et Peter. Ceux-ci étaient bien sûr entourés de filles qui n'arrêtaient pas de glousser.

- Lily jolie ! Tu viens toi ? S'exclama James.

Lily ne répondit même pas.

- Ma sœur et celle que j'aime qui me repousse ! S'indigna-t-il en se laissant tomber en arrière, sur le sol.

Tout le monde se mit à rire sauf Lily qui s'était retournée.

_Haha ! Elle s'inquiète pour lui ! Voilà un bon point !_

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, je décidai toute même d'allé boire un verre avec eux. James me parla de sa Lily jolie pendant une heure entière. Je suivis mal son histoire car l'alcool faisait vite effet sur moi…

Une heure plus tard, je saluai tout le monde pour allé prendre une bonne douche. Je marchais d'un pas mal assuré mais alors que j'arrivais aux escaliers, des paroles m'interpellèrent et me firent retomber sur terre.

- Allez viens, Sirius, on va s'amuser… Disait une fille à la voix langoureuse.

Je tournai lentement la tête et découvris une fille aux cheveux blonds, les jambes sur celles de Sirius et qui lui caressait les cheveux.

- Non, je ne crois pas. Rigola-t-il.

La colère monta et j'allai vers eux. Sirius me vit et sourit. La fille me tournait le dos mais elle dut me sentir car elle leva le regard vers moi.

- Salut Montero ! Dit-elle avec un sourire méchant.

- Je ne te connais pas mais je sais une chose…. Si tu n'enlève pas tes pattes de mon homme, tu vas le payer. Dis-je, froide. Je te conseille donc d'allé à ton dortoir….

- Vraiment ? Je voudrais bien voir ça !

Sirius se leva d'un bond, repoussant la fille sans ménagement.

- Doucement les filles ! Rigola-t-il, nerveux. Alexia, je t'ai dis que je ne voulais pas. Point barre. Lya a raison, tu devrais aller dormir.

La fille se leva, en colère et s'en alla sans un mot.

Sirius vint me prendre dans ses bras.

- J'adore quand tu es jalouse… Souffla-t-il avant de m'embrasser légèrement.

Ses yeux bleus… sa façon de me regarder… je n'avais qu'une seule envie…

- Hey, les gars. Dit Sirius, ses yeux toujours dans les miens. On revient, ok ?

- Je paris sur une dispute ! S'exclama James alors qu'on montait les escaliers menant aux dortoirs des garçons.

A peine la porte fut fermé que je fonçai sur ses lèvres. Il me plaqua contre la porte et m'embrassa dans le cou tout en caressant mes hanches et mes cuisses.

D'un geste, il enleva mon pull et le jeta derrière lui avant de replonger sur mes lèvres.

Je me collai à lui et entoura mes bras autour de son cou pour me rapprocher le plus possible.

Il caressa mon dos avant de descendre à mes fesses.

D'un geste, il passa ses mains sous mes cuisses et me souleva pour m'emmener jusqu'à son lit.

Il me déposa délicatement sur le lit avant d'enlever son pull et son t-shirt.

Une fois torse nu, il me regarda d'un drôle de regard.

- Quoi ? Soufflais-je, la respiration courte.

- Je ne peux pas t'admirer ? Dit-il en souriant.

Je souris avant de l'attirer vers moi et de l'embrasser langoureusement. Son torse nu sur le mien me fit frissonner de plaisir.

J'entourai une jambe autour de sa taille et je sentis la virilité de mon amant se réveiller.

- Tu vas me rendre fou… Souffla-t-il entre deux baisers.

Il descendit ses baisers vers ma poitrine. J'en fermai les yeux, la respiration haletante.

Il glissa une main dans mon dos et détacha mon soutien-gorge qu'il lança par terre. Il caressa ma poitrine et l'embrassa.

Il descendit à mon nombril tout en me caressant les cuisses.

Je ne pus retenir un gémissement alors que ses baisers descendaient … plus bas.

Il se redressa et enleva mon pantalon et lui le sien.

Il replongea sur mes lèvres, passionné.

Il s'arrêta d'un coup, le souffle court.

- Si tu veux arrêter là… Souffla-t-il.

- Je t'aime… Dis-je avant de l'embrasser.

Ce fut la plus belle nuit…. Je me sentais étrangement complète. Dans les livres, il est dit que les créatures comme moi ou encore Remus, ne pouvait aimer une fois…. J'étais septique jusqu'à maintenant… Je savais que je lui appartenais. J'avais l'impression que j'avais trouvé une partie de moi perdue depuis toujours.

Allongée sur la poitrine de Sirius, je sentais la fraicheur de l'aube. Bercé par les battements de cœur de Sirius, j'aurais tout donné pour me rendormir et rester là.

Soupirant tristement, j'enlevai avec délicatesse la main de Sirius, posée dans le bas de mon dos et me leva sans trop bouger le matelas.

Sirius grogna en tâtant le matelas.

- Je reviens dans la matinée. Soufflais-je à son oreille.

Il grogna légèrement pour toute réponse.

Me tétanisant, je regardai les autres lits. Les autres n'étaient heureusement pas là. J'étais nue comme un ver et je devais trouver mes vêtements dans leurs fouillis….

Je réussis à trouver mes vêtements après 5 bonnes minutes et alla prendre une douche rapide dans leur salle de bain.

Propre et habillée, je descendis dans la salle commune. Les autres Maraudeurs étaient allongés dans les canapés ou par terre pour James.

Je montai dans mon dortoir et pris ma cape avant de descendre dans le hall d'entrée.

J'ignorais quelle heure il était mais j'avais l'intuition que j'étais à l'heure.

Assise sur les marches devant les Grandes Portes, j'aperçus la silhouette de Charlus approcher, accompagné d'un homme à la démarche claudicante.

- Bonjour, Lyana ! Tu es pile à l'heure à ce que je vois. S'exclama Charlus.

- Comme toujours. Dis-je, souriante. Bonjour, Monsieur Maugrey.

L'homme à l'œil tournoyant me salua d'un geste de la tête, son œil tournant dans tous les sens.

- Alastor va nous accompagné. Expliqua Charlus. Il était un bon ami à ton père.

J'acquiesçai.

- Allons-y avant que quelqu'un nous voit. Grogna Maugrey.

- Je pensais que le directeur viendrait avec nous. Dis-je alors qu'on passait les grilles.

- Ca devait l'être, en effet, le cas mais il y a eu une attaque cette nuit et il a préféré rester sur place.

J'acquiesçai et pris le bras que me tendait Charlus pour transplaner.

Nous atterrîmes dans la petite forêt entourant le manoir. La nostalgie m'envahit et je sentis mes yeux piquer.

- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas transplané directement devant le manoir ? Demandais-je.

- Il semblerait qu'après votre départ, une barrière de protection est entouré le manoir empêchant tout le monde d'entrer. Je pense d'ailleurs que cette barrière qui a fait partir Voldemort. Expliqua Maugrey.

- J'ignorais que nous avions des boucliers… Dis-je.

Nous marchâmes pendant 20minutes pour enfin arrivé dans le jardin devant le manoir. Les deux adultes s'arrêtèrent net devant l'herbe du jardin. J'étais en milieu de parcours lorsque je m'en rendis compte.

- Tu dois nous inviter à entrer. Expliqua Charlus.

- Oh… euh, vous pouvez venir. Dis-je, étonnée.

- La lecture du testament de ton père aura lieu le mois prochain et ayant de bons contacts avec les gobelins de Gringotts, je peux te dire que tu hérites de toute la maison et de l'argent de ton père. Dit Charlus alors que je m'étais arrêtée.

- Qu'est-ce qui a ? Demanda Maugrey. Quelque chose a changé ?

- Ma gouvernante est morte ici même.

Je continuai mon chemin. L'immense porte en chêne était brisée en mille morceaux.

- Prête ? Demanda Charlus.

J'acquiesçai.

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**


	34. Chapter 34

_**Auteur : **_

Lili-black89

_**Disclaimer :**___

Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

_**Résumé : **_

Je m'appelle Lyana Montero et je suis… un peu spécial. Un jour, mon quotidien va être totalement bouleversé par un certain mage noir que vous connaissez surement. Mais je devrais peut-être lui dire merci ? Merci de m'avoir fait rencontrer ma future famille : les Maraudeurs.

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**

_**Chapitre 34 : Le Manoir Montero. **_

Je passai les débris de la porte et entra dans le hall.

- Reparo ! S'exclama Charlus, la baguette pointée sur la porte.

Je me retournai, celle-ci se répara toute seule.

Mon cœur était serré. Rien n'avait bougé depuis mon départ.

Les deux adultes firent le tour du rez-de-chaussée.

- Personne, Alastor ? Demanda Charlus.

- Personne. Répondit celui-ci.

Je montai à l'étage et m'arrêta à un mètre de ma chambre.

La porte était brisée et le mur en face était fissuré.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Charlus.

- Après que Voldemort ait tué Root, je suis montée dans ma chambre. J'ai pris la baguette et lorsque Voldemort a défoncé la porte, je lui ai lancé un sort de propulsion.

- Qui a fissuré le mur ? Grogna Maugrey.

Je ne répondis pas et entra dans ma chambre.

Elle n'avait pas bougée. Mon lit et ses draps noirs, les rideaux pourpres, les murs gris foncé, le miroir à pied à côté d'une petite armoire à une porte.

- C'était ta chambre ? S'étonna Charlus. Elle est toute petite… et plutôt… sobre.

- Cela me suffisait largement.

J'ouvris mon armoire et pris les quelques vêtements qu'elle contenait. Je les mis dans ma taie d'oreiller. Je pris également la peluche, seul objet personnel qui ne m'ait jamais appartenue.

Je contemplai la pièce tristement.

Après avoir vécu « normalement », voir là où je vivais avant me faisait un choc. A l'époque, je n'imaginais pas du tout que….

Je me repris et sortit sans un regard.

- Il y a beaucoup de pièce dans ce manoir. Que contienne-t-elle ? Demanda Charlus.

- Celle au bout du couloir était la chambre de Root, celle de mon père se trouve juste à côté de la mienne. Dis-je.

J'allai justement devant la porte de cette dernière.

- Tu n'entres pas ? Demanda Charlus.

- Il n'y a personne à l'intérieur et rien d'extraordinaire. Dit Maugrey.

- C'est juste que… je n'aie jamais eu le droit d'y entrer.

- Si tu n'es pas prête, ce n'est pas grave. Tu pourras revenir une autre fois. Dit Charlus en posant une main sur mon épaule.

- Non, c'est bon. Dis-je.

J'ouvris la porte et pénétra dans la chambre de mon père pour la première fois. Elle était très similaire à la mienne avec un bureau en ébène près de la fenêtre avec une petite bibliothèque à côté.

- Excuse-moi, Lya mais pourquoi ne pouvais-tu pas venir ici ? Demanda Charlus.

- Chacun sa place. Dis-je. Il ne venait jamais dans la mienne non plus. Père m'a éduqué d'une manière totalement différente de la plupart des gens. Ajoutais-je, en caressant le couvre-lit du bout des doigts. Je ne voyais mon père que pour nos cours de l'après-midi. Une fois terminée, il se réfugiait, ici pendant des heures. Je pensais trouver des réponses mais visiblement….

J'ouvris son armoire. Il n'y avait que 3 costumes noirs et gris.

- Qui a dit qu'il n'y avait rien ? Dit Maugrey en effleurant le mur derrière le lit du bout des doigts.

- Il y a une pièce secrète ? Demanda Charlus.

- On dirait bien. Une pièce sans fenêtre, éclairée seulement par un truc brillant dans une bouteille. Il y a pleins de papiers accrochés aux murs. Répondit Maugrey.

Charlus alla vers la bibliothèque et analysa les titres sur les tranches.

- L'entrée semble être derrière la bibliothèque. Dit Maugrey en passant sa main derrière celle-ci.

Charlus déplaça la bibliothèque d'un geste de sa baguette mais il n'y avait pas de passage, toujours un mur.

- Il faudrait des experts en passage secret… Soupira Charlus.

M'approchant lentement, je passa mes doigts sur le mur et mes doigts passèrent à travers telle une illusion.

Je passai le passage invisible et découvris la fameuse pièce. Charlus et Maugrey ne vinrent pas.

La pièce faisait 3m sur 3m. Les murs noirs étaient recouverts de notes cloués. Un bureau se trouvait au milieu. Il y avait des dizaines de grimoires empilés aux quatre coins de la table et au milieu des parchemins remplis de notes griffonnés. Une bouteille se trouvait au milieu. Une flamme verte éclairait la pièce sinistrement.

Je pris fébrilement une des notes posé sur la table, mon autre main tenait toujours la taie d'oreiller.

«… _Le sujet ne semble pas être touché par la puberté et les changements d'humeurs propres à l'adolescence ou à un changement physique dut à sa nature…_ »

_Le sujet…_

« …_Ne montre encore aucune affinité visible avec la nature_…_lien particulier avec les animaux…_ »

Lentement, je me dirigeai vers le mur en face de moi et pris fébrilement une note qui semblait plus vieille que les autres.

_« … Le sujet atteint ses 3ans d'existences et arrive à lire comme un enfant humain de 12ans…. »_

Toutes les notes avaient le même discours… Mon évolution en détail, jour par jour…

J'avais l'impression d'être vide… que mon cœur s'était brisé…

Je sortis de la pièce d'un pas lent et sans vie.

Charlus était assis sur le lit et Maugrey appuyé contre le mur d'en face.

- Ah ! Lya ! Nous n'avons pas pu te rejoindre. Tu…

Il s'arrêta en voyage mon visage.

- Je voudrais rentrer, maintenant. Dis-je, d'une voix froide qui m'étonna.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Charlus en se levant.

Je sortis de la chambre sans un mot. J'entendis qu'ils me suivaient et continua mon chemin jusqu'en bas.

Dépassée la porte d'entrée, je me stoppai et attendit les deux adultes.

Le temps se couvrait et des nuages noirs approchaient du manoir. Un orage s'annonçait.

Lorsque nous atterrîmes devant les grilles de Poudlard, il pleuvait des cordes.

- Merci de m'avoir accompagnée et escortée. Dis-je, en fixant l'horizon.

Je n'attendis pas leurs réponses et passa les grilles.

Marchant d'un pas lent, j'allai m'assoir sur une grosse pierre au bord du lac.

Je ne voulais voir personne…

Je regardais la pluie tomber sur la surface du lac d'un regard morne. Je n'arrivais plus à penser et j'avais du mal à respirer.

- Si tu restes ici, tu vas tomber malade.

Remus vint se mettre devant moi. La pluie ne tombait plus. Je levai lentement le visage. Remus avait un parapluie en main et me souriait, encore fatigué de la pleine lune.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

Il s'accroupit devant moi et essuya mes joues. Je devais pleurer sans le sentir.

- Depuis que… que… j'ai vu la différence… et depuis, je savais… je savais que ça n'allait pas… mais quand on a … quand on a la confirmation… Dis-je, la respiration saccadée.

- Oula ! Respire ! Je n'ai rien compris.

Il me prit dans ses bras et je m'accrochai à lui telle une bouée.

Je pleurai pendant un bon quart d'heure. Remus me frottait le dos et me murmurait des mots réconfortant.

Lorsque les larmes se tarirent, je me sentais vidée, épuisée.

- Maintenant, raconte-moi tout et calmement. Dit Remus en remettant une mèche derrière mon oreille.

- Charlus et Maugrey m'ont escorté jusqu'au manoir où j'habitais. J'ai découvert le bureau de mon père… ou plutôt son laboratoire d'observation. Dis-je, amer. Je n'étais pas sa fille… j'étais un sujet d'analyse… une expérience…

- Moi qui pensais avoir une vie merdique… Ricana Remus.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire.

Lorsque Remus m'avait prise dans ses bras, il avait lâché son parapluie et nous étions, à présent, trempé tous les deux.

- Et si nous rentrions pour nous changer et manger quelque chose ? Proposa Remus.

J'acquiesçai faiblement.

Il m'aida à me lever. Je pris ma taie d'oreiller avant d'aller vers le château avec Remus comme soutien.

- Au fait, comment as-tu su que j'étais là ? Demandais-je alors qu'on atteignait les marches.

- A vrai dire, je cherchais les autres. Ils n'étaient ni dans le dortoir, ni dans la Grande Salle. Je pensais qu'ils étaient sur le terrain de Quidditch mais visiblement non. Ils sont surement en train de préparer une blague.

- Comme d'habitude ! Dis-je, avec un petit sourire.

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**


	35. Chapter 35

_**Auteur : **_

Lili-black89

_**Disclaimer :**___

Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

_**Résumé : **_

Je m'appelle Lyana Montero et je suis… un peu spécial. Un jour, mon quotidien va être totalement bouleversé par un certain mage noir que vous connaissez surement. Mais je devrais peut-être lui dire merci ? Merci de m'avoir fait rencontrer ma future famille : les Maraudeurs.

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**

_**Chapitre 35 : Tout va bien !... enfin presque…**_

Lorsque nous entrâmes dans le hall d'entrée, nous tombâmes sur Lucius et Rogue qui avait tout les deux les cheveux en l'air tel des hérissons.

- Tien, on devait la faire la semaine prochaine celle-là. Murmura Remus alors qu'on s'éloignait d'eux en les ignorants.

- De la colle ?

- Dans le shampoing. Rigola Remus.

J'éternuai et Remus me frotta le dos.

- Tu tombes malade. Dit-il. Tu dois prendre une douche chaude.

- Oui, maman. Rigolais-je.

La salle commune était peu remplie. Etonnant pour un dimanche.

- On se retrouve ici dans 30minutes ? Proposa Remus.

- Oui. Merci, Remus.

- Pour vous servir, Mademoiselle Potter.

Je montai et découvris mon dortoir vide. Au moins, je n'aurais rien à justifier.

J'enlevai mes vêtements trempés et les jeta au pied de mon lit.

La douche me détendit et me réchauffa. Pleurer m'avait fait un bien fou. Je n'avais encore qu'un seul besoin pour être bien… dormir. Dormir dans les bras de Sirius serait encore mieux…

Je restai sous l'eau pendant une bonne demi-heure. En sortant de la douche, je découvris mon visage dans le miroir au-dessus du lavabo. J'étais hideuse…

- REUSSI !

Je sursautai et pris une serviette que je mis autour de ma poitrine.

Ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain, je tombai sur … James.

- James Potter, puis-je …

- TU AS TRICHE !

Sirius apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, les cheveux dans tous les sens.

- Sirius ?

Les souvenirs de la nuit me revinrent et je rougis.

Remus apparut ensuite. Il nous tournait le dos et semblait tirer quelque chose. Peter apparut quelques secondes plus tard, essoufflé.

- Jolie serviette. Commenta James.

Je rougis.

- Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici ? Demandais-je, abasourdie.

- On vient te remonter le moral, tien ! Répondit James.

Je soupirai et lança un regard meurtrier à Remus.

- Quoi ? On est une famille ! Se défendit celui-ci.

Sirius vint me prendre dans ses bras et je me sentis tout de suite mieux.

- J'étais vexé de ne pas te voir ce matin. Murmura-t-il dans mon oreille.

Il me relâcha et je rattrapai ma serviette de justesse.

- Hey, Lya ? C'est lequel le lit de Lily ? Demanda James.

- Je ne te le dirais pas. Répondis-je, en prenant des vêtements dans ma valise. Si les filles vous voient ici, ça va crier.

- Ca serait marrant. Rigola Peter.

- On fait quoi aujourd'hui ? Demanda Sirius en allant s'assoir mon lit.

- Je dois faire mes devoirs. Dis-je avant de retourner dans la salle de bain.

- C'est pas cool ça… Grogna Sirius.

Je m'habillai en vitesse alors que Sirius proposait d'allé créer un marécage dans le hall d'entrée.

- Et si, au lieu de faire des blagues, vous vous cherchiez des surnoms ? Proposais-je en passant ma main dans les cheveux tout en passant au sort de chauffe.

Mes cheveux séchèrent en 5secondes.

- Hé ! Bonne idée ça !

- Je crains le pire… Soupira Remus.

Les mois passèrent et aucunes ombres ne vinrent nous perturber. Après un bon mois, les garçons se mirent d'accord sur leurs surnoms. James devint Cornedrue pour ses immenses bois Remus devint Lunard, on devine facilement pourquoi Peter devint Quedver pour sa queue et Sirius devint Patmol car malgré l'imposante carrure de son animagus, il était aussi bien gentil et doux.

Serdaigle avait finalement gagné la Coupe de Quidditch mais de peu avec Gryffondor en 2ème place.

Les Serpentard me laissaient tranquilles et avaient presque peur de moi. J'étais aux anges !

Hagrid avait adopté quelques sombrals et m'avait demandé de l'aidé à les apprivoisés un minimum.

Les examens touchaient presque à sa fin, nous étions début juin et le temps et la chaleur donnait le cafard en cette période d'examens.

- Ca va être trop facile… Soupira Sirius assis à côté des Grandes Portes.

J'étais assis entre lui et James. Sirius jouait avec ma main et James l'autre. Je les regardai, amusée.

Remus était debout en face de nous avec Peter. Tous deux relisaient leurs notes avant le dernier examen.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous observez mes mains aussi méticuleusement ? Alors que je relisais mes notes posées sur les jambes à vitesse accélérée.

- On s'occupe. Répondirent les deux frères en chœur.

- Tu as des ongles presque pointus… Commenta Sirius. Tu m'as griffé le dos l'autre jour…

Je rougis et tourna la page mentalement un peu trop brusquement.

- Ses pieds sont pareils ? Demanda James à Sirius.

- Il me semble que non. Répondit Sirius.

Je levai le regard vers eux.

- Si vous enlevez mes chaussures, je vous frappe.

- C'est juste pour voir ! S'exclama James.

- Allez ! S'il te plait ! S'exclama Sirius.

- Non, pas maintenant. Et puis, mes pieds sont normaux. Et ensuite, le professeur McGonagall arrive.

Je me levai la première suivie de mon frère et amoureux.

L'examen d'Histoire de la Magie avec le fantomatique Professeur Binns fut assez facile pour ma part. Sirius avait réussi à copier sur moi discrètement pendant l'absence momentané du professeur de métamorphose et Peter en était tombé de sa chaise en voulant copier sur Sirius. Le professeur Binns n'avait pas rien objecter, le regard dans le vague, mais le retour de McGonagall empêcha les opportunistes de copier vu l'absence total d'intérêt du professeur d'histoire.

En sortant de l'examen, Peter se frottait l'épaule sur laquelle il était tombé et les trois autres riaient comme des baleines…

D'un pas tranquille, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le parc. Il faisait un temps magnifique et l'eau du lac donnait envie d'allé s'y baigner.

On alla s'assoir sous le vieux chêne au bord du lac afin de respirer avant de retourner aux révisions pour l'examen de Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal.

- Tien, assis-toi contre l'arbre, Lya. Me proposa James.

J'acceptai volontiers et ferma les yeux une fois assise.

J'entendis vaguement James et Sirius se chamailler dans l'eau à 2m de moi. Remus devait certainement étudier vu le bruit des pages qu'on tourne.

- Remus… serais-tu en train d'étudier ? Soupirais-je.

- Oui, en effet. Pourquoi ?

- Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu ne comprends pas dans ce cours ?

- J'ai peur d'oublier des trucs en énumérant les caractéristiques… Dit-il, penaud.

- Je vais faire une sieste. Pourras-tu me réveiller lorsque vous retournerez au dortoir ? Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver seule dans une position d'infériorité.

- Pas de problème. Répondit-il.

Je fis le vide dans mon esprit pour pouvoir me reposer un peu.

_Il faisait chaud mais un brouillard mystérieux m'entourait. Ma robe blanche était mouillée et mes cheveux dégoulinaient dans mon dos. _

_Je me sentais épuisée et intriguée. _

_Je baissai le regard vers mes pieds. Je flottais au-dessus d'une surface noire qui bougeait. _

_Malgré l'obscurité quasi-totale, je devinai que c'était de l'eau. _

- Lya ? Lyana ? Réveille-toi…

J'ouvris les yeux et je fus éblouie par le soleil.

Remus était accroupi devant moi et me souriait.

- On doit aller faire un truc tous les 4 alors on doit te laisser.

- Euh, d'accord. Dis-je, en me levant.

Sirius, James et Peter étaient déjà à mi-chemin du château quand Remus courut les rejoindre.

Dépitée, je retournai moi aussi vers le château d'un pas trainant. Je passai tout mon après-midi à lire mes notes et mon manuel de Défense contre les Forces du Mal mais l'ennuie me pesait. Lily, Alice et Célia étaient descendues à la bibliothèque pour étudier et je n'avais pas envie d'allé les rejoindre. Je ne me sentais pas proche des filles de mon âge. J'avais peut-être un problème…

Frustrée, je refermai mon manuel d'un coup sec et le posa sur ma table de chevet. Je me levai et alla admirer le parc dans le crépuscule.

Je descendis et alla souper dans la Grande Salle. Je ne vis pas les garçons. Mais je ne m'en souciai pas, ils devaient préparer une farce.

Une fois fini, je sortis dans le parc qui était à présent désert et alla m'assoir au bord du lac. Serait-il possible que le lac de ma vision soit le Lac Noir ?... Avoir des visions, c'est bien mais ne pas les comprendre…. C'est très frustrant…

- Tien, Miss Potter.

Je me retourne et vis le professeur Gallaway. Il avait l'air fatigué avec ses larges cernes et son teint blafard.

- Bonsoir, professeur.

- Que fais-tu donc ici ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je prends un peu l'air avant de retourner à mes relectures.

- Tu as bien raison de profiter même si tu n'as pas besoin de relire quoique ce soit. Tu es si intelligente... Dit-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

Intriguée, je me sentais mal à l'aise.

- Je voudrais m'excuser. Dit-il au bout de quelques secondes. J'ai été injuste avec toi et je m'en suis rendu compte trop tard.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. Dis-je. Vous avez été un très bon professeur.

Il se tourna vers moi en souriant.

Puis, hésitant, il remit une de mes mèches derrière mon oreille.

Je souris, mal à l'aise.

- Tu as des cheveux magnifique … Souffla-t-il. Et un visage d'ange…Ajouta-t-il en s'approchant de moi. Tu es … unique et si… mystérieuse…

Il caressa ma joue de son index alors que j'étais complètement tétanisée.

- Professeur… vous…. Soufflais-je.

- Chuuut…

Il posa sa main sur mon genou et caressa mon mollet.

Ce fut comme si une décharge électrique m'avait parcouru, me réveillant de mon état de stupeur.

- Je suis peut-être mystérieuse, jolie et possédant de beaux cheveux mais je n'en reste pas une fille facile et infidèle. Dis-je, d'une voix froide et dure.

Il perdit son sourire et prit un masque de colère.

Je me levai et épousseta ma jupe avant de lui tourner le dos pour rentrer au château.

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser partir comme ça ? Cria-t-il.

Je n'eu pas le temps de me retourner qu'il m'avait plaqué au sol…

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**


	36. Chapter 36

_**Auteur : **_

Lili-black89

_**Disclaimer :**___

Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

_**Résumé : **_

Je m'appelle Lyana Montero et je suis… un peu spécial. Un jour, mon quotidien va être totalement bouleversé par un certain mage noir que vous connaissez surement. Mais je devrais peut-être lui dire merci ? Merci de m'avoir fait rencontrer ma future famille : les Maraudeurs.

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**

_**Chapitre 36 : Le professeur Gallaway. **_

Je sentis mon poignet droit se briser sous l'impact. Je criai de douleur et Gallaway me tourna sur le dos, tenant mes deux mains dans la sienne.

Il serrait tellement mes poignets que des larmes de douleurs coulèrent le long de mes joues.

- Les créatures comme toi ne sont faites que pour servir et satisfaire les hommes… Souffla-t-il dans mon oreille. Tu vas donc m'obéir et me satisfaire si tu tiens à la vie … et ceux que tu aimes. Ajouta-t-il en ricanant.

Il se mit à caresser mes cuisses et souleva la jupe de mon uniforme brusquement.

Je me mis à crier et il me jeta un sort de mutisme informulé.

Je me concentrai sur l'herbe au alentour pour qu'elle vienne à mon aide.

Ce fut comme si Gallaway était tiré par les pieds mais celui-ci s'accrocha à moi en ricanant.

- Tu crois que je vais te lâcher comme ça ? Rigola-t-il méchamment.

Il me gifla violemment et je sentis ma lèvre saigner.

- Je vais m'amuser avec toi et après je te vendrais à Voldemort ! Déclara-t-il.

Il colla sa bouche à la mienne et voulut glisser sa langue dans ma bouche. Je mordis celle-ci aussi fort que je pus et en profita pour le repousser.

Je me mis à ramper mais il me rattrapa par la cheville et me tira pour être plus dans l'obscurité.

_Sirius…. Les garçons… Aidez-moi …._

Non, je devais me débrouiller.

_Je peux le faire !_

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me mis sur le dos et me débattit. Il hurla d'arrêter alors qu'il s'était arrêté.

D'un mouvement sec, il retourna ma cheville qui se cassa à son tour. Je voulus hurler mais je ne pus que verser des larmes silencieuses.

Je n'avais plus d'énergie et j'étais désespérée.

Il me toisa de toute sa hauteur et me donna des coups de pied dans les côtes.

C'est là que mon corps ne me fit plus mal… Telle une marionnette, mon corps se leva et je regardai Gallaway en souriant, la tête penchée sur le côté.

Je m'approchai de lui et de ma main valide je m'entaillai ma main cassée. Le sang coula et je me collai à lui, séductrice.

- Tu as décidé de coopérer. Dit-il, en souriant. J'aurais préféré que non, ça ajoute du piquant quand elles ne veulent pas… mais je ne vais pas dire non…

Il me coucha violemment sur le sol et m'embrassa sauvagement en caressant mes cuisses et ma poitrine.

J'en restai frigide jusqu'au moment où il quitta ma bouche. A ce moment-là, je lui mis mon index de ma main ensanglanté dans la bouche, aguicheuse.

Il lécha mon doigt puis je lui collai ma main blessée contre sa bouche.

Toujours au-dessus de moi, un sort rouge frappa Gallaway le propulsant à plusieurs mètres de moi.

Je ne bougeai néanmoins pas, toujours souriante.

Le visage de Dumbledore m'apparut et la silhouette d'Hagrid.

- Lyana ! ça va ?

Je ne répondis pas…. Comment aurais-je pu de toute façon ? J'étais muette…

- LYA !

Je reconnus les voix des garçons et le visage de Sirius m'apparut. Il était si inquiet mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à reprendre possession de mon corps.

Ils m'aidèrent à m'assoir et tous n'arrêtaient pas de me poser des questions, inquiets.

- Elle est sous le choc. Déclara le directeur. Laissez-lui quelques minutes.

Le directeur s'approcha du corps inanimé de Gallaway.

- Pourquoi elle sourit comme ça ? Demanda Peter, pas rassuré.

Dumbledore réanima le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et ce dernier se rassit vivement.

- Professeur Dumbledore ! Cette élève m'a agressé !

Dumbledore me regarda, les sourcils arqués.

- Miss Potter vous aurait attaqué ?

- Oui ! Sexuellement !

La rage bouillonnait en moi alors que je continuais de sourire.

Puis, de ma main valide je montrai ma gorge.

- Elle n'a plus de voix. Sort de mutisme ? Demanda James.

J'acquiesçai lentement de la tête et Dumbledore enleva le sort.

Je me sentis légère comme une plume. Je me levai et je me mis à flotter à deux centimètres du sol.

- Lya…

Je me dirigeai vers Gallaway qui me regardait, bouche bée. Sa bouche était recouverte de mon sang qui semblait fumer. Il se mit à tousser et ne se débattit même pas lorsque je lui pris la main gauche.

Je levai sa manche et découvris un tatouage. Un crane d'où sortait un serpent.

Dumbledore et Hagrid, qui se tenaient près de nous, jurèrent.

- La Marque des Ténèbres…. Dit Dumbledore. Vous nous aviez caché ça…

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! C'est elle !

Je posai ma main valide sur sa joue et il s'arrêta de protester.

- Tu as osé faire mal à ma fille…Souffre et meurs… Soufflais-je, d'une voix rauque.

Je me reculai de plusieurs pas en souriant toujours.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? Demanda Peter.

- Lya ?

Le visage de Remus m'apparut. Il passa sa main devant mon regard mais je ne cillai pas.

- Ce n'est pas elle. Déclara-t-il.

- Lya ?

Celui de Sirius m'apparut et des grognements retentirent derrière lui.

Il se poussa et je vis Gallaway à genoux. Il avait la main à sa gorge. Il semblait suffoquer.

- Les créatures ne sont pas faites pour vous obéir et vous servir… Dis-je d'une drôle de voix. Tu as fait souffrir ma fille en voulant abuser d'elle et par ce fait, je te condamne à mort, Derek Gallaway, serviteur de Tom Jedusor. Que les Enfers n'aient jamais pitié de toi.

Gallaway se mit à trembler et à avoir des spasmes. Du sang jaillirent de sa bouche, de son nez, de ses yeux et ses oreilles.

Il s'effondra 30secondes plus tard….

Mon corps s'effondra et la douleur revint, foudroyante.

Je ne pus me retenir de crier et les garçons se précipitèrent autour de moi.

- Lya ? C'est toi ? Demanda James, la voix hésitante.

- Oui, idiot !

- Ouais, c'est elle. Rigola Sirius, malgré lui.

J'avais la respiration difficile. Mes côtes me faisaient très mal.

- Miss Potter, pouvez-vous vous lever ? Demanda le directeur.

- J'ai la… cheville… cassée… Dis-je, la respiration saccadée.

La tête me tourna et mes yeux se fermèrent.

- Je suis… fatiguée… Soufflais-je. J'ai mal…

Je perdis connaissance. Enfin, je suppose car lorsque je rouvris les yeux, je n'avais plus mal ou du moins, moins qu'avant. J'étais à l'infirmerie, confortablement installée dans un lit moelleux.

Je me redressai en grimaçant. Mes côtes étaient encore un peu douloureuses.

Les garçons étaient là. Remus et Peter étaient couchés sur les lits voisins à ma gauche. James était assis sur une chaise en face de moi, la tête posé sur le lit. Sirius était à ma droite, à genoux, la tête posée sur mon lit et ses bras l'encadrant.

Tous semblaient dormir profondément.

Je posai une main sur la tête de Sirius et lui caressa tendrement ses cheveux noirs.

Il ne réagit pas.

Je me réinstallai et me rendormis aussitôt, épuisée.

Le lendemain matin, ce fut le soleil sur mon visage qui me réveilla.

Les garçons n'étaient plus là.

- Ah ! Vous êtes réveillez, Miss Potter ! S'exclama l'infirmière en sortant de son bureau. Comment vous sentez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle, en s'asseyant sur le bord de mon lit.

- Un peu courbaturée mais ça va. Dis-je. Quelle heure est-il ?

- Il est 8h. J'ai dut renvoyer vos amis de force. Vous avez de la chance d'avoir des amis comme eux.

Je souris alors qu'elle vérifiait que j'allais bien.

- Je voudrais aller passé mon examen. Dis-je.

- Je ne…

- S'il vous plait… je me sens beaucoup mieux…Et puis… j'ai besoin de m'occuper.

Elle me regarda gravement.

- Vous avez subit un traumatisme, Miss Potter. Si vous avez besoin d'en parler, je suis là. Je sais que vous ne me connaissez pas mais il est des fois plus facile de parler à un inconnu.

- Je vous remercie mais ça va. Je vous l'assure.

Elle acquiesça et m'autorisa à partir après avoir mangé un morceau.

Lorsque je descendis les escaliers pour aller à la Grande Salle, où se déroulait l'examen, j'aperçus les garçons assis dans un coin un peu à l'écart.

James sourit en me voyant et donna un coup de coude à Sirius qui me tournait le dos.

A peine m'avait-il vu qu'il me serra contre le lui.

- Sirius… Tu m'étouffes… et puis, j'ai encore mal…

Il se recula et m'embrassa.

Je me pétrifiai. Il remarqua ma tension et se recula.

- Ca va ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

J'hochai la tête, nerveuse.

- Je vais mieux. Dis-je.

- Tu aurais dut rester à l'infirmerie, tu as l'air encore fatiguée. Commenta Remus.

- Je me reposerais après l'examen.

L'examen se fit avec le professeur McGonagall et Chourave. Je répondis facilement aux questions.

L'examen finit, je montai directement dans mon dortoir.

Les filles n'étaient pas là. C'était le dernier examen et tout le monde devait être dehors.

Je fermai la porte et m'effondra à genoux, en larmes.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restai là à pleurer. Je ne sus même pas comment j'avais réussi à me déplacer jusqu'à mon lit.

Je revoyais le visage de Gallaway…. Si méchant… méconnaissable…. Ses mains sur mon corps qui me faisaient si mal…

J'avais même sursauter quand Sirius m'avait touché… Sirius ne me ferait jamais du mal…

C'est la voix de Lily qui me fit revenir un peu à la réalité.

- Je vais le tuer ! Cria-t-elle. Je…

Elle s'arrêta nette en me voyant.

- Lyana ? ça va ?

Je ne pus répondre.

Elle vint s'assoir sur mon lit et me prit dans ses bras, me murmurant que tout irait bien.

Lorsque mes larmes commencèrent à se tarir, je me redressai et Lily s'écarta légèrement.

- Ca va mieux ?

J'acquiesçai.

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Je ne préfère pas… Dis-je, d'une voix rauque.

Elle hocha la tête, compréhensive.

- Et toi ? Demandais-je. Pourquoi étais-tu si furieuse ?

- James a humilié Rogue devant quasiment toute l'école et Rogue m'a traité… il m'a traité de Sang-de-Bourbe… Ils ne valent pas mieux l'un que l'autre ! Grogna-t-elle.

Je ne répondis pas, ça ne sert à rien.

Suite à ça, Lily me laissa tranquille pour que je puisse me reposer.

Ce fut Célia qui me réveilla.

- Lya ? On te demande en bas. Dit-elle, en me secouant l'épaule.

- J'arrive… Soufflais-je.

Célia repartit et je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain à tâtons. Le dortoir était plongé dans une quasi obscurité. Le réveil de Lily indiquait 21h.

J'avais les yeux rouges et j'avais le teint blafard. J'en faisais peur…

Je me passai de l'eau sur la figure et me changea en une tenue plus décontractée. Jean et sweat-shirt à capuche.

Je ne pris pas la peine de me coiffer et descendit dans la salle commune.

Sirius et Remus m'attendait en bas des escaliers.

- Bonsoir, Mademoiselle. Dirent-ils en chœur.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demandais-je, intriguée.

- Veuillez nous suivre, Miss.

Ils enroulèrent leurs bras autour des bras et je me laissai guider vers leurs dortoirs…

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**


	37. Chapter 37

_**Auteur : **_

Lili-black89

_**Disclaimer :**___

Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

_**Résumé : **_

Je m'appelle Lyana Montero et je suis… un peu spécial. Un jour, mon quotidien va être totalement bouleversé par un certain mage noir que vous connaissez surement. Mais je devrais peut-être lui dire merci ? Merci de m'avoir fait rencontrer ma future famille : les Maraudeurs.

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**

_**Chapitre 37 : J'avais complètement oublié…**_

En rentrant dans le dortoir, je m'arrêtai nette….

Dortoir que je reconnus à peine…. Il avait été rangé. Aucuns vêtements ne trainaient et les lits étaient faits.

Une chaise se trouvait au milieu de la pièce. James et Peter attendait derrière celle-ci, souriants.

- Permettez-moi d'être méfiante vu ce que j'ai vécu hier soir… Dis-je, pas rassurée. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Oh, pas grand-chose….Répondit Sirius.

Ils me guidèrent vers la chaise et me firent assoir.

- Et maintenant ? Demandais-je.

- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !

Des ballons apparurent comme par… magie et des confettis jaillirent de leurs baguettes.

_J'avais complètement oublié mon anniversaire…._

- Mais … c'était le 6…. Dis-je.

- Oui, d'ailleurs, pourquoi tu nous l'as pas dit ? S'offusqua Sirius.

- Je… je n'y pensais plus…. Répondis-je, penaude.

Ils rigolèrent et vinrent me prendre dans leurs bras.

- Et on t'a fait un gâteau ! S'exclama James.

- Comme des moldus ! Ajouta Sirius.

- Au début, du moins… Ajouta Remus, l'air de rien.

Je rigolai.

Peter fit léviter un gâteau au chocolat avec écrit « joyeux anniversaire la Maraudeuse » en rose sur le dessus.

Je ne pus me retenir quelques larmes, émue.

- C'est le plus bel anniversaire que j'ai jamais eu… Soufflais-je.

- Mais on ne t'a pas encore donné nos cadeaux ! Rigola James.

- Mes cadeaux ? Demandais-je, étonnée.

- Tu as déjà vu un annif sans cadeaux ? Demanda Sirius, sarcastique.

- Oui mes 15 autres anniversaires. Dis-je en m'essuyant les yeux.

- En tout cas, voici le mien. Dit Remus, en me tendant un paquet d'une 30ène de centimètre de haut plutôt lourd.

Je l'ouvris délicatement.

C'était une plante avec une seule fleur, une amaryllis rose.

- C'est une amaphilicia. Elle change de couleur selon ton humeur et a un effet calmant la nuit. J'ai pensé qu'avoir un petit bout de verdure près de ton lit te ferait plaisir.

- C'est magnifique Remus… Soufflais-je en le prenant dans mes bras.

- A moi ! S'exclama Peter en me tendant une petite boite rectangulaire.

C'était une montre en argent formant des arabesques et au milieu se trouvait le cadran.

- Elle est magnifique, Peter !

- J'ai remarqué que tu n'en avais pas.

- C'est parfait ! Dis-je, en prenant Peter dans mes bras.

- Hého ! A moi ! S'exclama James.

Il alla à son lit et ramena un gros panier en osier noir.

- Cadeauuu ! S'exclama-t-il.

Les autres garçons reculèrent alors que James m'ouvrait la petite porte.

- Vous ne me rassurez pas. Dis-je, amusée. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Comme je sais que tu aimes les animaux, je t'ai trouvé un compagnon aussi peu commun que toi.

Il posa le panier ouvert à mes pieds et je m'accroupis en tendant la main.

- Viens, n'ai pas peur. Dis-je.

Un petit museau humide encadré de moustaches me chatouilla les doigts.

- Vous voyez ! Je savais qu'il n'allait pas lui dévorer les doigts ! Commenta James.

Un petit chaton noir sorti du panier. Il semblait un peu maladroit. Il avait un croissant de lune rouge sur le front, une queue de diable et le bout de ses pattes étaient également rouges.

Il ne devait pas avoir plus de 3mois. Il miaula et vint se blottir sur mes genoux.

- Il est adorable ! Soufflais-je.

- C'est un Chat du Diable. Expliqua James. Ils ont mauvaise réputation mais à tort selon ma mère. Ce sont des protecteurs mais rares sont ceux qui arrivent à les approcher et à se faire accepter.

- C'est une vraie terreur en tout cas… Grogna Sirius.

- Je confirme… Ajoutèrent Remus et Peter.

Ils levèrent leurs manches. Leurs bras étaient couverts de griffures.

J'éclatai de rire.

- Vous savez si c'est une femelle ou un male ?

- Une femelle. Elle n'a pas de nom. Tu as déjà une idée ?

- Non, je verrais avec elle plus tard. Dis-je, en la caressant.

- Et tien, ça c'est de mon père. Ajouta James en me donnant un gros paquet.

Je l'ouvris et découvris un énorme livre qui semblait très ancien.

- Wow, ça c'est du bouquin ! Rigola Sirius.

- C'est pour ça que c'était aussi lourd… Ajouta James.

- C'est en runes ? Demanda Remus en s'approchant.

J'acquiesçai.

J'ouvris le livre et découvris une lettre avec deux parchemins.

_Bonjour Lyana,_

_j'espère que tu vas mieux que la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vu._

_J'ai pensé que ce livre pourrait t'intéresser. Nous en reparlerons pendant les vacances._

_Joyeux anniversaire Lya._

_Avec toute mon affection, Charlus._

_Bonjour ma chère Lyana,_

_je te souhaites un joyeux anniversaire ! Ton cadeau t'attend ici, à la maison, j'espère qu'il te plaira._

_Doréa._

_- _Merci… Soufflais-je, émue.

- Hey ! Il reste le mien ! Protesta Sirius. Et c'est bien sûr le meilleur !

Je regardai les autres, intriguée.

- Ne nous demande pas. Il ne nous a rien dit !

- Donne donc ta furie à James et viens.

Je mis mon chaton dans son panier et je pris la main que me tendait Sirius.

- Pas de bêtises ! Rigolèrent James et Remus.

On sortit de la tour Gryffondor et je suivis Sirius, intriguée.

On monta jusqu'au 8ème étage et on s'arrêta devant un tableau représentant un chevalier à fière allure. Il était beau avec de longs cheveux bruns et un regard charmeur.

- Bien le bonsoir Seigneur Black. Salua le tableau.

- Bonsoir Don ! Ca va ce soir ?

- Aussi bien que peut être un tableau isolé. Bonsoir Mademoiselle.

Il fit une révérence et me sourit.

- Seigneur Black m'a dit énormément de belles choses à votre propos, Miss Potter.

Je rougis, ne sachant quoi dire.

- Je vous souhaite une bonne et agréable soirée.

Le tableau pivota et une grande salle apparue.

Elle devait faire 15m de large. A gauche se trouvait un immense lit à baldaquin en velours rouge et à droite se trouvait une sorte de petit salon avec cheminée. Les rideaux étaient en velours rouge et les canapés en cuir noir.

C'était une sorte de petit appartement.

- Waw… Soufflais-je. C'est quoi cette pièce ?

- Don ne me l'a pas dit explicitement mais je pense que c'était la chambre secrète de Rowena et de Godric.

Je le regardai, perdue.

- On dit que Godric Gryffondor et Rowena Serdaigle aurait eu … des relations rapprochées. Répondit-il, amusée.

- Je vois. Riais-je. Comment as-tu trouvé cette pièce ?

- Certains secrets doivent rester secrets. Dit-il, un sourire en coin. J'ai pensé que ça pourrait être notre petit repère. Ajouta-t-il, avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

Je rougis et ça le fit rire.

- Est-ce que vous avez faim Miss Potter ?

- Un peu. Avouais-je. Je n'ai pas encore soupé.

- Nous allons régler la question !

Le dîner fut plutôt des desserts. Tous ce que je voulais apparaissait dans mon assiette.

- Tu es plus gourmande en gâteau d'habitude. Commenta Sirius alors que je me battais pour finir ma deuxième part de tarte aux pommes.

- Je n'ai pas très faim… Dis-je.

- Tu es encore chamboulé d'hier soir ? Demanda-t-il.

J'acquiesçai.

- D'ailleurs, dans la version officielle donnée par Dumbledore, Gallaway a été tué par légitime défense. L'identité de l'élève n'est pas connue mais il l'aurait poussé en se défendant et le mangemort est tombé sur la tête.

Je ne répondis pas.

- Tu veux en parler ? Demanda Sirius en venant s'accroupir à côté de moi. Pourquoi étais-tu dehors à cette heure ?

- Je… je voulais juste prendre l'air… Il… il a voulu….

Je croisai mes bras autour de ma poitrine, frigorifiée.

- J'ai essayé de me défendre et de m'enfuir… Continuais-je, tel un murmure. Mais il m'a cassé le poignet et la cheville…

- Et ce n'est pas toi quand tu l'as tué ? D'ailleurs comment …

- Non, ce n'était pas moi et je… je crois que c'est mon sang… Elle lui a fait boire mon sang juste… juste avant que vous arriviez…

- Elle a dit… On ne touche pas à ma fille… Tu crois que ça pourrait être ta mère ?

Je haussai les épaules, fatiguée.

- Viens, tu as besoin de dormir.

Je m'allongeai sur le lit qui était moelleux à souhait. Sirius s'allongea à mes côtés et me prit dans ses bras.

- Tu sais que je ne te ferais jamais de mal ? Dit-il.

- Je sais… Soufflais-je.

- Je viens d'une famille de méchant mais je suis le plus canon et le plus gentil.

Je ricanai.

Je relevai la tête et l'embrasa.

- Je t'aime… Soufflais-je.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents et m'embrassa fougueusement.

Lorsque je me réveillai, je me sentais si bien. Je sentais le soleil chauffer agréablement mon dos nu.

J'ouvris les yeux et tomba dans un regard bleu clair. Sirius était sur le ventre et me regardait en souriant.

- Je n'aime pas quand on me regarde dormir… Grognais-je en tournant ma tête de l'autre côté.

- Bonjour à toi aussi. Ricana Sirius.

Il m'attira à lui et me serra fort. Il embrassa ma nuque et mon cou tout en caressant mes bras.

- Quelle heure il est ? Demandais-je, en soupirant.

Il s'arrêta pour regarder sa montre posée sur la table de chevet.

- 9h. Répondit-il en reprenant où il était.

- Dans 3jours, c'est les vacances…

- Je voudrais tellement être majeur et n'être pas obligé de retourner là-bas… Soupira-t-il.

- C'est ton dernier été là-bas. Dis-je, en me tournant vers lui.

- Mais deux mois…. C'est…. Souffla-t-il, le visage torturé.

- Si ça devient trop pour toi, tu n'auras qu'à fuguer chez les Potter. Dis-je, en caressant sa joue.

Il m'embrassa pour toute réponse…

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**


	38. Chapter 38

_**Auteur : **_

Lili-black89

_**Disclaimer :**___

Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

_**Résumé : **_

Je m'appelle Lyana Montero et je suis… un peu spécial. Un jour, mon quotidien va être totalement bouleversé par un certain mage noir que vous connaissez surement. Mais je devrais peut-être lui dire merci ? Merci de m'avoir fait rencontrer ma future famille : les Maraudeurs.

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**

_**Chapitre 38 : Que fais-tu là ?**_

Les trois jours qui suivirent furent les plus courts de l'année… Ils passèrent à une vitesse affolante et arriva le jour du départ.

Ma valise dans une main et le panier de mon chaton, dont je n'avais toujours pas trouvé de nom soit disant passant, dans l'autre main.

Il faisait très chaud même à l'intérieur du château.

Les autres filles étaient déjà descendues.

Lorsque je descendis dans la salle commune, les garçons m'attendaient.

- Te voilà, enfin ! Ricana James. Ton réveil n'a pas sonné ou quoi ?

- Non, en effet. Et j'ai cherché mes vêtements pendant une bonne demi-heure avant de les retrouver comme par hasard au plafond et sous le matelas.

- Vraiment ? Dirent-ils en chœur.

- Mais sachez messieurs que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Dis-je en sortant de la salle commune.

- Au fait ! Jolie robe ! Cria Sirius.

- C'était étrangement la seule qui n'était pas recouverte de substances verdâtre. Dis-je.

C'était la même robe blanche que Doréa m'avait donné lors de ma première sortie sur le Chemin de Traverse. J'avais grandi durant l'année et je ne flottais plus, au contraire, ma poitrine serrait un peu.

Ils me rejoignirent en courant.

- Tu veux que je porte ta valise ? Proposa James.

- James qui ne veut pas de sa vengeance pendant les vacances.

- Je me vengerais quand vous vous y attendrez le moins.

Le voyage en train fut agréable malgré la chaleur. Sirius me colla durant tout le trajet. Il semblait nerveux.

Lorsque le train arriva à King Cross, Sirius se tendit.

Je le pris dans mes bras et les 3 autres suivirent pour un câlin collectif.

- Viens quand tu veux. Dit James. La porte est toujours ouverte.

- Ne montre pas ta peine et ta colère, sois digne. Dis-je, en remettant son col de chemise correctement.

Il acquiesça.

Charlus et Doréa étaient là et nous faisaient des grands signes.

Peter nous salua et courut de l'autre côté où se tenait une femme imposante courte sur patte avec de nombreux bijoux.

Doréa courut vers nous et me prit dans ses bras.

- J'ai tellement eu peur pour toi… Souffla-t-elle.

- Je suis plus coriace qu'on ne le croit. Répondis-je, souriante.

- Je dois y allé… Intervint Sirius.

James lui fit une accolade.

Il salua ensuite Charlus et Doréa avant de m'entrainer un peu à l'écart.

Il me serra fort dans ses bras avant de m'embrasser.

- Sirius ! Cria une voix aigue.

Une femme se tenait à quelques mètres de nous. Habillée de noire, elle avait un visage sévère et haineux.

- Je t'aime. Dit-il avant d'aller voir sa mère.

Je dus me retenir de verser quelques larmes. C'est Doréa qui vint me réconforter.

- J'ignorais que toi et Sirius….

Je rougis et acquiesçai.

- Lya ? J'y vais moi aussi. Sois sage. Dit Remus avant de m'embrasser sur le front.

Il rejoignit son père qui était dans un sale état. Il était sale sur lui et sa robe était déchirée. A peine Remus l'avait-il rejoint qu'ils disparurent.

Le début de l'été fut agréable. Doréa m'avait acheté une toute nouvelle garde-robe pour l'été et m'avait aidé à repeindre ma chambre dans les couleurs de mon choix. Je l'avais repeinte en mauve et avait enlevé toutes les banderoles de Gryffondor. Doréa m'avait trouvé un tableau représentant une clairière ensoleillée où gambadait des lapins et où broutait une licorne. Elle l'avait mise en face de mon lit.

Sirius me manquait beaucoup. Il nous envoyait des lettres tous les 2 ou 3jours environ mais les nouvelles n'étaient pas heureuses.

James essaya de me distraire en m'apprenant à jouer au Quidditch mais en vain. J'aimais voler mais pas jouer.

Nous étions fin Juillet et il était 8h30 du matin.

J'avais aidé Doré à installé la table dans le jardin pour prendre notre petit déjeuner.

- Ca te dit d'allé sur le chemin de Traverse ? Demanda Doréa.

- Oui avec plaisir. Dois-je allé réveiller James ? Demandais-je, en finissant de mettre les couverts.

- Non, laisse-le dormir encore un peu. Nous avons le temps !

Nous déjeunâmes dans un silence confortable. Mes pieds nus dans l'herbe et le vent qui faisait voleter agréablement le bas de ma longue robe blanche. Lune dormait sur mes jambes et ronronnait.

Et oui, j'avais appelé mon chaton Lune en référence à son croissant de lune sur son front et avec son accord bien évidemment.

- Au fait, Lya, je n'ai pas encore parlé à James mais Charlus a un ami qui lui prête sa maison de vacances pour le mois prochain.

- C'est gentil de sa part. Où se trouve cette maison ?

- Sur une petite île près de la côte française au sud.

J'en lâchai mon toast.

- Je vais voir la mer ? Soufflais-je.

- Oui. Rigola Doréa.

Je repris mon toast avec contenance et respira lentement pour me contenir.

- Lya ? Ca va ? Demanda Doréa, amusée. James m'avait dit que tu gardais tes émotions pour toi la plupart du temps mais, maintenant, tu peux te laisser aller.

- J'ai dut mal à me défaire de mon éducation de base….

- En tout cas, j'espère que tu es contente d'allé là-bas sinon…

- SI ! SI ! Je suis très contente ! Je n'ai jamais vu la mer ! Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point je suis heureuse ! M'écriais-je en me levant, faisant tomber Lune.

Je courus prendre Doréa dans mes bras alors qu'elle riait.

- Hey ! Moi aussi je veux un câlin !

On sursauta.

Un garçon se trouvait à quelques mètres de nous. Des cheveux noirs, une grosse valise en main, sa chemise blanche était à moitié déchirée mais ce qui choquait le plus était son visage… il était rempli de griffures et de bleus.

- Sirius… Soufflais-je, pétrifiée.

- Je suis si beau que ça ? Ricana-t-il, brisant le silence.

Je courus à lui et le pris dans mes bras.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Doréa, dure.

- Oh, rien…

- Viens, on va soigner ça. Dit Doréa.

Doréa le fit assoir à table alors qu'elle allait chercher des potions à l'intérieur.

Je m'assis en face de lui, inquiète. Lui me souriait, l'air de rien.

- Idiot… Soufflais-je. Tu oses rire malgré…

- Ben oui ! Me coupa-t-il. Je suis ici alors peu m'importe.

Je soupirai en prenant une serviette pour essuyer le sang qui perlait encore à sa lèvre inférieur.

- Moi qui pensais avoir une horrible famille… Dis-je.

- Non, toi c'est différent. Tu as eu un père horrible. Ta mère t'aimait et t'aime même si elle est morte.

Doréa revint et je lui laissai la place pour qu'elle puisse laver et soigner ses blessures.

Je pris Lune dans mes bras pour m'excuser de l'avoir fait tomber tout en regardant Doréa s'afférer.

- Voilà, les bleus vont mettre une petite journée à se dissiper mais c'est mieux que plusieurs jours. Dit Doréa, une fois fini.

- Merci, Doréa.

- De rien et oui, tu peux rester bien évidemment.

Elle retourna à l'intérieur alors que j'observai Sirius déjeuner.

- Aguète di mew rewadé wome ah ! Dit-il la bouche pleine.

- Je n'ai absolument rien compris….

- Arrête de me regarder comme ça, j'ai dit !

- Je croyais que ton égo adorait ça … Commentais-je.

Il sourit et m'embrassa.

- James dort encore, je suppose ? Je vais aller le réveiller !

Doréa revint et lui demanda juste de ne rien casser.

- Est-ce que Sirius revenait souvent aussi mal en point durant les vacances ? Demandais-je alors que Doréa s'était rassise à table.

- Disons que… c'est arrivé mais pas autant. Mais, c'est son dernier été avec eux ! Ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

Un cri retentit à l'intérieur mais on s'en préoccupa pas plus que ça.

Sirius sortit et courut dans le jardin suivi de James… en caleçon rouge complètement trempé.

- SIRIUS JE VAIS TE TUER !

Ils coururent ainsi pendant 10 bonnes minutes.

Ils vinrent nous rejoindre, morts de rire.

- De vrais enfants… Soupira Doréa.

- Je ne peux qu'affirmer vos dires, Doréa. Dis-je, toast en main. Au fait, joli caleçon, Jamie.

- Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas m'appeler comme ça toi aussi !


	39. Chapter 39

_**Auteur : **_

Lili-black89

_**Disclaimer :**___

Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

_**Résumé : **_

Je m'appelle Lyana Montero et je suis… un peu spécial. Un jour, mon quotidien va être totalement bouleversé par un certain mage noir que vous connaissez surement. Mais je devrais peut-être lui dire merci ? Merci de m'avoir fait rencontrer ma future famille : les Maraudeurs.

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**

_**Chapitre 39 : Shopping et départ. **_

Environ 1h30 plus tard, j'attendais dans le jardin, les cheveux teints en noirs.

- J'adore te voir en robe longue, on dirait une créature mystérieuse.

Sirius m'enlaça et m'embrassa dans le cou.

- Tu m'as manqué…. Souffla-t-il.

- Faites comme si je n'étais pas là !

Doréa sortit avec James qui était enfin habillé.

- Vous êtes prêt ? Demanda-t-elle.

On hocha la tête et Sirius me prit la main.

Le Chemin de Traverse était quasiment désert. Les mangemorts avaient attaqués la rue commerçante deux jours avant.

- On reste ensemble, n'oubliez pas. Dit Doréa.

La tension s'entendait dans sa voix.

Les garçons allèrent à la boutique Zonko et on alla ensuite chez Madame Guipure pour acheter des vêtements pour les garçons qui avaient encore grandi.

Alors que les garçons regardaient les t-shirt et les shorts, Doréa m'emmena dans le rayon des maillots féminin.

Il n'y avait plus grand-chose. Il ne restait plus que…

- Il t'irait bien celui-là. Commenta Doréa en me montrant un bikini noir avec des ficelles.

J'en rougis.

- Tu n'as jamais porté ce genre de chose. Rigola-t-elle. Mais je t'assure qu'il t'irait bien. Ou alors il y a le même en blanc.

Je n'eu pas trop mon mot à dire. Doréa m'en prit deux plus quelques vêtements.

- C'est une accro des vêtements… Soufflais-je à James en sortant de la boutique.

- Tu n'as pas idée ! Rigola-t-il.

Lorsque nous rentrâmes au manoir, Charlus venait d'arriver lui aussi. Il semblait épuisé et une coupure lui barrait la joue droite.

- Charlus ! Que s'est-il passé ? S'exclama Doréa.

Ils nous prirent dans les bras et Charlus soupira.

- Une attaque au Ministère… Elle n'a pas duré longtemps mais elle a fait des ravages… Dit-il, las.

- Voulez-vous quelque chose à boire ? Demandais-je.

- Une tasse de thé, ça serait gentil, Lya. Dit-il avant d'aller vers le salon.

Je demandai à Sirius de monter mes sacs et alla dans la cuisine.

Alors que je versais de l'eau dans la théière, je sentis une présence dans mon dos.

- Ca va ? Demanda James.

J'acquiesçai, nerveuse.

Je me rendis compte seulement à ce moment-là que mes mains tremblaient.

Je déposai la théière sur la table et soupira en mettant mes mains devant les yeux.

- Je peux commettre les pires atrocités mais je n'arrive pas à supporté l'angoisse de vous voir blesser ou pire…. C'est le monde à l'envers…

- Ce n'est pas toi qui as fait ça. Tu disais ne plus te contrôler. Et puis, que tu t'angoisses, c'est plutôt rassurant. Ca prouve que tu es humaine.

Il me prit dans ses bras en me frottant le dos.

- Merci frérot… Soufflais-je.

Il ricana.

On apporta le thé au salon. Doréa finissait de soigné Charlus lorsque nous déposâmes le tout sur la table basse.

Sirius était assis dans le canapé et me regardait en fronçant les sourcils. J'allai m'assoir à côté de lui alors que James restait debout.

- Il n'y a pas eu de soucis sur le Chemin de Traverse ? Demanda Charlus en se servant du thé.

- Non, aucuns. Tout était calme. Trop calme peut-être. Répondit Doréa.

- Lya, le Ministre de la Magie va peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, venir ici dans les jours qui vont arriver. Il veut aller au Manoir Montero.

- En quel honneur ? Demandais-je, étonnée.

- Il pense que ton père était un mangemort et qu'il pourrait y caché des renseignements sur Voldemort.

- Ca me parait un peu tiré par les cheveux… Dis-je. Il n'était pas plus méritant qu'un mangemort mais je suis certaine qu'il n'en était pas un.

- Oui, je sais mais c'est ce qu'il a dit et comme toi seule peut aller là-bas…

- Merci de m'avoir prévenu.

Je pris congé et monta dans ma chambre avec James et Sirius.

Sirius et James allèrent s'allonger sur mon lit alors que je rangeais mes nouveaux vêtements dans mon armoire.

Lune, elle, dormait sur mon fauteuil près de la fenêtre et sembla se rendre compte de notre présence.

- Vous pensez qu'il y aura toujours la guerre quand on sortira de Poudlard ? Demandais-je.

- Je l'espère ! S'exclama Sirius. On pourra botter leurs botter les fesses à ces veracrasses !

- Arrête de dire des bêtises aussi grosses que toi, Sirius Black ! Dis-je, froide.

Il perdit sous sourire et se tut.

- On dit que Dumbledore est le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. Dit James. Il va bien l'avoir.

- Dumbledore n'ai pas du genre à tuer quelqu'un… Commentais-je. Je pense qu'il est du genre à vouloir lui donner une 2ème chance. Dis-je.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, je vais aller ranger mes bambabouses car ce n'est pas Voldemort qui va le faire ! Dit James en se levant d'un bond.

James s'en alla et je pris sa place.

- Tu sais ce que je meurs d'envie de faire depuis ce matin ? Demanda Sirius.

- Non mais je sens que je vais bientôt le savoir. Dis-je en ricanant.

Il se tourna vers moi et se mit à moitié au-dessus de moi pour m'embrasser.

Le baiser se fit ardent mais fut interrompu par des coups à la porte.

On sursauta et Sirius en tomba du lit.

Eclatant de rire, j'autorisai qu'on entre.

- Lya, ma chérie ? Nous partons demain sur l'île dont je t'ai parlé. Tu veux que je t'aide à faire ta valise ?

- Non, ça ira, merci. Dis-je, me retenant de rire.

Le lendemain matin, je me levai tôt pour finir ma valise et préparer le petit-déjeuner. Mais la raison principale est que… j'étais surexcitée ! J'allais voir la mer !

Mon petit-déjeuner finit, je montai pour me teindre les cheveux avec les potions que m'avait données Doréa.

Lorsque je redescendis les garçons n'étaient toujours pas levés.

- Lya ? Pourrais-tu allé réveiller les garçons s'il te plait ? Et n'hésite pas sur les moyens !

Je montai et toqua à la porte de James mais je n'eu pas de réponse.

Haussant les épaules, j'ouvris la porte et alla ouvrir les rideaux en grand.

La chambre ressemblait à celle de Poudlard… en désordre.

- ON SE REVEILLE ! LA MER NOUS ATTEND ! Criais-je.

Aucunes réactions…

- Au fait, James, Lily est en bas. Dis-je en pliant un t-shirt à Sirius.

Il sursauta en regardant partout. Il enfila un jeans et un t-shirt propre avant de sortir de la chambre en courant. Tout ça en 10secondes.

Je m'assis ensuite sur le rebord du lit de Sirius et lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts.

Il sourit mais ne se réveilla pas.

Je me penchai et l'embrassa sous l'oreille.

- Lya… Souffla-t-il.

- Et si tu te réveillais pour que ta chérie puisse aller voir enfin la mer ? Murmurais-je en lui caressant le torse.

- C'est demain qu'on part…. Souffla-t-il.

- Non, c'est dans 30minutes… Mais si tu ne veux ne pas venir, soit. Tu ne me verras pas en bikini. Dis-je, en me levant.

- Bikini ? Dit-il en sursautant.

Je souris et sortis de la chambre.

Je croisai James en sortant. Il me jeta un regard haineux alors que j'éclatais de rire.

Les garçons déboulèrent en bas 20minutes plus tard. Les cheveux en pétard, vêtements de la veille et valise mal fermée.

- Tous le monde a tout ce qu'il faut ? Demanda Charlus.

On acquiesça et on sortit du Manoir. Moi la première.

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**


	40. Chapter 40

_**Auteur : **_

Lili-black89

_**Disclaimer :**___

Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

_**Résumé : **_

Je m'appelle Lyana Montero et je suis… un peu spécial. Un jour, mon quotidien va être totalement bouleversé par un certain mage noir que vous connaissez surement. Mais je devrais peut-être lui dire merci ? Merci de m'avoir fait rencontrer ma future famille : les Maraudeurs.

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**

_**Chapitre 40 : Mer et petite soirée **_

Nous utilisâmes la poudre de Cheminette pour nous rendre au Ministère. Ce lieu me donnait froid dans le dos. La dernière que j'étais venue, on m'avait enfermé ….

Je frissonnai et Charlus me prit la main.

- On est là, ne t'inquiète pas. Dit-il. Nous devons passer par ici pour aller dans le Sud de la France. Nous allons utiliser un Portoloin.

J'acquiesçai même si j'ignorais ce qu'était un …Portochoin ?…

Nous passâmes devant l'accueil et nous dirigeâmes vers un guichet dans le fond. Beaucoup faisait la file mais le rythme de passage était rapide et nous dûmes attendre que 5minutes avant de passé.

- Bonjour Monsieur Potter ! S'exclama la réceptionniste, d'une voix aigue. J'ignorais que vous aviez pris des vacances !

- Comme vous pouvez le voir, si. Dit-il, un peu agacé en lui donnant 5 tickets.

Elle fit léviter une plume sur le bureau et suivant l'exemple des autres, je posai un doigt dessus après le décompte de la réceptionniste.

C'était comme si on me tirait par le nombril. Ce fut un tourbillon de couleur jusqu'à ce que je me sente flotter.

Baissant le regard, je vis Charlus et Doréa atterrirent souplement sur le sol beige. James et Sirius tombèrent lourdement.

- Où est Lya ? Demanda Doréa.

Je rougis alors que Sirius me regardait, amusé, couché sur le dos juste en dessous de moi.

- N'oubli pas que tu es en robe, ma chérie. Rigola-t-il.

Je rougis violemment et resserra le bas de ma robe qui voletait.

Je descendis vite fait alors que Sirius qui s'était relevé, m'embrassait sur le front.

Charlus et Doréa me regardaient bouche bée.

- On ignorait que tu…

- Cette jeune fille est pleine de surprise. Rigola James. J'adore cette maison ! Ajouta-t-il en nous tournant le dos.

Levant le regard, j'aperçus une maisonnette aux grandes baies vitrées. Elle était lumineuse et accueillante. Derrière elle se trouvait une petite forêt de pins et même de palmiers.

- La femme de mon collègue est moldue et elle a voulu un intérieur moldu. Expliqua Charlus en nous faisant entrer.

La cuisine était sur la droite et le salon/salle à manger à gauche. Un escalier au fond conduisait au premier étage où se trouvait 6chambres avec salle de bain !

Les chambres n'étaient pas grandes mais étaient confortables avec lits double, épaisse moquette en chute de lit et armoire ancienne. La salle de bain comportait une douche, un lavabo et une toilette.

Toute la maison était dans les tons blancs, beige et bleus clair. Simple mais luxueux.

- Sa femme a beaucoup de goût. Commenta Doréa alors qu'elle m'aidait à défaire ma valise.

J'ouvris les fenêtres en grand et des cris me parvinrent. James et Sirius couraient vers l'immense étendue d'eau azur.

_La mer…. _

Je respirai à fond l'odeur ionisée. Le bruit des vagues et les muettes qui voletaient au-dessus de l'eau.

- Je ne pensais jamais pouvoir admirer un tel spectacle… Dis-je, émue.

- Lya !

Je me retournai et Doréa me lança mon bikini.

- Et si tu allais découvrir la mer de plus près ? Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

J'allai dans la salle de bain et enfila ce minuscule bout de tissus noir.

Je devais avouer que j'étais bien mais me montrer ainsi…

Je rougis en me regardant dans le miroir à pied.

- Alors ? Il est à ta taille ? Demanda Doréa de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Je crois… Répondis-je.

Elle entra dans la salle de bain et sourit.

- Tu es très jolie. Dit-elle. Tu as un corps parfait alors profite et amuse toi.

Elle me donna une grande serviette et me poussa hors de la chambre.

Je descendis, nerveuse de me montrer ainsi.

Les garçons étaient en train de se chamailler dans l'eau et ne me virent pas.

Je marchai d'un pas lent et hésitant, la serviette serrée contre moi.

Je posai mon pied sur le sol beige…le sable…

Je découvris l'agréable sensation de ces milliards de grains sous mes pieds nus.

Alors que j'étais à un mètre de l'eau, je m'arrêtai, ne sachant quoi faire. Je ne savais pas nager et j'ignorais comment procéder.

Je détestais être en territoire inconnu !

Je ne voyais plus les garçons. L'eau était calme.

Intriguée, je reculai d'un pas.

Alors que j'allais rebrousser chemin, deux bras chaud et mouillés m'entourèrent la taille et Sirius m'embrassa dans le cou.

- Tu es magnifique mais…. Souffla-t-il avant de me soulever.

Rapide, il se dirigea dans l'eau et me lança.

Je n'eu pas le temps de protester ou de crier… J'étais sous l'eau.

Paniquée, je me débattis dans l'eau et réussis à sortir la tête hors de l'eau.

J'entendais les garçons rirent alors que je me battais pour garder la tête à la surface.

Sirius nagea vers moi et je m'accrochai à son cou.

Je lui donnai une claque.

- IDIOT ! Je ne sais pas nager !

- Sérieux ? Demandèrent-ils en chœur.

- On va t'apprendre, t'inquiète pas. Dit James en venant à côté de nous.

Ils m'emmenèrent où j'avais pied et je pu respirer normalement.

- Tien, tes cheveux sont redevenus roses. Commenta Sirius avant que James l'éclabousse.

- La teinture s'en va avec l'eau. Expliquais-je alors James continuait à éclabousser Sirius qui faisait semblant de rien voir.

- Veuillez m'excusez, je vais aller raouster ce malotru.

La première semaine se terminait et tout se passait bien. Les garçons m'avaient appris à nager et ils disaient que je me débrouillais bien.

Charlus dut s'absenter 3fois. Les mangemorts ne sont pas en vacances visiblement…

Nous venions de finir de souper. J'aidais Doréa à ranger la vaisselle lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua.

Charlus rentra à ce moment-là et vint embrasser sa femme amoureusement.

Rares étaient ces moment-là. Le pauvre travaillait tellement.

Charlus monta se doucher alors Doréa rougissait.

- Puis-je te poser une question, Lya ? Demanda-t-elle, soudainement.

- Oui ?

- Tu es amoureuse de Sirius, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui… Dis-je.

- J'en suis heureuse. Dit-elle, en me souriant.

J'étais un peu perdue. Pourquoi me demandait-elle ça ?...

- Charlus travaille beaucoup. Dis-je. Ca doit faire longtemps que vous êtes sortis en amoureux non ? Demandais-je.

- Une éternité… Soupira-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ne sortiriez vous pas demain soir ? Demandais-je. Je surveillerais les garçons. Vous méritez également vos vacances.

Doréa me sourit et me prit dans ses bras.

- Tu es adorable. Souffla-t-elle.

La côte française se trouvait à 1km de l'île et le samedi soir, Charlus et Doréa s'en allèrent nous faisant promettre d'être sages… dans la mesure du possible.

Je fus étonnée que la soirée soit aussi calme. Les garçons jouèrent à la bataille explosive pendant une bonne partie de la soirée. Soirée qui fut néanmoins arrosée de quelques gorgées de whisky Pur Feu que James avait déniché dans un placard.

Il était environ 21h lorsque je décidai d'allé faire un tour dans le petit bois derrière la maison. Le bois ne contenait que peu de créatures magiques. Seuls quelques oiseaux et perroquets vivaient dans les arbres, ainsi que quelques serpents.

J'allai m'assoir sur une branche d'un haut pin et savoura l'énergie de la forêt entrer dans chacun de mes pores.

Une heure ou deux après, j'étais « rassasiée ». Je descendis de mon perchoir.

Une branche craqua, me faisant sursauter.

Je sentais une présence dans mon dos. Je me retournai mais ne vis personne. Tout était redevenu calme.

- LYA ! Cria la voix de Sirius.

- Je suis là !

Je l'aperçus à l'orée de la forêt. Il semblait inquiet.

- On commençait à s'inquiété. Dit-il. Il est tard.

- Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé, désolé.

Il sourit et m'embrassa.

Il me poussa contre l'arbre derrière moi et m'embrassa avec plus de passion.

Quelque chose me gêna néanmoins. Comme si quelqu'un nous surveillait.

Je fis arrêter Sirius et me retourna pour fixer la forêt.

- Quoi ? Demanda Sirius.

- Rentrons. Soufflais-je.

Prenant la main de Sirius, je le tirai à l'intérieur en courant.

- Alors, Lya ? Tu t'étais perdue ? Demanda James alors qu'on refermait la porte derrière nous.

- Allez chercher vos baguettes. Dis-je, tendue.

James se leva en fronçant les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Sirius me regarda, sérieux.

- Il y a … quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui nous épi. Répondit Sirius. Je pensais avoir rêvé mais si Lya le confirme…

- Et je le confirme.

- Tu as vu quelque chose ? Demanda James.

- Le bruit d'une branche qu'on écrase. Dis-je. Et mon intuition.

James et Sirius coururent dans leurs chambres.

- Cette fois, je ne les laisserais pas m'avoir…. Soufflais-je en parcourant les baies vitrées.

- Ca se trouve, c'est les parents qui nous font une farce. Dit James en revenant.

Je ne répondis pas. J'étais étonnamment calme et concentrée.

Lune arriva en courant et sauta sur mon épaule.

- Tu le sens toi aussi ? Demandais-je.

Elle miaula et fixa le côté gauche de la baie vitrée.

- Restez là. Ordonnais-je alors que j'ouvrais la porte.

Tout était silencieux. Les grillons et même les oiseaux ne chantaient plus. Seul le bruit des vagues me parvint en arrière fond.

Les garçons ne m'écoutèrent bien sûr pas et se trouvaient à quelques pas derrière moi.

_Mère… donne-moi la force… _

- QUI EST LA ? Criais-je. SORTEZ AU LIEU DE FAIRE LES LACHES !

Un mouvement me parvint sur la gauche. Tout était plongé dans le noir.

Je levai la main et envoya un Expulso comme avertissement ou pour faire peur.

Il ne passa rien… jusqu'à ce quelque chose me percute à l'épaule.

Je n'eu pas le temps de hurler tellement l'attaque fut rapide. Je tombai dans le sable.

Ce fut comme si on m'étouffait. Mes idées redevinrent un peu plus claires et je réalisai que c'était un énorme serpent qui était en train de m'étouffer.

Je sentis les os de mes côtes se fissurer alors qu'il serrait de plus en plus.

J'entendis les garçons crier des sorts sur le serpent mais il ne sembla pas les sentir plus que ça.

Je commençais à perdre mon souffle quand un énorme bruit retentit et le serpent lâcha sa prise.

Je m'effondrai sur le sol et lorsque j'ouvris les yeux le serpent avait disparu…__

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**


	41. Chapter 41

_**Auteur : **_

Lili-black89

_**Disclaimer :**___

Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

_**Résumé : **_

Je m'appelle Lyana Montero et je suis… un peu spécial. Un jour, mon quotidien va être totalement bouleversé par un certain mage noir que vous connaissez surement. Mais je devrais peut-être lui dire merci ? Merci de m'avoir fait rencontrer ma future famille : les Maraudeurs.

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**

_**Chapitre 41 : Blessures et B.U.S.E.S.**_

La douleur était horrible…

On me mit sur le dos et je ne pus me retenir de crier. Tout mon corps me faisait mal.

- Lya ? On va devoir te déplacer pour mieux te soigner. Dit la voix de Charlus.

- Pourquoi ? Je me sens en pleine forme ! Dis-je, en grimaçant.

Je me mis à rire sans raison… Peut-être les nerfs qui lâchent ? Mes côtes me faisaient souffrir au moindre ricanement mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher.

- Un serpent géant m'a sauté dessus ! Rigolais-je.

Charlus me fit léviter me posa sur la table de la cuisine.

Lune sauta sur la table et me regarda, intriguée alors que je continuais de rire.

- Le serpent l'a mordu ? Demanda Doréa, inquiète.

- Non ! Répondis-je, en même temps que les garçons.

- Vous avez bu ? Demanda Charlus.

- Euh….

J'éclatai de nouveau de rire.

- Peux-tu lui réparer les os ? Demanda Charlus.

Doréa vint poser ses mains sur mes côtes et sur les os cassés puis pointa sa baguette dessus.

Je sentis mon corps chauffer. Je me sentis courbaturée mais je n'avais plus mal.

Je me redressai et m'assis sur le bord de la table.

- Tu te sens mieux ? Demanda Doréa.

- Je suis en pleine forme !

Je posai un pied à terre mais je n'eu pas le résultat souhaité et tomba comme une masse.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, j'étais dans ma chambre. Il fait nuit noir et je sentais l'air frais qui faisait voler mes rideaux.

Je soupirai. J'étais encore courbaturée et j'avais la bouche sèche.

Je voulus me lever mais mes bras et mes jambes me faisaient mal.

- Lya ?

Je sursautai.

La tête de Sirius apparue à mon côté.

- Que fais-tu ici ? Demandais-je.

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir dans ma chambre alors…

- Alors tu dors sur le sol ?

Il haussa les épaules en souriant.

Je lui demandai un verre qu'il m'apporta volontiers.

Ma soif étanchée, il vint se coucher mes côtés.

- Tu vas mieux ? Demanda-t-il.

- J'ai juste des courbatures. Dis-je, en entrelaçant mes doigts avec les siens.

Il se mit sur le côté et m'embrassa sur la joue.

- Je suis complètement idiote… Soufflais-je. Pourquoi suis-je sortie ?

- J'ai deux réponses qui peuvent se mêler : soit c'est à cause de l'alcool que nous avons bu dans la soirée, soit c'est tout simplement ton côté Gryffondor.

Je soupirai.

- Dors maintenant. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, réveille-moi. Ordonna Sirius.

Nous rentrâmes une semaine plus tard.

Nous eûmes la mauvaise nouvelle de la mort de l'ami de Charlus. Celui qui nous avait prêté l'île… Des mangemorts l'avaient tué afin que les barrières qu'il avait érigées disparaissent et qu'ils puissent attaquer.

Charlus nous appris que le serpent s'appelait Nagini et qu'il était la créature de Voldemort.

Le lendemain matin de notre arrivée, trois hiboux entrèrent en trombe dans la cuisine dont la fenêtre était ouverte.

Un hibou se posa juste devant moi et tendit une de ses pattes où était accrochée une enveloppe.

Elle venait de l'école. Intriguée, je l'ouvris.

_Cher Mademoiselle Lyana Montero Potter,_

_Voici dans la présente le résultat de vos Brevets Universels de Sorcelleries Élémentaires_

_Métamorphose - Optimal_

_Soins Aux Créatures Magiques - Optimal_

_Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal - Optimal_

_Sorts et Enchantement - Optimal_

_Botanique - Optimal_

_Astronomie - Optimal_

_Histoire De La Magie - Optimal_

_Arithmancie - Optimal_

_Potion – Optimal_

_Comme vous pouvez le constater, vous avez réussit toutes vos B.U.S.E.. Nous ne pouvons cacher notre admiration et notre fierté. _

_Bien à vous,_

_Minerva McGonagall, directrice de la Maison Gryffondor et Sous-direction de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. _

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Doréa en entrant dans la cuisine.

- Mes résultats de BUSES. Répondis-je. Je suppose que les deux autres hiboux sont pour James et Sirius. Ajoutais-je.

- J'avais oublié qu'elles devaient arrivées ! S'exclama Doréa. Et quel est le verdict ? Demanda-t-elle en fixant ma lettre.

Je la lui tendis en souriant.

Son sourire s'agrandit et elle me prit dans ses bras.

- Félicitation ma chérie !

- HEY ! Nous aussi on veut des câlins ! Dirent en chœur James et Sirius en entrant dans la cuisine.

- Tout dépend des résultats. Dit Doréa d'une voix dure.

- Les résultats des BUSES ? Demanda Sirius.

- Je pensais qu'ils n'arriveraient jamais. Dit James en prenant sa lettre.

- 7 BUSES. Dit Sirius. Potions et divination m'ont été fatales. Rigola-t-il.

- Pareil ! Rigola James. Ça te va maman, 7 BUSES sur 9 ? Demanda-t-il. On doit être les meilleurs de notre année !

- Je ne crois pas. Répliqua Doréa. Lya a eu 9 BUSES sur 9.

- D'un côté, ça ne m'étonne même pas. Elle est parfaite. Dit Sirius en m'embrassant sur la tempe.

La rentrée arriva à toute allure.

Nous étions sur le quai 9 ¾ et la magnifique locomotive rouge brillait de milles feu.

J'étais tellement contente de retourner à l'école que je sautai dans les bras de Peter lorsque je le vis arriver vers nous.

Il rougit violemment ce qui fit rire Sirius et James.

- Et moi, je n'ai pas droit à un câlin ?

Remus se dirigeait vers nous. Il semblait fatigué mais souriait.

Je courus à lui et lui sauta au cou.

- Comment vas-tu ? Demandais-je en caressant une nouvelle cicatrice sur son cou.

- Je suis heureux d'être là. Dit-il, avant de m'embrasser sur le front.

Nous rejoignîmes Charlus et Doréa qui nous attendait patiemment.

- Bon alors les garçons, pas trop de bêtises trop dangereuses et restez dans le château, s'il vous plait. Dit Charlus.

- Toi aussi, Lya. Ajouta Doréa.

Je rougis et baissai les yeux sur mes sandales.

- Promis. Dit-on en chœur.

Ils nous prirent dans leurs bras à tour de rôle.

- Sois prudente… Me murmura Doréa.

- Je le serais. Je vous aime. Dis-je, les larmes aux yeux. Merci pour tout….

Lorsque je rompis notre étreinte, elle s'essuya les yeux et j'allai rejoindre les garçons.

Le voyage dans le train fut agréable. James avait harcelé Lily pour qu'elle vienne s'assoir avec nous et s'était pris une gifle magistrale.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu la séduiras, James. Dis-je alors qu'on descendait du train.

- Comment alors ? Grogna-t-il en se tenant toujours la joue.

- Lily est compliquée. Elle veut réussir ses études et prouver qu'une née moldue peut aller loin. Et pour elle, rire comme nous le faisons est synonyme d'échec. Tu dois paraitre plus mature et ralentir sur les blagues pour qu'elle voie que tu peux être sérieux.

- Arrêter de marauder ? Demanda-t-il, les yeux écarquillés.

- Tu n'es pas encore prêt visiblement. Riais-je.

- Toi, tu es intelligente et tu sais t'amuser. Dit Peter.

- Ouais et elle a eu 9 BUSES sur 9 ! Ajouta Sirius.

- Félicitation !

- Moi j'en ai eu 5 … Bougonna Peter.

- Moi 7. Ajouta Remus.

_**- **_Au moins, on n'aura pas à continué divination et potion !

- Moins de cours, plus de blagues ! Déclarais-je, motivée.

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**


	42. Chapter 42

_**Auteur : **_

Lili-black89

_**Disclaimer :**___

Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

_**Résumé : **_

Je m'appelle Lyana Montero et je suis… un peu spécial. Un jour, mon quotidien va être totalement bouleversé par un certain mage noir que vous connaissez surement. Mais je devrais peut-être lui dire merci ? Merci de m'avoir fait rencontrer ma future famille : les Maraudeurs.

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**

_**Chapitre 42 : Ca se rapproche de façon inattendue … !**_

La routine des cours reprit et tout se passait bien. James et Sirius reprirent le Quidditch en octobre. Lune grandissait à vue d'œil et faisait la taille d'un petit tigre. Elle me suivait quasiment partout mais je lui demandais d'attendre à l'extérieur de la classe.

Nous étions en novembre et la froideur de l'hiver commençait à se faire sentir.

J'étais allongée dans l'herbe avec Sirius. Rares étaient ces moment où nous pouvions être seul. Nous avions pu partager notre chambre secrète que 2 fois depuis la rentrée.

- Tu as froid ? Demandais-je.

- Non, ça va. Et toi ?

- Jamais quand je suis ici.

- Tricheuse… Grogna-t-il.

Je continuai à admirer les nuages lorsque je me lançai.

- Sirius, je voudrais que tu me promettes quelque chose. Dis-je.

Je mettais remise à rêvé de ma mort et ça me tourmentait à chaque moment de solitude.

- Il n'y a rien que je puisse ne pas te promettre. Dit-il en embrassant ma main.

- Si… si je devais mourir, je ne veux pas que tu me pleures. Je veux que tu m'oublie….

Il se redressa et me regarda méchamment.

- Pourquoi tu me sors ça ?

Je le regardai, ne sachant quoi répondre.

Je m'asseyais alors qu'il continuait à me regarder, les sourcils froncés.

- On ne sait jamais… Dis-je.

- Tu ne vas pas mourir. Conclut-il.

- Sirius ! Dis-je en élevant la voix.

Il me regarda, la mâchoire serrée.

- Je veux que tu me promettes !

- Non, je ne peux pas promettre ça. Je suis désolé. Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours. Je ne peux pas t'oublier comme ça. Tu ne vas pas mourir.

Je me levai et lui pris la main.

- Oublions ça et allons manger, ok ? Dis-je.

Il acquiesça et Lune, qui dormait sur une pierre un peu plus loin, courut vers nous.

Ce soir-là, je me sentais triste. J'avais blessé Sirius mais il le fallait. Je savais que ce rêve allait se réaliser. Que c'était un rêve prémonitoire…

Cette nuit-là, je me revis encore morte. J'ignorais pourquoi je n'arrêtais pas d'en rêver mais je commençais à accepter mon sort.

Nous étions samedi et une sortie à Pré-au-Lard était prévue.

Lorsque je descendis dans la salle commune avec Lune, une foule se pressait devant le panneau d'affichage.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda une voix dans mon dos.

- Aucunes idées, je suis trop petite. Répondis-je à Remus.

- J'ai une idée. Dit-il en prenant une chaise.

- Monte sur mes épaules. Dit-il.

Je souris et lui obéit.

Il n'avait aucun mal à me porter. La pleine lune surement… Sa force est décuplée lorsque la pleine lune approchait.

- C'est pour ce soir ? Demandais-je.

Il acquiesça.

Il avança vers la foule alors que j'essayais de lire le papier rouge vif avec une élégante écriture argenté.

- Encore un peu….

- Bal de Noël… Lis-je. Un grand Bal aura lieu la nuit du 24 au 25décembre. Seront conviés les élèves de 6ème et 7ème année. Un élève de la classe inférieur pourra y être convié s'il est le cavalier ou cavalière d'un élève de 6ème ou 7ème année. Tenue de bal exigé.

- Tu m'étonnes, on ne va pas y allé en pyjama. Commenta la voix de Sirius. Je baissai les yeux et lui souris.

- Ca serait marrant ! Rigolais-je.

- Les yeux de Sirius pétillèrent ce qui annonçait l'idée d'une farce.

- Avez-vous la même idée que moi, ma chère ? Dit Sirius.

- Je crains le pire…. Soupira Remus.

Et oui, depuis la rentrée, je les aidais à faire des farces. Je devais en profiter et j'adorais ça !

- En attendant ! J'ai faim ! Déclarais-je.

- A vos ordres mademoiselle. S'exclama Remus.

Toujours sur ses épaules, on sortit de la salle commune sous les murmures des autres élèves.

- Et James et Peter ? Demandais-je.

- James a eu du mal à se lever ce matin, il était sous la douche quand je sortais. Répondit Sirius.

- Dit plutôt que tu as tellement trainé dans la salle de bain que James a dut attendre. Répliqua Remus.

- Même pas vrai ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si j'ai les cheveux trop longs !

- Je te les couperais si tu veux. Dis-je.

- Moi aussi, je veux bien. Dit Remus.

Je caressai ses cheveux.

- Ouais, je pourrais faire quelque chose. Dis-je. On fait ça quand tu pourras être là Remus… Comme demain soir ?

Ils acquiescèrent.

Je finis le chemin à pied, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention des professeurs.

J'enroulai mes bras autour des bras des garçons et on alla dans la Grande Salle.

- Bonjour vous trois. Salua Lily en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

- Bonjour ! Lançais-je.

- Tu sembles de bien bonne humeur, Lya. Commenta-t-elle.

- On lui a rien donné pourtant… Dit Remus.

- Ni alcool, ni café. Ajouta Sirius.

- Ni chocolat, ni sucreries. Ajouta Remus.

- Si ça vous dérange, je m'en vais ! Moi et ma bulle de bonne humeur !

- On te taquine ! Rigola Sirius en m'embrassant sur le crâne.

- Bonjour … Grogna James en s'asseyant à côté de Remus, et en face de Lily.

- Ca va ? Demandais-je, intrigué.

Il était toujours de bonne humeur le week-end surtout quand Lily était dans son champ de vision.

- J'ai mal partout et j'ai mal de tête… Dit-il en mettant sa tête entre ses mains.

- Tu tombes malade, frérot. Dis-je, en posant ma main sur son front.

- Tu es chaud. Commentais-je. Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie.

- Ca va aller mieux. Ce n'est pas grave. Dit-il.

Il se mit à tousser. Ce n'était pas une belle toux…

- Bon, tu auras fini de cracher tes poumons et tes microbes ? Demanda Lily. Viens, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.

On arqua tous les sourcils mais ne dimes rien.

James était bouche bée alors que Lily se levait.

- Debout ! Dit-elle.

On les regarda partir et lorsqu'ils quittèrent la Grande Salle, on éclata de rire.

- C'est que ça se rapproche d'une façon inattendue. Commenta Remus.

- Il manque plus que de trouver une copine à Peter. Dis-je.

- Et Remus ! Dit Sirius en tapant l'épaule de son ami.

- Non, Remus a déjà quelqu'un en vue mais pour un peu plus tard. Dis-je. Sauf si tu veux chercher quelqu'un d'autre en attendant.

- Je préfère attendre. Dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Je ne comprends pas trop… Dit Sirius en nous regardant.

- J'ai eu une vision de Remus avec l'élue de son cœur. Répondis-je.

- C'est vrai ? Trop cool ! Elle ressemble à quoi ? Demanda Sirius.

- Elle…

Je fus coupé par le professeur Dumbledore qui venait vers nous avec son sourire bienveillant.

- Bonjour les jeune ! Lança-t-il.

- Bonjour, professeur. Dit-on en chœur.

- Lyana, je voudrais te parler quand tu auras fini de prendre ton petit-déjeuner. Dit-il. Pourrais-tu me rejoindre dans mon bureau ?

- Bien sûr, professeur.

Il s'en alla en sifflotant, les mains derrière son dos.

- J'adore trop ce type. Rigola Sirius.

J'engloutis mon petit déjeuner et courut jusqu'au bureau directorial.

Dumbledore arrivait devant la gargouille lorsque je le rattrapai.

- Tu as fait vite dis donc ! Commenta-t-il, amusé.

Il donna le mot de passe et on monta dans son bureau.

- Assis-toi, je t'en pris. Dit-il avant de s'assoir à son tour.

- Que se passe-t-il professeur ?

- A vrai dire, c'est le professeur Minastra… Soupira-t-il.

Le professeur Minastra était notre nouveau prof de Défense contre les forces du Mal. C'était une jeune femme d'environ 20ans qui venait d'Amérique. Elle était grande, blonde. Et la réputation des blondes avec….

- Elle m'a posé beaucoup de questions sur toi. Tu comprends pourquoi… Je ne lui ai rien révélé, je te rassure. Je voulais juste prévenir.

- Merci.

- Autre chose, je ne peux te priver de cette sortie alors je te demanderais une chose.

- Laquelle ?

- Bois cette potion. Dit-il, en sortant une petite flasque métallique. C'est du polynectar dans lequel se trouvent les cheveux d'un garçon moldu de 17ans. On ne risque donc de ne pas te reconnaitre. Il fait environ la taille de Mr Black, vous pourrez donc lui emprunter quelques vêtements pour l'après-midi.

- Je n'avais pas passé au polynectar. Avouais-je. Merci, professeur.

- N'oublie pas d'en boire toutes les heures. Ah ! Avant que tu t'en ailles ! Je voulais te demander si tout allait bien.

- Oui, professeur tout va bien. Je profite tant que je peux. Dis-je. Si vous avez terminé, professeur, je voudrais rejoindre mes amis pour aller à Pré-au-Lard.

- Bien sûr ! Soit prudente !

- Bien évidemment professeur. Bonne journée.

Je cachai la flasque dans ma poche de cape et descendis jusqu'au premier étage.

Je toquai timidement à la porte de l'infirmerie et entra.

Je m'arrêtai nette : Lily était au chevet de James !

Me retenant de rire, je fis demi-tour en silence et sortit.

Les choses s'arrangent toujours à des moments inattendus.

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**


	43. Chapter 43

_**Auteur : **_

Lili-black89

_**Disclaimer :**___

Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

_**Résumé : **_

Je m'appelle Lyana Montero et je suis… un peu spécial. Un jour, mon quotidien va être totalement bouleversé par un certain mage noir que vous connaissez surement. Mais je devrais peut-être lui dire merci ? Merci de m'avoir fait rencontrer ma future famille : les Maraudeurs.

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**

_**Chapitre 43 : Incognito et confidences. **_

Je courus jusqu'au hall où je trouvai Sirius et Remus.

- Ah ! Te voilà ! S'exclama Sirius.

- Je veux un pantalon et un pull à toi ! Dis-je, tout sourire.

- Et pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il, étonné.

- Ca va être marrant ! Rigolais-je. Venez !

Je courus vers les escaliers et monta jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor.

La salle commune était vide. Tout le monde devait être soit à la sortie, soit dans la Grande Salle.

- Lya… ex… plique… nous… Dit Sirius, essoufflé.

Je montai à leur dortoir et ouvris la porte. Le dortoir était sans dessus-dessous… comme d'habitude.

Sirius me donna des vêtements et j'allai me changer dans la salle de bain.

J'enfilai le t-shirt, le pull et le jeans. J'avais l'impression d'être minuscule.

Je retournai dans le dortoir, hilare.

- On dirait petite fille… Rigola Remus.

- Bon, maintenant que tu es habillé comme un mec…

- Je vais devenir un mec ! Dis-je, en ouvrant la flasque.

Le goût était horrible… Je voulus vomir mais mon corps eut des soubresauts. C'était comme si des créatures se mouvaient sous ma peau.

- Trop flippant… Souffla Sirius.

Mes épaules s'élargirent. Mes bras et mes jambes s'allongèrent de plusieurs centimètres. Mes cheveux se raccourcir et devinrent noirs et courts.

Au final, j'étais parfaitement à l'aise dans les vêtements qui m'allaient comme un gant.

- Trop cool ! Rigola Sirius.

- Du Polynectar ? Demanda Remus.

J'acquiesçai.

J'allai dans la salle de bain et me contempla dans le miroir.

- Waw, je suis trop beau !

Le visage fin, nez droit, les yeux bleus foncés, les cheveux mi-longs un peu décoiffé, assez musclé.

- J'espère juste que tu ne vas pas rester comme ça ! Grogna Sirius.

On descendit, l'air de rien.

Dans le hall, on découvrit Peter qui nous attendait.

- Salut vous trois ! Nous salua-t-il.

Il s'arrêta en me voyant. Il regarda les deux autres d'un air interrogateur.

- C'est mon cousin qui vient d'Amérique. Dit Remus. Il hésite à venir ici à Poudlard l'année prochaine. Alors je lui fais visiter.

- Ta pas de cousin… Dit Peter, perdu.

J'éclatai de rire.

- Avec un ami proche, ça ne marchera mais sinon ça ira. Dis-je… avec ma vraie voix.

Je me raclai la gorge et pris une voix plus grave.

- Salut, Peter. Je m'appelle …. Je m'appelle comment d'ailleurs ? Demandais-je.

- Euh… Alex… Commença Remus.

- Ryder ! Finit Sirius. Ca sonne bien !

- Attendez… Dit Peter. C'est Lya ?

- Oui, idiot ! Riais-je.

L'après-midi fut assez comique. Les filles se retournaient à mon passage et certaines me souriaient timidement.

- J'ai la côte ! Rigolais-je alors qu'on allait s'assoir à une table des Trois Balais.

- Je me demande comment va James… Commenta Remus.

- Oh, je crois qu'il va bien. Très bien même. Rigolais-je.

Ils me regardèrent sans comprendre.

- Je ne préfère rien dire. Vous lui demanderez vous-même. Dis-je avant de boire du polynectar.

Lorsqu'on retourna au château, il commença à pleuvoir.

Nous croisâmes les Serpentard qui nous regardèrent de haut mais ne nous adressèrent pas la parole.

A l'entrée du hall, une fille de Serdaigle dont les joues étaient rouges vifs, vint nous accoster.

- Bon-Bonjour. Bafouilla-t-elle.

- Salut Myrla. Salua Remus. Comment vas-tu ?

- Je… je … je, oui… ça va, merci ! Je voulais te demander… si… si euh….

- On va vous laisser. Interrompit Sirius. On se voit tout à l'heure, Lunard.

Il lui lança un clin d'œil et on monta les escaliers.

- PETER !

On sursauta. Rita Skeeter venait d'apparaitre à l'autre bout du couloir.

- Merlin, protégez nous… Souffla Sirius. Viens, fouillons !

Il me prit la main et m'entraina, laissant Peter tout seul.

Il nous entraina dans notre repère et me fit assoir sur le canapé. Il se mit debout devant moi et croisa les bras.

- Ca va ? Rigolais-je.

- J'attends, c'est tout. Dit-il.

- Et tu attends quoi au juste ?

- Que tu redeviennes toi, bien sûr ! Je ne vais pas embrasser un mec !

J'éclatai de rire.

- Dis, je pensais à un truc…. D'ici quelques mois, je serais enfin majeure… Et… Dit-il.

- Et ?

- Ben, j'avais pensé acheter une maison avec l'argent que mon oncle m'a laissé.

- Ca serait génial ! Dis-je.

Je commençais enfin à changer d'apparence. Mes cheveux roses poussaient tranquillement et je me sentais flotter de plus en plus dans les vêtements de Sirius.

- Ouais et j'aurais voulu savoir si… enfin, si tu voulais… Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter, hein !

- Sirius Black, venez-en aux faits. Soupirais-je, enfin moi-même.

- Ben, j'aurais voulu savoir si tu voulais vivre avec moi dès que tu seras majeure bien sûr.

_Serais-je encore vivante ?..._

Mon visage dut représenter mes pensées car le visage de Sirius se décomposa.

- Si ! Bien sûr que oui ! Criais-je, en riant.

Je me levai et sauta dans ses bras pour le rassurer.

- Tu m'as fais peur ! Rigola-t-il.

_Je sens la fin approchée mais faut-il que je le rende malheureux jusqu'à ce moment ? Ou serais-ce mieux de profiter à fond jusqu'à la dernière seconde ?..._

On ressortit de la chambre 2h plus tard. J'étais redevenue moi-même et j'avais enfilé des vêtements qui étaient resté là la dernière fois que nous étions venus.

C'était pile l'heure du souper lorsque nous entrâmes dans la Grande Salle main dans la main.

- Alors vous deux, vous aviez disparu. Commenta Remus.

- On avait des trucs à régler tous les deux. Dis-je, en me servant du poulet.

- On ne veut pas savoir… Grogna Peter.

- Vous avez des nouvelles de James ? Demanda Sirius.

- Oh oui, il va beaauuucoup mieux ! Rigola Remus.

- Lily était à son chevet. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, c'était trop mignon. Ajouta Peter, amusé.

- Il était temps. Soupirais-je.

James pu sortir de l'infirmerie et c'est Remus qui prit la relève après le souper. Les garçons allèrent se reposer avant la Pleine Lune.

Je me couchai tôt ce soir-là.

_Je flottais à quelques centimètres du sol. Tout n'était que brouillard. _

_Ma robe blanche flottait tel un fantôme. _

_- Te voilà… Je te cherchais partout._

_Je me retournai et vis Sirius. _

_Il souriait de toutes ses dents. _

_Il semblait beaucoup plus vieux et son visage était marqué par la tristesse. _

_Je levai la main pour toucher son visage …._

Je me réveillai en sursaut.

_A quoi ça rime ces visions ? J'allais mourir dans peu de temps et on me montre ça !_

Je me levai et alla m'assoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre qui était grande ouverte.

Lune était couchée en rond au pied de mon lit et ronronnait tranquillement.

Inspectant la forêt, j'essayai de repérer les garçons mais en vain. Ils devaient être au fond de la forêt pour ne pas être dérangé.

- Lyana ? Tu ne dors pas ?

Lily se redressa dans son lit en se frottant les yeux.

- J'ai fait un cauchemar. J'attends que le sommeil revienne. Dis-je.

Elle vint s'assoir sur le bord de mon lit et soupira.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demandais-je.

- Si, si… Soupira-t-elle.

- Permet moi d'en douter. Dis-je, amusée.

- Je suis complètement perdue… Dit-elle.

- Tu parles de James ?

Elle acquiesça en fixant ses genoux.

- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas son côté blagueur mais il va changer, Lily.

- Je sais mais d'un côté ça m'énerve tellement !

- Le monde a besoin de rire. C'est pour ça que les Maraudeurs font des blagues. Dis-je.

Elle resta pensive.

Je me replongeai dans la contemplation du parc lorsqu'elle reprit la parole.

- Je suis jalouse de toi, Lyana… Dit-elle, presque honteuse.

- Jalouse de moi ? Dis-je, étonnée.

- Oui ! Tu es tellement intelligente, jolie, marrante….

- Peut-être en surface… Soufflais-je. Les choses sont pourtant tout autre…

Elle leva son regard vert vers moi, perdue.

- Ce que je vais te dire doit rester entre nous, ok ? Dis-je.

- Promis. Dit-elle.

- Je … Je vais bientôt mourir. Soufflais-je, les larmes aux yeux.

- Comment…

- J'ai des sortes…. De visions. Je me suis vue morte. D'un côté, je sentais que je n'allais pas vivre âgée et je m'étais faite une raison. Mais le plus gros problème est …

- Sirius ?

J'acquiesçai.

- Il veut qu'on emménage ensemble l'été prochain….

- Si j'étais toi, je profiterais. La vie est si… triste surtout en ce moment. Tu vas devenir folle si tu as peur à chaque fois que tu te lève le matin…

- C'est ce que je me répète chaque matin mais par moment c'est dur de sourire…

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**


	44. Chapter 44

_**Auteur : **_

Lili-black89

_**Disclaimer :**_

Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

_**Résumé : **_

Je m'appelle Lyana Montero et je suis… un peu spécial. Un jour, mon quotidien va être totalement bouleversé par un certain mage noir que vous connaissez surement. Mais je devrais peut-être lui dire merci ? Merci de m'avoir fait rencontrer ma future famille : les Maraudeurs.

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**

_**Chapitre 44 : Pyjama. **_

Quelques heures plus tard, je rejoignis les garçons dans leurs dortoirs avec un petit déjeuner.

Allongée dans les bras de Sirius, je me sentais si bien. Il s'était rendormi en attendant son tour pour la douche.

- Lya, tu vas bien ? Demanda James en lassant ses chaussures.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- On ne t'entend pas ce matin. C'est pourtant nous qui n'avons pas dormi.

- Ca va, mais merci de t'inquiéter.

- Ok. Dit-il, septique. Peux-tu réveiller ton cher et tendre ? On a entrainement de Quidditch dans 30minutes.

Il sortit de la chambre pour rejoindre Peter dans la salle commune. Je soupirai.

Je devais me reprendre. J'allais les encourager, il le fallait et ne pas les inquiéter.

Je me levai d'un bond.

- Sirius Orion Black, je voudrais que vous vous réveilliez pour que vous puisez vous entrainer pour gagner la Coupe de Quidditch !

Il grogna pour unique réponse.

Je me mis à califourchon sur lui et l'embrassa dans le cou, juste en dessous de l'oreille.

Il gémit et entoura ses bras autour de moi.

Je l'embrassai sur les lèvres et il passa ses mains sous mon pull.

- Non d'abord, je veux que tu te lève. Susurrais-je à son oreille.

- A vos ordres.

Je descendis du lit et il se leva.

- Et maintenant ? Dit-il en s'approchant.

- VA TE LAVER ! TU AS ENTRAINEMENT DE QUIDDITCH ! Criais-je avant de sortir du dortoir en sautillant.

La journée fut tranquille. Les garçons s'entrainèrent toute la matinée et l'après-midi, nous fîmes nos devoirs.

Remus nous rejoignit le soir venu mais alla se coucher directement. Nous fîmes ses devoirs qu'il n'aurait plus qu'à recopier demain matin.

Le reste des garçons allèrent aussi se coucher tôt.

Il était 1h du matin. Je me levai silencieusement pour ne pas réveiller les filles.

Je mis un jeans noir et un pull de la même couleur. Je ne mis pas de chaussures et attacha mes cheveux.

Je sortis de la Tour Gryffondor dans le silence le plus complet.

Aller dans les 3 autres maisons avait été un jeu d'enfant. Les garçons m'avaient montrés leurs emplacements et comment y entrer.

J'étais au 4ème étage quand des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir. Je me cachai derrière une armure et attendis en retenant ma respiration.

La personne passa et me tourna le dos tout en continuant sa route.

C'était le professeur Minastra d'après sa longue chevelure doré.

Je devais avouer qu'elle était magnifique mais un peu … folle et naïve.

Elle s'arrêta nette et je me pétrifiai.

- Bonsoir Miss Potter. Dit-elle sans se retourner.

Je sursautai. Elle ne s'était même pas retournée !

Je me redressai et repris contenance.

- Bonsoir professeur Minastra.

Elle se tourna vers moi avec un grand sourire.

- Vous devriez être dans votre dortoir me semble-t-il. Dit-elle, étonnée.

- J'avais besoin de prendre l'air. Dis-je, avec une voix bizarrement normale.

- Je vous comprends. Moi aussi dans cet immense château, je me sens…. froide et triste. Rien ne vaut la vie de la forêt, vous ne trouvez pas ? Demanda-t-elle avec ses grands yeux bleus me fixant.

Dumbledore lui avait rien dit pourtant…

- Oui. Je trouve aussi… Je vais aller me coucher maintenant. Bonne nuit, professeur.

- Bonne nuit ! Et ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne dirais rien !

- Merci. A demain, professeur.

Je repris mon chemin en courant silencieusement.

Je ne dormis pas beaucoup cette nuit-là. L'adrénaline et la rencontre avec Minastra m'avait rendu perplexe.

J'avais l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu et pourtant c'était impossible….

Le réveil de Lily sonna et les filles se levèrent en grognant.

Ce fut Lily qui réagit la première alors que je faisais semblant de dormir.

- Non mais c'est quoi cette plaisanterie ? S'exclama-t-elle.

- C'est surement l'idée de Dumby ! Rigola Célia.

- On doit vraiment le faire ? Demanda Alice.

- Il y a la signature de Dumbledore et de McGonagall… Commenta Alice.

- Je ne vais pas faire ça ! Se plaignit Lily.

Je fis mine de me réveiller et bailla longuement en m'étirant.

- Bonjour à tous. Dis-je alors que Lune venait me dire bonjour en venant me lécher le visage.

Je me levai et les rejoignis.

Je fis mine de lire et éclata de rire.

- Ca tombe bien, je n'avais pas envie de m'habiller. Rigolais-je.

Je me lavai les dents, me passa de l'eau froide sur la figure, me brossa les cheveux et sortit de la salle de bain.

Les filles débâtaient toujours.

Je pris mon sac avec mes livres et sortit dans la salle commune pieds nus.

La salle commune était remplie. Tous étaient en pyjama et ne semblaient pas savoir quoi faire.

J'étais assise dans le canapé face à la cheminée en train de jouer avec mes cheveux, pensive, quand on m'embrassa dans le cou.

Je souris en levant mon regard vers celui de Sirius.

Il me mit une feuille d'aspect officiel devant les yeux avec logo de l'école et tout le tralala.

_Tous les élèves auront l'obligation de se mettre en pyjama ou en tenue décontractée en ce lundi._

_Tout élève ne respectant pas cette ordre fera perdre des points à sa maison et écopera d'une retenue._

_Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de Poudlard_

_Minerva McGonagall, Sous-directrice de Poudlard, Directrice de la Maison Gryffondor._

Il était en caleçon rouge Gryffondor et un t-shirt blanc.

- J'adore cette idée. Dit-il. Je me demande qui a pu y penser. Dit-il.

- Je me demande vraiment qui… Dis-je, innocemment. Vous auriez pu me prendre avec vous… Dis-je avec un ton de reproche.

Il rigola avant de m'embrasser sur la joue.

Les autres garçons descendirent et nous rejoignirent 2minutes plus tard. Remus et Peter étaient en jogging et t-shirt alors que James était habillé comme Sirius.

- Ca va être une journée intéressante. Commenta Remus en venant s'assoir à côté de moi sur l'accoudoir.

- Ca va être trop drôle ! Ajouta James en rigolant.

Je caressai la main de Remus qui portait encore une grande cicatrice allant jusqu'à son coude.

- Les bobos de la vie. Dit-il en se frottant le bras.

Je lui souris tristement.

- Bon, moi j'ai faim ! S'exclama Sirius.

- On va peut-être voir Minastra en pyjama ! Souffla James avec un grand sourire.

Sirius eu la même réaction et ils coururent hors de la salle commune.

- Je vais devenir jalouse… Commentais-je.

Remus rigola.

On les suivit d'un pas lent.

- Ca va Peter ? Demandais-je. On ne t'entend pas.

Celui-ci se tenait en arrière. Il semblait dans ses pensées.

- Si ! Si ! Ça va, merci ! Dit-il en se mettant à notre hauteur. Au fait, j'adore ton pyjama ! Commenta-t-il, en rougissant.

Je portais un minishort noir et un débardeur blanc.

- Ouais, c'est Sirius qui va être jaloux. Commenta Remus.

Je rougis et baissa le regard.

Il est vrai que j'avais pris pas mal de forme en peu de temps et j'avais peu conscience des changements.

Minastra était en pyjama rose bonbon trois fois trop grand. Les garçons en étaient choqués.

Il n'y avait qu'elle qui s'était prise au jeu. Les autres professeurs la regardaient, interloqués.

Tout le monde sauf Dumbledore qui arriva en pyjama blanc avec le bonnet assorti. Il nous autorisa à rester comme ça malgré que ça ne venait ni de lui ni du professeur McGonagall.

La journée fut la plus hilarante depuis que j'étais à Poudlard. Tout le monde était en pyjama…

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**


	45. Chapter 45

_**Auteur : **_

Lili-black89

_**Disclaimer :**___

Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

_**Résumé : **_

Je m'appelle Lyana Montero et je suis… un peu spécial. Un jour, mon quotidien va être totalement bouleversé par un certain mage noir que vous connaissez surement. Mais je devrais peut-être lui dire merci ? Merci de m'avoir fait rencontrer ma future famille : les Maraudeurs.

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**

_**Chapitre 45 : Robe et soulagement. **_

Les semaines passèrent vite et le bal de Noël approchait.

Nous étions à une semaine de ce fameux bal et l'école commençait à être en effervescence. Les filles gloussaient devant les garçons et ceux-ci étaient nerveux à l'approche de celles-ci.

Assis sur les marches devant les Grandes Portes, la tête appuyée sur l'épaule de Sirius, on regardait les premiers flocons tomber silencieusement rendant le parc blanc.

- Je t'aime… Souffla-t-il.

- Moi aussi. Dis-je, en serrant sa main plus fort.

- Lya ? On vous cherchait partout.

James vint s'assoir à côté de nous. Il avait un grand paquet entre les mains.

- C'est quoi ? Demanda Sirius.

- C'est pour Lya. Ca vient de maman. Expliqua James. Le hibou est venu me voir. Il y a aussi une lettre.

Il me donna le tout et j'ouvris la lettre.

_Bonjour ma chérie,_

_J'espère que tout va bien pour toi et que tu ne fais pas trop bêtises._

_Je sais que le bal de Noël approche et je tenais à t'offrir cette robe._

_C'était ma première robe de bal. Nous nous la transmettons de mère en fille depuis plusieurs générations._

_J'ai bien évidemment fait quelques modifications pour qu'elle suive l'époque._

_J'espère qu'elle te plaira._

_Je t'embrasse tendrement,_

_Doréa._

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? Demanda Sirius.

- Elle m'offre sa première robe de bal. Dis-je, émue.

- Montre !

- Non ! Dis-je. Vous la verrez dans une semaine, lors du bal !

Je me levai et rentra dans le château.

Je courus jusqu'au dortoir. Les filles n'étaient pas là.

Posant le paquet sur le lit, je l'ouvris, les mains tremblantes.

Je la pris délicatement et la sortis de sa boîte.

C'était une robe bustier. Le bustier était tout en arabesque. La jupe était faite de voilage de satin. Une robe blanche comme neige….

Je tombai à genoux. Les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues silencieusement.

_Une semaine… plus qu'une semaine…_

Tremblante, je remis la robe dans la boîte.

La veille du bal, une sortie à Pré-au-Lard eu lieu pour ceux qui n'avaient toujours pas de tenue de soirée.

Je préférai rester néanmoins au château alors que les garçons allaient faire le plein chez Zonko.

J'étais assise au bord de ma fenêtre du dortoir. J'admirais la forêt enneigée.

Je n'y avais pas mis les pieds depuis une semaine et la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir.

Lune vint s'installer sur mes genoux et je la caressai sans enthousiasme.

_Les garçons vont me haïr de ne rien leurs avoir dit…_

Je pris Lune dans mes bras et sortit du dortoir. Je devais prendre l'air.

Je croisai quelques personnes durant ma promenade mais personne ne vint me parler. Je n'allais pas m'en plaindre…

Mes pas me conduisirent jusqu'aux Grandes Portes. J'allai m'assoir sur les marches et frissonna légèrement.

- Personne ne devrait être triste en une si belle journée !

Je sursautai et me retourna. Le professeur Minastra se tenait derrière moi, souriante, avec son manteau violet et ses caches-oreilles jaunes.

- Bonjour, professeur. Saluais-je.

- Je peux m'assoir ?

J'acquiesçai.

- Que se passe-t-il pour que tu sois si triste ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

J'étais un peu désarçonnée par sa curiosité.

- J'ai appris une mauvaise nouvelle.

- Pas trop grave, j'espère. Dit-elle, sincère.

- Ah vrai dire… si. Quelqu'un de ma connaissance… va mourir d'ici peu…

- Je suis vraiment désolé, Lyana. Mais tu sais, toute mort n'est pas forcément une fin. Regarde les fées et les elfes, on dit qu'ils ne meurent jamais. Quand leurs corps meurent, ils vont dans un autre monde.

- Je vous demande pardon ? Dis-je, choquée.

- Et bien oui. Ma grand-mère a bien connu les fées. Un petit groupe vivait dans la forêt voisine de notre village. Mais Grindelwald les a tuées alors qu'elles refusaient de s'allier à lui. Ma grand-mère avait réussi à les approcher et à leurs parler mais il ne fallait pas trop insister.

- Et vous pensez que les elfes pourraient faire le chemin inverse ? Je veux de leur monde parallèle à celui-ci ? Demandais-je, le cœur battant.

- Il serait possible, en effet. Mais quand la cruauté des hommes les tue, crois-tu vraiment qu'ils veuillent revenir ?

- Vous avez peut-être raison… Dis-je, pensive.

- Je vais te laisser dans tes pensées. Dit-elle, en se levant. Nous nous verrons au Bal. Bonne après-midi.

Le professeur Minastra s'en alla en sifflotant et j'avais presque envie de faire pareil.

_Je n'allais pas mourir !_

- Lya !

Je sursautai et aperçut les garçons au loin. Je leurs fis signe et Sirius courut à moi et m'embrassa passionnément.

- Tu m'as manqué. Souffla-t-il.

Je le serra contre moi en souriant.

Le soir, je convainquis Sirius sans aucunes difficultés d'allé dormir dans notre repère pour la nuit. J'en avais besoin. Je le voulais pour moi encore quelques heures….

Blottit dans ses bras, je respirais son odeur et mémorisait le moindre détail de ce moment. La chaleur de son corps contre le mien, ses cheveux qui me chatouillaient toujours, ses lèvres qui me donnaient toujours envie d'embrasser, sa façon ne me serrer contre lui comme si j'étais fragile… Celui que je voulais à tout prix rendre heureux mais que j'allais détruire demain soir….

Je ne dormis pas cette nuit-là, j'avais passé tout ce temps à le regarder, à lui caresser les cheveux…

La journée sembla si longue et pourtant si courte….

Après avoir déjeunée, je passai l'après-midi seule dans mon lit.

J'écrivais….

Il était 19h30. Le bal commençait dans 30minutes et j'étais prête.

J'avais fait ma valise et l'avais posé sur mon lit délicatement.

- Lya ! Tu es magnifique ! Le blanc est vraiment ta couleur ! S'exclama Lily en sortant de la salle de bain avec sa longue robe en soie vert bouteille qui lui allait à merveille.

- Merci. Dis-je, d'un air absent en caressant Luna qui dormait sur mon oreiller.

Il est vrai que la robe m'allait parfaitement. J'avais simplement lâché mes cheveux et mis des ballerines blanches.

Les filles finirent de se préparer et sortirent du dortoir.

- Tu viens ? Demanda Lily, surexcitée.

- J'arrive dans une minute. Dis-je.

Elles sortirent et je sortis les six lettres que j'avais eues si dure à écrire.

Je les posai une à une sur ma valise et après un dernier soupir, je pris l'étole en fourrure blanche qui allait avec la robe et sortis.

Les garçons portaient des robes de sorciers noir qui leurs allaient parfaitement. Surtout Sirius (bien sûr !).

Ils étaient en bas des escaliers, face aux portes de la Grande Salle, ils semblaient en grande discussion.

- Veuillez m'excusez messieurs mais je cherche mon cavalier. L'auriez-vous vu je vous pris ?

Ils se retournèrent et Sirius sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Est-il grand, beau, fort et intelligent ? Avec des cheveux noirs et un corps de rêve ? Demanda-t-il, faussement séducteur.

- Pour ainsi dire, oui. Rigolais-je.

- Bonsoir… Dit une petite voix derrière moi.

- Bonsoir Myrla. Salua Remus qui tendit le bras.

Je lui souris alors que je prenais le bras de Sirius.

Peter fut … agressé… par Rita Skeeter qui lui arracha le bras pour aller dans la Grande Salle.

On les regarda bouche bée.

- Alors, tu vas nous dire qui est ta cavalière maintenant ? Demanda Sirius à James.

Il est vrai qu'avec tout ce qui m'arrivait, j'avais été peu présente pour les Maraudeurs… Et j'ignorais avec qui allait James.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents et regarda dans mon dos.

Lily se tenait à une dizaine de marches. Elle rougissait, embarrassée d'être observée ainsi.

James s'avança et lui tendit le bras qu'elle prit avec une légère hésitation.

Ils allèrent vers la Grande Salle sans nous attendre.

- Alors ça ! Rigolais-je. Je n'ai rien vu venir !

Remus aussi rigolait alors que Sirius était bouche bée.

- James et Lily ?... Souffla-t-il.

- Allez, viens. Allons danser. Dis-je en le tirant par le bras.

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**


	46. Chapter 46

_**Auteur : **_

Lili-black89

_**Disclaimer :**___

Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

_**Résumé : **_

Je m'appelle Lyana Montero et je suis… un peu spécial. Un jour, mon quotidien va être totalement bouleversé par un certain mage noir que vous connaissez surement. Mais je devrais peut-être lui dire merci ? Merci de m'avoir fait rencontrer ma future famille : les Maraudeurs.

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**

_**Chapitre 46 : Bal de Noël…**_

Peter et Rita était installé à une table avec d'autres Serpentard à son plus grand malheur.

Le dîner fut simple mais délicieux comme d'habitude. L'ambiance était agréable. Lily commença à se détendre vers le dessert. Myrla, elle, ne pipa mot.

- Comment tu fais pour engloutir autant ? Rigola Lily alors que je prenais ma 6ème part de gâteau au chocolat.

Je me sentis rougir alors que les garçons pouffaient.

- Lya adoooooorrreeee les pâtisseries. Rigola Sirius.

Le directeur se leva à ce moment et ouvrit le bal.

Les tables et chaises se déplacèrent sur les côtés alors que des musiciens prenaient place sur l'estrade.

L'ouverture de bal fut classique. Valse. Enfin pour ceux qui savaient la danser bien sûr.

- Tu m'as l'air ailleurs ce soir. Commenta Sirius alors qu'on dansait. Tout va bien ?

J'acquiesçai, ne pouvant parler sans pleurer.

La musique s'arrêta.

- J'ai soif. Dis-je, en me dirigeant vers le bar.

Je me pris une bière-au-beurre sous l'œil étonné de Sirius.

- Quoi ? J'ai envie de m'amuser. Dis-je avant de boire une gorgée.

En effet, je savais que les garçons avaient mis du Whisky comme à Halloween.

La soirée fut… amusante. Passant de la musique rock, au slow, à la pop… On dansa sur tout. Oubliant le futur… oubliant tout.

- J'ai chaud ! Dis-je avant de rire.

- Tu es surtout saoul. Commenta Remus, amusé.

- Mais non, votre allocution est totalement fausse cher Mr Lunard ! Protestais-je avant d'aller vers la table où nous avions laissé nos affaires.

- J'ai besoin d'air ! Déclarais-je en prenant mon étole.

Je sortis donc de la Grande Salle en dansant.

Je sentis la présence des garçons et de Lily. Myrla n'était plus là.

- Elle est partie dansé avec Diggory. Répondit Remus avant d'avoir pu lui demander.

- Ce Diggory… Soupira Sirius.

- Beau et idiot. Ajouta James.

- Vous êtes méchant ! Protesta Lily. Il est très gentil et mûr pour son âge !

J'allai m'allonger au milieu du parc enneigé. Admirant les étoiles et le croisant de lune au-dessus de nous.

- Euh, Lya… Tu… Dit Lily, hésitante.

- Lya n'a peur de rien et de personne et encore moins du froid de la neige. Rigola Sirius.

Je me levai d'un bond.

- Je n'ai peur de rien ! Déclarais-je, la tête haute.

_Si je reste avec eux…dans le parc et non dans la forêt… Rien ne pouvait m'arriver. _

Je souris et toucha Sirius avant de courir.

- Tu es le chat ! Criais-je.

- C'est Lily, maintenant ! Cria la voix de James dans mon dos.

J'entendis Lily crier alors que les garçons rigolaient.

- Hey, Lya ! La forêt ! Cria Sirius.

Je m'arrêtai et le vis courir vers celle-ci.

Mon sang se glaça.

- Sirius ! Criais-je.

Mais il était déjà parti.

Serrant les poings, je me décidai et courus à sa suite.

C'était la deuxième fois que j'entrais dans une forêt la peur au ventre… La première fois étant le jour où Voldemort était venu au manoir…

Je courus tout droit, cherchant frénétiquement Sirius.

- SIRIUS !

Pas de réponse.

Je continuai à courir droit devant moi. Il faisait nuit noir sous l'ombre des arbres. Il allait se perdre. Sauf s'il se transforme en Patmol.

Un craquement me fit sursauter dans mon dos.

Je n'avais pas pris ma baguette mais avec ma vision nocturne teintée de violet et de bleu, je discernai la silhouette de Peter.

- Peter ?

- Oui, c'est moi ! Cria-t-il, avant de trébucher sur une branche. Je t'ai entendu hurler comme une folle, ça va ?

- Oui… oui, je ne trouve plus Sirius…

- Je ne l'ai pas vu. Dit-il en s'approchant.

Il avait les joues rouges d'avoir courut et le souffle court.

- On le cherche ensemble ? Proposais-je.

Je ne voulais surtout pas être la responsable de son manque d'orientation et qu'il se perde….

Il acquiesça et on continua d'avancer à un rythme normal.

- Au fait et Rita ? Demandais-je, pour faire la conversation.

- Oh, elle est restée danser. Dit-il.

- Ce n'est pas le grand amour, à ce que je vois. Dis-je, mi-amusée.

- Non, c'était juste… comme ça. Dit-il.

On déboucha sur la clairière. Un léger brouillard avait envahi cet endroit tel un lieu mystique.

- J'adore tellement cet endroit… Soufflais-je.

- Oui, c'est vrai… C'est un bel endroit. Acquiesça Peter. Mais pas aussi beau que toi…

Etonnée, je me tournai vers lui.

- Merci, Peter.

- Tu sais, Lya. Rita… c'était juste… comme ça, je t'ai dis. Continua-t-il. Mais c'était surtout pour…

- Pour ? Demandais-je, curieuse.

- Pour essayé d'attirer… ton attention.

Je restai quelques secondes interdite.

- Peter… Dis-je. Tu sais bien que je suis avec Sirius…

- Oh, oui ! ça je le sais. Dit-il, froid.

Son visage avait perdu toute chaleur. Je le reconnaissais à peine.

- Tu me plais beaucoup, Lya. Dit-il. Je sais que tu es avec Sirius mais on pourrait…

J'eu l'impression que toute chaleur s'était évanouie de mon corps.

- Peter, je suis désolé mais… je suis avec Sirius. Répétais-je, mal à l'aise.

- Oh, oui, je sais… Dit-il, haineux. Le beau Sirius, le mystérieux Sirius, le batteur de l'équipe de Quidditch, le rebelle des Black… Je connais tous ces surnoms, merci. Il y en a toujours pour lui et James ! Même Remus attire les filles alors qu'il n'est qu'un vulgaire lycan !

Je reculai d'un pas mal assurée.

- Ils ne savent pas ce que c'est de se faire rejeter à chaque fois ! Ils ne savent pas ce que c'est de souffrir !

Il se passa les mains dans ses cheveux châtains clairs déjà en bataille. Il semblait perdu et paniqué.

- Peter, je…

Il s'approcha d'un bond vers moi et m'embrassa.

Je le repoussai violemment le faisant tomber sur le sol enneigé de la clairière.

Son visage se transforma et je reculai d'avantage.

- J'aime Sirius, Peter. Je suis vraiment… désolé mais…

- TAIS-TOI ! Hurla-t-il.

Il pointa sa baguette sur moi et, encore stupéfaite, je ne bougeai pas d'un poil et pris le sort de stupéfixion en pleine poitrine.

Le sort n'avait pas beaucoup de puissance mais mes mouvements devinrent difficiles et raides. Je m'effondrai à genoux, la respiration haletante.

- Je ne veux pas te faire du mal, Peter. Soufflais-je alors qu'il approchait.

- Comme si tu étais en état ! Rigola-t-il. Ils ont finalement raison. Continua-t-il. Aguicheuse et menteuse.

- Qui, ils ?

- Mes nouveaux amis.

- Les Serpentard ? Soufflais-je.

- Bien évidemment. Etre avec Skeeter avait aussi ce but : me rapprocher des vainqueurs. Tu devrais faire de même. Nous pourrions être ensemble et vivre !

- Tu es complètement fou….

Il me gifla et j'en restai bouche bée. Ce n'était plus Peter devant moi. Pas celui que je connaissais. C'était le vrai Peter.

- Laisse-moi partir. Dis-je, d'une voix plus sûre.

- Avec ce que je viens de dire ! Rigola-t-il.

Il s'accroupit devant moi et sortit un papier de sa cape.

- _Convaincs-la de faire partie des nôtres. Si elle refuse, tue-la proprement_. Lut-il. J'aurais tellement voulu que tu sois des nôtres… Dit-il.

Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien et lui demanda encore une fois de me laisser partir.

Il ne répondit pas mais je connaissais la réponse…. J'avais vu l'aboutissement de cette discussion…

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**


	47. Chapter 47

_**Auteur : **_

Lili-black89

_**Disclaimer :**___

Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

_**Résumé : **_

Je m'appelle Lyana Montero et je suis… un peu spécial. Un jour, mon quotidien va être totalement bouleversé par un certain mage noir que vous connaissez surement. Mais je devrais peut-être lui dire merci ? Merci de m'avoir fait rencontrer ma future famille : les Maraudeurs.

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

Petit chapitre mais c'est voulu ^^

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**

_**Chapitre 47 : Trahison…**_

La douleur était atroce et j'avais froid… tellement froid. Je sentais mon corps faiblir.

Il m'avait plongé une dague dans ma poitrine… comme dans ma vision, une dague en argent sculptée.

- Je te dis donc adieu Lyana Montero.

Il se transforma en rat et partit sans un regard en arrière.

Tremblante, je m'effondrai sur le dos.

- Sirius… Soufflais-je. James…. Remus….

Des larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues, silencieuses.

J'eu l'impression que des heures passèrent lorsque j'entendis enfin des voix.

J'étais tellement abasourdi que je n'arrivais pas à parler et encore moins à me lever.

Un visage apparait au-dessus du mien. Des yeux marron avec des lunettes. James.

- Qui t'a fait ça ?

- Pe… Soufflais-je.

Mais la force me manquait.

Je sentis des larmes couler.

Le visage de James se retourna et disparut pour faire place à celui de Sirius. Il était livide et semblait vouloir vomir.

_Oh Sirius…_

- Ne t'en fais pas, on va t'emmener à Madame Pomfresh. Dit-il, tel un murmure.

- Je t'aime… Arrivais-je à souffler.

- Arrête ! Ne dis pas ça ! Je te l'interdis !

Il prit ma main et la serra alors que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

- Dis-moi au moins qui t'a fais ça !

- C'est…

Une violente toux me prit et je sentis un liquide chaud au gout métallique sortir de ma bouche. Du sang.

- Je t'aime, Sirius. Répétais-je avec effort.

- Oh, par Merlin, moi aussi.

Il se mit à genoux à côté de moi et plongea son regard dans le mien tout en prenant délicatement ma main.

- On va t'emmené au château, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Non… On va se retrouver… dans … quelques années.

Il fit non de la tête tout en caressant ma joue.

- Embrasse-moi…

Il obéit et m'embrassa rageusement en appuyant son front contre le mien.

Le contact de sa peau était si chaud comparé à la froideur de la mienne.

- Je vous aime madame Black. Souffla-t-il.

Le contact chaud s'évanouie de plus en plus et ma vue devint flou. Je n'avais plus mal. J'étais bien. Je n'avais ni froid, ni chaud.

- Lis ma lettre…. Soufflais-je.

- Quelle lettre ? Demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

Je n'eu plus la force d'ouvrir la bouche. Les magnifiques yeux bleus de Sirius et la silhouette de James derrière lui devinrent encore plus flou.

Je sentis mon corps se détendre complètement et l'obscurité m'envahie….

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**


	48. Chapter 48

_**Auteur : **_

Lili-black89

_**Disclaimer :**___

Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

_**Résumé : **_

Je m'appelle Lyana Montero et je suis… un peu spécial. Un jour, mon quotidien va être totalement bouleversé par un certain mage noir que vous connaissez surement. Mais je devrais peut-être lui dire merci ? Merci de m'avoir fait rencontrer ma future famille : les Maraudeurs.

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**

_**Chapitre 48 : …**_

Un silence de mort s'était installé sur la clairière.

Sirius ne bougeait plus, les yeux rivés sur le corps inerte de Lya…. Lya…

- On devrait appeler quelqu'un. Souffla James au bout de longues minutes.

Les larmes coulaient toujours sur les joues de James sans qu'il puisse les stopper.

- James, Sirius ?

James se retourna et vit Remus sortir des arbres avec Lily.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai entendu des cris …

Lily hurla alors qu'il s'approcha et découvrit le corps de Lyana.

Il se précipita sur elle et mit sa main sur sa joue glacée.

- Elle… Souffla-t-il, abasourdi, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

Sirius était toujours immobile.

- Qui a fait ça ? Demanda Remus à James.

- On… on ne sait pas…. On l'a trouvé… comme ça… Elle a dit… elle a dit qu'on se verrait dans quelques années et de lire une lettre… On n'a pas trop compris. Elle devait délirer…

- Oh, Lya… Sanglota Remus.

- On devrait l'emmener au château. Répéta James. Les professeurs découvriront qui a fait ça. Ils ont bien des moyens…

- Y a pas à chercher. Dit soudainement Sirius d'une voix dure et froide. On sait très bien qui a fait ça.

- Les mangemorts… Souffla James. Raison de plus pour sortir d'ici.

- Je vais la porter. Dit Remus en s'essuyant les yeux.

- Non, je vais le faire. Intervint Sirius avant de lui fermer les yeux et de la prendre délicatement dans ses bras telle une jeune mariée.

Le cheminement fut interminable.

Les trois garçons espéraient qu'elle allait ouvrir les yeux et éclater de rire de sa lugubre blague.

Mais elle n'en fit rien et resta horriblement immobile, la dague toujours en plein cœur.

Lily et Peter attendait en bas des marches des Grandes Portes.

Lily serrait une cape noire autour de ses épaules. Elle semblait frigorifiée. Peter, lui, arborait un petit sourire qui dérangea James.

Lily se précipita vers nous et resta interdite à un mètre.

James alla à sa rencontre pour lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé. Peter se joignit à la conversation. Il se montra bouleversé mais quelque chose clochait toujours.

Tous se passa ensuite très vite.

Sirius continua sa route tel un robot et l'emmena à l'infirmerie où se trouvaient déjà le directeur, le professeur Slughorn et le professeur McGonagall.

Sirius l'avait posé délicatement sur un lit sous les regards médusé des professeurs.

Remus était resté avec Sirius alors que James était resté en bas avec Lily et Peter.

Sirius s'était assis sur une chaise à côté du lit et lui caressa les cheveux d'un air absent.

Remus expliqua tout aux adultes et ce fut la première fois qu'il vit le directeur dans une telle colère.

Remus vint s'assoir à côté de Sirius et fixa le corps de Lya en espérant trouver un indice.

Il fixa la dague dans la poitrine de la jeune fille.

Sans réfléchir, il la retira d'un coup sec pour l'examiner.

Il se rassit, déçu.

Espoir futile de la voir se réveiller comme dans un conte…

Sirius eut le même espoir mais il baissa les yeux.

Remus la fixait toujours.

Soudain, il vit quelque chose dans ses cheveux. Quelque chose de brillant.

Il tendit la main pour l'attraper mais il s'envola. On aurait dit une minuscule étoile. Un confetti lumineux.

Il disparut en quelques secondes.

- Wow… Souffla Remus.

Tel un appel, tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Même Sirius.

- Quoi ? Demanda ce dernier.

- Il y eut…. Comme une paillette qui s'est envolé…. Expliqua Remus, encore abasourdi.

Il eut à peine dit ces mots qu'une deuxième « étoile » s'envola de la robe de Lya.

Puis une dizaine et enfin des milliers.

- Professeur ! S'exclama Sirius. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Les professeurs ne purent répondre.

En quelques minutes, le corps de Lya avait disparu. Il ne restait rien d'elle…

Tout le monde resta interdit.

Au bout de longues minutes, Sirius se leva d'un bond et sortit de l'infirmerie.

Remus le suivit en courant.

Il le suivit jusqu'à la Tour Gryffondor. Il alla directement au dortoir des filles.

Lorsqu'il le rejoignit, Sirius se tenait devant le lit de Lya avec quelque chose en main.

- Elle parlait de lettres… Dit Sirius.

Remus s'approcha et découvrit 5 lettres posées sur la malle de Lya. La 6ème était dans la main de Sirius.

Chacune étaient destinées à quelqu'un : Sirius, Remus, Peter, James, les parents de James et Lily.

Remus prit la sienne d'une main tremblante.

- Comment… comment savait-elle ? Demanda-t-il.

Sirius ne répondit pas. Il prit la malle de Lya, laissant les lettres sur le lit.

Il sortit sans mot dire.

Les deux semaines qui suivirent furent les plus horribles.

Les Maraudeurs étaient anéantis par cette mort brutale. Même si les lettres étaient destinées à nous sentir mieux, la douleur était toujours là.

Sirius et James rentrèrent chez ce dernier pour les vacances.

Les parents Potter furent anéantis. Surtout Doréa…

Sirius resta au lit pendant deux semaines entières. Il lisait la lettre plusieurs fois par jour.

Il lui en voulait. Elle savait ce qu'il allait se passé et elle ne leurs en avait pas parlé. Elle lui demandait de vivre sa vie et de l'oublier… Comment pouvait-il faire une chose pareille ?

…

_James, _

_Je suppose qu'on est encore le soir du bal. Tu ne dois pas être de bonne humeur mais je voudrais m'excuser de vous avoir caché ma mort. _

_J'avais beau savoir que j'allais mourir, j'espérais au fond de moi que ça n'allait pas arriver. _

_Quoiqu'il en soit, je voudrais que tu prennes soin de Sirius jusqu'à mon retour. Il doit être dévasté et je culpabilise à un point que tu ne peux imaginer._

_J'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui était persuadé que les fées et elfes ne mouraient jamais vraiment. Ils vont dans une autre dimension et peuvent revenir s'ils le souhaitent. _

_Je ferais tout pour revenir, je te le promets. _

_Je te dis à bientôt,_

_Je t'aime mon frère. _

…

_Remus, _

_Mon cher Remus…. Mon petit loup. Tu dois être tellement en colère contre moi._

_Mais je ne veux pas que tu sois en colère et triste pour moi, je veux que vous continuez vos blagues mais peut-être modérément. J'ai confiance en toi pour modérer James et Sirius. _

_Je reviendrais. Promis._

_Je t'aime mon Mumus._

…

_Peter, _

_Je sais que nous n'avons jamais été proches et j'en suis désolé. J'aurais tellement voulu te connaitre mieux. _

_Tu es toujours resté dans l'ombre de James et Sirius et j'ai toujours trouvé ça injuste mais sache que nous t'aimons et que tu as une place importante dans nos cœurs. _

_Ne te laisse jamais influencé par les mauvaises personnes, ça te rapportera jamais que du malheur. Reste toujours auprès de tes amis. _

_Tu seras toujours mon frère quoiqu'il arrive. _

_Je t'aime Peter._

_Lyana. _

…

_Lily, _

_Jolie Lily comme n'arrête pas de t'appeler James. _

_Nous nous ne connaissions pas beaucoup. J'ai toujours été plus proche des garçons pour une raison que j'ignore. _

_Mais sache que je t'appréciais énormément. Tu as été tellement gentille avec moi. _

_Je voudrais que tu veilles sur les garçons même si c'est de loin. _

_Je t'aime fort Lily. _

_Lyana._

…

_Sirius_

_Cela fait 30minutes que je suis devant ce morceau de papier. _

_Comment exprimer ma culpabilité et ma tristesse ? _

_Je sais que tu es colère contre moi mais s'il te plait, ne fais pas de bêtise !_

_J'ai rencontré quelqu'un. La grand-mère de cette personne connaissait les fées et elle m'a révélé qu'ils ne mouraient pas vraiment. Que les corps des fées meurt mais pas leur esprit. Ils vont dans une autre dimension et, s'il le souhaite, ils peuvent revenir ici. _

_J'ignore combien de temps cela prendra pour revenir mais je voudrais que tu ne m'attendes pas. _

_Vis ta vie. Profite. Ris. Blague. Aime. _

_Tu étais ma moitié. Mon Amour. Tu m'as fais croire en la vie, en l'amour. _

_Je pourrais t'ordonner de ne pas pleurer mais je sais que c'est inutile. Mais, s'il te plait, ris pour moi. Le monde a tellement besoin de rire…._

_Je vous aime Sirius Orion Black,_

_Ne m'oublie pas, c'est tout ce que je te demande. _

_Lyana. _

…

_Doréa et Charlus Potter,_

_Maman, Papa. _

_Tout cela va vous paraitre … étrange ? _

_Je veux que vous sachiez que vous êtes les meilleurs parents au monde._

_Ma mort n'est ni la faute des professeurs, ni de personnes. J'ignore qui m'a tué en ce moment même. Je sais juste que je vais mourir après avoir eu une vision. _

_Maman, je voudrais m'excuser pour la robe qui va surement être salie ou déchirée. Elle est vraiment magnifique. _

_Vous avez été la mère que j'ai toujours rêvée d'avoir et je ne sais comment vous en remercier. _

_Charlus, vous avez été un père pour moi. Un vrai père. Vous avez toujours été là pour moi, même dans les moments les plus difficiles. _

_Lorsque nous avons été dans mon ancienne maison, vous avez pu constater que mon père n'était qu'un chercheur et qu'il ne m'avait jamais aimé. _

_C'est pour cela que je vous considère comme mon vrai père. _

_Le temps que nous avons passé ensemble a été trop court…. _

_Merci pour votre amour_

_Merci pour votre générosité _

_Merci de m'avoir donné une famille, un toit_

_Je vous aime_

_Lyana. _

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**

_**Et parce que je déteste les fins tragiques….**_


	49. Chapter 49

_**Auteur : **_

Lili-black89

_**Disclaimer :**___

Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

_**Résumé : **_

Je m'appelle Lyana Montero et je suis… un peu spécial. Un jour, mon quotidien va être totalement bouleversé par un certain mage noir que vous connaissez surement. Mais je devrais peut-être lui dire merci ? Merci de m'avoir fait rencontrer ma future famille : les Maraudeurs.

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**

_**Chapitre 49 : Le choix de la mortalité. **_

L'obscurité laissa place à la lumière que je discernai à travers mes paupières closes.

J'étais tellement bien installé que je n'ouvris pas les yeux.

J'étais dans un lit moelleux et confortable.

Je sentais la douceur du satin sur mon corps visiblement nu.

J'avais chaud. Je sentais l'odeur de la forêt autour de moi.

Je discernai le bruit du vent dans les branches et l'écoulement d'une rivière.

_Un lit en pleine forêt ? _

J'ouvris lentement les yeux et découvris des voilages blancs au-dessus du lit.

En regardant autour de moi, je réalisai que j'étais sous une sorte de tente ouverte qui se trouvait bien dans une forêt.

- Ah, tu es enfin réveillée !

Je sursautai en reconnaissant la voix.

Je me relevai et croisa le regard azur du professeur Minastra.

- Pro… professeur ? Soufflais-je.

Assis dans mon lit, je pus mieux voir tout autour de moi.

Deux chaises se trouvaient sur les côtés du lit et une table de chevet se trouvait à ma droite sur laquelle était posé ma robe de bal propre et soigneusement pliée.

- Bonjour Lyana. As-tu bien dormi ? Demanda Minastra en se levant de sa chaise.

Elle portait une robe bleue en soie de la même couleur que ses yeux. Ses cheveux blonds étaient lâchés et tombaient en bas de ses reins.

- Je… Où sommes-nous ? Demandais-je, perdue.

_Avais-je rêvé ?..._

- Tu n'as pas rêvée. Dit-elle. Tu te trouves à Ilydris, le royaume des fées. Oh et autant te prévenir tout de suite, je sais entendre tes pensées.

J'avalai l'information et essaya de mettre de l'ordre dans mes souvenirs.

- Tu dois être bouleversée et étonnée de me voir ici. Dit Minastra.

- C'est peu dire… Dis-je, mi-amusée.

- Je dois t'avouer t'avoir un peu menti durant les quelques mois que je donnais cours. Je devais protéger mon identité.

- Et… qui êtes-vous ?

- Je m'appelle Minastra et je suis, ce que vous appellerais dans votre monde, une princesse. Ta mère m'a supplié de venir te soutenir dans tes derniers instants. Mais j'ai malheureusement échoué. Je n'étais pas là quand tu as rendu ton dernier souffle terrestre….

- Vous saviez que j'allais mourir ?

- Oui, Alana, notre voyante l'a prédit il y a quelques mois terrestre.

- Quelques mois terrestre ?

- Oui, tu dois savoir que la notion du temps n'est pas du tout la même ici. Quelques minutes ici deviennent quelques jours là-bas.

J'avalai cette information et posa ma main là où j'avais été poignardé. Il n'y avait qu'une fine cicatrice.

- Oui, les cicatrices restent même dans ce monde. La guérison est quasiment instantanée mais les cicatrices restent pour nous rappeler ce pourquoi on est là. Expliqua Minastra. Je vais te laisser t'habiller. Je t'attends près de la cascade.

Je regardai Minastra s'éloigner et j'en restais toujours abasourdie. Minastra est une princesse et une fée…

Je mis ma robe mais ne mis pas mes chaussures.

L'herbe était fraiche sous mes pieds et le vent tiède faisait voler légèrement mes cheveux.

J'en fermai les yeux et respira la délicieuse odeur de fleurs et d'arbres.

Je trouvai facilement Minastra. À une vingtaine de mètres se trouvait une magnifique cascade comme je n'en avais jamais vu.

- Cette robe te va magnifiquement. Complimenta Minastra.

- Merci. Dis-je, en rougissant.

On marcha quelques minutes d'un pas lent. Cela me permettait d'admirer cette magnifique forêt où les animaux n'avaient pas peur de sortir et de se montrer. Où les fleurs et arbres se mélangeaient.

- Où sont les autres ? Demandais-je.

- Oh un peu partout dans la forêt. Nous sommes un peuple solidaire mais aussi solitaire. Nous aimons être entourées mais aimons aussi avoir notre espace personnel.

Tout était si merveilleux que je me croyais dans un rêve.

Nous croisâmes quelques fées par moment mais elles semblaient tellement heureuse et si occupée dans leurs contemplations du monde qui les entouraient que je n'osais les déranger.

Minastra me présenta à ma mère. Je l'avais reconnu à ses cheveux rouge et ses yeux vert eau.

… Mais celle-ci ne dénia même pas lever le regard vers moi et ne dit un seul mot.

Elle était allongée dans un champ de fleurs aux multiples couleurs et variétés. J'en connaissais d'ailleurs à peine la moitié.

Ma mère était en extases devant une fleur fluorescente.

Ce total désintéressement me refroidit considérablement. J'avais toujours rêvé de ma rencontre avec ma mère mais ce scénario ne m'avait jamais effleuré l'esprit…

Cela me sembla faire une éternité que nous marchions ainsi à travers le domaine. Nous marchions depuis des heures mais la nuit n'arrivait pas.

J'allai donc questionner Minastra qui me répondit avec son sourire béat.

- Il ne fait jamais nuit ici, voyons ! Me répondit-elle, amusée. La nuit appartient aux démons et aux faibles qui ont besoin de dormir. Ce n'est pas le cas pour nous. La forêt est notre pouvoir, notre énergie ! C'est pour cela que nous sommes éternelles !

Nous nous étions assises au bord de la rivière où les fées des eaux aux cheveux bleu/verts et à la peau presque transparente jouaient avec les poissons.

- Et vous … vous vous ne nourrissez jamais ?

- Non, nous n'en avons pas besoin. Tu vas vite perdre ces habitudes humaines qui t'enchainaient.

- Mais je ne veux pas rester !

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle, étonnée. Tu es dans un monde parfait pour nous ici. Tu as tout ce qui te faut en plus de la sécurité ! Tu n'as aucuns ennemis ici ! Aucunes obligations !

- Je vois surtout un monde sans amour et totalement indifférents de ce qui l'entoure. Ce n'est pas un monde pour moi. Je n'ai pas été élevé comme vous tous. Je veux retourner chez moi.

Le regard de Minastra changea et devint aussi noir que l'enfer.

- Tu veux vraiment retourner vers tes précieux amis humains ? Ils sont tous mort ! Ils ne seront pas là quand tu voudras les rejoindre ! S'exclama-t-elle en se levant.

- Je ne vous crois pas. Et si c'était le cas, tant pis, je préfère vivre humainement qu'ici à contempler des fleurs jusqu'à la fin des temps. Dis-je, durement.

- D'accord ! Va donc les rejoindre si cela te chante mais sache que tu ne pourras plus revenir ici ! Tu seras mortelle comme tes précieux humains !

- Qu'il en soit ainsi, j'accepte ce choix. Répondis-je, sûre de moi.

Minastra leva le regard derrière moi. J'en fis de même et découvris ma mère, la fleur fluorescente entre les mains.

En regardant de plus prêt, je réalisai que c'était la même fleur qu'Hagrid avait essayé de faire pousser et que j'avais aidé.

Elle ne parla pas. Elle s'approcha de moi alors que je me levais et mis la fleur dans mes cheveux avant de m'embrasser sur la joue et de partir en silence.

Elle me disait au revoir.

Emue, je me retournai vers Minastra qui semblait toujours en colère.

- Je veux retourner chez moi. Répétais-je.

Minastra tendit sa main vers moi et tout devint noir….

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**


	50. Chapter 50

_**Auteur : **_

Lili-black89

_**Disclaimer :**___

Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

_**Résumé : **_

Je m'appelle Lyana Montero et je suis… un peu spécial. Un jour, mon quotidien va être totalement bouleversé par un certain mage noir que vous connaissez surement. Mais je devrais peut-être lui dire merci ? Merci de m'avoir fait rencontrer ma future famille : les Maraudeurs.

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**

_**Chapitre 50 : 23ans…**_

Je me retrouvai dans l'eau. Elle était froide mais pas désagréable. Je me sentais si bien…

Je me ressaisis et commença à nager vers la surface. Je savais que je n'allais pas me noyer, je l'avais « vu ».

Mon ascension était difficile avec ma robe blanche. Etrange que je l'ai gardé d'ailleurs…Mais je préférais être ainsi que n'avoir rien du tout sur le corps…

Ce fut étrange. Lorsque je sortis de l'eau en lévitant, je pensais voir le soleil mais non. J'avais passé tellement de temps dans la clarté la plus total que cette obscurité me rassura. J'étais chez moi.

Il faisait sombre et un épais brouillard m'enveloppait.

Je me concentrai et avança doucement devant moi. Lorsque j'atteignis enfin la terre ferme mais je préférai rester en lévitation. J'ignorais où j'étais et je devais faire attention où je mettais les pieds…

Je regardai autour de moi mais ne discerna peu de chose hormis ce foutu brouillard. Je décidai donc d'avancer tout droit devant moi et advienne que pourra !

Au bout de 10minutes de progression lente, je discernai une énorme masse devant moi. Je n'arrivai pas à distinguer ce que c'était. Je la contournai et continua ma route. Route remplie d'énormes pierres et masses.

Une odeur de brûlé me parvint. Elle devenait de plus en plus forte au fur et à mesure que j'avançais.

On aurait dit une bataille comme nous les décrivait Charlus. Feu, sang et destruction.

Perçant à travers le brouillard, je distinguai enfin une lumière. J'avançai vers elle en restant néanmoins prudente.

- QUI EST LA ? Cria une voix d'homme.

Je continuai ma route et aperçu l'homme qui avait crié.

Il était grand, noir de peau et avait l'air d'un chef.

- Montre ton bras gauche ! Ordonna-t-il.

Je ne compris pas mais j'obtempérai néanmoins.

Il soupira et me sourit faiblement.

- Désolé, nous sommes encore un peu à cran... tu comprends ? Viens, entre, tout le monde mange un morceau. Après nous irons dormir.

Je n'osai parler. Je ne comprenais rien à la situation. Mon bras gauche… il parlait sans doute des mangemorts.

Lorsque je le rejoignis, hors du brouillard, il fronça les sourcils.

- Toi, tu n'étais pas à la bataille… Dit-il, soupçonneux.

- En effet, je le crains. Dis-je, parlant pour la première fois. Puis-je savoir où nous nous trouvons ?

Il me regarda de plus en plus soupçonneux.

- A Poudlard… Dit-il lentement.

_Logique après tout… _

- Venez. Ordonna-t-il.

Je le suivis docilement et entra dans le … château.

Je m'arrêtai nette, la main devant la bouche. Le hall d'entrée était complètement détruit. En me retournant, je remarquai que les grandes portes avaient été arrachées de leurs gonds et gisaient en milles morceaux un peu partout. Les murs encadrant la Grande salle étaient troués et le grand escalier à moitié effondré.

L'homme marcha vers la Grande Salle et je me dépêchai de « flotter » le plus vite possible. En entrant, je me pétrifiai. Des dizaines… de corps gisaient l'un à côté des autres. Enfants et adultes…

Je mis pied à terre et marcha d'un pas lent.

J'étais en milieu de salle lorsque mon regard fut attiré par un visage. Je m'approchai lentement et me pencha pour mieux voir l'homme. Il devait avoir 40ans, les cheveux châtains grisonnants et le visage parsemé de cicatrices.

Mes jambes me lâchèrent et mes genoux frappèrent douloureusement le sol en pierre.

- Remus… Soufflais-je, les larmes coulant sur mes joues.

Je ne sus pas combien de temps je restai là. Je revins à la réalité lorsqu'une voix familière me fit relever la tête.

- Elle est là, professeur. Dit l'homme noir.

- Lyana…

Il était accompagné d'une femme d'un certain âge aux cheveux gris foncé. Elle portait des lunettes rectangulaires et … avait un visage strict.

- Professeur McGonagall ? Soufflais-je.

- C'est impossible… Dit-elle, les yeux écarquillés. Lyana ?

J'acquiesçai.

Je reportai mon regard vers Remus et mes larmes revinrent.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Dis-je, la voix rauque. En quelle année sommes-nous ?

- Nous sommes en 1998… Répondit mon ancien professeur. Tu es… morte, il y a 23ans. Ou plutôt disparue…

- 23ans…Soufflais-je.

- Venez. Dit McGonagall. Il s'est passé tellement de choses… tellement de choses…

Je la suivis, amorphe. Mes larmes ne coulaient plus.

Nous montâmes l'escalier et alors que nous nous apprêtions à monter le second étage un garçon s'approcha.

Ni une, ni deux, je courus vers lui et sauta dans ses bras.

- Oh James ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Que s'est-il passé ?

- Euh… je… je suis désolé mais… je ne suis pas James. Bafouilla-t-il.

Je le relâchai directement et le regarda de plus prêt.

- Harry, excuse-la… Elle est…

- Tu lui ressembles tellement… Soufflais-je, abasourdie.

- On me le dit tout le temps. Ricana-t-il, fatigué.

Je remarquai seulement maintenant qu'il avait des yeux vert et non marron.

- Tu es le fils de James Potter et Lily Evans? Demandais-je.

- Oui.

_Mon neveu…_

- Et vous êtes ? Demanda-t-il, intrigué.

- Je…

- Avant toute chose ! Intervint McGonagall. Je voudrais parler avec Mademoiselle.

Harry haussa les sourcils et acquiesça.

- Je cherche le professeur Slughorn. Dit Harry. Vous l'avez vu ?

- Il est dans son bureau me semble-t-il.

Harry l'a remercia et s'en alla en me faisant signe de la main.

- James et Lily… Dis-je en souriant. Je le savais.

Nous montâmes jusqu'à la salle de cours de métamorphose qui était resté intacte.

Après m'avoir ordonné de m'assoir, elle me raconta tout ce que j'avais manqué en 23ans…James et Lily tués par Voldemort… Sirius condamné à perpétuité à Azkaban pour avoir trahi James et Lily… Peter se faisant passé pour mort après avoir trahi ses amis… La mort de… Sirius…Harry subissant tellement d'épreuves… Les horcruxes… la mort du directeur et là, la Bataille Finale… Voldemort venait d'être tué par Harry.

Les larmes coulaient sans que je puisse les stopper. McGonagall vint même me réconforter en me donnant un biscuit au gingembre.

Elle s'était attendrie depuis. La guerre avait sans doute la raison…

Son récit terminé, je me levai et alla à la fenêtre.

Le soleil commençait lentement à se lever et le ciel commençait à s'éclaircir au loin. D'où nous étions, je pouvais voir l'étendue du parc complètement détruit. Des débris de châteaux, des géants morts, des acromentules, …. et des corps étaient parsemés sur la pelouse souillée de sang. Le stade de Quidditch n'était plus, il ne restait que les restes calcinés des tribunes.

- Où étiez-vous, Miss Potter ?

- Dans un endroit…. Très lointain…. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler maintenant. Excusez-moi.

- Je comprends. Voulez-vous manger quelque chose ? ou dormir ?

- Ces deux choses me tentent terriblement mais je voudrais aller me promener dans le parc.

- Le petit-déjeuner est servi dans les classes du 2ème étage à partir de 7h si vous le souhaitez.

- J'y serais.

Je pris congé et sortis d'un pas lent et incertain.

Malgré ce que m'avait raconté McGonagall, je n'arrivais pas à croire tout ce qui s'était passé.

_23ans…_

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**


	51. Chapter 51

_**Auteur : **_

Lili-black89

_**Disclaimer :**___

Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

_**Résumé : **_

Je m'appelle Lyana Montero et je suis… un peu spécial. Un jour, mon quotidien va être totalement bouleversé par un certain mage noir que vous connaissez surement. Mais je devrais peut-être lui dire merci ? Merci de m'avoir fait rencontrer ma future famille : les Maraudeurs.

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**

_**Chapitre 51 : Visages familiers. **_

Lorsque j'atteignis le hall, mes pas me conduisirent dans la Grande Salle.

Un garçon se tenait devant la dépouille de Remus. Il semblait pleurer. Je reconnus Harry à ses cheveux en bataille semblable à ceux de James.

- Mumus… Soufflais-je, une fois près de lui.

Il sursauta et s'essuya les joues rageusement.

- Vous le connaissiez ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu pourtant. Dit-il, froidement.

- Le destin m'a éloigné d'eux….

En faisant plus attention, je remarquai que Remus était allongé à côté d'une femme. Une femme aux cheveux roses.

- Qui est-elle ? Demandais-je.

- Nymphadora Tonks. Sa femme. Ils étaient mariés depuis à peine 1an.

Je m'agenouillai à côté de Remus et lui embrassa le front comme il me le faisait souvent…

- Je suis tellement désolé… Soufflais-je, les larmes aux yeux.

Je me levai quasiment directement et me tourna vers Harry.

- Je sais que tu ne me connais pas. Mais je voudrais te parler si tu veux bien sauf si, bien sûr, tu veux aller te reposer.

- Je n'arriverais pas à me reposer. Sortons dans le parc.

Nous sortîmes donc et j'allai m'assoir sur les marches.

- J'ai l'impression de m'être assise ici-même hier matin. Dis-je, nostalgique.

Harry était resté debout et me regardait deux marches plus basses.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il, direct.

- Je déteste mentir alors je préfère te le dire direct : Je m'appelle Lyana, Lyana Montero Potter.

- Potter ? Demanda Harry, incrédule. Je n'ai pas de sœur et…

- Je ne suis pas ta sœur. Je suis ta tante si on peut dire. Tes grands-parents m'ont adopté l'année passée… euh, à mes 16ans…. Il y a longtemps.

- On ne m'a jamais parlé de vous. Dit-il, soupçonneux.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas… Je suis « morte », il y a 23ans d'après McGonagall. Répliquais-je. 23ans…. J'ai l'impression que c'était hier… J'en ai encore ma robe d'ailleurs ! Dis-je, en caressant celle-ci tendrement.

- Comment … vous êtes morte mais vous êtes là…

- C'est une longue histoire. Rigolais-je amèrement.

Je lui racontai donc mon histoire. Il ne m'interrompit pas une seule fois. Son visage exprimait quelques fois l'étonnement ou l'amusement mais il resta silencieux.

- Vous étiez donc la petite amie de Sirius. Dit-il.

- Oui… A-t-il…. A-t-il refait sa vie ? Rencontré quelqu'un ? Demandais-je, hésitante.

- A vrai dire, il a passé 13ans à Azkaban. Après son évasion, il ne m'a jamais parlé de quelqu'un. En ce qui concerne avant, je ne sais pas. On n'a pas vraiment eu l'occasion de parler de ce genre de chose…. La guerre … Maintenant, il est mort…

Je baissai mon regard sur ma bague. Bague qu'il m'avait offerte pour notre premier saint-valentin.

- Personne ne parle de Peter… Peter Pettigrow. Dis-je, aigre.

- Pettigrow a vendu mes parents à Voldemort et a envoyé Sirius à Azkaban. Il n'y a plus rien à dire. Répondit Harry, haineux.

- Harry ?

Le concerné leva la tête et j'en fis de même.

- Maman te cherche.

C'était un garçon d'une trentaine d'année au grand maximum. Il avait de long cheveux roux et une cicatrice de griffes sur le visage.

Il me regarda et devint blanc comme un mort.

- Je rêve ou quoi ? Souffla-t-il. Je… je vous ai déjà vu…

- Si vous m'avez vu, c'était il y a longtemps. Dis-je, mi-amusée.

- Au Manoir Potter… Dit-il.

- Le repas de Noël. Dis-je. Le petit garçon perdu ? Bill !

Il sourit faiblement.

- Vous n'avez pas changé…

- Je me conserve assez bien ! Rigolais-je faiblement.

Harry et Bill rentrèrent dans le château me laissant seule avec mes pensées.

Etrangement, je n'étais pas dévastée. J'étais triste certes mais je savais, je sentais que tout allait s'arranger. J'allais me battre pour !

Le soleil était maintenant levé et je montai directement au 2ème étage pour retrouver les autres.

J'y trouvai Harry et pleins de personnes aux visages bandés. Beaucoup se turent à mon passage.

- Lyana !

Je rejoignis McGonagall qui était assise avec d'autres professeurs dont le professeur Slughorn. Il en fit tomber sa tasse de thé en me voyant.

- J'ai l'impression d'être le jour de ma première rentrée. Commentais-je, en arrivant à côté d'eux.

- Vous êtes la seule qui n'est pas blessée ou sale. Commenta McGonagall. Horace veuillez réparer cette tasse, je vous pris. Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de vaisselle intact alors n'allez pas briser ce qui nous reste.

Le professeur de potion sursauta et répara la tasse d'un coup de baguette.

- Voulez vous manger quelque chose ? Demanda le professeur de métamorphose.

- Non, merci.

- Minerva, les guérisseurs de Sainte-Mangouste voudrait vous voir. Dit une femme bien portante aux cheveux roux.

McGonagall s'en alla et la femme me fixa en fronçant les sourcils.

- LYANA MONTERO POTTER ! Tonna une voix.

Je sursautai.

Hagrid. Hagrid courait vers moi, les bras ouverts.

Il me souleva et me serra dans ses bras avec une force incroyable qui me coupa le souffle.

- Hagrid… Soufflais-je. Respirer !

Il me relâcha d'un coup et éclata de rire.

- J'ai toujours su que tu n'étais pas morte ! Même le professeur Dumbledore croyait que tu dormais quelque part ! On avait raison !

Hagrid me raconta qu'il était devenu professeur, la guerre, la bataille finale…

- Au fait, ta valise doit toujours être à l'ancien QG. Sirius l'avait fait venir de sa banque lorsqu'on s'y était installé.

- Ma valise… Soufflais-je. Vous l'avez gardé ?

- Sirius l'avait mise dans sa banque à Gringott en attendant d'avoir sa maison à lui. Mais lorsqu'on s'est installé au Square Grimmaurd, il a voulu la récupérer. Expliqua-t-il. C'est Harry l'héritier de la maison, maintenant. Faudra que tu ailles lui demander.

J'acquiesçai.

Nous parlâmes pendant une bonne heure.

Je prétendis être fatiguée et voulu aller prendre l'air mais une discussion capta mon attention.

- C'est la baguette de Sureau quand même ! Tu aurais pu la garder ! Disait un roux avec une fille aux cheveux châtains foncés.

- Vous voulez encore des morts ? Demandait Harry, froid.

- Excusez-moi ? Dis-je, de ma voix la plus sereine. Avez-vous parlé de la Baguette de la Destiné ?

Ils se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils.

- Vous ne parliez pas des Reliques de la Mort ? Insistais-je.

- Si pourquoi ? Demanda Harry.

- Je suis curieuse, c'est tout. Dis-je. Mon… premier père m'en avait parlé quand j'étais petite. Tout le monde pensait que ce n'était qu'une légende mais pour moi, toutes les légendes sont vraies.

- Ils existent en effet. Répondit la jeune fille. Hermione Granger. Se présenta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Et voilà Ronald Weasley.

- Lyana Potter, enchanté.

- Nous nous sommes déjà vu non ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne pense pas. Je viens de revenir après 23ans d'absence… Dis-je.

- C'était la sœur adoptive de mon père et petite-amie de Sirius. Ajouta Harry.

Je voyais qu'il était septique. Je le comprenais….

- Les Reliques existent donc vraiment ? Demandais-je en m'asseyant avec eux. La cape, la baguette et la pierre ?

- Oui.

Ils n'en dirent pas plus… A ma plus grande déception.

- Je sais ! S'exclama Hermione. Je sais où je vous ai vu ! Au Square Grimmaurd !

- Ca fait deux fois qu'on me nomme ce lieu et je ne sais toujours pas où il se trouve. Dis-je en haussant les sourcils.

- C'était la maison de Sirius. Celle d'Harry, maintenant. J'ai vu votre photo là-bas ! Expliqua Hermione.

- Où ? Demanda Ron.

- Lorsque nous avons inspecté la maison quand nous nous y sommes cachés. J'ai été dans la chambre de Sirius et il y avait votre photo.

- Pourriez-vous m'y emmener ? Demandais-je.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée…. Commenta Hermione.

- Il doit y avoir encore des mangemorts qui trainent… Ajouta Ron.

- Très bien. Dites moi l'adresse et j'y vais seule ! Dis-je.

- 12, Square Grimmaurd, Londres. Dit Harry. Je viens avec vous.

Ses amis protestèrent mais rien n'y fis. Tel père, tel fils. Têtus comme des botrucs !

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**


	52. Chapter 52

_**Auteur : **_

Lili-black89

_**Disclaimer :**___

Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

_**Résumé : **_

Je m'appelle Lyana Montero et je suis… un peu spécial. Un jour, mon quotidien va être totalement bouleversé par un certain mage noir que vous connaissez surement. Mais je devrais peut-être lui dire merci ? Merci de m'avoir fait rencontrer ma future famille : les Maraudeurs.

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**

_**Chapitre 52 : 12, Square Grimmaurd, Londres. **_

Le professeur McGonagall me prêta une cape et décida de venir avec nous. L'homme noir, Kinsley, vint avec nous.

Et comme à mon habitude, je me cachai le visage une fois hors du domaine.

- Vous savez que vous n'avez plus à vous cacher Miss Potter ? Dit le professeur de métamorphose.

- L'habitude… Dis-je, gênée.

- Vous deviez vous cacher avant ? Demanda Harry, curieux.

- En tant que dernière fée, oui. Voldemort me voulait à tout prix. N'arrivant pas à m'avoir, il m'a fait tuer à la fin.

Nous transplanâmes sur un square visiblement moldu. Toutes les maisons se ressemblaient. Une seule chose clochait. Il manquait le numéro 12.

Nous nous approchâmes des maisons 11 et 13 et une maison apparut entre les deux. Elle était sinistre. Tout évoquait la magie noire. Aussi bien les murs noirs que les poignées de portes en serpent ou en crâne.

Il fait aussi noir que dans un puits lorsque nous entrâmes. Le sol était recouvert d'une bonne couche de poussière qui volait aux rythmes de nos pas.

Un immense tableau représentant la mère de Sirius était accroché au mur de droite. Froide, digne et obscure.

- Chère belle maman… Soufflais-je.

Les deux adultes nous conduisirent à la cuisine qui avait une meilleure apparence.

- Vous allez me dire que Sirius vivait vraiment ici ? Dis-je, choquée. Il ne voulait jamais revenir ici. Il l'avait juré !

- La force des choses… Soupira McGonagall. C'est la maison la plus sécurisée du monde sorcier hormis Poudlard.

- Et la plus noire. Crachais-je. Pourrais-je voir la chambre de Sirius, s'il vous plait ?

Harry acquiesça et m'emmena au 3ème étage.

On voyait que certaines pièces avaient été nettoyées et habitées mais ça restait ….bref

Harry s'arrêta devant une porte et me laissa le passage.

- Je n'ai pas encore eu le courage d'y entrer… Dit Harry.

- Il était ton parrain, je présume ? Demandais-je.

Il acquiesça.

Je souris avant de caresser le nom de Sirius sur le bois de la porte.

La chambre devait la pièce la plus colorée de la maison. Les murs rouges étaient sales par le temps et la poussière. Des étendards de Gryffondor étaient accrochés par tout.

Un lit à baldaquin quasiment identique à ceux de Poudlard trônait sur la gauche. Le lit était défait et le sol recouvert d'affaires diverses.

- On a fouillé la chambre visiblement. Commenta Harry.

- Non, Sirius était très… brouillon. Rigolais-je en m'approchant du lit.

Des cadres se trouvaient sur la table de chevet. C'était des photos de nous 5 à Poudlard, en vacances. Sur une d'elle, j'étais seule et en train de lire dans le canapé face à la cheminée de la salle commune. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'on me prenait en photo.

- Ce que vous m'avez raconté est vrai alors. Dit Harry en regardant les photos à son tour.

- Oui.

- Excusez-moi d'avoir douté…. Je …

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je comprends tout à fait.

Je repris les photos et caressa leurs visages qui me semblait avoir vu hier…

Je les reposai et parcourus le restant de la pièce.

Je trouvai ma valise au pied du lit. Je la posai sur le lit et l'ouvris. Tout était à sa place, comme je l'avais faite.

Je ne pouvais croire que tout était fini. Que je ne les reverrais pas….

- Harry ? Personne ne t'a jamais parlé de moi ?

- Non, il faut dire que mes parents sont morts quand j'avais 1ans ½ …. Et puis, je n'ai jamais été assez longtemps en compagnie de Sirius ou Remus pour qu'on vienne à parler de leurs passés…

- Ils ont jurés de ne plus parler de vous. Dit une voix.

Minerva McGonagall se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Les yeux rougis.

- Après votre mort, Sirius… a été en catatonie pendant plusieurs semaines. Lorsqu'ils sont revenus à Poudlard, ils se sont juré de ne plus parler de vous. Ils ont recommencés leurs farces mais… mais pendant plusieurs mois, ils n'étaient plus eux-mêmes. Sirius a même failli tuer Severus… Mais chaque année, le 24décembre, ils allaient dans la clairière toute la nuit.

- Celui qui allait le mieux était Peter, je présume ? Dis-je, haineuse.

- Oui, comment…. Souffla le professeur. Vous voulez dire…

- Oui, c'est Peter qui m'a poignardé. Dis-je. Il travaillait pour Voldemort. Mais le passé, c'est le passé.

J'allai m'assoir sur le lit et caressa les draps de coton.

- Ca ne peut se terminer ainsi…. Soufflais-je. Ils n'ont pas mérité cette vie.

J'étais dans mes pensées lorsqu'une idée me foudroya.

Je me levai d'un bond et m'approcha d'Harry.

- Tu as parlé de la Baguette de Sureau tout à l'heure. Connais-tu l'existence de la Pierre de Résurrection ?

- Euh, oui. Je l'ai… je l'ai même utilisé…

- Où est-elle ? Demandais-je.

- Je l'ai jeté dans la forêt… pour que personne ne la retrouve.

- Je dois aller au Manoir Montero. Dis-je.

Je descendis les escaliers dans un nuage de poussière et sortis en ouvrant la porte à la volée.

- Je reviens vite. Criais-je avant de refermer la porte.

Je transplanai et atterris devant le fameux manoir. Il n'avait pas changé d'un pouce.

La végétation l'avait épargné et tout était intact.

Seule l'herbe avait énormément poussée.

J'ouvris la porte à la volée et monta à l'étage dans la chambre de mon père.

J'allai dans sa pièce secrète qui n'avait pas bougé elle non plus.

Je parcourus les milliers de notes accrochées aux murs et trouva ce que je cherchais. Un triangle avec un rond dedans coupé par une ligne vertical. Les Reliques de la Mort.

Je réunis toutes les notes contenant le symbole et alla même dans la bibliothèque pour prendre les livres concernés.

Je les lus en accéléré mais toutes les notes racontaient la même chose.

Mais je savais que j'avais ma solution sous les yeux.

Je laissai tout sur place et retourna à la Maison Black deux heures plus tard.

Harry, McGonagall et Kingsley étaient encore là, assis autour de la table de la cuisine.

- Je vais avoir besoin de toi, Harry ! Dis-je en entrant.

- Comment ? Demanda-t-il.

- Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose ?

- Je n'ai rien trouvé que je ne savais déjà mais je sais que je suis sur la bonne voix ! Dis-je, enjouée.

- Quelle est cette voix ? Demanda Kingsley.

- Motus et bouche cousue ! Dis-je en souriant.

Nous retournâmes à Poudlard où des membres du Ministère étaient en train de nettoyer le parc et de réparer le château.

- Où étiez-vous ? Retentit une voix lorsque nous entrâmes dans ce qui restait du hall.

-Molly. Excusez-nous, nous sommes partis sur un coup de tête. Dit McGonagall.

McGonagall alla lui expliquer alors que Kingsley s'en allait vers la Grande Salle.

- Miss … Potter ?

- Appelle-moi Lyana, Harry. Oui ?

- Vous m'avez dit que vous aviez besoin de moi…

- Oui ! Te rappelles-tu où tu as jeté la pierre dans la forêt ?

- A vrai dire, non pas trop… il faisait noir et….

- Ok, je vais chercher par moi-même.

- Vous n'allez jamais la retrouver ! Elle a la taille d'un petit caillou !

- Mais si, ne t'inquiète pas. La forêt est ma deuxième maison !

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**


	53. Chapter 53

_**Auteur : **_

Lili-black89

_**Disclaimer :**___

Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

_**Résumé : **_

Je m'appelle Lyana Montero et je suis… un peu spécial. Un jour, mon quotidien va être totalement bouleversé par un certain mage noir que vous connaissez surement. Mais je devrais peut-être lui dire merci ? Merci de m'avoir fait rencontrer ma future famille : les Maraudeurs.

**Note de l'auteur :**

Bonsoir à tous, ce chapitre est plus long car c'est le dernier et que je ne voulais pas le couper.

*essuie ses larmes*

Bonne lecture.

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**

_**Chapitre 53 : Tout est bien qui finit bien… **_

Je dois l'avouer… La tâche fut plus dure que prévu.

Je commençais à m'énerver toute seule alors que le soleil commençait à se coucher

Toujours pieds nus, j'essayais de sentir une chose étrangère à la forêt.

Mais en vain…

Fatiguée moralement, je me coucha sur le sol.

Le ciel orange tirait sur le rouge et je pouvais voir de lointaines étoiles apparaitre petit à petit.

Je passai ma main sous ma tête pour dégager les cailloux qui me faisait mal et ferma les yeux.

J'étais sur le point de m'endormir quand quelque chose me dérangea. Je me sentais observée.

J'ouvris les yeux et regarda autour de moi. Je ne vis personne mais lorsque je tournai mon regard vers ma main droite, quelque chose de brillant attira mon attention.

C'était une sorte de petit diamant noir. Il était froid comme de la glace.

- Je rêve…. Soufflais-je.

Je me redressai brusquement et souris de toutes mes dents. J'avais retrouvé la Pierre de Résurrection !

Je me repris et respira à fond.

- Mort, Mort, je t'appelle ici et maintenant. Moi Lyana Potter, né Montero, je t'appelle. Soufflais-je, en fermant les yeux.

La lumière qui filtrait mes yeux disparut et lorsque je les ouvris, il faisait un noir d'encre.

Je n'étais plus dans la Forêt Interdite. J'en étais sûre.

- Où suis –je ? Demandais-je.

- Tu m'as appelé fée Lyana. Dit-une voix gutturale semblant venir de partout à la fois.

- Oui, mon corps est mort il y a 23ans et maintenant que je reviens, tous mes amis sont morts injustement. Des milliers de gens du côté du bien sont morts injustement à cause d'un mage noire.

- Tu voudrais que je les ressuscite ?

- De manière complète. Dis-je. Je sais que les humains ont voulu ressuscité leurs défunts et qu'à chaque fois, vous rameniez leurs fantômes. Mais là, je parle de résurrection complète corps et âme.

- Tu es maligne, Lyana. Et en tant que fée, je te dois le respect et t'accorde ton souhait.

- Je voudrais également que ceux qui ne souhaitent pas revenir ne soit pas forcé.

- Tu as une bonté d'âme que peu d'humains possèdent. Tu pourrais faire revenir que ceux qui t'étaient proches mais tu souhaites faire revenir tous ceux morts contre ce mage noir durant cette guerre. Mais sache que pour chaque souhait, un prix est demandé en échange.

- Quel est ce prix ?

- Ton immortalité.

- J'accepte. Dis-je, sans hésiter. Je pensais l'avoir déjà perdu en quittant le monde des fées.

- Minastra t'a menti. Elle ne peut te retirer cela. Dit la Mort. Acceptes-tu donc de perdre ton immortalité pour faire revenir les morts tombés durant la guerre contre ce Mage Noir qu'on nommait Lord Voldemort si ceux-ci le souhaitent ?

- Oui.

L'air frais me fit comprendre que j'étais de retour.

J'ouvris les yeux et m'aperçus qu'il faisait nuit noire. J'étais de retour dans la Forêt Interdite et j'avais froid.

La pierre encore en main, je fis quelques pas sur les feuilles mortes.

Soudain, une immense lumière aveugla la forêt entière et s'arrêta aussi brusquement qu'elle était apparue.

Puis, quelques formes apparurent à quelques mètres de moi et je m'arrêtai nette.

Je discernai des formes humaines se diriger vers moi et je souris.

Je restai immobile et attendis qu'ils viennent vers moi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les premières personnes dépassèrent les arbres devant moi. Ils n'étaient pas tel des Inferis. Ils étaient entiers et semblaient avoir toute leur tête. Complet.

Je ne les connaissais pas mais ils me sourirent.

Un homme chauve vint me voir avec un grand sourire.

- Pourriez-vous nous indiquer la direction pour le château ? Demanda-t-il.

- Allez tout droit. C'est à 5minutes environ. Répondis-je, choquée que ça est pu marcher.

Le défilé dura dix bonnes minutes. Une centaine de personnes étaient revenus et semblaient tous ravi d'être là. Je ne vis aucuns mangemorts, ni Voldemort lui-même.

_Ouf_…

Puis la tristesse m'envahie… James… Lily… Remus… Sirius…

Je ne les avais pas vus.

Les larmes coulèrent à flot sans que je puisse les arrêter.

Je flottai jusqu'au parc, anéantie.

Le brouillard était revenu et des cris retentissaient du château.

- Te voilà…. Je te cherchais partout…

Je me retournai et vis deux yeux bleus clairs familiers.

Il me souriait de toutes ses dents.

Il me semblait plus vieux et son visage était marqué par la tristesse ….

Tel ma vision quelques « mois » plus tôt….

Sirius….

Les larmes se remirent à couler.

- Tu n'es pas heureuse de me revoir ? Demanda-t-il, la mine défaite. J'aurais peut-être dut….

- Non ! Criais-je. J'ai peur que ce soit faux…. Soufflais-je.

Il agrippa ma jupe et m'attira à lui.

J'eu l'impression de respirer pour la première fois depuis ma mort.

Son odeur était la même…

Sans rien demander, il m'embrassa fougueusement.

- Je t'attendais… Souffla-t-il, front contre front.

- Les autres….

- Sont à l'intérieur. Sauf Peter, bien sûr.

Il me prit dans ses bras et on resta ainsi à essayer de réaliser….

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

Les survivants de la bataille qui étaient resté pour aider étaient en train de souper dans la salle de métamorphose. Ils étaient une 30ène au maximum. Le reste étant encore à l'infirmerie.

Un hurlement leurs parvinrent. Il venait de l'étage inférieur.

Madame Pomfresh apparut soudainement dans l'encadrement de la porte. Tous les regards braqués sur elle.

Elle avait les cheveux décoiffés et était blanche comme un linge.

- Pompom ! Que se passe-t-il ? S'exclama Minerva McGonagall.

- Les… les corps dans … dans la Grande Salle ! Ils ont disparus !

Un silence de mort suivis cette annonce.

- Disparus ? Demanda le professeur Slughorn, mi-amusé.

- Ils n'y a plus rien ! S'écria l'infirmière.

D'un seul homme, tout le monde se leva et descendit dans la fameuse Grande Salle qui…. en effet, était vide.

- Comment est-ce possible…. Murmura Hagrid.

Celui-ci était accompagné de Crockdur qui s'agitait nerveusement.

Soudain, des rires nous parvinrent depuis le hall.

Tous se retournèrent et certaines personnes hurlèrent.

Les survivants s'écartèrent et tout le monde pu voir ce qui avait provoqué ces hurlements.

Une centaine de personnes venaient d'entrer dans la Grande Salle. Les visages étaient tristement connus par beaucoup. Les morts. Ceux qui étaient morts durant la guerre….

Harry était devenu blanc comme un linge.

Deux personnes se trouvaient devant lui. Un homme aux cheveux brun en bataille, lunettes rondes et yeux marron. L'autre personne était une femme aux cheveux auburn et aux yeux vert émeraudes.

- Maman… papa … ?

- Salut fiston ! S'exclama James Potter avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

L'étreinte était solide, vivante, chaude. Ce n'était pas un rêve….

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

Nous restâmes là, dans les bras de l'un de l'autre. J'écoutais les battements de son cœur, si rassurant.

- Et si on allait voir les autres ? Proposa Sirius.

- Je suis bien là….

- Nous avons tout notre temps maintenant. Rigola-t-il.

Je soupirai et lui pris la main avant de nous diriger vers les Grandes Portes.

- Vous voilà les tourtereaux ! Rigola une voix.

Remus était adossé à ce qui restait des Grandes Portes, souriant. Il était accompagné de sa femme.

Je courus dans les bras de Remus qui me serra de toutes ses forces.

- On te doit la vie… Souffla-t-il. Merci…

- Mais tu t'es fait attendre en tout cas. Je suis déçu. S'exclama James accompagné de Lily et Harry.

- Désolé, j'ai fait les magasins. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé ! Dis-je, l'air de rien avant d'allé le prendre dans mes bras.

- Alors c'est vraiment vrai ? Demanda Tonks. On est vivant ?

J'acquiesçai.

- Allons voir Teddy. Dit Remus.

Il prit la main de sa femme et allèrent vers les grilles.

- C'est qui Teddy ? Demandais-je en même temps que James.

- C'est leurs fils, mon filleul. Ted Lupin. Répondit Harry.

- QUOI ? Je suis deux fois tante ! Criais-je. Tu ne me l'avais pas dit !

- Je…. Je… Bafouilla Harry.

- Je te taquine ! Rigolais-je.

- Vous avez vu Albus ? Demanda Lily.

- Je crois qu'il a préféré rester là-bas. Répondit Sirius.

- Et Severus ? Demanda Harry.

- Lui aussi. Répondit James.

- La tête qu'ils feront quand ils verront que tout le monde est vivant. Rigola Sirius.

- J'ai faim…. Dis-je.

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

_Quelques mois plus tard…_

Après l'annonce de la résurrection, il fallut plusieurs semaines pour que le recensement soit terminé.

James et Lily avait repris le manoir Potter et Harry habitait avec eux. James avait repris son boulot d'auror et Lily qui était devenue guérisseuse, retourna à Sainte-Mangouste.

Remus et Tonks reprirent leurs vies où ils l'avaient laissé et vivaient maintenant sereinement avec le petit Teddy.

Quand à moi et Sirius….

- Lya ! Tu es encore au lit ? Le petit-déjeuner est prêt !

J'étais allongé dans le lit sur le dos, les bras écartés, profitant de l'espace pour moi seule. Je m'étais cachée sous la couverture.

La couverture disparut de ma vue et fut remplacé par le visage de Sirius.

- Lya est occupé pour le moment, veuillez revenir plus tard. Dis-je, en remontant la couverture.

Je l'entendis gigoter à côté du lit.

Il vint me rejoindre sous la couverture en souriant.

- Il y a quoi de si intéressant ici ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je savoure le moment présent. Dis-je avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

- Et si… et si je te montrais quelque chose qui pourrait augmenter ton bonheur ? Demanda-t-il.

- Tu sembles bien sûr de toi. Commentais-je, amusée.

- Oui ! Comme toujours ! Dit-il en se relevant, faisant tomber la couverture au passage.

Je me grattai la tête et attendis qu'il parle.

Il descendit du lit et souffla à fond.

- Tu es enceinte ? Rigolais-je.

- Va-y, moque-toi. Grogna-t-il.

Je fis mine de coudre ma bouche.

Il posa un genou sur le sol et prit ma main gauche.

Mon cœur s'arrêta.

- Lyana Montero Potter. Je suis tombé amoureux de vous dès le premier jour, dès le premier regard alors que je venais de vous arroser d'eau glacée. Nous avons eu un démarrage difficile mais ce fut ensuite le paradis sur terre. Un jour, vous êtes morte et mon cœur s'est brisé et a disparu avec le vôtre. Les années qui suivirent furent les pires de toute ma vie et lorsque je suis mort à mon tour, je rêvais de vous revoir. Mais quelle fut ma tristesse en ne vous trouvant pas. Jusqu'au jour où je me suis réveillé dans une forêt. J'ai marché, marché jusqu'à un parc embrumé et je vous ai trouvé, tel un ange éclairé par la Lune. Maintenant, je ne veux plus vous quitter… plus jamais… Je ne suis pas riche mais j'ai un toit où nous nous trouvons actuellement et… je veux qu'il soit le nôtre, que vous soyez mienne. Lyana Potter, voulez-vous m'épouser ?

- Remus t'a aidé à écrire ce texte ? Demandais-je, amusée.

Son visage se refroidit.

- OUI ! Bien sûr que oui ! Rigolais-je avant de sauter dans ses bras.

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**

Et voilà comment s'achève mon histoire !

Bon, ce n'est pas vraiment la fin mais je ne vais pas vous raconter chaque seconde de notre vie jusqu'à notre mort !

Je peux vous dire en tout cas que notre mariage eu lieu en décembre et que peu avant, j'appris que j'étais enceinte ! J'accouchai quelques mois plus tard d'un petit garçon qu'on appela Jonathan, surnommé Jace. Et heureusement pour lui, il n'eut pas les cheveux roses mais noir comme son père ! Il était tout à fait normal quoique très précoce pour son âge. Il tient ça surement de moi !

Remus et Tonks eu un deuxième enfant, une petite Marie qui fut totalement normale même si ses cheveux changent de couleurs par moment comme son grand frère…

Lily et James n'eurent pas d'autres enfants mais ils profitèrent d'Harry au maximum.

Minerva McGonagall devint Directrice de Poudlard pendant de longues années et aucun mage noir ne fit son apparition pour semer de nouveau le trouble.

Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde.

Gardez espoir et battez-vous pour ce que vous aimez et croyez.

Lyana Potter Black

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**

**Je vous remercie de m'avoir lu et j'espère que cette histoire vous aura plut.**

**Je vous à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures Poudlardiesque !**

**Lili-black89**


End file.
